Caminhos
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Sakura foi salva da morte certa por Itachi. Itachi foi salvo da morte certa pela Haruno. Recebendo uma proposta tentadora, Sakura resolve engressar na Akatsuki, no entanto, Konoha não desistirá dela, nem menos os dois lados Uchihas. ItaxSakuxSasu
1. Retorno

**Retorno**

* * *

Fazia-se mais ou menos meio ano que Sasuke retornara a Konoha, sem concluir sua vingança para com o seu irmão. O fato era que, após se instalar na vila, o rapaz praticamente não tocara mais no assunto, apenas contando alguns votos de vitória quanto a Orochimaru.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi iam a várias missões de ranks altos. Kakashi ia como o líder, afinal era um jounnin. Sakura uma jounin especial, pois era a médica do grupo. Sasuke e Naruto eram meros gennins.

No entanto, esses meros gennins eram tão fortes quanto a médica-nin. Sasuke voltara com jutsus formidáveis, enquanto Naruto amadurecera bastante. Obviamente, Sakura fazia juz ao título, no entanto, como sempre, se achava um fardo.

- Em pouco tempo, atravessaremos a fronteira entre o país do fogo e o país da água. - informou o Hatake enquanto pulava com seu time de árvore em árvore.

- Un... - responderam unissoramente Naruto e Sakura. Sasuke ficou calado.

Desde que voltara, a relação entre o loiro e o moreno ia de bem a melhor. No entanto, Sakura tentava a todo custo se afastar de Sasuke. Para ela, não era justo. Sofrera a tanto tempo por causa dele, e quando ele retornara a Konoha, voltara com um time com uma kunoichi, na qual ele provavelmente considerava a mais forte.

E quando se ofereceu para ajuda-lo na vingança? Não significou nada? Era tão insignificante assim?

Continuaram a pular até que Sakura pediu a atenção do grupo. Pararam em uma árvore.

- O quê foi, Sakura-chan? - perguntou Naruto enquanto observava a rosada olhar atentamente ao redor.

- Tem três chackras consideráveis vindo até nós. - disse o Uchiha

- É. - murmurou novamente a médica-nin. O sensei observando que a aluna, desde a volta do "amado" estava desanimada, estranhou. Pensou que ela continuaria a declarar seu amor abertamente para o antigo companheiro de time, mas não.

- Excelente observação, Sakura. Tsunade-sama deve ser muito orgulhosa de você. - disse sorrindo sob a máscara.

- Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei... - disse corando um pouco. Em pouco tempo, os três ninjas apareceram. Eram renegados da névoa. Eram dois shinobis e uma kunoichi.

- São shinobis de Konoha... - disse o primeiro

- Eu reconheço aquele ali... É o copy-ninja da folha... Hatake Kakashi - disse o segundo. A kunoichi de cabelos liláses e olhos azuis ficou quieta enquanto observava o time por inteiro. Deveria ter no mínimo, quatorze anos...

- Parece que eles querem os pergaminhos que roubamos. - disse a garota enquanto observava os mesmos do seu bolso. - Eu continuarei, cuidem deles. - disse pulando em um galho mais alto e seguindo reto.

- Não vai escapar! - gritou Sakura indo atrás. A renegada da névoa era muito rápida, no entanto, Sakura não a perdeu de vista.

- Sakura-chan!! - gritou o loiro enquanto tentava segui-la, até o segundo renegado aparecer em sua frente - _Um... Um Kage Bushin__**1**_- acertou-o com uma kunai no abdômen, no entanto virou um punhado d'gua. - _Não... Mizu bushin__**2**_

- Não passarão por nós...

- Kuso**3**...

**

* * *

**

Não muito distante, um pequeno combate entre kunoichis havia se instalado. Estavam em um taijutsu armado, o som de kunais se chocando era ouvido a uma boa distância.

_Tsc! Ela é rápida! Se continuar desse jeito não saíremos daqui..._ - e com isso, em um pulo a rosada foi para trás, lançando alguns shurikens, e pousou em uma árvore, percebendo nitidamente que a inimiga desviou de todas as suas armas lançadas.

Percebendo que teria que ser na força bruta, calçou suas luvas enquanto a kunoichi observava.

- Você... É aluna da Godaime de Konoha? - perguntou

- E se eu for?

- Que dó da sua shinshou**4**... Ela deve ter se esforçado tanto para ensiná-la, para que possa estar de igual para igual contra uma gennin como eu...

- Está insinuando que eu sou fraca?

- Eu estou apenas afirmando... - disse cinicamente enquanto posicionava-se. Era a gota d'gua para a Haruno. Avançou contra a garota de olhos azuis com chutes, socos, golpes em seus pontos vitais, no entanto, foram facilmente desviados pela menina renegada.

_Não só rápida... Ela também é ágil... _- concluiu Sakura pulando para um galho e observando a inimiga fazer o mesmo.

_Pela cara dela, pensei que fosse calma e controlada... No entanto, falar que ela é fraca a deixa nervosa e com movimentos muito previsíveis... _- Diga-me, quantas missões bem sucedidas você teve na vida? - perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

- Sua...! - disse enquanto avançava contra ela novamente. No entanto, percebeu muito tarde a relativa distância entre elas e ela lhe mandar um pequeno tchau. - _Tarjas explosivas!

* * *

_

Kakashi já havia terminado com um dos shinobis, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke acabavam de terminar com o outro. Quando os alunos se juntaram ao professor, uma enorme explosão sôou pela floresta, fazendo muitos pássaros voarem para longe.

- K-Kakashi-sensei! Essa explosão...!

_Sakura! _- gritou o moreno do grupo em pensamentos antes de sair correndo em direção ao incêndio.

* * *

No momento da explosão, Sakura fora lançada para longe, batendo de encontro com uma árvore e caindo ao solo. Quando conseguiu sentar e encostar no tronco, pode observar tudo ao seu redor em chamas.

Sentiu uma violenta dor lhe alarmar os sentidos ao perceber que o braço estava com um ferimento enorme, que ia do ombro até o cotovelo. Fez os selos necessários e tentou concentrar chackra.

_D-Droga! Gastei muito chackra! Desse jeito... _- pensou brava enquanto ouvia o barulho de madeira quebrando. Antes mesmo de olhar para cima, o galho a acertou em cheio na cabeça, fazendo-a a cair deitada no chão.

Os olhos estavam pesando, o machucado doendo, sua cabeça rodando... Será que era o fim para ela? Tentou continuar observando, até aparecer um vulto em sua frente. Por causa da fumaça e da dor, não conseguiu ver direito quem era, mas a roupa era reconhecível até para um ninja ignorante como Naruto.

Akatsuki...

O estranho retirou o galho de cima dela e a carregou em seus braços. Pulou com ela até um local próximo onde não corresse perigo. Nesse momento, Sakura perdeu os sentidos.

* * *

- Sakura-chan! Acorde, Sakura-chan!

- Uh... - gemeu a Haruno abrindo os olhos, mas levantando violentamente e observando ao redor. Ao seu lado, estava agaichados seu professor e o Uzumaki. Sasuke estava em pé apenas olhando-a.

- S-Sakura-chan! Que bom que está bem! Fiquei morrendo de preocupação! - disse o loiro.

- O quê aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra? - perguntou o Hatake, recebendo uma resposta negativa - Você correu atrás daquela ninja renegada da névoa, e depois ouvimos uma explosão. Quando chegamos aqui, te encontramos na beira desse córrego. - disse apontando para uma pequena trilha de água que passava. - Foi bom ter ficado aqui, assim você pode cuidar do seu ferimento e descansar.

- Cuidar? - perguntou lembrando-se do ferimento no braço e percebendo que o mesmo estava enfaixado e agora estava apenas dolorido. - E-Eu não cuidei desse machucado...

- Como? - perguntaram o loiro e o homem de cabelos brancos. O Uchiha apenas arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Eu não escapei do fogo, e também não cuidei do meu machucado... Eu fiquei inconsciente... - disse

- Então, se você não escapou, alguém te salvou. - disse o moreno friamente, o quê não era anormal. - Ainda precisa ser salva, não é mesmo, Sakura? - perguntou cínicamente.

Ele era insuportável. Com certeza, ainda amava-o, e muito. No entanto, seu amor incondicional estava virando raiva. E aquela raiva estava deixando uma ferida em seu peito. Aquele ignorante... Não tinha a mínima idéia do que falava.

- Oh, pelo menos, eu não fui para o lado maligno para conseguir poder, sendo que virou a mesma merda de alguns anos atrás. - disse levantando-se e encarando-o.

Naruto e Kakashi estavam boqueabertos enquanto a aluna virava-se de costas e seguia o trajeto, sendo seguido pelos três algum tempo depois.

* * *

- Então, falharam.

- Infelizmente, a kunoichi que estava com os pergaminhos escapou. - disse o Hatake na sala da Godaime enquanto prestava explicações.

- Entendo. Eram pergaminhos secretos que seriam de grande utilidade na defesa de Konoha contra a Akatsuki. - disse cruzando as mãos em frente ao rosto. A loira soltou um pesado suspiro. - É, pelo jeito, eu irei mandar outro time para esta missão. Descansem por enquanto.

O time pronunciou um pequeno sim e saiu da sala.

- Né, né, Sakura-chan, vamos ao Ichiraku comer um ramen? - perguntou o loiro sem saber o clima pesado do local.

- Gomen. - murmurou a rosada antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando um Naruto confuso, um Kakashi sério, e um Uchiha se achando.

* * *

_De novo. De novo eu só atrapalhei. Se eu não tivesse tentado bancar a heroína sozinha, talvez tivessemos conseguidos os pergaminhos... _- concluiu pulando de telhado em telhado pelas ruas de Konoha. Agora era uma Jounnin especial, o bastante para que pudesse treinar um time de gennins.

Estava atrasada e tinha quase certeza que iria levar uma pequena bronca

**

* * *

**

- Néé, a Sakura-sensei está vindo? - perguntou uma gennin sentada encostada em um tronco de uma área de treinamento. Olhos azuis acizentados, cabelos azuis na altura da panturrilha, amarrados em um baixíssimo rabo-de-cavalo deixando apenas duas mechas da frente soltas. Se vestia como um moleque: camiseta branca e bermuda marrom escura. Sandálias ninjas negras. Suzumiya Rie. Especialidade? Suitons e taijutsu do país da água.

- Só um momento. Byakugan**5**! - disse a segunda. Hyuuga Hanabi. Especialidade? Genjutsus de alto nível.

- Talvez tenha acontecido algo... - concluiu a terceira. Loira, olhos azuis. Cabelos até a panturrilha, soltos. Usava um vestido rosa até o pé, com duas aberturas laterais. Sandálias marrons e luvas marrons. Hikayami Allouete. Especialidade? Medicina e dotons.

Todas tinham por volta de 10 anos.

- Desculpe o atraso, meninas. - disse Sakura chegando em um salto até o time.

- T-Tudo bem, sensei. Não demoro tanto assim... - disse a loira. Era a mais inocente do grupo.

- Nãããão, magina... - começou a de cabelos azuis levantando do chão. Era a mais durona, a super-protetora das outras duas. Ainda assim, era uma pessoa boa.

- Olha o cinísmo. - disse Hanabi. Era sempre ela que apartava as discussões entre Rie e alguém.

- Pronto, pronto, o importante é que eu estou aqui. - disse Sakura chamando a atenção das três e batendo palmas acabando com tudo. Apesar das confusões, eram um adorável time.

- E o que treinaremos hoje de novo, sensei? - perguntou Hanabi.

- Bem, eu quero que você e a Ri vão treinar um pouco de taijutsu, principalmente você. Eu irei ensinar uma técnica nova para a Al. - disse Sakura agaichando-se e tocando o ombro da aluna. (**N/A: **Sim sim, Al é o apelido da loira, Ri da azulada e o da Hanabi é hana XD)

- Hmm... - murmurou a Suzumiya - Se cuida Al... - disse dando costas junto com Hanabi enquanto Sakura lhe dizia algumas coisas.

* * *

_Hoje foi um dia cansativo. _- anotou Sakura mentalmente enquanto voltava entre o entardecer pelas ruas de Konoha para sua casa - _Pelo menos a Al está melhorando em seu ninjutsu médico. E a Hana no taijutsu... É melhor eu começar a reforçar o genjutsu da Ri... _- começou chegando na porta de casa e anotando o que faria no dia seguinte mentalmente.

Assim que tocou a massaneta, sentiu uma presença. Olhou para cima e percebeu que a janela de seu quarto estava aberta. Tinha certeza que havia fechado antes de sair...

Entrou na casa e retirou uma kunai do bolso. Subiu as escadas cuidadosamente até o seu quarto e olhou tudo minunciosamente. Constatou que não havia nada e caminhou até a penteadeira, onde depositou a arma. Em cima da móvel, havia um pedaço de papel escrito com letras negras.

_Venha até o bosque atrás de Konoha amanhã  
...

* * *

_

**Dicionário:**

**Kage Bushin: **_Clone das sombras  
_**Mizu Bushin: **_Clone de água  
_**Kuso: **_Droga, merda.  
_**Shinshou: **_Mestra, professora...  
_**Byakugan: **olhos brancos

* * *

_Como praticamente todas as minhas fics estão no finzinho, sendo que já terminei uma, eu estou lançando uma nova hoje! Caminhos, é um ItaxSakuxSasu, triângulo amoroso.  
Fiz essa fic a pedido de uma leitora, mas na verdade, já fazia um bom tempo que eu queria que fazê-la. ItaxSaku é um casal pouco explorado, mas contagiante! Espero que gostem de mais essa fic minha!_

_Deixem reviews!_


	2. Convite

**Convite

* * *

**

O dia acordara fechado na Vila da Folha Oculta. Apesar de tudo, era um dia comum, pessoas abrindo seus comércios, ninjas pulando de telhado em telhado para missões diárias, gennins em treinamento...

Sasuke acordara com a luz que adrentava pela janela. Esfregou os olhos e esticou os braços, bocejando em seguida. Ainda deitado, observou o teto escuro do seu antigo quarto, sua antiga casa. Do nada, começou a pensar em coisas. Coisas que nunca passaram em sua cabeça.

Naruto estava namorando Hinata já fazia algum tempo. Tenten e Neji eram noivos... Muitos de seus conhecidos estavam praticamente acertados. E então... O futuro? Como fica?

Claro, se tivesse uma oportunidade, mataria o irmão sem dó ou compaixão. No entanto, mais do que vingança, tinha que reconstruir o clã. Com uma esposa bonita e que fosse boa mãe, cuidadosa, carinhosa, e que apenas lhe desse atenção, e acima de tudo, alguém que ele amasse.

_Sakura..._ - O nome da aluna da Godaime veio a sua mente. Era atípico pensar na garota, no entanto, quando pensou nas qualidades para uma esposa, a garota veio-lhe a mente.

Gostava de Sakura? Sim, sim, e sempre escondeu. No entanto, já eram adolescentes, e ele não poderia manter aquela máscara para sempre. Com esse objetivo, levantou da cama disposto como nunca.

* * *

Sakura andava pelas ruas apressadamente. Mal cumprimentava os conhecidos, e passava por eles como se não os conhecesse. Chegou aos portões de Konoha, onde havia dois chuunins.

Usando uma mentira esfarrapada que tinha uma pequena missão, Sakura saiu e foi até o bosque do país. Poucas árvores, muitas flores rasteiras pelo chão. Olhou ao redor ao constatar que não havia ninguém. Até um vulto aparecer na sua frente.

- Haruno Sakura? - perguntou o vulto. A garota ficou assustada, mas recuperou a fala, dando um pulo para trás ao perceber o quão próximos estavam. Não pode ver o rosto, pois a pessoa usava o típico chapéu que escondia-lhe a face.

- Como sabe de mim? - perguntou puxando uma kunai - Akatsuki?

- Você é muito famosa em nosso meio. - disse retirando o que lhe cobria o rosto

- I...I-Itachi? - murmurou assustada. Era o fim. Não tinha mera chance com Sasuke, então com Itachi não poderia nem respirar, pois no momento seguinte estaria desfalecida ao chão. - O quê quer comigo?

- ... - ele ficou quieto por um tempo, analisando a situação - Eu não quero nada com você. - disse desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás da garota - É a Akatsuki que quer.

Sakura virou-se rapidamente

- O quê ela quer comigo?

- Suas habilidades médicas. - respondeu desarmando-a rapidamente da kunai que segurava tremulamente - Se você entrar na Akatsuki, em troca receberá um treinamento especial, e deixará de ser essa garota fraca que é.

- EU NÃO SOU FRACA!!! - gritou indo em direção a ele com os punhos. No entanto, ele não se mexeu. Quando Sakura pensou que o acertou, ele havia segurando sua mão, milímetros do rosto.

- Entendo. - disse o Uchiha

- E eu não irei entrar na Akatsuki por poder. Eu não sou um Sasuke da vida. - disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto

- Então, que tal essa... - disse ele fechando os olhos momentaneamente, mas abrindo-os em seguida, revelando o escarlate de seu sharingan - Caso aceite entrar na Akatsuki, nós deixaremos a Kyuubi em paz.

- C-Como assim deixar a Kyuubi em paz? - perguntou, sabendo a resposta que era mais clara que água.

- Se você entrar, a nove-caudas não será mais perturbada por nós. Ele poderá ter uma vida normal, sem ter ninguém de nós perseguindo-o. E com isso, Konoha também estará em paz, já que não tem mais nada de nosso interesse aqui. - disse enquanto soltava a mão da rosada.

- E se eu... Me recusar? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Nossa conversa acaba aqui, e dependendo da situação, se a Kyuubi se confinar na Vila da Folha, nós atacaremos Konoha. - disse sem mudar sua expressão facial - Mas é interessante, então... Eu te darei um dia para pensar. - e sumiu entre penas negras.

- Destruir... Konoha...? - murmurou a garota caindo sobre os joelhos. Não tinha escolha. Pela felicidade de todos aqueles que amava, não tinha escolha...

* * *

- Que milagre... A Sakura-chan está atrasada... - murmurou Naruto olhando o relógio que tinha no escritório da Hokage.

- Deve ter acontecido algo... - comentou Kakashi olhando para a porta, que foi escancarada no mesmo instante.

- DESCULPEM A DEMORA!!! - gritou Sakura - Eu... O despertador quebrou! - disse dando outra desculpa.

- Bem, acontecimentos como esse não irão se repetir. Certo? Sakura? - perguntou Tsunade

- Sim, Shinshou!**1**

Enquanto Tsunade explicava as coisas para o time, Sakura não parava de pensar em seu último encontro. Se entrasse na Akatsuki, não teria muito a perder, mas sim muito a se ganhar. Olhou para seus colegas, para sua mestra, para Konoha...

Nunca mais os veriam...

No entanto, nessa troca de olhares, ela cruzou o seu olhar com quem menos queria. O irmão mais novo do traidor. Uchiha Sasuke. No entanto, ele não a olhava sarcásticamente. Olhava-a diferente de antes, de cima a baixo, fazendo-a corar um pouco. Parecia que ele queria vislumbrar a sua alma, estava sentindo-se como Hinata, Tenten, todas as suas amigas que tinham alguém...

Estava sendo cortejada por um homem. No entanto, não era hora de pensar naquilo.

- Sakura, você não irá nessa missão. - disse Tsunade calmamente.

- Doushitano**2**? - perguntou a kunoichi estranhando a decisão da mestra.

- Você terá um último teste na conclusão de seu treinamento. - disse a loira - Você irá buscar algumas plantas e ervas que servem na cura de doenças raras. - disse entregando para a aluna uma folha com os detalhes da missão.

- Isso será fácil para mim.

- Não creio que será assim tão simples. - disse a Goidame com um pesar na voz - É a floresta ao Norte do País do Fogo. Você sabe bem, já te levei lá algumas vezes. É uma floresta hostil.

- O quê torna essa floresta "hostil"? - perguntou Sasuke preocupado, mas não demonstrando isso.

_Preocupado? É tarde demais, Sasuke-kun... _- lamentou a Haruno em pensamentos.

- Ladrões, ninjas renegados, insetos venenosos, animais peçonhentos... Isso é apenas a ponta do iceberg. As chances de sair vivo dessa floresta são de 40. - disse calmamente a Hokage.

- Por isso mesmo não podemos deixar a Sakura-chan ir sozinha! - gritou o Uzumaki

- Naruto! - gritou Sakura - É por isso mesmo que se chama "teste". Você não está confiando nas minhas habilidades. - disse brava - Eu irei. - e com isso dobrou o documento da missão e saiu andando em direção a porta.

_Sakura _- chamou o Uchiha em pensamentos enquanto observava a silhueta feminina sumir.

**

* * *

**

Sakura deixou a vila. Seguiu para seu destino rapidamente. Com aquela velocidade, chegaria pelas três horas da tarde no local. Enquanto pulava de árvore em árvore, a proposta de Itachi veio a sua mente. Não tinha muito a se perder, apenas não poderia ver mais seus amigos e Konoha, e se encontrassem, seria em uma batalha. No entanto, receberia um excelente treinamento, Naruto poderia ter uma vida melhor, sem ser perseguido por nada ou ninguém e Konoha estaria a salvo, junto com seus amigos.

_Bah dane-se. Se isso vai trazer a felicidade de todos, eu irei vender a minha felicidade..._

Quando chegou ao local, tirou a lista com as doenças raras recitadas por Tsunade e começou a recolher as ervas necessárias. Agaichou-se e começou a guarda-las, sem saber que estava sendo observada por um grupo de cinco shinobis. Antes que Sakura se levantasse, dois apareceram por trás da mesma e a segurou-a pelos braços.

O líder do grupo apareceu na frente de Sakura, enquanto todos riam incontrolavelmente.

- O quê querem comigo? - perguntou ríspida.

- É uma Kunoichi de Konoha, chefe. - disse o que segurava seu braço direito.

- Digamos assim que eu tenha gostado muito de você. - disse olhando-a de cima-a-baixo. Acontece, que com o passar do tempo, Sakura cresceu e estava com um corpo de mulher, puxando o de sua mestra. - E não é sempre que eu posso me divertir assim... - disse se aproximando de Sakura.

- Não!!! Me soltem! Se afastem!! - gritou tentando safar-se, no entanto, ele a segurou pelo rosto, rindo maliciosamente. Vendo que não tinha salvação, a rosada começou a sentir as lágrimas nascerem em seus olhos.

Antes que o mesmo conseguisse fazer um "próximo passo", uma silhueta alta, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos apareceu. Todos voltaram seus olhos a tal pessoa, até a Haruno que já tinha deixado cair algumas lágrimas.

- Lixo. - murmurou a pessoa

- Como?! - gritou o chefe do bando

- Todos vocês são lixos comparados a mim. - disse olhando-os superiormente.

- Como se atreve??! Homens! Ataquem-no! - gritou o líder, deixando para trás apenas os dois ninjas que seguravam Sakura, que aproveitou-se e soltou um dos braços, acertando os dois com sua força sobre-humana, logo se escondendo atrás de uma pedra que havia ali.

Antes que a kunoichi piscasse os olhos, todos os homens estavam mortos, caídos no chão em meio a poças de sangue, inclusive os que a segurava.

- Só sobrou você. - disse a figura descendo da árvore e olhando para o líder

- M-Me perdoe! - murmurou o ninja dando dois passos para trás - E-Eu faço o que você quiser! Dou o quê você quiser! S-Se quiser aquela mulher, pode ficar! - gritou com o desespero estampado em seu rosto.

- Eu quero a sua vida. - disse e apareceu em pé na pedra na qual Sakura estava escondida. O homem, provavelmente havia morrido.

**

* * *

**

- T-Tsunade-sama!! - gritou Shizune entrando na sala da Godaime onde ainda estavam o time Kakashi - Recebemos a notícia de que Uchiha Itachi está na floresta do Norte, onde mandou Sakura fazer o teste!

- Como é??! Não pode ser!! Sakura! Ela está em grave perigo! Mandem um grupo buscá-la! - gritou a Hokage dando as prontas ordens.

- Nesse caso, mande a gente! - disse Naruto - Deixe-nos salvar Sakura-chan!

- Não podemos! Seria o mesmo que te dar de bandeija e mão beijada para a Akatsuki! - replicou Tsunade, com o nervosismo visível em seu rosto.

- Deixe-nos ir. - disse Sasuke calmamente. A loira parou, refletiu e hesitou.

- Time Kakashi. Estou enviando vocês a uma missão Rank-S, como objetivo resgatar Haruno Sakura. - disse cabisbaixa - Por favor, tragam Sakura de volta, viva. - disse com um pesar no olhar.

- Pode deixar com a gente, Tsunade-no-baachan!**3**

**

* * *

**

Itachi apareceu na frente de Sakura. De pronto momento não a reconheceu, mas ao perceber a faixa que ela trazia, a reconheceu.

- Então é você? - perguntou ainda olhando-a, na qual estava tentando se levantar, mas o nervosismo a fazia hesitar em alguns atos. Subiu o olhar e o encarou com medo. - Já pensou na minha proposta?

- ...

- Não vai me dizer nada?

- Obr... Obrigada... - disse insegura, mas tinha que agradecê-lo. Apesar de tudo, ele salvou-a, não? E percebeu que a face do rapaz mudou para uma de dúvida - Obrigada por me salvar desses ninjas que iam me... Me fazer mal... - disse incerta.

- E você não pensa em morrer por mim? - perguntou

- E-Eu prefiro morrer aqui a ser tocada por um homem. - disse com um leve rubor no rosto, mas voltando a observar o homem morto. Itachi a observou dos pés-a-cabeça. A roupa rasgada e suja, mostrando mais do que devia. Com certeza, passou por alguns apertos.

- Também, com uma roupa como essa, espera o quê? - a kunoichi olhou a si mesma e percebeu o estado deplorável na qual estava, e realmente, mostrando mais do que devia. Tratou de se esconder com os braços enquanto ele sorria; coisa que ela nunca pensou ver na vida. - Você não terá sempre a sorte de me encontrar.

- S-Sei disso... - murmurou

- Ande com mais cuidado, essa zona é perigosa, ainda mais para uma menina linda como você. - Depois disso, o rapaz desapareceu.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta. Nunca pensou que o sanguinário Itachi revelou-se para ela um rapaz amigável e adorável, ainda que a chamou de linda... Não era como a maioria das pessoas dizia, e ainda a salvou daqueles homens...

_Era mesmo o Itachi que matou o próprio clã inteiro? Ele me salvou...?_

Sakura decidiu prosseguir, andou por mais um tempo, até ouvir uma voz que conhecia a anos.

- Sakura-chan!!! - gritou Naruto parando em frente a ela - Graças a deus, você está bem! - gritou abraçando-a

- C-Claro que estou... Porque tanto estardalhaço? - perguntou mentindo dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Soubemos por alguns ANBU's que Itachi esteve por aqui. Tsunade-sama ficou preocupada e mandou dois esquadrões chuunins a sua busca, e nos enviou também. - respondeu o sensei.

- Não se encontrou com ele? - perguntou Sasuke, visivelmente reacendido pelo desejo de vingança.

- N...Não, não encontrei. - disse mentindo de novo. Quantas vezes mentira naquele dia? - E outra coisa, porque estão aqui? Tsunade-sama não confia nas minhas habilidades?

- Bem, é que se trata de Itachi, se ele topasse de frente com você, não sabemos o que poderia acontecer, Sakura-chan! - exclamou o Uzumaki visivelmente preocupado.

- Desculpe por preocupar todos. E obrigada por virem. - disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Percebendo que Sakura estava de braços cruzados, rente ao corpo, Naruto estranhou.

- S-Sakura-chan? Está com frio? Está ferida? - perguntou reparando nisso

- B-Bem... Me encontrei com alguns renegados... Eles tentaram... Ah, deixa pra lá. Mas... Pode me emprestar sua jaqueta? Não estou em um estado decente... - pediu envergonhada.

- Claro! - disse tirando a jaqueta laranja e dando a ela, que vestiu prontamente e subiu o zíper.

- Vamos voltar para Konoha? - perguntou o Hatake sorrindo sob a máscara. Todos assentiram e saíram pulando pelas árvores em retorno para sua casa.

* * *

**Dicionário**

**Shinshou: **_Mestra  
_**Doushitano: **_Por quê?  
_**Tsunade-no-baachan: **_Vovó Tsunade.

* * *

_

_Noooooooossa! Eu fiquei absurdamente surpresa! 18 reviews no meu primeiro cap.! Fiquei absurdamente feliz! Muito mesmo! ItaxSakuxSasu é um triângulo espetacular, pouco explorado no Nesse caso, eu exploro XD!  
Respondendo Reviews:_

**Tea Modoki:**_Obrigada pelos elogios! Ando sempre melhorando para que todos gostem!  
Pensando sobre quem a Sakura se encontrará no bosque, eu acho que minhas fics são... Um tanto previsíveis -.-" Ah, belê né, pelo menos ninguém sabe o quê eu farei daqui pra frente!  
Beijos! _

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**_Eu também sou apaixonada por esse triângulo! Estou muito contente por você acompanhar!  
Inté! _

**Natsuno Niji:**_Putz! Ter que terminar outras fics p/ começar uma que você tá anciosa é mal negócio. Te recomendo se concentrar bastante nas atuais e pensar lentamente na nova... É capaz que as outras saiam ruins 8/ dica de escritora.  
Bem, continue acompanhando para ver se acabará em ItaxSaku ou SasuxIta "  
Bjos!_

**Isa belle b.a.y.h:**_Estou realmente super feliz por ter iniciado essa fic e muita gente ter gostado! Continue lendo, ok?  
Bjo!_

**[Maya:**_As melhores coisas da fic tem que irem acontecendo lentamente... Se bem que eu acho que aqui já aconteceu algo um tanto grande... E nossa... Vc escreve Dark Fics? Assim que eu tiver tempo, darei uma passada lá para tentar fazer uma... Escritor tem que fazer de tudo nessa vida né não?  
Ja ne! _

**Tsunay Nami:** _Desculpa a demora 8/ sabe como é, final de ano, e minha família mora toda em SP (capital) e eu vou constantemente pra lá " bem, voltei sábado e estou postando agora o.o" acho que não demorou muito...  
Bem, o quê importa é que está aqui postado.  
Até mais! _

**Uchiha Polyana:**_Hohoho... Eu também adoro ItaxSaku. Pena que tenha pouquíssimas fics deles por aqui... Ainda bem que eu criei mais uma pras poucas que tem "  
Continue acompanhando! _

**Lara - Cha :**_Que bom que gostou! Aqui está a continuação!  
Bjos! _

**Lucia Almeida Martins:**_Nooooossa! Eu fiquei verdadeiramente feliz que você está lendo minhas fics! Espero que você continue gostando dessa fic o.o"  
Kissus! _

**Yhad:**_Espero que goste deste cap.!  
Inté! _

**Cellinha Uchiha:**_AMÉM MEU DEUS!!! ALGUÉM QUE PENSA JUNTO COMIGO QUE O SASUKE É UM (quinze linhas de censura depois) Me desculpem os outros fãs, mas eu recentemente criei um ódio por esse cara! Não é possível que alguém que dedique seu amor a ele por... sei lá, dez anos, seje tratado como um cão! Tem meu apoio! ItaxSaku que é 10!  
Kssus! _

**Lau:**_Estou feliz por ter gostado! Aqui está a continuação! _

**Lalau:**_Hehe, a continuação está aqui " _

**Saya-onee chan: **_Outro abençoado ser que concorda que o Sasuke merece apanhar! Apesar de eu achar que a Sakura foi meio... bobinha, mas fazer o quê, o amor é cego, não?_

_Ja ne! _

**Natsumi Takashi:**_É por causa da minha agenda o número de caps! Em um mês eu fui quatro vezes para São Paulo! Fica difícil atualizar assim 8/ vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível nas próximas vezes!  
Bjos!_

**Carou-chan:**_Eu também curto pra caramba ItaxSaku!  
Aqui está a continuação! Leia e espero que goste tbm '  
Kissus!_

**Mikki Chan:**_O Itachi que vá com fé, já que o Sasuke fica enrolando... Enrolando... E ÔOOôooÔoo... (Nota: esses ôoos aí é de uma tia que eu conheci quando eu tinha esquecido minhas coisas no Ônibus e ela Ôoooôoooôoo XD) _

**Lalau:**_Noooossa! Vc tá anciosa hein! Espero que goste deste cap.!_


	3. Aceito

**Aceito

* * *

**

Depois de explicar para a Godaime o que acontecera, Sakura retornou para sua casa. Estava cansada, estava suja e estava com fome. Nem o treinamento para suas gennins pode dar. Entrou na casa e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, pois morava sozinha. Entrou no banho e ficou por um tempo, até decidir que estava realmente limpa.

Vestiu uma roupa confortável e pôs-se a comer sua comida quente.

* * *

Sasuke havia saído do vilarejo sem permissão. Estava na floresta na qual Sakura fora fazer seu teste.

- Sair de Konoha sem permissão da Hokage já é motivo o suficiente para poder considerá-lo um ninja renegado, certo, irmãozinho tolo? - perguntou uma pessoa sentada em um galho de árvore.

- Se for para te matar, não me importo se viro sim ou não um traidor. - disse virando-se para o Uchiha mais velho com o Sharingan ativado, mas percebeu que o irmão o olhava superiormente como sempre.

- Quer uma luta, não? Não adiantará nada contra mim. - disse dando ombros.

- Dediquei meu treinamento inteiro, unicamente a você, Itachi. - falou fazendo rapidamente os selos de um jutsu - _Chidori!_**1**

- Ora, sinto-me honrado. - disse com sarcasmo, ativando também seu sharingan. Depois de concentrar a quantidade de chackra necessária, Sasuke avançou até Itachi, acertando-o, no entanto, o corpo virou um punhado de penas. Sentiu o peito arder, e quando percebeu, o irmão mais velho havia atravessado seu peito com as próprias mãos.

- Você é muito tolo, Sasuke. Apesar de seu Chidori ter me acertado de raspão, eu consegui matá-lo. - disse retirando a mão do peito do irmão, que caiu ao solo.

Depois, colocou a mão na própria ferida. O chidori atravessou-lhe o peito, no entanto, muito distante do coração. Ainda assim, era uma dor insuportável. Percebeu os olhos pesando e quando percebeu, seu corpo foi em direção ao rio.

_Droga... Não consigo me mexer por causa da dor. Pelo menos não corro risco de vida. Bom, deixe ficar como está... -_ concluiu em pensamentos, fechando os olhos.

**

* * *

**

_Será que Sasuke-kun estava preocupado comigo? Acho que não... _- concluiu suspirando pesadamente, observando o pequeno movimento que havia em seu jardim. - _Eu tenho que esquecer o Sasuke-kun... Não quero mais sofrer por amor... _

Decidida, pegou o guarda-chuva e saiu para dar uma volta. Tinha que espairecer. Estava chovendo e tinha uma forte neblina cobrindo Konoha. Passou em frente do Ichiraku, a casa de chá, ao escritório da Hokage... Quando menos viu, estava na ponte onde se encontrava com o time. Apoiou os cotovelos na borda e começou a fitar o percurso do rio.

Um impulso a fez olhar para frente e ver mais adiante. Na borda do rio, perto da grama, havia alguém.

- M-Meu Deus! Uma pessoa! - murmurou largando o guarda-chuva e correndo até o desconhecido. Chegou na beira do rio e afastou a relva que cobria o rosto da pessoa. - I... Itachi?

Olhou ao redor. Ninguém. Nenhum ninja, nenhum ANBU. Fora muita sorte! Se ela não tivesse saído para dar aquela volta, provavelmente no dia seguinte ele teria sido encontrado e morto...

O que fazia? Salvava-o? Matava-o? Levava-o até ANBU's? O dever ou o coração?

"_Ande com mais cuidado, essa zona é perigosa, ainda mais para uma menina linda como você_" - essas palavras vieram a tona na mente da Haruno. Já sabia o quê fazer.

* * *

Itachi acordou sentindo o corpo pesado. No entanto, pode ver que a ferida causada pelo Chidori estava fechada, e as outras causadas pelas pequenas descargas do golpe, enfaixadas. Olhou em volta e pode perceber que estava em um quarto.

_Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Muito bom, duas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. _- analisou novamente e viu que estava deitado em uma cama, coberto por um edredom. Sentou-se e olhou mais uma vez, percebendo que havia outra pessoa ali.

Deitada em um futon, estava Sakura. Parecia cansada. Foi aí que entendeu tudo, ela havia salvado-o. Do nada o despertador começou a tocar. A rosada começou a tapear o chão, como se realmente estivesse procurando o despertador no criado mudo.

Itachi observou a cena, e desligou o despertador que estava ao seu lado, vendo que a garota parou de se mexer prontamente.

_Louca... _- comentou em pensamentos vendo a garota resmungar alguma coisa enquanto uma gota descia por sua testa - _Mas foi a louca que salvou minha vida..._

- AAAAAAAH!!! - Sakura acordou de repente meio que assustando o rapaz - Droga! Eu vou chegar atrasada! Tsunade-sama vai virar a "outra" comigo e vai me dar outra seção de treinamento Infernal-S! E depois... E depois... AAAAH!!! Eu estarei cansada demais e farei outra missão do time ir buraco a baixo!!!

Itachi: Oo"

Passou dois minutos e Sakura lembrou-se do que acontecera na noite anterior. Virou-se para cama e viu Itachi sentado na mesma olhando-a como quem observava um louco.

- P-Por acaso... V-Você... Ouviu?

- Digamos que foi meio impossível de não se ouvir ¬¬.

- E-Então, como estão s-seus machucados? - perguntou tentando dissipar o constrangimento - Ainda dói?

O rapaz assentiu a cabeça negativamente. Sakura levantou-se e averiguou a caixa de primeiros-socorros sendo observada atentamente pelo Uchiha mais velho. Voltou com algumas faixas.

- Eu preciso trocá-las. - disse apontando para algumas faixas em seu braço. O rapaz esticou o mesmo enquanto ela desenrolava as antigas e as trocava por novas.

- Porque me salvou? - perguntou enquanto observava o trabalho da moça. Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes, mas logo respondeu.

- Porque sou uma médica. Não importa, se for amigo ou inimigo, um médico deve tratar todas as vidas igualmente. Acho que tem algumas pessoas que seriam excessões, no entanto, são todas iguais. E também, você me salvou. Não gosto de ficar devendo nada a ninguém. - disse terminando o curativo. - Vou preparar algo para que você possa comer. - disse

Itachi observou Sakura lhe dar as costas e deitou-se na cama. Seus músculos ainda estavam doloridos.

* * *

- Isso é um problema. Fiquei aliviada quando soube que Orochimaru havia sido derrotado por Sasuke, mas, aparentemente vaso ruim não quebra...

- Não é tão simples assim, Tsunade-sama. - replicou Shizune

- Mesmo assim. Tratemos de ter atenção redobrada a Akatsuki, em especial a Itachi. Alguns ANBU's disseram que sentiram o chackra dele dentro da vila. No entanto nada foi encontrado. - comentou a loira enquanto levantava-se e observava a vila ainda imersa na névoa.

- A senhora quer dizer que existe um traidor entre os ninjas? - perguntou novamente a ajudante

- Se juntarmos o fato de que ontem Sasuke foi encontrado por chuunins gravemente ferido, provavelmente foi proveniente de uma luta. E ele não teria nenhum motivo para lutar se não fosse por causa do irmão.

- É mesmo...

- E os ANBU's sentiram o chackra do traidor na vila. Segundo o clã Inuzuka, sentiram cheiro de sangue onde foi sentido o chackra.

- Ele então deve estar gravemente ferido também. Um cidadão comum, ou ninja comum não tem condições de salva-lo de um golpe vindo de Uchiha Sasuke...

- Exato. Quem o salvou, provavelmente é um médico-nin.

* * *

- Pronto! Fiz um café da manhã, coma tudo se quiser se recuperar. - disse a garota colocando a bandeja de cama onde o rapaz estava sentado - Espero que goste. - disse retirando uma xícara da bandeja para ela mesma.

- Hn. - murmurou antes de comer as frutas cortadas feita pela garota. Seguiram alguns minutos de agradável silêncio, ele olhando-a muitas vezes, ela observando-o e reparando em suas qualidades.

_É gentil. É cavalheiro. É educado. Tem todas as qualidades apreciadas por uma garota... Me salvou, me achou bonita... Todos os garotos que conheci sempre me chamavam vulgarmente, mas ele foi tão gentil... _- Itachi? - chamou enquanto o rapaz bebia o café feito pela garota.

- Fale.

- Sobre o quê você disse... Sobre entrar na Akatsuki... Eu... Realmente ficarei mais forte? - perguntou segurando a xícara sobre o colo.

- Para quê deseja ser tão forte? - perguntou o Uchiha mais velho

- Eu... No meu time, sempre fui um fardo, e isso é muito triste. Nenhum deles me diz isso diretamente, mas provavelmente é porque não querem me deixar chateada.

- E você se considera fraca? Seus golpes são perigosos, possuí uma força fora do comum para uma mulher. - perguntou

-_ Está insinuando que pareço um homem? _- perguntou-se mentalmente, mas logo esquecendo tal detalhe - Antes, eu me achava... Uma kunoichi competente para minha idade. No entanto, na nossa última missão, por minha incompetência, acabamos falhando. Todos eles sempre me defenderam, mas eles não irão me proteger para sempre, sei disso. Eu quero protegê-los. - disse olhando-o determinadamente.

- Isso... É uma resposta positiva? Saiba que mesmo que você encontre um conhecido de Konoha, você poderá matá-lo.

- Sei disso. Mas não usarei minha força desse jeito. Que sentido tem ficar longe de quem gosta para quando reencontrá-los, fazer isso?

- Entendo. Então, você vai realmente entrar na Akatsuki? - perguntou novamente.

- Sim. - respondeu - Mas... Porque a Akatsuki precisa de um médico-nin?

- Estamos perdendo muitos membros, por causa de ferimentos e doenças. Precisamos de um. Tsunade nunca aceitaria entrar, mesmo que fosse pelo bem da vila, por isso, escolhemos você, que é aluna da Godaime e uma pessoa muito próxima ao Jinchuuriki. - respondeu como se fosse algo muito comum.

- Entendo.

- Iremos sair a noite. - disse enquanto terminava o café-da-manhã.

- Hai**2**... - murmurou entristecida.

* * *

Entardeceu rapidamente. Apenas a lua cheia estava presente no céu, iluminando as ruas. Itachi vestiu sua capa, enquanto Sakura pegava algumas roupas.

- Vamos? - perguntou enquanto abria a porta do quarto da moça.

- Sim.

Desceram as escadas e foram andando em direção ao portão da vila. Andaram pela vila enquanto Sakura era tomada por uma crise de nostalgia. Observava a tudo, como se realmente fosse a última vez.

- A casa de dango... A loja de flores da Ino... A mansão do Clã Hyuuga... O veterinário do clã Inuzuka... A área de treinamento do meu time... Sentirei tanta falta... - comentou esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Sentiria muitas saudades.

- Podemos dar uma última volta, mas temos que ir rápido. - disse enquanto a observava enxugar algumas lágrimas

- Não, não... Será pior para mim. - disse andando mais a frente. Estavam próximos ao portão, até verem alguém. Alto, loiro, alegres olhos azuis, que agora estavam surpresos. - N... Naruto...

- S-Sakura-chan... O quê você... I-Itachi... Como... - perguntou atônito, enquanto gesticulava gestos inexpressivos.

- Perdão, Naruto. Saiba que eu não esquecerei vocês. - falou com um fiapo de voz, enquanto reprimia as lágrimas com todas as suas forças - Diga perdão a Tsunade-sama por mim. Eu não irei precisar que vocês se machuquem por mim.

- Com-!? - antes que o loiro terminasse de falar, sentiu os olhos pesarem por causa de um genjutsu do sharingan de Itachi.

- Vamos? - perguntou o rapaz com o doojutsu**1** ainda ativado.

- Um momento. - pediu indo até o corpo adormecido do Uzumaki. Abriu a jaqueta do rapaz e retirou o colar que o rapaz ganhara de Tsunade - Ouvi dizer que isso para o chackra da Kyuubi. No entanto, ele não precisara mais disso. - disse colocando a jóia no pescoço. - Eu quero ter ao menos uma lembrança de Konoha...

- ... - Ele apenas observou em silêncio, mas logo voltou a caminhar novamente, sendo seguido pela médica. Sendo observados pela única testemunha daquele crime:

A lua.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Chidori: **_Único jutsu original do Copy-Ninja Kakashi. A tradução é "Mil Pássaros" por causa do barulho proveniente quando usado.  
_**Doojutsu: **_Técnicas oculares, Sharingan, Byakugan e Rinnegan

* * *

_

_Finalmente, terminei esse cap e finalmente estou postando-o! Caracas, parece que a minha "rotina semanal de viagens" acabou. Bem, na verdade não, mas acontece que eu não quero mais ir e graças a isso poderei ficar em casa \o\o/o/  
Bom, e como meu irmão disse "Você parece uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce", eu estou com tantas reviews em apenas 2 caps! Isso é algo tão feliz, mas tão feliz que eu acho que essa fic vai ser loooooooooonga XDDDDDDDD  
Respondendo Reviews: _

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**_Um elogio do Itachi? Era pra ser feliz pelo resto da vida e durante umas quatro reencarnações XDDDD!  
Kissus ;3 _

**Tsunay Nami:**_Viagens, viagens, viagens... E na maioria delas eu não fazia nada na casa da minha vó. Então, pra quê ir essa semana de novo? Só o meu pai vai dessa vez u.u/ Chega!  
Curiosa? Beeeem, ela foi morta agora e eu acho que era meio difícil vc não achar que ela diria "sim" né XD?  
Nooooossa o.o eu acho que até uma Hate Itachi Love Sasuke aceitaria a proposta dele, principalmente vendo ele pessoalmente e tals... Ui!  
Bjos! _

**Lalau:**_Hehehe, eu realmente demorei com esse terceiro cap. Perdão.  
Somos duas que odeiam abreviações. Eu também não gosto muito, mas quando eu estou com muita preguiça, eu coloco só pra responder as Reviews ou no MSN ou em emails... Mas eu não sou muuuuuuuuuito fã delas. Obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei feliz de verdade!  
E realmente, é mais preferível SakuxIta do quê SasuxSaku... _

**Yhad:**_Nããããão!!! Desistir não!!! (Se bem que eu abandonei o meu blog e não falei nada com ngm --")  
Espero a sua avaliação sobre esse cap! _

**Saya-oneechan:**_Bem, o encontro de irmãos aconteceu agora! Não se preocupe! (Se bem que a morte do Sasuke ia fazer do mundo um lugar melhor, mais belê né...)  
E, te copiando: ItaxSaku FOREVER!!!_

**Sasah-chan:**_Tudo bem, viagens são legais, mais no fundo profundo, atrasa muita coisa para nós que vivemos na net --" Hehehe, eu estou muito contente que você gosta de ItaxSaku (novidade, eu tbm gosto XDDD) Sasuke apaixonado não é muita novidade, ele só não assume né XD..  
No final, ela aceitou (se bem que, se ela não aceitasse, eu acho que agora eu estaria no hospital o.o")  
Bjox! _

**Srta Hatake:**_Estou feliz que tenha gostado!  
Anciosa pelo próximo? Gosto disso! Assim eu posso assustar os leitores hehehehe - olhar maligno -  
Se vc ama o Itachi, teremos que dividir meio a meio u.u matematicamente!  
Se vc postar o seu ItaxSaku, avise-me, pq eu com certeza irei ler! Certeza c-o-m-p-l-e-t-a-! tá?  
Ja ne! _

**Lucia Almeida Martins:**_Viagens, viagens... São divertidas, mas as vezes, como atrapalham a vida! Espero que esse não tenha demorado tanto ó.ò (Como se eu soubesse que não demorou x.x!)  
Gomen e até! _

**'Pontoevirgula:**_ItaxSakuxSasu é excelente, principalmente para longfics. E a propósito, eu adorei o seu nick 8D tão diferente, tão criativo!  
Bye Bye! _

**Uchiha Polyana:** _Você tbm acha ele um Deus Grego? Bem, acho que a maioria das fãs dele pensam assim, aiai - suspiros -  
B-Bem, voltando a review, provavelmente, a maioria dos machões do anime, ou saguinários frios, tem um alto lado cavalheiro no seu interior... Pena que na vida real nada é assim. Só tem idiotas por aí... Eu? Fã do Sasuke? Que se exploda o Sasuke ò.o/  
Pode deixar, eu irei fazer muuuuitos mais momentos ItaxSaku.  
Kissus! _

**Kari Maehara:**_Obrigada pelos elogios! Também amo esse triângulo! Continue acompanhando!  
Ja ne! _

**Mandy Uchiha:**_Desculpe a demora! Espero que goste desse cap. também! Continue acompanhando, belê?  
Inté! _

**Misaki Matsuya:**_VOCÊ TEM ZILHÕES DE IMAGENS DELES??! Me passa a URL, pelamordedeus!!!! Tomare que você goste de mais esse cap da fic! Aguardo a sua avaliação!  
Até Logo! _

**Tsubame Hitori:** _Desculpe a demora! Somos duas amantes desse lindo (e pouco percebido) casal!  
Bye Bye! _

**Bianca Bion:**_Foi mal a demora x.x/ culpa da minha viagem! Mas eu acho que agora posso atualizar mais frequentemente!  
Bjus!!! _

**Miyuki-Sakura:**_Seje bem vinda nova leitora! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, muito feliz mesmo! Triângulos amorosos são excelentes para fics complexas... Ou algo similar a isso XD  
Kissus! _

**Mimi-chan:** _HOhohohoho, é tão legal matar os leitores de loucura...Zuera o.o" A causa de minha demora foi a minha viagem...  
Acho que de agora em diante as atualizações não irão demorar taaaaanto assim... Eu espero né...  
Ja ne! _

**Cerejeira:**_Seje bem vinda Leitora nova! Estou mega contente que tenha gostado desse cap  
ItaxSaku é super 10, pena que poucos escrevem sobre eles 8/  
Tchau! _

**Sango7higurashi:**_Hehehe, a carne dos homens é fraca, a prova disso é que nem o Itachi resiste aos sentimentos mais fortes humanos... (nossa, falei comprido agora o.o)  
Continue lendo!  
Ja ne! _

Continue lendo.  
Um abraço a todos os leitores.  
Não esqueçam de deixarem reviews! 


	4. Punhos

**Punhos

* * *

**

No dia seguinte, Naruto foi encontrado pelas pessoas da vila desacordado. Quando o loiro acordou, foi falar diretamente com a Godaime sobre o quê acontecera; Sakura havia se tornado uma traidora de Konoha.

Tsunade lamentou. Onde teria errado para que a aluna caísse nas mãos da Akatsuki? Apesar de parecer forte, todos sabiam bem que, mais que ninguém, a Hokage estava sofrendo por dentro por causa da perda da pupila tão querida.

* * *

Seis meses passaram-se desde que Sakura partira. Konoha não havia desistido de buscar pela Haruno, no entanto, suas buscas pela mesma não surtiam efeito. Durante seis meses, a garota treinara com Itachi, aprendendo coisas nas quais não conseguiria em Konoha. No entanto, a dor da partida ainda remoía em seu peito, por isso, pediu ao seu "professor" que lhe ensinasse a dominar o elemento água e terra, esquecendo-se do fogo e do vento, o que lembrava muito Sasuke e Naruto.

Por mais que tentasse esquecer a terra natal, muitas vezes a garota pegava-se em momentos de Nostalgia assim que via o colar que roubara do Uzumaki.

Ainda assim, a rosada se relacionava bem com todos os Akatsukis; no entanto, como ela era a mais nova, estava sobre responsabilidade do Uchiha mais velho.

Apesar de ser uma organização - muito bem organizada, aliás - a garota pode entender que eram uma família. Descobriu com o tempo que em Konan, por exemplo, via uma boa amiga como Ino. Em Tobi, um companheiro atrapalhado como Naruto. Com Kakuzu, melhorou seu raciocínio lógico matemático, além de saber que ele era viciado em dinheiro. Com Hidan soube de maldições, deuses, mitos e lendas que nunca ouvira falar. Com Deidara e Sasori os diferentes pontos de vista sobre arte, e assim por diante.

Atualmente, os dois estavam procurando informações sobre o Gobi**1 **no País da Cachoeira.

- Temos alguma informação concreta? - perguntou a Haruno seguindo Itachi em uma trilha na beira de um lago.

- É um bijuu na forma de um cachorro branco de cinco caudas. Cada cauda representa um poder elemental. É o terceiro bijuu mais poderoso, perdendo apenas para para o Hachibi**2** e a Kyuubi**3**.

- Este bijuu está selado? - perguntou

- Não sabemos. Estaremos buscando justamente essa informação entre outros detalhes.

- Entendo. - respondeu continuando a andar.

* * *

- O cheiro da Sakura??!

- Sim! E ela está acompanhada! Estão indo à leste! - respondeu Pakkun guiando Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino e Hinata. - Eles estão andando! Conseguiremos ancançá-los!

- Ela está acompanhada? De quem? - perguntou a Yamanaka

- Hinata, pode usar o Byakugan? - perguntou o Hatake parando junto com o grupo em cima de um tronco de árvore. A Hyuuga assentiu com um pequeno sim e fez os nins necessários.

- Byakugan! - disse observando além de todos reunidos ali. - Ela está acompanhada de um homem. - disse

- Consegue ver quem é? - perguntou Ino - Essa Sakura... Não muda... _Ai dela se for alguém maravilhoso! _- ameaçou em pensamentos.

- Essa pessoa é... - estreitou um pouco mais olhos - Uchiha Itachi.

- I-Itachi? - perguntou o Uzumaki num gaguejo. Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Não gostara nada de saber daquilo.

- Era de se esperar. Você mesmo disse que no dia em que ela sumiu ela estava acompanhada dele. E como os Akatsukis andam em duplas, era bem capaz dela ficar com alguém como ele. - respondeu o Hatake

- Então vamos atrás dela! - gritou o loiro. Todos do grupo assentiram e recomeçaram a correr. Não demoraria para que chegassem até quem buscavam por dias.

* * *

Sakura e Itachi se separaram. Cada um fora pesquisar sobre o Gobi. Sakura andara por várias ruas e perguntou a várias pessoas, mas não conseguiu muitas informações.

- É uma jounnin. - murmurou para si mesma sentando-se na borda da ponte que ficava sob o rio, descansando um pouco - Ou seja, está selado.

O vento passou levando os cabelos de Sakura - que agora, estavam na altura da cintura, no entanto, a mesma deixava amarrados em um rabo de cavalo na altura das omoplatas, com apenas as mechas da frente soltas -. Olhou em volta. Estava vazio, e nem um pouco movimentado.

Quase automáticamente, começou a assobiar uma pequena musica. Não sabia de onde a tinha tirado, mas já estava acostumada a assobiá-la quando não se tinha muito o quê fazer, e era a atual situação.

* * *

- Essa é a Vila Oculta do país da Cachoeira? Existem ninjas por aqui? - perguntou Naruto enquanto andava entre a Vila e observava o movimento do comércio.

- Sim, no entanto, não sei muito sobre eles. Não é um grande país. - disse Kakashi que ia na frente liderando o grupo. Perguntavam a várias pessoas sobre uma garota de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, mas não conseguiram nenhum resultado.

- Nossa... Tão ouvindo? É um assobio...? - disse Ino enquanto ficava quieta para ouvir.

- Acho que é... - complementou Hinata. - M-Mas... N-Não pode ser um genjutsu? Usado pelo som?

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. - disse Sasuke sério como sempre, fitando a direção que a música vinha. Virou-se para o antigo sensei e completou - É melhor averiguarmos para não cairmos em armadilhas futuras.

- Tem razão. - respondeu

Andaram seguindo o som da música. Chegaram ao rio que cortava o vilarejo, onde viram uma pessoa sentada em cima do parapeito da ponte. Estava trajando o manto preto com nuvens vermelhas. O pequeno grupo foi até ponte, onde a pessoa percebeu a presença dos mesmos, mas não parou de assobiar.

Naruto já havia feito um Kage Bushin**5 **e preparava o Rasengan**6**, quando Ino enterveio colocando o seu braço a frente do caminho do Uzumaki.

- ... - De começo, a loira ficou quieta, mas logou recuperou a fala - Você... Mostre-me o seu rosto. - disse enquanto sentia o corpo ficar trêmulo ao falar com o Akatsuki.

O shinobi sentado parou de tocar no mesmo instante. Retirou o quê cobria o rosto revelando a face pálida, os olhos verdes, e em especial, os exóticos e compridos cabelos rosados.

- S... Sakura.. - murmurou a Yamanaka com lágrimas nos olhos, dando alguns passos para a frente, até Kakashi aparecer na frente da mesma.

- Ino, não é seguro se aproximar. - disse tocando o ombro da menina - Ela é da Akatsuki. Não é mais a mesma. - disse retirando a bandana que lhe tampava o Sharingan.

- M-Mas Kakashi-sensei, é a Sakura-chan! - tentou o Uzumaki explicar

- Era. - completou Sasuke.

Com o Byakugan ainda ativado, Hinata saiu de trás do grupo, ficando lado a lado com o Hatake e com a Yamanaka. Demorou um pouco para poder tomar coragem para falar, mas o fez.

- S-Sakura-chan... L-Lembra da gente? - perguntou

Sakura ainda estava observando ao grupo. Franziu o cenho, como se estivesse irritada, e parou de assobiar. Fechou os olhos e os abriu demoradamente.

- Inesquecível. - respondeu ríspida.

- Eu não disse? Eu não disse? É a mesma Sakura-chan que antes! - disse o Uzumaki caminhando até metade do caminho para a rosada. - Ela não irá nos machucar!

Antes que desse mais um passo, Sasuke apareceu na frente de Naruto, impedindo-o de continuar a andar.

- Onde está Itachi? - perguntou sério, com o sharingan ativado, uma expressão irritada. Sakura sorriu sarcástica, arqueando a sombrancelha, desafiando o Uchiha.

- E se eu não quiser contar? - perguntou provocante, vendo a seriedade tomar conta do rosto do moreno - O quê vai fazer? Me eletrocutar?

Sasuke retirou a espada das costas e rapidamente, cortou o corpo a sua frente no meio. No entanto, o mesmo virou algumas pétalas de Sakura, que se juntaram em cima do parapeito do outro lado da ponte, formando novamente a imagem da Haruno.

- Eu sabia que você era imprevisível, mais isso foi demais. - disse irritada enquanto observava as outras pétalas se juntarem e formarem o resto de seu corpo. Rapidamente, fez alguns selos. - Doton: Dansu ne no Jutsu!**7**

A ponte sob os pés dos shinobis começou a quebrar pela força de raízes que cresciam livremente, segurando os braços e pernas dos mesmos.

_Kuso! Como uma planta pode ser tão resistente assim?!_ - pensou o loiro irritado, mas, com dificuldade, juntou as mãos formando um selo - Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Cinco clones saíram e de prontidão driblaram as raízes, seguindo para atacar a rosada, que já se encontrava fazendo mais selos.

- Suiton: Nami no hakai no Jutsu.**8 **- Uma parte da água que havia dentro do rio subiu e envolveu a Haruno, em seguida, atacando quatro dos clones, fazendo-os sumir em uma nuvem branca. - _Tinham cinco. Onde está o quinto?_

Procurou com os olhos até encontrar o quinto quebrando as raízes que prendiam Sasuke com uma kunai, sontando-o. O moreno logo partiu para cima da garota, com um soco. Sakura se assustou no começo, mas logo voltou ao seu semblante sério. Desviou para a esquerda o braço do moreno, fazendo-o mudar a rota do soco, e logo em seguida acertando-o com a super-força que recebera dos treinos de Tsunade.

O caçula dos Uchihas caiu no rio, enquanto a mesma tratava de observar o garoto caído na água. Ino que havia conseguido se soltar, soltou o Hatake que agora tratava de soltar Hinata. No entanto, ao ver tudo aquilo, as lágrimas que antes eram de felicidade se transformaram em tristeza.

- Sakura... - chamou com um fiapo de voz. A rosada apenas a olhou com o canto do olho - Você não é a Sakura! A Sakura... A Sakura era... Era meio brava... Até chata as vezes... Mas...! - As lágrimas agora desciam livremente pelo seu alvo rosto, caindo no chão - Ela era muito sincera, honesta... E bondosa! Sempre foi muito bondosa!

A Haruno pareceu ser atingida pelas palavras dirigidas a ela, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Naruto. - disse voltando-se para o rapaz loiro - Eu só entrei na Akatsuki porque me prometeram que deixariam a Kyuubi em paz, e com isso, Konoha também. - disse séria - Por favor, não venham mais atrás de mim... Não me forcem a matar vocês... - disse com o selo do tigre em mãos, fazendo com o corpo da garota se transformasse em várias pétalas de Sakura, que saíram voando ao outro lado do vilarejo.

* * *

Itachi caminhava por uma rua que não havia ninguém. Observava seguindo em frente, até perceber o cheiro de Sakuras infestando o ar. Já sabia que Sakura havia voltado. Parou de andar, esperando-a.

As pétalas de Sakura se materializaram ao lado do rapaz, dando forma a silhueta da garota.

- Como foi? - perguntou continuando a caminhar, sendo seguido rapidamente por ela.

- Não tive muita sorte. Apenas descobri que uma jounnin dessa vila está com o Gobi, estando selado. Fora que me encontrei com um pequeno esquadrão de Konoha. - disse calmamente.

- Konoha?

- É. Mas já cuidei deles. E você? - disse mudando de assunto

- Descobri com um ancião que o Gobi tem a forma de um grande cão branco, suas habilidades estão relacionadas a misturar os cinco elementos, controlá-los e causar desastres naturais. Fora isso, é o Deus das Ilusões.

- Genjutsu? - perguntou a garota ocultando novamente o rosto com o chapéu da Akatsuki.

- ... - ele não respondeu, dirigindo-se com a garota para o local onde estava tal Jinchuuriki. Caminharam por um tempo até a garota soltar um sorriso divertido.

- Genjutsu é a minha especialidade. Não teremos problemas. - concluiu a rosada

* * *

- Nenhum sinal?

- Exatamente. Segundo o relatório dos ANBU's, parece que a Akatsuki está mais ativa nos menores países, evitando entrar nos países do Fogo, Água, Terra, Vento e Trovão. - disse Anko na sala da Godaime.

- Isso complica totalmente a nossa procura pela Sakura. - lamentou a loira.

- T-Tsunade-sama! - gritou Shizune escancarando a porta da sala onde conversavam as duas kunoichis.

- Isso são modos, Shizune?! - gritou a mulher exasperada, vendo a aluna tomar fôlego apoiada pelos joelhos. Quando levantou-se, Shizune mostrou a Hokage um pergaminho.

- É urgente! É sobre a missão dada ao time Kakashi! - disse entregando o pergaminho a loira que o abriu rapidamente - Encontraram a Sakura, e ela é oficialmente um membro da Akatsuki.

Tsunade olhou o documento de relance e baixou o olhar. Estava decepcionada.

- Essa é a sua aluna que saiu da vila? - perguntou Anko.

- Ela não é minha aluna. - respondeu rispidamente a loira enquanto levantava-se e olhava pela janela a vila de Konoha - _Adeus, Sakura...

* * *

_

**Dicionário:**

**Gobi: **Cinco caudas.  
**Hachibi: **Oito caudas.  
**Kyuubi: **Nove caudas.  
**Kage Bushin: **Clone de sombra  
**Rasengan: **Se não me falha a memória, significa espiral de luz... Ou qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com espiral "  
**Doton: Dansu ne no Jutsu: **Elemento terra: Técnica daDança das raízes (Sinto muito, mas o dicionário japonês que eu tenho não permite que eu crie nomes muito criativos...)  
**Suiton: Nami no Hakai no Jutsu: **Elemento água: Técnica da Onda de Destruição

* * *

**Mini extra falando a opinião da autora sobre a dublagem de Naruto no Brasil **

Naruto: Credo e cruz! O cara que dubla ele é um pecador, e quem escolheu ele pra dublar pecou mais ainda!  
**Sasuke:** Voz fria, séria e tals, mas a do Sasuke na japonesa tinha muito mais emoção! Dá lincença! Se bem que MUITO dificilmente uma dublagem brasileira ficará melhor que uma japonesa.  
**Sakura: **Aceitável.  
**Kakashi-sensei: **Aceitável também. Fora que nem deram a tradução de sensei, quem assistiu pela primeira vez não entendeu merda nenhuma. 

**Kiba: **Ficou aceitável.  
**Hinata: **Aceitável também, mas parece que a dubladora sussura pra falar... Fora que em vez de traduzirem Neji-niisan como primo, colocaram como irmãozinho...  
**Shino: **Outra que pecou feio. O Shino é o personagem mais discreto do anime, e colocarão uma voz muito grossa pra ele, na qual parece que uma hora ele vai dizer "Eu sou fodxx".  
**Kurenai: **Essa ficou realmente boa! Embora eu prefira a japonesa, a brasileira não ficou ruim. Aleluia irmão!

**Neji: **RI-DÍ-CU-LA. Ficou horrível, sinceramente, o dublador dele combinava mais com o Sasuke!  
**Tenten: **Ficou com mais voz de adolescente, embora que a japonesa era melhor. É aceitável.  
**Rock Lee: **Sincera: uma das melhores dublagens! Ficou até mais preferível que a japonesa, pq a japa é muito grossa... E a do Lee no Brasil ficou mais hiperativa, o quê combina com ele  
**Gai-sensei: **aceitável.

**Ino: **Aceitável, ficou similar a japonesa.  
**Shikamaru: **Também ficou legal por ser mais ativa, a voz preguiçosa dele na japonesa as vezes enjoa.  
**Chouji: **aceitável.  
**Asuma: **Tsc, Tsc, outra que pecou. Parece que ele fala embolado...

**Gaara: **Sem nenhuma emoção, sem graça. Não gostei, a japonesa é mais preferível.  
**Temari: **Aceitável, grossa por ela ser uma personagem determinada.  
**Kankurou: **Outra que ficou muito boa, mas não melhor que a japonesa.

**Trio do som:  
Dosu: **Terrível.  
**Zaku: **aceitável.  
**Kin: **Voz de mulher adulta, sendo que ela é uma adolescente! A voz dela combina muito mais com a Anko.

**Anko: **Aceitável, mas ficou meio estranha... Parece que ela fala enrolado...  
**Ibiki: **aceitável, se bem que eu prefiro a japonesa que parece que a qualquer hora o tio vai virar e meter o tapa na tua cara O.o  
**Terceiro Hokage: **Gostei...  
**Orochimaru: **Sem comentários...  
**Kabuto: **Aceitável de certo ponto de vista.  
**Zabuza: **Sem querer implicar, quando eu assisti eu não entendi n-a-d-a do que ele falava!  
**Haku: **Bem, aceitável pelo fato de ser uma dubladora, já que ele se parece com uma garota... o.o"  
**Iruka-sensei: **grossa demais...  
**Konohamaru: **SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!!! Aquela voz do Goten ficou... ARGH, nem vale a pena falar.  
**Moegi: **voz de bebê chorona irritante x.x  
**Outro moleque que fica no esquadrão Konohamaru: **A melhor dos três.

**Erros GRAVÍSSIMOS de pronuncia: **

Sharingan: O certo é ShaRINgan, no entanto, passou para SharinGAN.  
**Naruto: **Falam NaruTO, ou a Sakura fala NaRUto. O certo, é Náruto.  
**Kakashi: **KakaSHI, na verdade é Kakáshi.  
**Sasuke: **Eu já vi várias vezes falarem Sáske.  
**Akamaru: **Akamáru, sendo que é AkamaRU.  
**Shikamaru: **O mesmo erro que o Akamaru. Pronunciaram Shikamáru.  
**Orochimaru: **Idem aos dois acima.  
**Kabuto: **KaBUto, quando o correto é Kábuto.

* * *

_Concordam comigo? Descordam? Esqueci de alguém? Qualquer coisa, me falem por review, quero saber a opinião de vocês, que tbm são Otakus e infelizmente temos que conviver com esse erro, já que eles se basiaram na dublagem americana que se baseia por si só. Mas ainda assim, nada que atrapalhe o meu bom-humor e uma notícia depravadamente suspeita: Meu papagaio tá latindo .-.  
Bom, outra coisa, eu estou indo participar de um concurso de mangá que está sendo publicado pela folha Teen. Se alguém ai gosta de desenhar, entra no concurso! Para mais informações: (http://)www1(ponto)folha(ponto)uol(ponto)com(ponto)br/folha/ilustrada/ult90u363830.shtml  
Quem quiser participar, saiba q eu tbm irei! Espero que nos encontremos nas finais! (isso se tiver final né...)  
Respondendo reviews: _

**La-Gria:**_Vlew pelos elogios! Obrigada mesmo! Continue acompanhando!  
Bjox! _

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**_Eu achei um tanto cômica a parte do Naruto: A Sakura simplesmente rouba o coitado, sendo que ele estava desmaiado! Nem para colocá-lo em um lugar decente...  
Tadinhhn...  
Continue lendo!  
Bjos! _

**Tsunay Nami:**_Uhum, é inacreditável. O dia que uma viagem vai ser divertida vai ser quando eu for para uma cidade e não tenha que ficar na casa de nenhum parente meu! Eu só vou p/ São Paulo pra poder passear. Se for pra ficar na casa da minha vó eu morro de tédio!  
Quanto a proposta do Itachi, eu tbm não pensaria, mas vc sabe, tem que ter uma enrolaçãozinha, um conflito interno na personagem, pq senão perde a graça xDDD.  
Ja ne! _

**DeadLoversLane:**_MORRA O SASUKE U.U/ Vire Deus, Itachi...  
Bem vinda nova leitora! Obrigada por ler e estar gostando tanto assim! Estou muito feliz! Muito mesmo! SasuxSaku é fofo, no entanto, enjoa mesmo u.u/ ainda mais ouvir a Sakura falando "Sasuke-kun"... Não tenho muita moral p/ falar isso pq na minha fic ela faz a mesma coisa... Hehehe...  
Ksus! _

**Yhad:**_Eu abandonei meu blog a muito tempo, mas ainda tenho um monte de lays q eu pretendia colocar nele (pensando bem, eu não abro o meu photoshop a séculos o.o"!) Hehe, espero q goste desse cap!  
Tchau! _

**Kari Maehara:**_Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz com eles! Acho q eu deveria contratar o Deidara pra fazer uma limpeza no Clã Uchiha, deixando só quem realmente merece reconstruir o clã.  
E essa pessoa não seria ninguém mais que Itachi com ninguém menos que a Sakura (XD)  
Viva os noivos!(?)  
Inté! _

**Sango7Higurashi:**_Estou contente que tenha gostado, espero que esse também passe no seu conceito de avaliação!  
Ja ne! _

**Tea Modoki:**_Obrigada n.n! Apesar de eu tentar fazer uma fic séria, eu acho que não vai dar XDDD  
Beijokas! _

**Misaki Matsuya:**_Upa logo que eu estou anciosíssima!  
Realmente, a Sakura teve muita sorte, afinal, não é todo dia que um seme-morto-com-cara-de-Deus-Grego aparece na frente de casa né..?! E orra, cê cuidaria muito bem dele, até tô imaginando... -imaginação-  
Beijos! _

**Aldi Fox:**_Ufa! Eu espero que esse cap mate a sua fome por caps novos! Aguarde o próximo!  
Bjox! _

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** _Pena que muitos escritores apenas focam-se em SasuxSaku... Realmente, é uma pena tão grande que eu entro nas sessões espanhol e inglês do pra ler mais o.o  
Kssus! _

**Uchiha Polyana:**_Se vc quer o Itachi, e eu tbm quero, vamos dividí-lo em dois \o\o/o/ ou então cada uma fica com ele por um dia, sei lá XDDDD. Quanto a sua pergunta se vai ou não ter hentai, eu não sei viu... Eu acho que sim, vou tentar fazer uma tentativa...  
Bjos! _

**Srta. Hatake:**_hohohoho, um Itachi no café-da-manhã, um no almoço, outro no lanche da tarde e outro na janta... Uuuuui XDDDDDDDD  
Eu li a sua fic, e deixei review tbm, e nossa, o Sasuke foi cruélíssimo o.o... Tadinha da Sakura, deu mó dó...  
Eu irei continuar lendo-a! Poste logo!  
Ja ne! _

**Karla:** _Obrigada pelos seus elogios! Estou postando agora e espero q vc goste desse cap também, assim como gostou dos outros!  
Bjos! _

**Natalia de Oliveira:**_Espero que esteje gostando! E que mais esse cap. te faça se sentir feliz, blza?  
Obrigada por ler! Continue!  
Bjjjjjs!  
_

_Abraço a todos os leitores!  
Espero que estejem gostando!  
Ja ne!  
_


	5. Invasão

**Invasão

* * *

**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino e Hinata haviam voltado para Konoha na tarde do mesmo dia após a derrota por uma única ninja traidora: Haruno Sakura. Mais uma missão fracassada para o histórico dos shinobis da vila.

Quando chegaram na Vila, foram diretamente para o escritório da Hokage. Mesmo hesitando, entraram no mesmo e depararam-se com uma confusão:

- COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM DA SAKURA-SENSEI??!

- ELA É UMA TRAIDORA DE KONOHA!!! QUER QUE EU DESENHE PARA VOCÊ??! - gritou a ANBU, cabelos loiros até os ombros, mas escondidos pela máscara. Do outro lado, estavam Hanabi, Rie e Alouette.

- ME SOLTEM!!! EU VOU DAR NA CARA DESSA QUENGA!!! - gritou a azulada sendo segurada pela Hyuuga e pela Hikayami.

- C-Calma aê! - disse Hanabi empurrando a kunoichi briguenta pro outro lado. - Moça, liga não, ela é especial, ai, você sabe como é né... Hehe... - disse sorrindo amarelo enquanto a loira tentava acalmar Rie.

- N-Nossa... Que Tsunami é esse? - perguntou Naruto surpreso.

- Naruto-niichan! - gritou a Suzumiya - Essa tia aqui tá dizendo que a Sakura-sensei é uma traidora! - disse apontando para a mulher

- QUÊ??! - voltou a gritar a ANBU.

- QUÊ O QUÊ??! - gritou a azulada de volta.

- CALEM A BOCA AS DUAS!!! - gritou Tsunade batendo na mesa. Ambas olharam para a Godaime horrorizadas e ficaram em silêncio, enquanto a mesma se sentava confortavelmente na cadeira e suspirava pesadamente. - Então, vocês falharam. De novo.

- Não totalmente. - falou Naruto - Encontramos Sakura-chan olho-a-olho.

- Vocês a encontraram?! Onde ela está??! - perguntou Alouette olhando admirada para o Uzumaki.

- Ela não é mais a mesma, Al-chan. - disse baixando os olhos. - Sakura-chan está incrível, muito mais forte, mais rápida e ágil, aprendeu jutsus inacreditáveis... - pausa - No entanto, ela também... Também... Não é mais a mesma! Ela voltou cruel... Voltou fria... E tudo por minha causa... - disse se lamentando.

* * *

- Está anoitecendo. Não está pesada? - perguntou Sakura observando Itachi carregar a Jinchuuriki do Gobi**1**.

- Não, não está. Vamos parar por hoje. - disse - Cuide dos ferimentos dela. Eu irei atrás de lenha e algo para comermos. - disse enquanto sumia entre as árvores. Sakura concentrou o chackra verde em sua mão e passou a cuidar dos pequenos ferimentos da mulher.

Logo, Itachi retornou com alguns galhos de árvores no ombro e alguns peixes na mão. Sakura o ajudou a formar uma fogueira, que ele acendeu com o Katon: Endan no Jutsu**2**. Ambos sentaram em troncos para desfrutarem do calor da fogueira, enquanto os peixes assavam.

- Está com alguma dor? Está machucado? - perguntou Sakura enquanto observava as chamas ardentes do fogo dançar.

- Não. - Já era um costume. Sempre que terminavam alguma missão, ela lhe perguntava. O silêncio predominou até o rapaz resolver quebrá-lo - Sakura, o quê você sentiu quando se encontrou com os ninjas de Konoha?

- O que eu senti? - perguntou surpresa. O rapaz apenas assentiu, mas sem olhá-la. - Eu não sei ao certo. Quando vi o pessoal, eu tentei ficar indiferente. Mas no final eu consegui se não fosse por uma amiga que tinha dito "A Sakura era sincera, honesta e bondosa. Muito bondosa".

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e a Haruno de cabeça baixa.

- Itachi, eu me tornei uma garota ruim?

- ... - Ele ficou quieto, pensando numa boa resposta - Isso é... Diferença de opiniões. - disse fechando os olhos e desativando o sharingan, observando a face da Haruno ficar mais aliviada.

- Obrigada. - disse enquanto sentia os olhos pesarem. Encostou-se no ombro do rapaz e adormeceu.

* * *

Sakura e Itachi chegaram à Sede da Akatsuki com o corpo da Jounnin da Cachoeira. A cerimônia para a extração do Biju já estava pronta. Como era a primeira vez que a Haruno saia em busca de um Jinchuuriki, estranhou de começo, até vários papéis juntarem ao seu lado.

- Konan-sempai, o quê está havendo por aqui? - perguntou sem retirar os olhos dos preparativos.

- É a extração do Bijuu que está dentro dessa garota. - respondeu calmamente a garota sem alterar sua expressão facial - Como você é muito nova por aqui, poderá ser um pouco cansativo. Ficaremos três dias realizando essa cerimônia.

- Hum... Realmente, isso tem cara de ser _muito_ cansativo. - disse já desanimada.

- Eu tenho que lhe explicar algumas coisas. Vamos indo... - disse a outra integrante feminina da organização.

- Hai.**3

* * *

**

Três dias se passaram em Konoha. Três dias.

Após o meio ano da saída de Sakura, Konoha não mudara muito. Seus habitantes não mudaram muito. Os dias eram similares, como se tudo estivesse na mais perfeita ordem.

Naruto andava pensativo pelas ruas. Tão pensativo que não se dera conta que acabara de tropeçar com uma garota.

- Itte**4**... Desculp... Hinata? - perguntou surpreso

- N-Naruto-kun... - murmurou a garota já corando

- Que surpresa te ver por aqui! - disse feliz por ter encontrado a namorada - Faz um tempo que... Bem, não ficamos um tanto a sós... - disse ficando um tanto ruborizado.

- É-é... - murmurou a garota - Mas a situação nos impede disso né? Temos que trazer Sakura-san de volta... - disse brincando com os dedos - E enquanto ela estiver fora, não dá para relaxar...

- É verdade... - completou o rapaz ficando quieto. Ambos ficaram. Um silêncio não muito incômodo, até agradável, mas ambos não gostavam disso.

- S-Sabe... Parece que o time 17... O-O time que Sakura-san cuidava... Tsunade-sama o colocou sob minha responsabilidade... - disse corando bastante e brincando com os indicadores.

- Time 17? - perguntou lembrando-se das três integrantes - Eu não me lembro de quem era... Só me lembro que uma era bastante barulhenta... E uma era loira... E a outra tinha alguma coisa a ver com você... Mas eu não sei o quê é...

Hinata sorriu.

- Isso vai ser muito bom, pois poderei ensinar a Hanabi.

- Ah! É mesmo! Hanabi é a sua irmãzinha mais nova! - exclamou o rapaz lembrando-se dela - Se bem... Que eu acho qu...

Antes que o rapaz terminasse sua conversa com a namorada, uma explosão fora ouvida a longe, perto da enorme muralha ao redor de Konoha.

- O que foi isso?! - perguntou o loiro

- Uma explosão! D-Deve ser um ataque! _Byakugan!_ - gritou Hinata ativando sua linhagem e observando mais adiante - São ninjas do som... Não... São do som... Da cachoeira e da Grama...

- Hein?! Mas essas são vilas pequenas! Disse virando-se para a garota e percebendo dois ninjas atrás dela - HINATA! - gritou, mas no mesmo instante, os dois ninjas começaram a lutar entre eles, deixando o rapaz confuso.

- He, são jounnins, mas não tem chances de escaparem do meu jutsu. - disse uma garota em pé em cima do telhado da casa.

- I-Ino-chan! - chamou a Hyuuga alíviada - _Ela usou o Shinranshin no Jutsu_**5**

- Não temos tempo a perder aqui! Temos que ir até a vovó Tsunade e protegê-la! - gritou o Uzumaki enquanto desviava de algumas kunais que lhe eram lançadas.

- Certo! - afirmaram as duas outras kunoichis.

* * *

- Aaaah! O serviço acabou! Agora é só cair na gandaia! - disse Hidan esticando os braços logo que a extração do biju terminou.

- Como sempre. Era de se esperar de alguém como você. - disse Sakura andando pelos corredores em direção ao quarto, mas percebendo que era ainda seguida pelo rapaz.

- Ué, Sakura? - começou - Tá com ciúmes de mim? Estou lisonjeado... - disse irônico

- Poupe-me...

- Ah, quê isso, a maioria de nós só vai sair para uma festinha... Apesar desse meu lindo, forte e musculoso coração bater apenas por ti... - disse ainda seguindo a moça - Eu não posso ficar na seca...

- ¬¬ Sei muito bem de que tipos são essas festinhas de vocês... Vão para um bordel e vão "brincar" com aquelas... Aquelas... - tentou terminar a menina revoltada.

- Putas, galinhas, prostitutas, biscartes... Tantos apelidos... - disse o rapaz ironicamente - Ah, vamos. O Deidara vai, o Kakuzu vai... Até o Itachi vai!

- E eu com isso?! Somos apenas mestre e pupila, não temos mais nada além dessa ligação!

- Sei, mas você bem que queria né? - perguntou fazendo-se de ofendido, até a garota fechar-lhe a porta na cara - Nossa... Que stress...

Sakura enconstou-se na porta e bufou apenas para ela ouvir. Foi até a janela e perceber que estava anoitecendo. Trocou-se e deitou-se na sua cama, pensando no que acabara de ouvir.

_E daí... _- pensou - _Não temos nada... Somos apenas mestre e discípula, e sei bem que ele não me enxerga como uma simples garota... _- lembrou-se, abraçando o travesseiro e fechando os olhos.

* * *

Naruto, Ino e Hinata corriam até o escritório de Tsunade, até alguns ninjas aparecerem.

- Saiam da nossa frente!!! - gritou o Uzumaki

- Eles não vão sair mesmo que você mande, baka**6**! - gritou Ino do outro lado atirando kunais em direção aos chuunins da grama que defenderam prontamente.

- N-Naruto-kun, siga adiante! Nós os seguraremos aqui! - disse Hinata usando o tradicional estilo de Taijutsu do clã Hyuuga.

- Yoshi! - disse pulando sobre os ninjas e seguindo em frente. Eles tentaram segui-los, até que Hinata apareceu na frente dele com o Byakugan ativo.

- Não vou deixar que passem daqui...

* * *

Naruto seguiu em frente, e pode perceber que vários ANBU's seguiam em direção ao escritório. Escancararam a porta, mas não encontraram nada além de vários papéis no chão e objetos quebrados.

Depois de um tempo perceberam que a Hokage estava em cima de uma casa, em posição de batalha.

- Orochimaru? - perguntou a loira - Veio receber o quê faltou da última vez? - perguntou ironicamente.

- Kukukukukuku... (**N/A: **Eu não sei o quê leva os japoneses a colocar uma risada retardada dessa num personagem assim... Huhuhuhu fica mais dahora.) Tsunade. Eu não ficaria tão confiante assim... - disse com a língua para fora.

- Como?

A casa que estavam logo foi cercada por uma barreira impedindo que os outros ANBU's se aproximassem. A loira olhou furiosamente para o moreno a sua frente, que se pôs a rir.

- Eu vou acabar com a sua raça! - gritou avançando para ele, até perceber um outro ninja ao lado do sannin, com uma garota nos braços. - Shizune?!

- Se reagir, Kabuto irá rasgar a garganta dessa menina. - disse observando de relance o outro shinobi ajoelhado no chão com a garota no colo e uma kunai com a ponta encurvada apontada para o pescoço da mesma.

- Seu... - disse a Hokage entre os dentes.

Com isso, Konoha estava sendo invadida.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no país da chuva, uma garota dormia entre os lençóis. O travesseiro molhado e o rosto manchado de lágrimas evidenciavam que ela havia chorado por muito tempo.

Se remexia e contorcia-se, dizendo coisas sem nexo.

- Ko...noha... - murmurou Sakura...

* * *

**Mini One-shot engraçadinha com três personagens da Akatsuki  
Nota de Dez "Real"  
**_Estrelando, Deidara, Hidan e Tobi. _

- Cê entendeu? Elas gostam é que sejemos violentos... 

- Será? - Contestou Deidara - Ou vai ver que era você que gostava de violência - disse zoando o rapaz - Vamos logo na locadora então...

- Deidara-sempai! Hidan-sempaaaaaaai!!! - gritou Tobi vindo correndo até os dois (**N/A: **cara, quando eu ouvi Sempai pela primeira vez, eu pensei que era, literalmente "Sem pai")

- Quié, Tobi? - perguntou o loiro já virando os olhos.

- Posso ir com vocês? - perguntou alegremente

- Claro que não! Vambora, Hidan. - disse o loiro saindo andando, olhando para o chão, até que... - O.O Uia! Uma nota de dez "real"!

- Êta sorte... É inacreditável como eu não consigo achar nada que preste nessa vida... - disse o religioso enquanto andava com Deidara e Tobi pela calçada das ruas.

- Deidara-sempai, tem algo escrito aí... - disse olhando para a nota. - "Você terá uma grande sorte hoje..."

- Será que eu encontrarei algo que é tão maravilhoso que me forçará a explodi-lo?! - perguntou-se abraçando a nota entre as mãos, com os olhinhos brilhantes.

Tobi/Hidan: --"

- Ei, tem mais algo escrito aqui... - disse Hidan pegando a nota e virando-a do lado inverso que Tobi leu - "Se você passar essa nota adiante, algo **abruptamente** ruim irá acontecer a você." Há há, se ferrô Deidara, vai morre com essa nota na mão - disse sem se controla rindo junto com Tobi.

- Deidara-sempai, acho que o melhor a fazer é colocar essa nota atrás do quadro e deixar lá XDDDD - disse rindo

- E os idiotas que escreveram isso devem estar morrendo de rir porque tem dois TONTOS rindo dessa besteira. - retrucou o loiro visivelmente irritado. - Eu vou é gastar tudo!

- S-Se eu fosse você, eu não fazia isso, Deidara-sempai. Um amigo do tio da avó de um conhecido meu morreu de gastrite quando passou essa nota pra frente...

- É Deidara, é difícil admitir, mas o Tobi tem razão. Um tio do amigo de um primo de terceiro grau da dona da locadora morreu com uma kunai na testa. E ele tava com gastrite... - completou Hidan.

- Ah! Dane-se! Eu vou é gastar esse dinheiro no bar da Gorda e ninguém me impede! - disse seguindo em frente, sendo seguido pelos outros dois. Chegou no bar, bateu no balcão e uma mulher ENORME virou-se para atendê-lo - Ô gorda, me vê uma Coca e um salgadinho, o Candangos... Esse não, o de presunto.

- Ô Deidara, dá um gole da Coca aê mano! - chamou Hidan seguindo o rapaz que voltou a andar pelas ruas.

- Dá um punhado de Candangos, Deidara-sempai... Tobi é um bom garoto!

- Vem buscar! - disse atravessando a rua.

- DEIRARA/DEIDARA-SEMPAI, CUIDADO!!! ÓIA O CARRO!!! - gritaram os dois (**N/A:** Não sei se existiam carros naquela época, mas na minha fic existe... Pelo menos nessa parte o.o')

**TUM!**

- Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai! - gritou Tobi indo até o local onde ele estava caído, junto com Hidan - Cê tá bem, Deidara-sempai? - perguntou.

- Ai ai... Vê se me faz um favor... Alguém me consegue aquela nota de volta... x.x/

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Gobi: **Cinco caudas.  
**Katon: Endan no Jutsu: **Elemento Fogo: Técnica da Bola de Fogo.  
**Hai: **Sim  
**Itte: **Ai...  
**Ninpou: Shinranshin no Jutsu:** Arte Ninja: Técnica da confusão mental. Usada por Ino e pelo clã Yamanaka.  
**Baka:** Idiota

* * *

_Outro cap postado! Estou super entusiasmada com essa fic! Espero que tenham gostado da mini-oneshot q eu coloquei, afinal, acho que um pouquinho de humor faz bem " Ah sim, pra quem ler o mangá, saiu o cap. 386, mas... Caraca, eu não acreditei nas imagens que vi o.o apenas quanto a personalidade do Itachi o.o  
Respondendo Reviews:_

**Rahfa-san:**_Obrigada! Estou feliz por ter gostado do cap e ter encontrado outra pessoa que concorde comigo quanto a essa lamentável dublagem x.x/  
bjo! _

**Tea Modoki:**_Nossa! Quando vc começou com "Que capítulo é esse Holie?" eu pensei que você ia falar um monte! Desculpe, mas a primeira vista meu coração falhô numa batida XD  
Bom, convenhamos que entre as vozes do Neji, do Kakashi e do Naruto, a do Kakashi-sensei é a melhorzinha! Acho que a única que eu realmente gostei foi a do Rock Lee e a do Shikamaru. De resto... Sem comentários u.u  
Beijinhos! _

**Lucia Almeida Martins:**_Bem, tudo bem, cada um com a sua opinião, mas eu sinceramente, eu acho que comparada a qualidade da japonesa, eles poderiam ter se esforçado um pouquinho. Renderia muito mais passar Naruto legendado!  
Ja ne! _

**.Mikki chan x3:**_Sim, sim muito tempo que anda sumida moça!  
Realmente, a dublagem de novela mexicana é... Como eu digo, tentando criar uma personalidade diferente para o personagem citado...? Omg, isso tem a cara do SBT...  
Espero que goste desse cap!  
Bju! _

**Haruka's Onigiri:**_Yo! Desculpe, mas o meu planejamento é um cap por semana (e geralmente nas segundas... Eu acho o.o") e eu acho que o cap ficou maior dessa vez o.õ sei não... XD qualquer coisa me avisa de novo..._  
_Até!_

**Kari Maehara:**_ Sinceramente, quanto a esconder o segredo eu acho que vc tinha razão... Cara, eu sou muito adiantada ç.ç/ Ou seria anciosa x.x? AAAh! Nem sei mais T.T  
Mas pelo menos, para te deixar feliz, ela vai judiar sim do Sasuke, um pouquinho mais... - olhar maldoso -  
Com certeza! ItaxSaku é o meu novo vício... E eu estou com umas três fics planejadas para eles!  
Ja ne!  
P.s: Infelizmente, eles basearam a voz do Naruto (que tem momentos que eu não entendo biroscas) com a dublagem americana. Se vc procurar no Youtube, tem a em inglês, e é a mesma merda. (desculpa o termo, mas acho que define melhor) _

**Tsunay Nami:**_- pensando na cena elaborada por você, por do sol e tals -  
Francamente, eu aceitava na hora, quase igual XDDD  
Caracas! Pra vc vir pra São Paulo é fogo viu o.o Ô doido! Francamente, eu amo ir pra São Paulo, que é uma cidade tão linda, mas eu não gosto de ficar na casa da minha vó aturando os meus dois primos menores e a minha tia chata u.u a minha outra é bem mais legal 8D  
Eu quero participar, mas não sei o que desenhar ç.ç não tenho a mínima noção...  
Estou feliz que tenha gostado! Apesar de eu ter achado ela um pouco insensível o.o  
Eu baixo Naruto e deixo no pc, e qualquer coisa eu dou umas zoiadas lá...  
Desculpe por essa demora!  
Ja ne! _

**sango7higurashi:**_Ufa! Outro cap bem sucedido XD Acho que foi a insensibilidade da Sakura que estragou um pouco, mas beleza XD Quanto a sua discordância da dublagem:  
Sakura: Normal da voz dela ter ficado chata, só não tive a infeliz oportunidade de ouvir a voz da inner (que provavelmente ficou um lixo também)  
Hinata: Eu tbm não assisti SCC em port... Quero dizer, até agora eu não sabia que tinha dublado o.o uia...  
Haku: pensando bem, concordo com vc --/  
Pode deixar que vai ter mais SakuxIta  
Ksus! _

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**_Resumindo por completo, a dublagem de Naruto ficou uma merda, e agora eles vão dublar 52 eps. que vai ficar pronto lá por... Março? Algo assim... Cara, eu quero ver como vai ficar o Itachi, a Tsunade, o Jiraya, a Shizune, entre outros personagens que irão aparecer (infelizmente)  
Você é a segunda pessoa na qual prometo que o Sasuke vai levar porrada... Se preocupa não, tá tudo no esquema XDDD  
Bjos!_

**Yhad:**_Eu tô com tantas cenas planejadas na cabeça que até fico lotada e não cabe mais nada! Por hora isso é bom, mas logo depois piora XD  
Espero que continue a gostar dos próximos caps.  
Bjos! _

**Nihal Elphic:**_Existe aquele ditado "Só damos valor as coisas quando realmente as perdemos" e sinceramente, por hora, eu acho que é isso...  
Tomare que goste deste cap!  
Kissus! _

**Miyuki-sakura:**_hohoho, Sasuke não sabe se gosta, se não gosta, mas eu tenho a quase completa certeza que a vingança dele fala mais alto... E quanto a frase da Tsunade, é um segredinho, você descobrirá um pouquinho mais para frente.  
bjoks!_

**Dainanelm:**_Ieeeeba! Estou feliz por ter uma nova leitora! Obrigada por acompanhar! Espero que goste desse cap!  
Ja ne! _

**Srta Hatake:**_Itachi gostoso? Ele é mais que isso! É um deus grego! Um deus em forma de mortal... Um... Um... Sem palavras!  
Ah sim, estou esperando a sua fic! Atualiza looooogo!  
Bjos! _

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** _Em espanhol é fichinha, já que é quase igual a port, em inglês eu taco no tradutor do Google (que apesar de tudo é uma merda) e vô lendo o quê ele traduziu. Eu faço assim mesmo XD  
Inté! _

**Lau-chan:** _Ainda bem que a Sakura passou essa impressão de cubo de gelo! Uma moça tem que ser forte e mostrar isso!  
Sim, a Sakura ainda gosta deles, pensando bem, ela vendeu sua liberdade por eles. Cara, esse foi um gesto tão lindo ç.ç (lógico, sair da cidade natal e de brinde passar quase 20h do seu dia com o Itachi até eu virava uma traidora!)  
Ja ne! _

**Uchiha Polyana:**_A Sakura só faltou virar a mulher maravilha! Sinceramente, eu achei que ela esculachou o povo de Konoha... Já ouviu o cara da propaganda? NaRUto, e ele fala dum jeito que parece que é pra errar mesmo. AAARGH!  
Bjs! _

**Paty Modesto:**_Obrigada! Quando você disse "adoro casais diferenciados" posso chegar a uma tradução de "Estou cansada de ler SasuxSaku?" ou quase isso XD? O único casal comum que eu não enjôo é HinaxNaru...  
Ja ne! _

**Emanuelle:**_Espero que goste deste cap! Bjoks! _

**Sacerdotisa:**_Quando eu vi o primeiro ItaxSaku eu não falei nada, afinal, eu achei que era um casal muito sem química. Mas quando eu fiquei curiosa e peguei pra ler, noooossa, eu virei outra pessoa! Adeus SasuxSaku, olá ItaxSaku! Que bom que gostou da técnica de pétalas dela, se quiser mandar uma sugestão, estou aberta!  
Ja ne!_


	6. Lembranças

**Lembranças

* * *

**

- Aaaah!!! - gritou Sakura que acabara de acordar assustada, sentando-se logo em seguida na cama. Não teve tempo de pensar no que acontecera, pois alguém batia na porta.

- Sakura? Posso entrar? - perguntou uma voz feminina do lado de fora.

- E-Entre Konan... - disse titubeante e observando de relance a janela - _Já é de manhã? Tão rápido... Provavelmente Itachi já deve ter voltado do puteiro de ontem... _

- O que aconteceu? Eu estava passando e você deu um grito tão alto que eu ouvi... - disse sentando-se na cama ao lado da menina 

- E-Eu tive um pesadelo... Foi tão estranho... Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu, só sei que tinha relação com Konoha... - disse mordendo o dedão e ficando pensativa.

- Konoha? - perguntou a garota

- É... Eu... Eu tenho quase certeza que algo de muito ruim está acontecendo por lá... Só não sei o quê é. Eu preciso ir lá para conferir. - murmurou em tom de súplica.

- A próxima missão de vocês será nos arredores. Possivelmente vocês irão passar na frente dos portões. Partirá daqui a pouco...

- Ah, que bom... - suspirou - A propósito, e Itachi? - perguntou ficando visivelmente rubra.

- Ele está dormindo. - disse a azulada, mas logo notando o rubor da amiga - Sei... Não se preocupe. O Hidan, o Deidara, o Kakuzu estão de porre. No entanto, o Itachi se diverte com apenas uma por noite e volta. Você sabe, afinal deve estar acostumada a ter momentos que ele sai sem dizer para onde vai...

- Sei sim...

- Hummm... - murmurou Konan - Não se preocupe, não parece, mas ele repara bastante em você. - disse saindo e fechando a porta do quarto, deixando Sakura boquiaberta para trás.

**

* * *

**

- Hokage-sama!!! - gritou um ANBU vendo a atual líder da vila cair em cima das telhas da casa com um profundo corte no braço.

- Não sabe a alegria que estou tendo em te ver ajoelhada perante mim, Tsunade... - disse Orochimaru rindo para a loira que tratava de se levantar - E pensar que todo esse seu esforço é por essa vila...

- Keh! - praguejou a sannin, observando a situação. Depois de dois segundos de análise, Tsunade concentrou chackra nos pés, correu e pulou por cima de Orochimaru, seguindo em direção a Kabuto, que se colocou mais atrás do moreno. O garoto pôs-se a levantar, mas não daria tempo.

- Demorou! - gritou a Hokage concentrando chackra nos punhos e avançando no rapaz, até sentir-se ser segurada pelas pernas, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

- Kukukukuku... - riu Orochimaru - _Não vai conseguir escapar do meu Senei Jashu__**1**_ - riu vendo a Hokage sendo segurada pelas cobras que saiam de seus braços.

* * *

Em outro ponto da vila, jounnins e chuunins lutavam em defesa da mesma. Gennins ajudavam na evacuação da população. No meio daquela baderna, em cima de uma casa, estava um rapaz que, ainda que estivesse com o rosto expressando monotonia, segurava três ninjas do som com a sua sombra.

- Ah... É um saco, mas se vocês não tivessem invadido a minha vila, ou se não tivessem ido para o lado do Orochimaru, estaria fazendo missões mais legais agora... - disse Shikamaru - A brincadeira acabou. _Ninpou: Kage Shibari no Jutsu!__**2**_

Os ninjas caíram ao solo, mortos.

O Nara correu pela vila, nem percebendo uma sombra negra atrás de si. O ninja era muito bom, pois ocultava seu chackra e o rapaz não lhe percebia. Tal shinobi puxou uma kunai para apunhála-lo pelas costas quando...

- Ninpou: Kamaitachi**3**!!! - Uma incrível rajada de vento passou pelo shinobi inimigo, fazendo-o cair de cima da casa, e, por pouco, não levando também Shikamaru. - Francamente, você não pode cuidar de si mesmo... Esses chuunins de Konoha...

- Aaah... Quando o Chuunin Shiken**4** acabou eu pensei que estava livre de você... - disse olhando para a moça que segurava um enorme leque aberto atrás de si. - Mulher, você é muito problemática...

- É T-e-m-a-r-i. - soletrou a loira inclinando-se um pouco para frente, fingindo-se irritada.

- Aff... É chato, mas já que eu não sei me cuidar, vem comigo... - disse o rapaz pulando de volta para a rua, onde se concentravam mais ninjas.

A invasão em Konoha, na tarde do dia anterior. O sol já dava seus indícios de levantar no céu, no entanto, os shinobis não aparentavam cansaço. Não iam entregar a vila, ah não...

**

* * *

**

- Rápido Itachi! - disse Sakura puxando-o pelo braço pelo caminho no meio da floresta, em direção à antiga vila. - Por favor!

-... - O rapaz prosseguia indiferente em relação a garota, no entanto, estava curioso. Pra quê aquela pressa toda? Onde estava aquela médica calma na qual se esforçou duro no treino que ele lhe aplicara? - Porque tanta pressa, Sakura? - perguntou num murmúrio que fez a menina se arrepiar.

- É que... Eu... Bem... - disse deixando uma gota de suor descer pelo seu alvo rosto.

Itachi olhou na direção que ela lhe puxava.

- Essa direção dá para Konoha. - disse baixinho novamente, sem olhar para ela, mas fazendo-o em seguida, com olhos que perguntavam "Por quê?".

- É que... - ela lhe soltou o braço e apertou as mãos, baixando a cabeça - Eu tive um pressentimento muito ruim em relação à Konoha. E como o caminho que temos que tomar passa ali perto... Né... Por favor... Eu te imploro...

Itachi observou surpreso. Nunca soubera as intenções por trás dela, e quando as soube, decepcionou-se. Será que era em relação ao seu irmão mais novo?

- Sakura. - chamou-a, que levantou a cabeça, percebendo o modo gentil que ele a olhava. Sem mais nem menos, ele a segurou pela mão e a puxou para si em um abraço. Sakura corou de imediato, no entanto, ele não a soltava e a apertava mais contra si, como se temesse perde-la.

A Haruno sentiu-se protegida, e de alguma forma, correspondida, pela primeira vez na vida. Ele separou-se dela e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que atrapalhava a visão completa do rosto de sua garota.

- Eu... Se algo acontecer com você, eu não vou me perdoar... - disse o rapaz acariciando o rosto rubro da menina. Ainda que timidamente, a rosada colocou sua mão sobre a dele, sorrindo e fechando os olhos.

- Nada vai acontecer comigo. Eu fui ensinada por você...

Ele sorriu, mas olhou seriamente para onde ela planejava levá-lo.

- Então vamos. - disse pulando em uma árvore, esperando a aprendiz.

- Sim! - disse pulando no mesmo galho que o dele. Juntos, foram saltando até Konoha.

* * *

- Aaah... Aaaah... Eu acabei com tudo por aqui! - gritou Hinata para Ino que acertava uma kunai no abdômen do último ninja com quem lutava.

- Eu também. - disse retirando a arma do corpo do inimigo e deixando-o cair no chão. - Parece que acabamos com todos dos arredores. Temos que dar suporte no centro. - disse a loira

- Então vamos rápido! - disse a Hyuuga com um grande brilho de determinação no olhar.

- Certo!

Ambas kunoichis saltaram por pouco tempo e chegaram ao centro. A morena observou Naruto lutar contra três shinobis ao mesmo tempo, sem problemas, até um quarto aparecer por trás.

- N-Naruto-kun! - gritou entrando na frente do ninja - _Jukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yon Shou__**5**__! Ni shou__**6**_- dizendo o golpe em pensamentos, a herdeira do mais poderoso clã de Konoha acertou com os dois dedos o coração e o abdômen do ninja.

- H-Hinata! - exclamou o rapaz assustado - Dois segundos e eu falo com você! - disse fazendo o selo do Kage Bushin, com isso o clone apareceu ao lado do rapaz - _Rasengan!_

Os três shinobi da cachoeira foram arremessados contra uma casa ao longe. Antes que Hinata se aproximasse dele, ele a puxou para si e a beijou com fervura e paixão, fazendo-a corar ao extremo.

- Fiquei com saudades disso, sabia? - perguntou sensualmente no ouvido da Hyuuga. A garota corou, ainda mais com o comentário feito por Ino.

- É... Até que a novela ficou bonita, mas se não se importam, nós temos uma vila para salvar... - disse Ino com uma gota, até que a mesma viu uma sombra se aproximando dos dois. - Naruto! Hinata! CUIDADO!!!

Como ainda estava com o Byakugan ativado, Hinata viu o inimigo e puxou o Uzumaki para trás de si. Viu uma kunai se dirigir até seu peito, apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo-o arder e algo quente escorrer pelo mesmo.

- Hinata!!! - gritou o rapaz segurando-a para não cair.

- Na...ruto...kun... - murmurou fechando os olhos. O inimigo parou ao solo, se preparando para atacar o loiro.

_Danou-se! É uma chance em cem! _- xingou a Yamanaka, preparando um selo - Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jut... Hã??!

* * *

- Huhuhu... Tsunade... Até quando vai ficar na defensiva?

- Calado! Está com tanto medo de me enfrentar que prefere pegar um refém, seu covarde! - rugiu a loira entre os dentes enquanto se levantava novamente e limpava o filete de sangue que insistia em escorrer pelos seus lábios. - No fundo, você sabe melhor que qualquer um que não pode me derrotar. - disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Cuidado com a boca, atrevida... - disse o moreno.

Kabuto prensou a kunai contra a pele de Shizune, assustando a Hokage, que se colocou no modo de defesa novamente.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Tsunade. - disse o sannin abrindo a boca e com as mãos, preensando a barriga - _Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi._**7 **

O shinobi arrancou da garganta a espada Kusanagi, correndo até a kunoichi.

_É... O fim...? _- perguntou-se a sannin.

- HOKAGE-SAMA!!! - gritou outro ANBU.

- VÁ PROTEGER A VILA!!! - gritou a Hokage sem tirar os olhos de Orochimaru - Eu sou a kunoichi mais forte daqui, e a quinta hokage! Eu sei me cuidar!

Os ANBU's hesitaram em sair, mas o fizeram.

Ouviu-se o som de uma arma fincando-se em carne. O sangue escorreu e tingiu o telhado da casa com um tom vermelho... A Godaime estava...

**

* * *

**

- Naruto!!! - gritou Sakura acertando um potente chute na cabeça do ninja que ameaçava a vida do garoto. Tal ninja acertado estava com a cabeça enterrada numa cratera do chão.

- S-Sakura-chan...?! - perguntou o rapaz vendo a ex-colega de time defendendo-o.

- Graças a Deus, você está bem! - disse abraçando-o - O quê ouve com ela? - perguntou vendo Hinata nos braços do namorado empapada de sangue.

- E-Ela... Um cara aí... E-Ela entrou na frente... - disse tentando conter o choro.

- Licença. - pediu a rosada colocando o corpo da Hyuuga no chão e abrindo o casaco lilás e branco da menina. - _Ela foi atingida em três dos quatro pontos vitais..._

- S-Sakura-chan? Você tá com uma cara tão séria... - disse o rapaz já entrando em pânico.

- Sorte sua e dela que eu cheguei a tempo. - disse séria. A garota, com ajuda de um pouco de chackra concentrado na ponta dos dedos, rasgou a camiseta da Hyuuga que havia por baixo, fazendo o Uzumaki corar um pouco. - Olhe para o outro lado. - disse a médica.

- T-Tá... - disse o rapaz, fazendo-o.

Sakura concentrou um pouco de chackra numa das mãos, e apenas encostando na pele de Hinata, curou o ferimento e os orgãos atingidos por ele. Subiu o zíper do casaco da garota.

- Pode olhar.

- H-Hã? M-Mas foi tão rápido... - murmurou o loiro surpreso.

- Esse é o resultado do treinamento que recebi de Itachi, Naruto. - disse a menina sorrindo fracamente - Ele pode ser um assassino, mas... Ele, apesar de tudo, é uma pessoa muito boa...

Naruto sorriu.

- Se você está feliz, eu estou feliz também por você, Sakura-chan...

- Obrigada.

Hinata começou a se mexer e a gemer baixinho. Estava acordando.

- Hinata! - gritou o rapaz ajudando-a a sentar-se, mas abraçando-a logo em seguida.

- N... Naruto...kun...? - murmurou estranhando tudo - U-ué... O quê a Sakura-san está fazendo aqui..? O quê aconteceu com aquele outro ninja? - perguntou incerta.

- Não importa... - sussurrou o rapaz feliz - E me prometa: **Nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo**. Entendeu?! - disse segurando-a pelos ombros e recebendo um pequeno sim como resposta.

- Ei... - chamou Ino - Você não foi a única a melhorar, Sakura. - disse com um sorriso vitorioso - Parece que, finalmente, a verdadeira flor de cerejeira floresceu...

_Ino..._ - murmurou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas em pensamentos - Ino!!! - gritou correndo até a mesma, abraçando-a e chorando.

- Você não muda... Tes... Testuda... - murmurou tentando segurar as lágrimas, o quê estava se tornando arduamente difícil. Ambas se separaram e olharam uma para outra.

- He, eu detesto admitir isso, mas parece que você está mais alta que eu... - murmurou Sakura arqueando a sombrancelha, no elogio que deu para a amiga-inimiga.

- Ora, quanta honra ouvir um elogio da sua boca... - brincou a loira.

- Ano... Ano... - começou Hinata chegando onde as duas estavam junto com o namorado - Mas... Se Sakura-san tá aqui, e ela faz dupla com Itachi-san... Onde ele está? - perguntou a menina.

- Ah... Ele...

* * *

**Dicionário: **

**Senei Jashu: **Mãos de cobras escondidas.  
**Ninpou: Kage Shibari no Jutsu:** Arte Ninja: Técnica de Enforcamento pela sombra.  
**Ninpou: Kamaitachi: **Arte ninja: vento cortante  
**Chuunin Shiken: **Exame Chuunin  
**Jukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yon Shou:**Campo de violência, 64 pontos de oito divindades.  
**Ni shou: **Dois golpes.  
**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi: **Espada Kusanagi: Espada longa do céu.

* * *

**Detalhezinhos percebidos por mim no anime que não são tão importantes assim: **

Detalhe número 1: Alguém aí percebeu que a espada do Zabuza (que agora está com o Suigetsu) é igual a do Cloud de Final Fantasy o.o?  
**Detalhe número 2:** Alguém tbm percebeu que a Tsunade, quando era pequena parecia a Polly O.o?!  
**Detalhe número 3: **Que o Deidara pode ser o Osama Bin Laden por estar escondido na Akatsuki e ser um ex-terrorista ô.õ?  
**Detalhe número 4: **Que o Chuck Norris lembra vagamente o Pain O.O??! (caracas, essa foi uma amiga que me disse)  
**Detalhe número 5:** Que a Akatsuki também pode ser a Aka Comando? (Lê-se comando vermelho)  
**Detalhe número 6: **Que o nosso líder, o Pein pode ter tido uma tentativa frustrada de fazer o cosplay do Hellpin...?  
**Detalhe número 7: **Que o Deidara tem um suposto parentesco com a Ino..?  
**Detalhe número 8:** Que o Kisame pode ser um dos 7 digiescolhidos... digo, espadachins?  
**Detalhe número 9: **Que o Kisame pode trabalhar de manicuri pro Itachi...? (Há, aquela lixa OverPower que ele carrega não me engana...)  
**Detalhe número 10:** Que o Hidan pode ter conseguido aquela foice gigante dele do Ceifador Sinistro...?  
**Detalhe número 11: **Que o Sasori lembra vagamente uma versão adolescente do Chucky?  
**Detalhe número 12: **Perceberam também que a Konan tem o nome de um cara que aparece nos quadrinhos americanos chamado "Konan, o bárbaro..."?  
**Detalhe número 13: **Que a Kyuubi parece um pokemon o.o..? (Então o Naruto é a pokebola õ.o?)  
**Detalhe número 14: **Que o Naruto pode ser um Sayajin e ainda dá o Kame-Hame-Ha? (Rasengan)  
**Detalhe número 15: **Que o Sasuke parece o L de Death Note?  
**  
Mais algum detalhe que passou desbercebido por mim, mas você percebeu? Então mande pra gente! Clika no Go ali em baixo!

* * *

**

_Outro cap on! Hehe, morram de curiosidade - maníaca -  
E putz, a Gaviões perdeu em décimo primeiro lugar e, para a minha insurpresa a Vai-vai ganhou novamente. É como minha mãe diz "Parece uma máfia, todo ano a Vai-vai ganha ou ganha dividindo com alguma outra escola campeã...  
AAARRGH!!! o quê não tira o fato que eu queria que a Vila Maria também ganhasse.  
É de acabar com Goiás. Perdoem-me os torcedores da Vai-vai, mas ver a Gaviões sair do rebaixamento em décimo primeiro é de chorar.  
Respondendo Reviews: _

**Yhad:**Hehe, é tanta cena que eu fico anciosa e me embolo toda na hora de escrever elas... Muhahahahaha, mas eu acho que no final sai tudo bem XD  
Que bom que gostou deste cap, continue acompanhando.  
Tchau! 

**Kari Maehara:**Nossa! Obrigada pelo "cap maravilhoso" fiquei muito contente mesmo!  
Hehe, o Hidan e o Deidara formam uma dupla fatal em piadas! Não tem combinação melhor!  
Obrigada por gostar tanto e deixar minha fic nas suas favoritas! É uma das minhas motivações a continuar escrevendo!  
Kissus!

**Tea Modoki:**Hehe, anciosa por novos caps, hãn?! Eu é que estou esperando caps seus ù.u! Atualize as suas três fics que eu amo: "Sonhos", "Fall" e "Go Tenten"!!!  
Estarei esperando por elas, viu?!  
Kissus!

**Rahfa-san:**Hehe, o Itachi pode matar o mundo, ele ainda é meu Deus Grego \o\o/o/ XD  
\O.O/ - mãos ao alto - KAMI-SAMA!!! VC VAI ACABAR COM A (censurado) DE CIDADE QUE EU VIVO??! ODEIO ESSE LUGAR ù.u/ OMG! Ameaça de morte XD? Vou chamar o Ita-kun pra me proteger (que infelizmente não virá ç.ç)  
Espero que goste desse cap e foi mal a demora.  
Ja ne!

**Nihal Elphic:** "_Gostei sim, eu gosto dela na Akatsuki, acho que ela fica menos menininha e o capítulo colocou uma visão interessante_" - CARACAS O.O vc falou pouco mais falou bonito! Fiquei surpresona! Ah, eu tbm tenho vontade de usar palavrões, mas sei lá, não tenho coragem. Pode usar a vontade XD  
E sinceramente, eu acho que o Sasuke que não está dando muita bola, mas aguarde as surpresas do próximo cap. - cara maléfica -  
E cara, tu é um Tobi-two o.o?  
Bjo! XD

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:**Ah, o Tradutor do Google é fichinha. Vc abre a pag. do google e procura no canto direito nas letrinhas "Ferramentas de Idiomas" e prontinhn! É só mexer na língua q vc quer e colocar o texto dentro (CTRL V). Qualquer coisa me pergunte!  
Que bom que gostou da one-shot e do cap, obrigada!  
Ksssus!

**Sacerdotisa:**Outra invasão em Konoha \o\o/o/  
Será que a Sakura vai lá dar uma de heroína? Será XD?  
Eu tbm adoro o Deidei, mas gosto mais ainda do Ita-kun (ô se gosto!)  
Bjos!

**Sasah-chan:** A desaparecida reaparecida ô.ô!  
Obrigada pelos elogios! Hehe, Deidara Hidan Tobi coisa boa que não é XD  
Olha, participa sim do concurso! O duro é que eu estou numa duvida cruel em relação a ele: Desenhar uma página de mangá, mas uma página em quadrinhos ou então um desenho folha inteira õ.o? Caracas, só estou demorando pra mandar pq eu não sei se eu faço isso...  
Há, a dublagem de Naruto: receberam mais 52 eps para dublar, então vai até o cap. 104. Até lá, muita gente vai aparecer, como o Itachi (OMG Ç.Ç!!!), o Kisame (putz, aposta quanto que vai ficar um Naruto2??), o Jiraya, a Tsunade, a Shizune... Quê mais (XD?) entre outros... Aí sim vai ser de chorar... E nem me fale quando aparecer o Shippuuden... ARGH! MALDITO SBT!!!  
Bom, eu te passo o meu msn, pq eu não tenho orkut (eu não gosto muito). Lá vai: anne(underline)clary(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com  
Prontinhn!  
Ja ne!

**Meygan Kaname:**Obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei realmente contente! Sérião, a minha fic é tãão emotiva assim Õ.o?  
Cá entre nós, a chantagem foi sim muito boa, no entanto, no caso da Tsunade, ela é abruptamente severa (aí de mim se eu tivesse uma fessora dessas!) e acho que ela não é muito boa com as palavras.

**Uchiha Polyana:**Que bom que está acompanhando! Tomare que goste desse cap também!  
Bjss!

**Emanuelle:**Hehe, quer trocar de lugar com a enfermeira imprestável do hospital onde o Deidara está e ir cuidar dele?  
Enfermeira: ò.o!  
Temos uma vaga 8D  
Espero que goste desse cap e da proposta (XD)  
Bjos!

**Paty Modesto:**Não acho que ver a Sakura gritando/chorando Sasuke-kun é irritante, acho que é deprimente e lamentável. Ela tem muito potencial e não o usa para amadurecer x.x/  
Cara, se eu estivesse no lugar dela quebrava a cara do Sasuke quando encontrasse ele e logo depois... Eu e o Ita-kun na Akatsuki... Muhahahahahaha...  
Espero que goste do cap!  
Bjs!

**Tsubame Hitori:**Hehe, estou tendo resultados positivos, todo mundo gostou da one-shot XD! Hehe, o quê será que acontecerá com a Tsunade? Tã-tã-rãrããããããããã  
Bjos!

**Dora Delacour [Clã Uchiha:**Nossa, isso aconteceu muitas vezes comigo... Eu não me lembrava necas da fic, mas eu tentava lá no search ali no menu bege (eu acho que é bege õ.o)  
Obrigada! Muito obrigada pelos elogios!  
E não, eu não quero ser responsável por um ataques de nervos de uma leitora o.o pelamordedeus, morre não, mas não me culpe XD!  
Bxs!

**Saya-oneechan:** UHAuhahauHAHAHAHA, O Tobi é capaz de ver aquelas garotas todas dançando com "excesso de roupa" e oferecer a capa deles pra elas, tado...  
Como é linda a inocência XD!

**Natalia de Oliveira:**Pena mesmo q tenha poucos ItaxSaku, mas eu acho que a situação está revertendo, pq tem muitas fics deles aparecendo o.o isso é bom...  
Espero que goste!

* * *

**Comunicado importante (leiam e opinem depois, por favor) **

Bem, eu sei que esta fic está longe de acabar, mas eu já estou com outra ItaxSaku em mente. E esse meu ItaxSaku não será muito bonitinho. Vou mandar um breve preview e espero a opinião de vocês: 

"_Num futuro distante, Hatake Kakashi é um médico cibernético, e em meio às suas visitas ao entulho, encontra uma garota-cyborg em estado de animação suspensa. Tocado pela garota, o rapaz leva-a até seu consultório e a partir dali começa a tratá-la como uma filha. No entanto, a cidade da sucata é um lugar sem lei, onde a paz local depende apenas dos guerreiros caçadores. Kakashi é um deles, mas a sua garota toma a importante decisão de virar uma guerreira e tentar recuperar a sua memória, com o tradicional estilo de luta de sua família, o Panzer Knust. Seu interesse é apenas no seu passado, até ela conhecer a amizade e o amor e se importar com o futuro..._"

Bem, taí, no começo vão achar que é KakasxSaku, depois SasuxSaku, mas calma. Vai ter ItaxSaku sim! E no final, logicamente vai ter ItaxSaku. Claro tbm que o resumo não será esse (é muito grande) mas apenas pra dar uma noção é idéia. Espero a opinião de vocês quanto a minha idéia.

Abraços e beijos a todos os leitores!  
Ja ne!


	7. Sangue

**Vermelho

* * *

**

Orochimaru correu até a Hokage, certo que fincaria a Kusanagi no peito da Hokage.

O sangue em sua mão escorria pelo telhado em um caminho até o fim do mesmo, pingando gota à gota no chão. Para muitos, a Hokage levara o golpe e tal líquido vermelho era dela.

- Keh?! - assustou-se o sannin percebendo que quem entrara na frente do golpe que deveria ser direcionado à Godaime fora...

Uchiha... Itachi.

- Quem diria... - começou o gênio dos Uchihas - Eu venho apenas dar uma olhada e quem eu encontro...

_Uchiha... Itachi??! _- exclamou Tsunade em pensamentos, assustada com o quê acontecera. O rapaz entrou na frente do golpe, protegendo-a. Logo deixou esses pensamentos de lado, quando se lembrou que Shizune estava nas mãos de Kabuto. A Hokage ia até o shinobi até uma voz atrás da mesma lhe chamar a atenção.

- Foi por pouco, mas está tudo bem com essa menina. - disse um Kage Bushin de Itachi aparecendo atrás da loira e colocando Shizune deitada no chão.

- Faça a gentileza... - começou o verdadeiro Uchiha - De ficar atrás do Kage Bushin. É repugnante quando um homem bate em uma mulher. - disse retirando a espada de sua mão e fincando-a no chão.

**

* * *

**

- E-Então você realmente anda com o Itachi, Sakura-chan? - perguntou o Uzumaki

- Sim.

- M-Mas... Quando vocês tem missões juntos, de vários dias... Vocês dormem juntos em pousadas... Ou na floresta...? - perguntou quase em gaguejo e fazendo vários gestos com as mãos.

- Sim... - respondeu monossilábicamente.

- M-Mas... Você é uma garota... E e-ele... S-Sakura-chan... É m-meio embaraçoso...

- Hihihi - a menina riu baixinho - De fato, no começo foi bastante embaraçoso. Mas para ele, eu sou quase um homem. - disse com um sorriso triste.

- Sakura... Você... Por acaso você... - começou Ino

**

* * *

**

Itachi não estava tendo as maiores dificuldades para enfrentar Orochimaru. Se desviava dos ataques, e, indiferentemente, atacava. O Uchiha deu um pulo para trás, e começou a preparar alguns selos.

- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**1**

Orochimaru desviou-se, pulando para um lado, onde havia uma grande sombra na parede. Itachi sorriu de canto. Sem que o sannin percebesse, saiu um kage bushin da grande sombra da parede, que segurou-o numa chave de braço.

- Muito fácil. - murmurou o Uchiha - _Exploda! Bunshin Bakuretsu!_**2**

Uma alta explosão foi ouvida. Tsunade colocou os braços na frente do rosto para proteger-se do clarão do local. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, o traidor da vila não estava mais ali. Nem ele e seu Kage Bushin, ou mesmo o sannin, apenas seu ajudante, que gritou por dois minutos "Orochimaru-sama! Orochimaru-sama!" e depois sumiu.

**

* * *

**

- ...Está apaixonada pelo... Itachi? - perguntou Ino

- Q-Quê??! N-Não... S-Sabe... E-Eu... Ele... É que... - disse tentando se explicar e ocultar o que estava escrito na sua face, mas logo suspirando e dando-se por vencida - Ele... É uma pessoa que eu quero muito proteger. Eu não me importo com o quê aconteça comigo, mas eu vou continuar lutando por ele, sem recuar, até que ele alcance seus sonhos. Isso foi algo que eu mesma decidi...

- S... Sakura-chan...

- Mesmo que esse caminho que eu escolhi seje como um rio de lama, por mais que eu afunde, ele me estende a mão e me ergue. E por não ter mais objetivos próprios nessa vida além de proteger Konoha... Eu decidi lutar pelos sonhos dele também... - terminou com os olhos transbordando determinação.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, até...

- Ah! - lembrou-se Hinata - N-Naruto-kun! - chamou ela - Se são ninjas do som que estão atacando, eles podem estar atrás do Sasuke-san! Ele está no hospital e não sei se tem muitos ninjas de Konoha por lá... - disse preocupada.

- Então vamos para lá! - disse Naruto, sendo seguido pelas três kunoichis.

**

* * *

**

- É neste quarto aqui que está Sasuke-kun. - disse o primeiro ninja.

- Certo. Para esse serviço, não precisará mais do que um. - disse uma kunoichi, morena de cabelos lisos e curtos na altura do pescoço, olhos amarelos. - Eu vou. - disse puxando uma kunai e entrando no hospital.

Sem nenhuma dificuldade, a jounnin do som passou pelas enfermeiras e alguns ANBU's que ali haviam. Foi até o quarto 301, onde o rapaz estava. Girou a massaneta e entrou para dentro do quarto.

Aproximou-se do quarto com a kunai em mãos. Olhou o rapaz que dormia tranquilamente na cama, coberto por um fino lençol branco. Retirou uma ou duas mechas insistentes de cabelo, e aproximou-se do Uchiha.

_Kawaii ne..._ - pensou a garota, mas logo lembrando-se de seu dever. Aproximou a kunai do coração do garoto - Que pena. Se eu tivesse tempo, talvez... A gente pudesse se divertir um pouco... - e com isso, desceu a kunai para acertar o Uchiha.

No entanto, Sasuke não estava nem um pouco sonolento. Num rápido movimento com os pés, chutou a kunai para a longe, segurou a jounnin pelos pulsos e a prendeu embaixo de si.

Uma garota em sã consciência que se preze, começaria a se debater, pedir para que a soltasse ou então, ficar tão assustada que teria uma parada cardíaca daqui pra lá.

- ...

- Hu, então parece que eu errei... Poderemos nos divertir um pouco hoje, né? - perguntou a jounnin embaixo do Uchiha, sorrindo maliciosamente. Sasuke olhou todo o rosto da garota, de contornos finos, os cabelos negros e lisos que tinham um estranho cheiro de sangue, os olhos amarelos que continham um brilho estranho...

Foi descendo até encontrar com os lábios rosados, macios... Olhou novamente para ela.

Ah, como queria que Sakura estivesse ali. Apenas ela. Ouvir os gemidos da médica, sua pele roçando com a sua... Quase bêbado de amor, o rapaz desceu e beijou a inimiga com sede e luxúria. Sem querer admitir, estava carente, e necessitava de Sakura ali com ele. No entanto, ele tocava a inimiga como se ela fosse a rosada.

**

* * *

**

Naruto, Ino, Hinata e Sakura chegaram na frente do hospital, onde foram surpreendidos por ninjas do som. Sakura, atrás de Hinata, começou a fazer selos.

- Doton: Tsuna Take no Jutsu**3**! - Com isso, o chão foi rachando e várias bambus começaram a nascer, cercando-os - Essa parede não é muito resistente. Cuidem deles, eu vou atrás do Sasuke-kun! - disse fazendo mais nins e virando várias pétalas de Sakura, entrando com facilidade no hospital.

A Haruno passou pelos ANBU's com facilidade, conseguindo ir até o balcão de informações e descobrir que quem procurava estava no quarto 301. Da mesma forma que entrou, vôou até um corredor vazio e se materializou.

Saiu andando rapidamente pelos corredores, até encontrar a porta do 301 fechada. Com um brilho no olhar, abriu a porta rapidamente.

- Sasuk... - ela não conseguiu terminar de dizer o que pretendia. No momento em que pisou no cômodo seu mundo desabou. O rapaz na qual pretendia salvar estava se divertindo.

Ele percebeu a presença dela e a olhou, assustado.

- S...Sakura... O qu... Você... - começou

_Idiota! Besta, ignorante!_ - xingou-se sentindo os olhos marejarem. Era óbvio que Sasuke não era um menininho inocente. Era forte o suficiente para nocautear um ANBU, então, pra que ela foi lá?

Sasuke que estava sem a camiseta, levantou e foi andando até a garota. A outra jounnin, poderia estar dormindo, desmaiada, anestesiada... Morta... Ela não dava a menor importância.

- Sakura... - disse estendendo um braço para tentar enxugar uma lágrima que escorreu do rosto da menina.

- Não me toque! - gritou dando um rápido tapa na mão do garoto. - Eu... Eu dediquei toda a minha vida a você... No final... No final... - disse soluçando. Já não sabia o quê acontecia. Estava em dúvida se tinha, de fato, algum sentimento por seu mestre... Decidira parar de pensar no Uchiha, mas estava chorando por ele estar com outra... Porque?

Virou-se para sair, mas sentiu o pulso ser segurado. Um sentimento quente agora nascia dentro dela. Não era amor. Era raiva? Talvez. Não permitiria que o Ódio, um sentimento tão sujo nascesse dentro de si, não queria terminar lamentávelmente como Sasuke.

Partindo para a ignorância, concentrou chackra na outra mão livre, no entanto, quando ia virar-se para dar um bom soco na cara de Sasuke, ele...

A beijou.

Segurando os pulsos dela, impediu-a de se mexer. Forçou sua lingua sobre os lábios da rosada, quebrando-lhes a resistência. Sakura sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas estranhamente se entregou.

Nesse momento, ouviu a porta ser aberta e se separou rapidamente do rapaz, mas não impedindo que a nova pessoa que aparecera entendesse a situação.

* * *

**Mini one-shot pra dá mais recheio pro cap. Minúsculo  
Carona ao mundo dos mortos.  
**_Estrelando Tobi, Hidan e Deidara (novamente). _

**Hidan: **Ô deidara, acelera esse opala! 

**Deidara: **Acelera pra quê?! Já demo Feliz Natal pra todo mundo mesmo u.u

**Tobi: **Hidan-sempai, o Deidara-sempai tem razão. É perigoso dirigir rápido e a noite o.o Olha, Olha ali! Uma moça no acostamento! Tá pedindo carona!

**Hidan: **Stop o carango aê Deidara, vamô dá uma força pra mina ò.o/!

**Deidara: ****- para o carro no acostamento - **

**Hidan: **Tudo firmeza moça? Qué uma carona? 

**Moça: **E-Eu estou bem longe de casa...

**Tobi: **Tudo bem, a gente te entrega lá n.n eu sou um bom garoto!

**Deidara:** **- puxa o Tobi pra dentro do carro de novo e começa a enforca ele - **

**Tobi: **X.X/ 

**Moça: **B-Bem, eu moro... Faz o seguinte... **- entra no banco de trás onde tava o Hidan -**( O Deidara dirigindo e o Tobi no lado) segue reto, e depois do terceiro farol vira na direita...

_Alguns minutitos depois _

**Hidan: **Então é aqui a tua casa ºOº?! _Mó casarão bixo O.O! _

**Moça: **Sim n.n Obrigada! **- entra na casa - **

**Hidan: **Falô mina, vê se me liga! **- entra no carro - **

**Tobi: **Deidara-sempai, você não achou essa moça esquisita õ.o? 

**Deidara: **Só meu, falando mole, pálida pacas...

**Hidan: **Cês tão é com inveja que a mina só ficou conversando comigo e nem se dignou a olhar pra essa cara de difunto docês! A mina é mó princesa e só deu atenção pra mim!

**Deidara/Tobi:** ¬¬

**Hidan: **Aê Deidara, para o carro! A mina esqueceu a bolsa ó.o! Volta lá pra nóis devolver!

_Mais alguns minutitos depois _

**Hidan: **Ô DE CASA! **- Toc Toc Toc -**Ô DE CAAAAAASA!!! **- alguém abre a porta -** aê tia, vim devolver a bolsa da sua filha! 

**Mãe da moça: **B-Bolsa?! Da minha filha?!

**Hidan: **O.o é, ela pegou uma carona ca gente...

**Mãe da moça: **Não pode ser, minha filha... Entra rapaz, entra... Minha filha... P-Por um acaso, é essa menina da foto?!

**Hidan:** É sim o.o inclusive tá ca mesma roupa...

**Mãe da moça: **Não pode ser, ai, minha filha... **- sobe algumas escadas deixando Hidan na sala - **

**Moça: **Hidan? O quê você tá fazendo aqui õ.o? 

**Hidan: **Vim devolver a sua bolsa, sua mãe me atendeu na porta e me pôs pra dentro...

**Moça: **Minha mãe??! Impossível! Ela já morreu a dez anos!

_Cri cri, cri cri... Toca musiquinha de terror _

**Hidan: **U QUÊ O.O??????!!! 

_Enquanto isso, no carango _

**Deidara: **Putz, bem que o Kakuzu dizia que o Hidan embaçava pra poha meu u.u! Tobi, vai lá dá um toque nele. 

**Tobi: **Tô indo o.o

Precisa não, ele já vem...n.n

**Deidara/Tobi: **HÃÃÃÃÃ O.O?! **- se abraçam - **

**Deidara: **AÍ, O QUÊ ESSA VÉIA TÁ FAZENDO NO MEU CARRO POHA Ò.O??!

* * *

**Dicionário: **

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu: **Elemento fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo.  
**Bunshin Bakuretsu: **Clone explosivo. É uma técnica que consiste em criar um clone de sombras e explodi-lo a hora que bem entender. Jutsu Rank A.  
**Doton: Tsuna Take no Jutsu: **Elemento terra: Técnica da caixa de Bambu

* * *

_Uuuuuuh! Volta as aulas. Escola nova. Próxima fic farei uma pequena one-shotzinha no final quanto a esse triste momento. Argh, odeio a minha professora de química. Véia gorda discarada do diacho ¬¬  
Respondendo reviews: _

**Rahfa-san:**O dia que o Itachi fizer isso no anime vai ser o dia em que o Kishimoto-sama ficou louco ç.ç em compensação, eu estou no meu estado mais são possível XDDD... Cara, sua review saiu enoooooorme :D que feliz! Ok, ok... Eu tbm sou uma boa alma, dividiremos o Ita-kun no meio. E vc também tem esse tipo de "amizade-que-rouba-a-sua-alma-perfeita-que-apareceu-no-anime"?  
Antes deu me despedir: **SOCORRO!!! TEM UMA MANÍACA QUERENDO JOGAR UMA BOMBA AQUI EM CASA Ç.Ç!!!**  
Zoera o.o'  
Ja ne! 

**Nihal Elphic:**Sua tia está completamente certa. Cara, não sei se legal é a palavra certa, mas que o Sasuke vai ficar muito puto vai XDDD. Um palavrão descreve mais que mil palavras XD! Agora q vc falou... Até em SCC... Só que eu acho que em Naruto é mais... Hã... ÓDIO mesmo XD já em InuYasha, creio que seje implicância XDDDD Nossa, muito obrigada por chamar best-seller... Cara, fiquei muito feliz! Obrigada mesmo!  
Bjos mil!

**Kacau L. M.: **Que bom que estás gostando!  
Todos os jutsus? É muita coisa XD! Bem, eu lembro deles, mas não sei todos os nomes não 8/ eu vejo eles no site do Wikipédia ;D é só digitar na barrinha "Lista de Jutsus". Quanto a inventar, bem, a gente faz o quê pode né XD  
Os fãs de ItaxSaku estão aumentando - olhos brilhantes, afinal o aboliu os asteriscos... --"-  
Que bom que está gostando tanto! Espero que goste desse também!  
Bjokas!

**Hatake Sakura XD:** Hehe, acho que vc foi um tanto precipitada ao dizer que a Tsunade bateu as botas, vestiu o terno de madeira, foi para o outro mundo, exorcizada pela Rukia, assim como outros XDDD Maaaas, fique na curiosidade (novamete) sobre quem entrou na sala do hospital hoho XD  
Kssus!

**Saya-oneechan:**Hehe, muita gente tem falado sobre os detalhes XD  
Wooow! Uns me ameaçam de morte, outros perdem o sono e você vai ter um troço. My Good! Essa vida de escritora é emocionante XD!  
Ja ne!

**Meygan Kaname:**Hehe, eu parei nessa parte pra deixar um suspense no ar XD. Ah, vc não ficou triste né ó.ò? Até o Kishimoto-sama faz isso! Fico tão feliz em saber que vocês conseguem sentir a mesma emoção que eu ao escrever muito mesmo! Fico satisfeita por ter gostado do abraço ItaxSaku. E poxa vida, você descobriu que o Itachi ia salvar a Tsunade XD! Todo mundo descobre o quê acontece antes mesmo deu pensar no que vai acontecer XD!  
Vou ser franca: aqui em casa, quem é fã do Deidara é a minha mãe XD! Sim, a minha mãe! Ela simplesmente disse "Essa meninA me lembra o Osama filha..." Até eu contar p/ ela que era um menino XD. E a do Kisame foi meu irmão.  
Quanto a minha nova fic: Estou pensando MUITO seriamente quanto fazê-la, pois pretendo realizá-la em alguns grandes e enormes capítulos, além de ser uma bela duma longfic. Obrigada por palpitar sobre o tema !  
Nossa, que resposta enorme o.o  
Ja ne!

**Isa belle b.a.y.h:**Pelo que eu percebi, você é fã da nossa raposa número 1! Particularmente, eu adoraria ter um amigo como o Naruto... Seria muito show...  
Continue acompanhando  
Até!

**Sasah-chan:**Não são? Quem diria que eu compararia o Pain com o Chuck Nórris o.o  
Estamos com dois problemas e pouco tempo XD meu pai está disposto a me ajudar com a história, mas ele é fã de revistas americanas como a Marvel... Cara, se eu for desenhar um homem, ele vai fala pra bota maaaais músculos o.o e parece que esses homens com muitos músculos são barrigudos...  
Somos duas: NARUTO NÃO PODE CHEGAR NA SHIPPUUDEN COM AQUELA DUBLAGEM Ç.Ç!!! Kami-sama, nem que seja voz de personagem que se acha o fodão posudo, mas troque o dublador!!!  
Sim, sim, faça um desenho e me mande! anne(undernaline)clary(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com  
Cheiro de peixe õ.o?

**Paty Modesto: **Está lendo a tanto tempo assim, com atraso e tudo?! Meu, eu te admiro, vc tem uma das coisas que eu mais gostaria ter: paciência. Virou uma das minhas ídolas XD!  
Hehe, então vc é nova nessa área animetícia (affe maria XD!) eu tbm, comecei assistir no meio do ano passado e assisti até a sexta temporada (o resto é tudo spoiler mesmo) e depois segui p/ Shippuuden. Obrigada pelos elogios!  
Bjos!

**Lary-Hyuuga:**Nossa! Cara, eu queria ser uma leitora comum da minha fic pra ver se sou merecedora de todos esses elogios! Fico muito motivada a continuar! Obrigada!  
Bjx!

**Uchiha Polyana:** Fico contente por ter achado a parte ItaxSaku fofa Obrigada!  
Bjus!

**Yuki Blackwell:**Tô dizendo, o Deidara tem parentesco com a Ino e é primogênito do Osama... Ngm sabe onde os dois tão mesmo XD! Nyaaa, Eu adoro o Pain, mas foi inevitável dizer que O Chuck Nórris e ele são parecidinhos XD! Daqui a pouco a Bandai lança lixas OverPower personalizadas e bonecos chuck com um facão que são a cara do Sasori XD  
Essa pessoa loira com roupa do Yondaime não deve ser o Naruto (o.o) o Minato (lógicamente XD) ou o Jiraiya (fios brancos, cê sabe como é né o.o")?  
Tsc! Vc foi a segunda a acertar o quê o Itachi foi fazer. Nossa, quando ele disse "Exploda!", me lembrou vagamente o Deidara o.o  
Ja ne!

**Lucia Almeida Martins:** Que bom que gostou do cap !  
Continue acompanhando!  
Bjos!

**Haruka's Onigiri:**Caracas meu o.o cê me lembrou a inner da Sakura DÁ UM AUTÓGRAFO XD??!  
Bem, deixando a brincadeira de lado, não se preocupe, ainda vai ter pau comendo por aqui... uahsuhahsuahshahahaa, nos dois sentidos XDDD! Uia, quanto ao Deidara... Posso fazer uma one-shot especial quanto a isso, eu pranejo XD  
Bjos!

**Binutti-chan:**Que bom que gosta! Leitora nova 8DD!  
Espero que continue acompanhando e que os próximos caps. lhe agradem!  
Ja ne!

**Tsunay Nami:**Que bom que gosta da idéia! E dos detalhitos do anime XD  
Hohoho, eu amo deixar as pessoas curiosas... - risada quase maléfica - Eu só não dou a risada do Bob Esponja pq só meu irmão sabe rir daquele jeito u///u  
Espero que goste dessa one-shot tbm (pelo jeito vc adora elas né XD)?  
Bjs!

**Tea Modoki:** Eita... Então sem a atualização das suas fics até o meio do ano? Oh no! Escola é um saco u.u bem q eu queria nascer sabendo!  
Que bom que gostou do cap, mas eu acho que realmente, ficou um pouquinho sentimental x.x/ mas falous.  
Agora q vc falou... O símbolo dos Uchihas, tirando a parte de madeira da raquete de pingue-pongue que segura, parece sim uma pokebola o.o mundo estranho...  
Bom, espero até o meio do ano pelas suas fics!  
Bjos!

**Tsubame Hitori:**É a terceira que descobre que a Tsunade foi salva pelo Ita-kun. Diga-me, sinceramente, é tão fácil assim descobrir o quê vai acontecer XD?!  
Kissus!

**Ichihi-Chan:** Pode deixar, SakuxIta é meu casal predileto!  
Bjos!

**Susan:** Somos duas que concordamos: O Itachi é trilhões de vezes melhor que o Sasu-teme-kun. Obrigada pelos elogios!  
Até a próxima!

**Uchiha Mizuki:**Yo! Vc tbm fuça muito no Hehe, bem vinda ao grupo amiga XD! Que bom que vc gostou dos detalhes, da fic, em geral! Me insentiva a escrever mais e cada vez melhor!  
Wooow! Vc é como eu então: fãs da ficção... Acho que vou iniciá-la daqui um tempo mesmo! Obrigada pelo apoio!  
Ja ne!

_Obrigado a todos os leitores!  
Beijos e abraços, e não esqueçam de deixar o fermento do bolo  
Tradução: reviews XD  
Ja ne!_


	8. Volta

**Volta

* * *

**

Os olhos vermelhos fitavam a cena.

Não que fora notada alguma reação por parte dele: muito pelo contrário, continuou indiferente. Afinal, eles apenas faziam missões juntos, não tinham nada juntos certos?

Ela era livre para fazer suas escolhas. Foram esses pensamentos que povoaram a mente de Uchiha Itachi.

- Itachi... - rangeu Sasuke entre os dentes, soltando Sakura e se preparando para enfrentar o irmão mais velhos com os punhos nus. No entanto, no momento que ia atacar, uma garota entrou no meio dos dois.

- Pare com isso, Sasuke-kun! - disse Sakura com chackra já concentrado - Eu não quero enfrentar você de novo! - disse colocando-se em posição de batalha, e olhando para trás.

Itachi sumira.

- Itachi?! - chamou, sem respostas. Antes que Sakura saisse da sala, Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso. - Me solta! Imbecil! - xingou

- ... - Ele não disse nada, apenas eu um breve sorriso maldoso, o quê significava que estava feliz pela reação que fizera em seu irmão.

- Satisfeito agora?! - gritou

- ...

- SATISFEITO AGORA??! - gritou mais alto, com os olhos marejados.

- Hu... Você não muda... Se bem que... Sakura, precisamos terminar o quê aconteceu entre nós. - disse puxando-a e trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

No entanto, Sakura não era mais aquela incopetente que caia de amores por qualquer um. Não era mais aquela que beijava o chão em que Sasuke pisava. Queria mostrar para todos que crescera, que amadurecera e aquela oportunidade era única. No passado, queria muito mostrar ao rapaz como crescera e amadurecera. No entanto, ali estava a oportunidade perfeita de mostrar-lhe que o tempo cura todas as feridas.

- HÁ! - gritou acertando um chute na cara do moreno, que foi pego desprevenido e de surpresa. Um por ela sempre usar os punhos para bater, e outro por ela estar batendo com a perna que, normalmente, serveria-lhe como apoio.

O moreno fora lançado alguns metros atrás do quarto, quebrando a parede do mesmo e caindo do terceiro andar do prédio. Antes que mais algo acontecesse, fez vários ins e desmaterializou-se, saindo pelo buraco causado pelo golpe e se espalhando por Konoha, a procura de seu sensei.

**

* * *

**

- Yosh! Conseguimos acabar com tudo por aqui! - festejou Naruto com a derrota dos inimigos. Ele ia falar mais alguma coisa até...

- NARUTO-NIICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! - gritou uma menina abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Xiiiiiiiu!!! Sua retardada! Não grita aos quatro ventos! Vai que alguém nos vê! - disse Hanabi saindo de trás de uma ruela junto com a outra colega de time, Alouette.

- Eh? Mas o quê gennins como vocês estão fazendo por aqui? A ordem era evacuar todos os moradores e gennins! - exclamou Ino observando as outras duas se aproximarem.

- Ah tá, sendo que os moradores e a vila precisava de ajuda... - ironizou Rie largando as costas do Uzumaki

- Não sabe o trabalho que nos deu, essa aqui - disse apontando para a azulada - queria batê até no capeta se ele aparecesse. Felizmente, como temos uma médica no grupo - disse apontando para a loira - pudemos salvar mais da metade dos feridos aliados que encontramos. - explicou a Hyuuga.

- Então... - pensou Hinata - como jounnin especial, e sendo a nova sensei de vocês, eu tenho uma missão Rank-A para vocês. - concluiu a Hyuuga.

- R-Rank-A? - gaguejou a médica-nin do grupo.

- Sim. E cada uma de vocês terá um papel específico. Alouette, você irá curar todos os ninjas e cidadões que encontrarem, até mesmo aliados da areia. Hanabi, você irá usar o Byakugan para localizar feridos, evitando de vocês toparem com inimigos. E Rie: você ficará com o mais difícil...

- O quê?! - perguntou a menina anciosa

- Em último caso, se vocês se encontrarem com um inimigo... Eu quero que você cuide dessas duas. - terminou de explicar a jounnin.

- Pode deixar! - disse puxando as outras duas e saindo correndo em direção a onde havia feridos.

- Eu não sabia que você era uma Jounnin especial igual a Sakura-chan, Hinata... - disse o rapaz surpreso - O quê você faz de tão especial?

- Ela é quem cuida da segunda fase do Exame Chuunin. - explicou Ino - Lembra da floresta da morte? Ela quem leva todo mundo para lá agora, e acredite, ela até ri quando fala de morte...

- O.O

**Flashback Ino on **

_Aquele ano, Ino havia aplicado a primeira prova do exame chuunin para os gennins. Quando terminado a prova e explicado o porque daquele teste, uma pessoa abriu a porta escandalosamente._

_Onee-chan...?! - pensou Hanabi observando a garota entrar com um estranho sorriso maquialévico no rosto._

_- Deixou mais de cem times passar, Ino-chan?_

_- Eu também não queria, mas fazer o quê, tem muita gente competente esse ano. - retrucou a Yamanaka dando ombros e soltando um suspiro - Melhor assim, afinal, esse ano está sendo interessante até para os chuunins veteranos, e no futuro, implicará uma facilitação nas missões para nós, jounnins..._

_- Huhuhuhu... - riu Hinata_

_Essa aí não é a irmã tímidérrima da Hana? - perguntou-se Rie em pensamentos._

_- Não vai sobrar mais que a metade. Garanto-lhe que a outra metade vai sair sem um membro ou sem um ou dois olhos quando tocarem os pés na floresta... - disse a morena com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto._

_Ino: O.O_

_Hanabi: O.O _

Al: O.O

Rie: O.O CREDO E CRUZ, AVE MARIA!!!

**Flashback Ino off****

* * *

**

Sakura buscara por Itachi pelo vilarejo inteiro. Exausta, todas as pétalas de flor de cerejeira que formavam seu corpo se juntaram no portão de saída de Konoha, materializando novamente a garota.

Observando ao redor, pode observar um homem que vestia uma roupa negra com nuvens vermelhas, sentado em uma pedra. Contente por tê-lo encontrado, correu até ele.

- Itachi! Como você pode sair e me deixar lá falando com as paredes?! - perguntou a garota indignada, parando em frente ao rapaz com as mãos na cintura.

Sem dizer nada, Itachi levantou-se e fitou-a.

- O quê foi? - perguntou a garota

- Sakura, você ficou feliz por ter encontrado todos os seus amigos? - perguntou friamente, o quê a garota estranhou, apesar de serem apenas "colegas", ele sempre a tratava de um modo diferente.

- Muito! - disse sorrindo - Fiquei muito feliz por estarem bem... - continuou, sem saber que aquelas palavras machucavam o coração do assasino do clã Uchiha. Ele parou de andar para fora da vila junto a ela que estranhou. O moreno soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Já entendi. - disse simplesmente.

- Hn? Entendeu o quê?

- ...Eu sou o Uchiha errado, não é mesmo?. (**N/A:** Atendendo pedidos XD)

Ela não entendeu bem, e arqueou uma sombrancelha. Antes que perguntasse mais alguma coisa, ele rapidamente lhe aplicou um certeiro soco na boca do estômago.

- Ita...chi...? - murmurou antes de cair desmaiada nos braços do rapaz. Ele acariciou a face da Haruno e a pôs deitada em frente aos portões de Konoha.

- Eu tinha medo de te perder. Mas se você é mais feliz aqui, sua felicidade será a minha. - disse aproximando-se do rosto da menina e tocando suavemente seus lábios com os dela. - Adeus, Sakura.

Com isso, Itachi levantou e saiu, deixando para trás a garota que amava.

**

* * *

**

- Al! Tem mais um ferido aqui! - gritou Hanabi dirigindo-se a um chuunnin ferido na perna.

- J-Já vou! - disse correndo até lá e concentrando um pouco de chackra verde nas mãos e curando o ferimento - Uuuf... - suspirou a menina cansada.

- Tó. - disse Rie dando-lhe um doce que guardara no bolso - É supercalórico, deve ajudar a se recuperar.

- Certo. - disse pegando e começando a comer. - Hana-chan está concentrada demais, não? - perguntou para a azulada que voltou a fitar a Hyuuga que estava paralisada em frente a ambas.

- Hana? - perguntou a Suzumiya pausando a mão em cima do ombro da mesma.

- Al! Rápido, vem comigo! - disse se dirigindo aos portões da vila.

- O-Oe! Se saírmos, seremos traídoras! - gritou a azulada, mas ainda assim, seguindo-a, junto da loira. Quando chegaram aos portões, encontraram uma garota de cabelos róseos e face serena, adormecida.

- E-Ela parece a Sakura-sensei... - murmurou Hanabi.

- Não seje ridícula, Sakura-sensei saiu e se juntou com a Aka-sei-lá-das-quantas, fora que ela tinha o cabelo bem mais curto... - disse Rie cortando completamente os pensamentos da Hyuuga, grosseira.

Alouette que estava fora da conversa mexia na estranha. Depois de averiguá-la, observou que ela carregava algo no pescoço. Retirou o cordão e observou uma jóia verde na mesma.

- Ei... Dá uma olhada... - disse levantando e entregando a Suzumiya o colar

- Nossa, é uma jóia... Eu nunca vi nenhuma dessa na minha vida... - comentou Hanabi

- Duuuuh, é óbvio que é uma jóia. Mas, eu também nunca vi uma jóia cor de grama na minha vida...

Quando Hanabi ia comentar, três shinobis apareceram atrás do corpo da garota desmaiada, ficando de frente para as meninas. Rie ia preparar um Suiton**1**, quando Hanabi interveio.

- Olha direito... - murmurou a menina

A Suzumiya olhou de quem se tratava, e viu que os três ninjas usavam máscaras, pintadas e cada uma com o formato de um animal diferente, todos aparentavam olhar seriamente para a garota deitada.

_A-ANBU's...?_

Sem falar um "A", eles a pegaram e a colocaram sobre o ombro. Concentrando chackra nos pés, os três saltaram em uma casa, e dali seguiram, levando Sakura, com seus cabelos a balançar pelo vento.

_A-Aquele penteado..._ - murmurou a loira em pensamentos - E-Eu acho que era sim a Sakura-sensei...

- Porque...? - perguntou Hanabi diretamente.

- É que... Bem... Hokage-sama usa os cabelos amarrados em dois rabos de cavalo baixos... E aquela moça também usava... E os cabelos dela eram rosas... Acho que é prova o suficiente... - respondeu

- Talvez... Mas... - começou a azulada - Sinceramente, não sei...

**

* * *

**

Com a fuga de Orochimaru, ao cair da noite, a situação se normalizou em Konoha. As perdas foram poucas, graças a isso, não fora difícil expulsar os ninjas do som, da grama e da cachoeira.

Vários chuunins e gennins, ainda que na calada da noite, ajudavam os moradores a reconstruir as casas destruídas pelo ataque, enquanto, boa parte dos jounnins e ANBU's iam fazer missões.

A Hokage, ainda que de noite, estava em seu escritório dando missões importantes. Shizune - já acordada - entrou no escritório depois que Kurenai saiu com o papel de sua missão. Fechou a porta atrás de si com a saída da kunoichi e foi falar com a loira.

- T... Tsunade-sama... - chamou em um fiapo de voz. O que acontecera era muito grave.

- Hnm?

Shizune respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. Pensou e selecionou cada palavra de seu dicionário mental, para dizer adequadamente a Godaime, para que ela não entendesse mal.

- Os ANBU's capturaram um Akatsuki em frente aos portões de Konoha. Os ANBU's estão interrogando-o.

Tsunade parou de assinar os papéis e olhou para sua ajudante, que tinha o cenho que demonstrava preocupação. Calmamente, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo em cima das mãos.

- Eu já irei vê-lo. - disse ainda olhando a morena, percebendo que ela ainda tinha mais alguma coisa para falar.

- É a Sakura. - disse duma vez por todas.

- C... Como...? - perguntou a Godaime pálida.

**

* * *

**Sasuke estava sentado em um dos tatames do esconderijo do clã Uchiha. E pensar que seu próprio irmão tinha lhe indicado o local para saber mais dos segredos do sharingan. Ainda sentado ali, ouviu um barulho se aproximando. Com um sorriso em seus lábios, continuou fitando o nada enquanto uma serpente subia em seus braços e pausava perto de seu rosto. 

Ela colocou a língua para fora e tocou de leve o rosto do Uchiha.

- Mesmo? Está tudo de acordo com os planos...

* * *

HOMENAGEM A TODOS OS AUTORES DO SITE!!!

foi um site desenvolvido por alguém na qual ainda não conheço que tem como principal objetivo soltar a imaginação de pessoas sobre respectivos assuntos.

Somos estudantes, calouros, trabalhadores, crianças, e até mesmo adultos. No entanto, levamos essa nossa vida às sombras.

Atrás daquele aluno que dorme na aulas, que é ruim é química, que tem vergonha de ler um texto na sala de aula, que é anti-social ou é o CDF, esconde atrás dessa máscara um escritor talentoso.

Humor, drama, suspense, terror, angústia, romace...

No fundo somos os anônimos escritores que ouvem músicas diferentes, que temos costumes diferentes, e talvez, levamos essa vida anônima porque cicrano diria "É estranho", ou é "Você é doido", ou até mesmo "Você não queria ser xxx quando crescer?"

Não somos doidos,  
Não somos estranhos

Somos as mentes mais inteligentes e criativas desse país e ainda: somos nós quem tiramos(talvez) as melhores notas em redação, ou até mesmo elogios.

Seus pais não sabem, seus amigos não sabem.  
Mas eu sei, ele sabe, nós sabemos.

Afinal, se o virasse modinha também, concordamos que seria um saco?

Afinal,  
Não somos doidos,  
Não somos estranhos

Não somos iguais  
Somos únicos!  
Somos diferentes!

* * *

**Dicionário:  
Suiton:** Elemento Água

**

* * *

**

_Hoje não teve one-shot 8D eu estou preparando uma especial atendendo pedidos XD. Sobre a demora: Pc formatado. Bom, sem mais demoras, deixa eu responder logo as reviews e depois posta p/ vcs lerem logo XD!_

**Isa belle b.a.y.h:** Hehe, acho que são poucas as que resistem ao charme do nosso loiro XDDD Quanto ao Sasuke, sinceramente, eu sempre o achei assim, só não tive oportunidade de mostrar. E ele tbm não teve chances de demonstrar isso no anime, tado XD.

**Nihal Elphic:** Hehehe, foi mal, mas semana passada não deu pra postar ç.ç maldita formatação... Baum, a Sakura não meteu um soco no Sasuke, mas um chute... Acho que foi até melhor XDDDDD.  
Deixem muita gente morrendo de curiosidade XD espero que esse cap. compesse!  
Ja ne!

**Tsubame Hitori:** Curiosidaaaaade XDDD bem, pelo menos vc acertou uma das suas duas opções! Agora é esperar continuação e ver o quê vai acontecer - música de mistério ao fundo.  
Tomare que goste desse cap e o continuar do desenrolar da fic XD  
Bjos!

**Meygan Kaname:** Eita, os suspenses estão ficando muito difíceis de serem criados! Todo mundo acerta antes da hora XD! E literalmente, Ita-kun tem um coração de ouro!  
Somos duas Anti-Sasukes x.x/  
Sei sei, eu sei que, infelizmente, foi uma decepção a Sakura ficar se agarrando com o Sasuke, mas já já o rumo da fic se acerta XD  
Gomen ne, eu não sabia que um dos leitores não gostava de histórias de terror ç.ç! Era só pra descontrair o clima sério da fic...  
Minha mãe é doida pelo Deidara XD ela diz que "É o loiro mais bonito que eu já vi... E também o terrorista mais bonito que eu já vi XD"...  
Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que goste desse cap. tbm!  
Ja ne!

**Kari Maehara:** Foi mal, é um mal hábito eu parar nas melhores partes XD! Bom, a curiosidade teve um fim, mas outra foi criada, e assim por diante XD. Sakura tá confusa, mas logo ela se ajeita XD  
Inté!

**Yuki Blackwell:** Era o Minato então o.o! E eu até apostando no Jiraya. Omg, onde este mundo vai parar! Eita, teu amigo deve tá sem falar né, os espíritos tomam conta o.o  
Olha, tem uma coisa q eu sempre quis te dizer: Eu adoro o seu nick XD eu acho ele tão criativo 8D!  
Bjos!

**Srta Hatake:** Wooow! Pode deixar, desde o começo eu decidi que a Sakura ficaria com qualquer um, menos o Sasuke-baka-kun! Cara, todo mundo acerta antes da hora, sim, foi o Ita-kun a entrar no quarto XD! Atendendo o seu pedido, eu coloquei a frase perfeita para o homem perfeitamente apaixonado! (melou agora XD!).  
Espero que goste desse cap!  
Bjos! Continue a sua fic tbm ú.u!

**Saya-oneechan:** Ora, diferente do Hidan e do Deidara, o Tobi é um bom garoto XD!  
Que bom que gostou da declaração aberta da Sakura! Deus permita que na hora dela confessar para ele fique tão boa assim tbm XD.  
Tomare que goste desse cap!  
Beijos!

**Tea Modoki:** Cara, eu te admiro por conseguir ficar até de madrugada no pc XD se eu ficar até a meia-noite é milagre XD!  
Cara, fiquei feliz que tenha gostado do trecho da fala da Sakura! Vc me aparenta ser tão sensível à essas declarações abertas XD.  
Hehehe, espero que goste dos próximos caps!  
Bjos!!!

**Tsuki Konohana:** Nova leitora 8DD!!! Estou contente que esteje gostando! Pode deixar, eu não deixarei a Sakura ficar com o Sasukemo-baka-kun. Qualquer casal, menos eles XD!  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
Tomare que goste dessa continuação!  
Até!

**Uchiha Polyana:** Tsc! Todo mundo acerta antes do capítulo! Ô doido XD! Realmente, ngm merece o Sasuke u.u.  
Espero que goste desse cap.  
Bjos!

**Cerejeira:** Uia o.o vc é melhor que eu pra definir a personalidade do Itachi. Foi no gelo gelado .o. (grande sentido e coerência na minha frase XD)  
Espero que goste deste cap!  
BJOS!

**Binutti-chan:** Você é a quinta ou sexta que acerta que foi o Itachi que abriu a porta XD inacreditável! Quanto ao Sasuke, se chama "longo período na seca" XDDDD  
Que bom que acompanhas! Espero que continue gostando!  
Bjos!

**Tsunay Nami:** Ai, eu adoro deixar todo mundo me perguntando o quê irá acontecer XD o quê será hein? Isso é vício o.o acho que é bom eu caçar um tratamento...  
Ai (eita, isso é mania de patty õ.o!), jura que você não sabe? MELDELS, nem comento XD...  
Que bom que gosta das oneshots! Trago mais nos próximos caps!  
BjO!!!

**Lucia Almeida Martins:** Por enquanto, no começo, acho que ainda não posso fazer rolar muita coisa, mas ao delongar da fic já muda de rumo ". Sabe, eu sempre me lembrava de alguém que vivia pedindo o meu email, mas sempre que eu ia responder as reviews, eu me esquecia quem era... Foi mal XD! Anota aí (é email e MSN): anne(underline)clary(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Emanuelle:** Wooow XD apesar de parecer uma garota - como minha mãe diz - O Deidara faz sucesso na ala feminina XD! Cara, cê num acha que tem q caçar um tratamento só por querer ver o Sasuke morrer o.o eu prefiro ver ele ir pro inferno do que morrendo - imaginação fééértil XD -  
Espero que goste desse cap!  
Bjos!

**Marjorie - Sasuke:** Que bom que gostou! Estou feliz por ter mais uma leitora nova!  
Tomare que goste desse cap tbm!  
Pode deixar, não vou abandonar!  
Ja ne!

**Susan:** Acho que a Sakura não mereceu nem conhecer o Sasuke --" Mas pensando bem, se ela não conhece ele, ela não conheceria o Itachi 8/. Ha ha, pode deixar, A Sakura mesmo irá quebrar a cara dele. É como se diz "O Itachi não deve se rebaixar para bater no Sasuke". XD; Espero que goste desse cap. tbm!  
Ja ne!

**Hatake Sakura XD:** Sem comentários... Mais de dez pessoas adivinharam que o Itachi flagrou o Sasuke e a Sakura XD! Não se preocupa, o Itachi não tem cara de quem guarda rancor ;D.  
Cara, vc é super precipitada o.o? Eu tô com mania de botar o povo em curiosidade e suspese... Acho q vou procurar tratamento ô.ô...  
Inté!

**Haruka's Onigiri:** Hehehehe, o primeiro cap da mini-oneshot sai no próximo cap, fique de olho XD; o-o cara, eu acho que se vc fosse a Sakura, o Itachi tava estrupado .. ... Diferente de mim, vc não deixa as boas oportunidades escaparem XD!  
Cara, eu não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer se eu deixar de escrever O.O...  
Autográfo XD:  
De: Holie-kun \o\o/o/  
Para: Haruka-chaaaan! Continue lendo caso contrário...  
XD  
Ja ne!

**Rahfa-san:** Se vc vai mandar a bomba, não mata o kishimoto nãaão ç.ç deixa ele de refén pra ele ser meu sensei ò.ó! Aí eu desenho que nem ele e decidiremos o fim do mangá - huahuahahahaahhaha!  
OMG, NGM RESPONDEU AO MEU SOCORRO! TEM GENTE QUERENDO ME MANDAR A BOMBA Ç.Ç//  
Bjos!

**Sasah-chan:** Somos duas doidas varridas então, pq eu estou derretida pelo Itachi - começa a desmanchar -  
As inscrições do concurso irão até o dia 31/3. Mas eu não tenho uma idéia y.y. Meu pai lê os comics e lê uns mangás tbm. Principalmente Death Note e Full Metal Alchemist. Diz ele que o Raito é um louco varrido, mas usaria o Death Note do mesmo jeito o.o.  
Eu te ajudo no plano contra o SBT! E me mande sim o seu desenho 8D já te mandei meu email o.o? Se não, me avisa no próximo cap XD.  
Cuidado, vc pode ter comido o Kisame O.O (VAPU)  
Ja ne!

**Nyuu - Lucy:** Tudo bem, eu tbm achei uma lástima escrever a parte SasuxSaku.  
Prefiro muito mais ItaxSaku. Mais fofo n.n  
Kiss!

**Uchiha Sak-chan:** OMG O.O "-sama"?! 8DDD - se sentindo a tal... Cara, as vezes eu tenho pena de mim mesma XD.  
Infelizmente, quem viu a cena nojenta foi o Itachi t.t/ Mas, as coisas se acertam com o passar do tempo ;D  
Espero que goste desse cap!  
Até mais!

**Neko Sombria:**Espero que goste desse cap! Só o próximo cap que tem extra 8/ mas espero que goste. Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios! Vamos ver o desenrolar da história ;D  
Bjos!


	9. Prisão

**Prisão

* * *

**

- Hnm... - gemeu uma garota abrindo os olhos, mesmo não conseguindo ver tudo nitidamente. Piscou algumas vezes e olhou ao redor. Tentou mexer-se, mas sentiu as mãos atadas com cordas. Estava sentada em uma cadeira com as mãos para trás, amarradas.

Olhou ao redor. Conhecia aquele lugar.

Era a sala de prisões da ANBU. Fora várias vezes a aquele lugar, principalmente para curar presos que tinham que ser interrogados por conterem informações preciosas. Mas o quê ela estava fazendo ali mesmo?

Ah sim, ela era uma traidora de Konoha, que havia saído da vila a cerca de sete meses e se juntado a Akatsuki. Conseguiu ver nitidamente três ANBU's a sua frente. Olhou-os atentamente até a visão não embaçar, pois aqueles três deveriam ser os responsáveis por estar ali. Concentrou Chackra nas mãos, nos pulsos e no antebraço. Nada.

_Correntes especiais contra chackra...Se eu continuar a forçar, o chackra bruto que mando contra ele voltará para mim mais agressivamente..._

- Haruno Sakura... - começou o primeiro, com uma máscara de pássaro - Jounnin especial de Konoha, médica-nin aluna de Hokage-sama. Crime: foragida da vila e do País do Fogo, membro permanente da Akatsuki e agressão física grave contra ninjas, lordes, entre outras pessoas de vários países. Você realmente fez isso..?

Em qualquer outra situação, Sakura negaria tudo.

No entanto, aquela pessoa que jurara proteger até realizar seus sonhos, que a apoiou quando esta estava no rio de lama... Simplesmente a abandonara. Ela era fraca demais? Não conseguiu cumprir o que prometeu a si mesma? Sentiu os olhos marejarem e uma lágrima solitária caiu no manto preto que vestia.

Nada mais importava para a kunoichi de cabelos róseos agora.

- Sim... - respondeu enquanto sentiu uma lágrima cair de seu rosto e molhar o tecido negro que vestia. - Foram apenas agressões e estados aparentes de morte. Eu não mato ninguém...

- Sua cachorra!! - gritou um ANBU lhe dando um tapa na cara. Fora tão forte que a garota caiu junto com a cadeira ao solo. - Só de olhar para pessoas como você que traíram a nossa vila, eu sinto nojo... - disse dando-lhe um chute no estômago.

Sakura não reagira. A dor interna era maior que a externa. No entanto, se falasse algo, Itachi tinha o risco de ser preso por Konoha. Isso não... Definitivamente não! Agüentaria as torturas, por mais macabras que elas fossem.

* * *

- A Sakura-chan... Presa pelos ANBU's?! - escandalizou Naruto na frente da porta que dava para a prisão. Tsunade assentiu. - Mas não podemos deixá-la lá!

- Ela nos traiu, Naruto. Não se pode mais confiar nela. Ainda que, por algumas circunstâncias, ela pode ser perdoada, no entanto, os conselheiros da vila possivelmente me impedirão em aplicar o perdão nela.

Os dois loiros discutiam, até que três gennins apareceram. Rie, Alouette e Hanabi.

- Aqui não é lugar para vocês. - disse Tsunade.

As três se olharam e assentiram. Em passos hesitantes, a loira caminhou até a Hokage e fez uma respeitosa reverência. Logo em seguida, tirou do bolso do vestido rosa que usava e entregou a ela a jóia verde que a kunoichi usava.

- C-Como conseguiu isso...? - indagou a Hokage.

- Nós encontramos uma moça de cabelos rosa e compridos. - começou Hanabi - No começo, achamos que não era a Sakura-sensei, apenas pelo fato dela estar com os cabelos compridos. No entanto, vimos que ela usava o mesmo penteado que a senhora. Então, deduzimos que era a Sakura-sensei.

- Mas antes de três ANBU's aparecerem, nós conseguimos pegar esse colar depois de fuçar um pouco nela. - disse Rie

- Então é mesmo a Sakura-chan...

- Não sabemos... - responderam as três juntas observando o Uzumaki.

- Não posso entrar lá e simplesmente mandar soltá-la. Se não me engano, é a ANBU-Raíz que a capturou, e não sou eu que estou no comando desse grupo... Eles não são ANBU's normais... - respondeu a Hokage. Possivelmente o Uzumaki conhecia pelo menos o básico daquela história.

- Deixa comigo... - disse uma "sombra" chegando ao local

* * *

- Você não vai dizer mesmo? - perguntou um ANBU segurando o queixo de Sakura. A fúria e a raiva eram altamente visíveis no seu tom de voz, apesar de estar usando uma máscara.

- Não... - disse Sakura sorrindo sarcástica. Num ágil movimento, o ANBU pegou uma kunai e quase acertou o rosto da rosada, que por sorte inclinou a cabeça para trás, fazendo o golpe pegar de raspão, mas fazendo um breve filete de sangue escorrer pelo rosto da menina. Ouviu o barulho da arma ser fincada ao solo. Pelo menos naquele estado, suas habilidades aprendidas com o Uchiha mais velho eram úteis.

- Ela realmente não vai dizer nada. Já a prendemos em genjutsu, no entanto, ela não responde. - concluiu o terceiro shinobi - Desse modo, ela perde a utilidade. Podemos fazer o quê bem entendermos agora.

Os outros sorriram maliciosamente por debaixo da máscara.

- Eu começo. - disse o primeiro shinobi que ia tocar a garota, até uma kunai atravessar seu caminho, rasgando a luva que ele usava e indo parar no chão.

- Não toque nela. - disse um quarto ANBU que acabara de abrir o portão de ferro e adentrou a sala - No caso dela perder a utilidade, lhe foi dada a sentença de morte. - disse enquanto ficava atrás da cadeira da kunoichi.

- M-Mas...

- Vai contrariar as ordens de um superior? - perguntou o rapaz por baixo da máscara de gato com ironicamente.

- Não senhor, mas...

- Pois bem. Estarei levando-a então para que a sentença seje cumprida. - disse desamarrando-a da cadeira, mas mantendo seus braços atados nas costas. Os dois saíram da sela e seguiram por um corredor escuro. Ela sabia que no fim dele, encontraria sua morte.

Mas, em vez de seguirem em frente, o estranho a puxou para outro corredor que dava para uma saída secreta, atrás das esculturas de pedra dos Hokages. Não entendeu nada, mas pode observar que ele, com uma kunai, soltou as cordas que a prendia.

_I... Itachi...?_ - pensou

- Sakura...sensei...?

Sakura conhecia aquela voz. Uma das herdeiras do clã mais poderoso do país, que possuia os olhos que enxergavam tudo... Sua aluna e gennin...

Hanabi.

- H...Hana...? Al? Ri? - chamou num fiapo de voz emocionado. As três, vendo que eram realmente a sua tutora, correram até ela e a abraçaram emocionadas também - apesar de Rie tentar esconder isso e manter a pose "durona". - Vocês estão tão crescidas... - disse

- Sakura-chan... - murmurou Naruto logo atrás delas - Eu nunca pensei que estaria te agradecendo, mais valeu por tirar ela de lá... - disse o loiro fazendo uma careta.

A rosada nada entendeu, mas apenas voltou-se para a pessoa misteriosa com uma sobrancelha erguida, e apesar de tal ter salvado sua vida, lançou-lhe o olhar mais duro que possuía.

- É verdade, quem é você...? - perguntou Sakura, virando-se para trás e observando o estranho de máscara.

- Já faz um tempo, não a culpo por não me reconhecer... - disse o rapaz retirando a máscara - Feiosa...

- SAI??! - gritou a menina em plenos pulmões, assustada e apontando para ele - DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ É UM ANBU??!

- Desde sempre. - respondeu simplesmente - Ah, é mesmo. Eu esqueci que na substituição de Sasuke-kun, era para eu agir como um simples chuunin... - disse com um sorriso diferente dos que dava para a Haruno. Dessa vez, era verdadeiro - Mas, com o tempo que não nos vemos, eu virei um capitão da ANBU raíz. - disse simplesmente

- ... - Sakura estava visivelmente surpresa com todos aqueles fatos.

- Sakura... - chamou a Hokage.

- Tsun... Hokage-sama... - corrigiu-se, percebendo que ambas já não tinham um laço de Mestra-pupila. Estava claro que ambas eram quase desconhecidas.

- Sakura, eu sou sua mestra... _Apesar de eu ter dito "Adeus" para não me machucar mais..._ - pensou a loira - Não me deixe preocupada, menina...

- Eu já sei me cuidar, Tsunade-sama! - retrucou Sakura levantando-se do chão com certo aborrecimento para com a shinshou, que sorriu sinceramente, algo muito difícil, mesmo sendo para Tsunade.

- Pare de se fingir de forte... - disse a loira em poucas palavras, mas percebendo que a garota se assustara com o quê acontecera - Não digo isso fisicamente. Eu sei que por dentro você está fazendo das tripas coração. - continuou, mas logo fazendo uma pequena pausa - Se essa é sua escolha, eu acreditarei em você, minha filha. - disse ainda sorrindo

Era verdade. Desde que os pais de Sakura morreram um pouco antes da mesma deixar Konoha. Desde isso, a garota morava sozinha e em seu tempo livre, passava horas com a Godaime, mesmo que seje para beber com ela - coisa que Shizune **nunca** aceitou - ou então com os amigos, tentando preencher o espaço vago dos pais.

Sakura sem falar nada abraçou a loira, que correspondeu.

- São literalmente, mãe e filha. - murmurou Sai.

- Emo... cionante... - disse Naruto tirando um lencinho de papel do bolso e secando as recém-formadas lágrimas.

Tsunade e Sakura se separaram, e a rosada começou:

- Eu tenho que ir, okaa-san...

- Nós acompanhamos você... Até os portões pelo menos... - disse Sai

- Oe! Nós também! - disse Hanabi

- É hora de crianças estarem na cama. Além do mais, aqueles ali não são os pais de vocês? - perguntou o moreno fingindo ver algo ao longe, fazendo as três se arrepiarem.

- Boa Noite! - disseram antes de marcharem para casa. Sakura, observou as três e logo em seguida, os quatro apareceram em frente aos portões de Konoha.

- Naruto, me promete uma coisa?

- O quê? - perguntou surpreso e um tanto incrédulo.

- Faça por Konoha o quê eu não pude fazer como médica. - disse segurando as mãos do loiro entre as suas. Ele não entendeu direito, mas corou um pouco com os atos da garota.

- Aro? - perguntou

- Com o tempo você vai entender. - disse simplesmente. - Eu vou indo. - disse dando os primeiros passos para fora da vila

- S-Sakura-chan, mesmo para uma ninja tão forte como você, é perigoso andar na floresta a noite... - disse o Uzumaki

- Não se preocupe. - disse fazendo alguns selos - Kuchiyose no Jutsu**1**! - logo depois disso, uma grande nuvem de fumaça branca preencheu o local, e quando se pode enchergar, um enorme dragão vermelho-vinho estava ao lado da menina, que fazia carinho no focinho do mesmo.

- Ah, um dragão. - disse Sai

- Nossa, obrigada pelo seu desprezo para com a minha técnica u.u... - comentou a Haruno.

- Sugooooi!!! - exclamou o loiro dando um pulo - Como você conseguiu??!

- Ora, eu tenho oito senseis na Akatsuki. - disse simplesmente. (**N/A:** Tirando o Pain e ela e adicionando o Tobi o.o nove menos sete mais um igual a oito xD.) - E por causa disso, fiz oito contratos diferentes, fora o quê eu tinha feito com a rainha das lesmas, Katsuyuu...

- ... Ah... EU VOU SAIR POR AÍ FAZENDO CONTRATOS TAMBÉM Ò.Ó!!! - disse o loiro com o punho fechado. Sakura achou graça e sorriu até o loiro murmurar um "Ah, é mesmo", e correr rapidamente até ela. A rosada estranhou, mas ele tirou algo do bolso e mostrou a ela.

- Ah! - exclamou surpresa colocando levemente a mão em seu pescoço, não sentindo a corrente que segurava a jóia da Godaime.

- Acho que no final, deveria combinar mais com você mesmo, Sakura-chan... - disse sorrindo e esticando o braço e abrindo e logo fechando o feixe da corrente no pescoço da garota - Não acha?

- ... - Ela nada disse, apenas sorriu e corou levemente com o elogio do antigo companheiro de time. Abraçou o colega bem forte e montou em seu bichinho, e o mesmo começou a bater as asas e levantar o vôo. Acenou para as três pessoas que foram se despedir dela.

- Se cuida, Sakura! E não venha nos visitar mais, não queremos que o episódio de hoje se repita! - disse Tsunade com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

_Isso, literalmente, é um pedido para que eu volte --"_ - Claro, shinshou! - gritou do alto. Ficou de pé sobre o dragão e observou ao redor. Olhou para o céu e sempre se lembrava do que Itachi dizia:

Na direção em que a lua fica, é para onde sempre deve ir.

_A sede da Akatsuki..._ - pensou com um sorriso no rosto. Certa para onde iria, apontou para o animal - Ikuso, Aka-ryuu**2**! - e nisso partiu fazendo com que uma leve ventania percorresse Konoha, deixando impregnado na vila, um doce cheiro de flor de cerejeira...

- Yoooooooosh! É hora de se alegrar um pouco! - disse Tsunade passando os braços para trás da cabeça, alongando-os. - Vamos passar ali na lanchonete da frente e vamos comer alguma coisa!

- Literalmente, beber alguma coisa... - disse o loiro já acostumado.

- Venha Sai, Naruto! Vamos nos divertir um pouco! - disse já arrastando os dois

- A senhora sabe que eu sou um menor de idade, não sabe não??! - gritou o Uzumaki - EU SÓ TENHO 17 ANOS!!!

- Eu tenho 18! - disse Sai também tentando fugir

- Você já tem idade! Vamos indo, vamos indo antes que acabe o Sakê que eu gosto, afinal, ele é muito concorrido por lá! - disse enganchando o braço nos braços dos dois e seguindo em frente.

_Concorrido por muito pinguço u.u_ - pensou Naruto

* * *

Com o raiar do dia, Sakura chegou ao país da chuva, perto do esconderijo da Akatsuki. Konan que estava treinando no jardim com seus jutsus de papel, viu o enorme ser alado pousar ali perto, ainda mais, sabia muito bem de quem era.

- Saaaaaaaaaaaakura!!! - gritou a garota correndo até a mesma - O quê ouve com você?! Pain-sama estava tão preocupado!

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKURA!!!! - gritou outra figura abraçando a garota por trás, assim que o dragão sumiu - GRAÇAS A JASHIN-SAMA, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM!!!

Konan: **murro na cara de Hidan**** -** Não vê que eu e Sakura estávamos conversando, seu esquisito de cabelo platinado?!

- M-Mas... Mas... - disse Hidan com o nariz sangrando - Esse meu pobre e ferido coração musculoso não agüentava mais por falta de notícias de Sakura-chan... - resmungou o rapaz

- Falando nisso, eu também não te vi nesses últimos dias... - falou a azulada - Tava bom demais pra ser verdade...

- Ah, é que o do pircing me deu uma missão dificílima que só poderia ser executada por alguém como eu, hoho...

Sakura/Konan: _E nem pra morrer no meio dessa missão e fazer do mundo um lugar melhor u.u_

- Vamos entrando, afinal, o líder vai querer saber o quê aconteceu né... - disse Konan puxando Sakura pela mão em direção ao quarto do líder, deixando um Hidan completamente desfigurado no chão.

* * *

Sakura entrou no esconderijo e explicou tudo o quê aconteceu - ocultando a parte de Itachi ter-lhe acertado um soco no estômago e a largado para trás, mentindo que tinha desmaiado por causa de um ferimento grave, curado por Tsunade - durante sua breve estadia em Konoha.

- Entendo. - disse o líder - mas ainda não entendo como uma Akatsuki do seu nível foi facilmente ferida gravemente!

- Se disse que não entende, porque antes disse que entendia u.u? - perguntou Konan

- Isso foi quase um paradoxo... Mas voltando ao assunto, nesse caso você terá que treinar mais. Tem que fazer jus ao título de uma akatsuki. - falou o rapaz vendo a menina suspirar.

- Sim senhor - O pior é que sabia que ele estava certo.

- Então, vamos esperar Itachi voltar da missão designada a ele.

_Bem... Com quem ele saiu?_ - Com quem ele saiu, Konan-sempai? - perguntou tentando esconder seu visível rubor.

- Com o Tobi. - respondeu simplesmente.

Nisso, a porta do local - que se mantia fechada - foi escancarada, para a surpresa das duas kunoichis. Nela entrou um rapaz de cabelos negros, no entanto seu rosto mantinha-se escondido sob uma máscara parecida com uma digital, na cor laranja.

- Tobi chegou! - disse bem humorado, até avistar as duas - Sakura-chaaaan! Konan-senpaaaai!!! - gritou abraçando as duas, até aparecer outra figura da mesma porta que o garoto.

- Ah, Itachi. Como foi a sua missão? - perguntou o líder, mas recebendo um olhar de "Quer mesmo que eu responda?". - Aposto ter sido agradável... - disse com uma gota. - Sakura, Konan, Tobi. Pode nos dar licença?

Os três estranharam, mas saíram. Quando Tobi e Sakura seguiam pelo corredor, notaram a falta de alguém. Konan espiava tudo pelo buraco da fechadura.

- Konan. - disse chegando perto com Tobi do seu lado - Isso o quê você faz é meio antiético, não é?

- E daí? - perguntou - Somos assassinos mesmo. Fora que vai que rola uma cena yaoi aqui, eu _tenho_ que colocar no meu flog! - disse com uma câmera na mão.

- ¬¬

* * *

Depois da conversa com o líder e o mais velho dos Uchihas, ficou decidido que o treino da Haruno seria triplamente mais pesado, para a alegria do sensei e pra tristeza de sua aluna.

Sakura estava se preparando para o treino, colocando seu antigo uniforme de Konoha (aquela usada na fase Shippuuden) quando ouviu um barulho na porta.

- Entre.

Nada. A porta bateu de novo e a menina, irritada, terminou de colocar a blusa e abriu a porta.

- O quê fo...? - perguntou para o nada, vendo que não tinha ninguém no corredor. Olhou em volta, também não. Quando ia fechar a porta, sentiu que pisou em algo. Olhou para o chão e encontrou um envelope amarelado. Abriu-o e deparou-se com um bilhete:

_Não iremos treinar hoje.  
Me encontre na colina do lago daqui a dez minutos.  
__Não se atrase.  
Itachi.

* * *

_

**Mini oneshot atendendo pedidos  
Uma companheira para Deidara **

_Sou um ex-terrorista, integrante da Akatsuki, apenas para criminosos Rank-S. Deidara, vila da Rocha Oculta, prazer. Loiro, alto, olhos azuis e cabelos compridos. Viciado em efeitos faiscantes. _

Faz pouco tempo que entrei aqui, e ultimamente, mudei de região. Por quê? Porque quando o Sasori-danna quase foi morto, tivemos que mudar de esconderijo, sugerido pelo Itachi.

Como sou do interior, acho que vou demorar para me acostumar com a vida na cidade grande da vila da Chuva. Cumé que eu vim parar aqui mesmo?

**Flashback On **

- O quê? Levou um fora da namorada? - perguntou Itachi enquanto assinava alguns papéis. Enquanto Kakuzu estava em missão com Hidan, ele quem cuidada das fianças, e quando Pain não estava, também era ele quem mandava. Atualmente, estava ele, Kisame e Deidara no quarto do loiro. 

- Ela perguntou: O quê é mais importante pra você, eu ou seu trabalho? - terminou com uma marca vermelha de cinco dedos no rosto

- Fuh... Mas que humilhante - suspirou o Hoshigake.

- Não tem vergonha? Como homem, deveria dar conta da namorada e do serviço! - repreendeu o Uchiha enquanto desviava seu olhar dos papéis e olhava para o loiro.

_É tudo sua culpa!!! _- gritou Deidara em mente enquanto deixava uma caixa em cima da cama e lembrava-se que fora ele quem dera a idéia de mudar de vila devido ao esconderijo.

- Kisame, você conhece alguma garota bonita por aqui para apresentar ao nosso terrorista? - perguntou olhando de esgulha para o tubarão.

- Humm... - pensou o cara-azul - Conheço sim! - disse observando o rosto do loiro iluminar-se - A minha irmãzinha mais nova! Ela é tão bonita quanto eu!

Itachi e Deidara: O.O

- Meus pais e minhas irmãs vieram aqui em uma viagem, por isso não será difícil achá-los em algum hotel de luxo por aqui...

Imaginação de Deidara: Uma raia com peitos e bunda, dentes na barriga (?) e olhar "sexy".

- Ela já tem idade para namorar, mas é tímida demais... - concluiu o companheiro de equipe do temporário responsável pela Akatsuki.

- Opa! Aonde você vai, Deidara? - perguntou puxando o loiro pela gola do sobretudo, que tentava inutilmente sair correndo do local

- ITACHI!!! NESTE EXATO MOMENTO EU ESTOU AMALDIÇOANDO O MEU PODER DE IMAGINAÇÃO, ENTÃO, ME SOLTE Ì.Í!!!

- Acalme-se. O clã Hoshigake é uma linhagem de nobres e vem ocupando altos cargos do exército do país da Água há gerações. Você vai sair ganhando se conseguir se dar bem com eles! - explicou calmamente - Mas claro toda regra tem sua exceção - disse olhando calmamente para um dos herdeiros de tal clã.

- Mas... Mas...

- É a melhor chance que um cara medíocre do interior como você pode ter na vida! Eu te garanto que nem trabalhar na Akatsuki você vai precisar mais! Só vai precisar amputar o dedo!

- Uh!!

- Ou melhor, isso é uma ordem superior. Vá se encontrar com ela! - disse pousando sua mão no ombro do loiro...

**Flashback Off **

- Há muitos anos, o clã Hoshigake... - começava o pai de Kisame, apesar do filho ser um traidor, a família ocultava tal fato. Deidara estava sentado na enoooooooooooooorme mesa de jantar da família, numa beira, ele, na outra, o pai do cara-azul. 

- Foi mal, mas é que as minhas mais velhas não estão e apenas o meu pai vai poder te fazer companhia... - explicou sentado do lado da cadeira do descendente da terra, se divertindo muuuuito com a situação do loiro.

- Oh, querido, novamente contando essas suas longas histórias? - perguntou uma mulher adentrando ao local

- Mamãe! - exclamou Kisame

_Ela aparenta ser normal... _- pensou observando a mulher que possuía apenas dentes serrilhados aproximar-se - _Quer dizer, parecia normal... _- pensou novamente vendo o tamanho do enorme poste a sua frente. - _Ela é maior que eu, o Itachi e o Hidan juntos O.O!_

Poder de imaginação de Deidara: Tubarão branco (pai de Kisame) superalta dentes serrilhados e um tanto gordinha (mãe do Kisame) igual à: ELA É GIGANTE O.O!!!!

- Catherine, não seje acanhada e venha para cá. - chamou o poste vendo a filha acanhada na porta, enquanto um frio passou pela espinha do loiro.

- O.O - Deidara.

- Si-Sim... - murmurou

_Tomare que ela seje um poste ambulante barriguda do que uma raia branca O.O!! _

Nisso, entra uma garota mais baixinha que Deidara, cabelos azuis e ondulados, pele branca, olhos negros e dentes um tanto serrilhados. As mãos em frente ao corpo, tentando esconder as formosas e fartas curvas de seu corpo. 

- M-Muito prazer, eu sou Catherine Hoshigake... - disse simplesmente.

_UM VIVA AS MUTAÇÕES GENÉTICAS!!! _

- Não falei que ela era linda? E é idêntica a mim! - disse em suspiro, orgulhoso pela semelhança entre irmãos. 

- IDÊNTICA??! ONDE??! - disse quase num grito.

- No sorriso... - disse simplesmente, com os dentes a mostra enquanto a menina sorria docemente.

_Com certeza _¬¬

- Não tenha vergonha, vá conversar com o meu amigo, sim? - disse Kisame empurrando levemente duas vezes a irmã caçula.

- S-Sim... - disse aproximando lentamente do loiro que tentava esconder a felicidade das mutações genéticas.

- B-Bem... - começou o rapaz coçando a cabeça e puxando assunto - Catherine-**chan**, você tem algum passatempo? - perguntou

- S-Sim... Bem, eu tenho um piano... - começou graciosamente

_Não é ninja, ou seja, não é grosseira como a Sakura-monstro _- lembrando-se de quando foi acordar Sakura de manhã, abrindo as janelas, puxando a coberta e puxando o pé da mesma, no entanto, sua mão escorregou um pouco mais pra cima, fazendo com que uma de suas mãos lambe-se a coxa da garota que saiu correndo de camisola pela Akatsuki atrás do mesmo, conseguindo pegá-lo - _Doeu tanto... Bom, voltando, é prendada, delicada, gentil, bonita... Tudo de bom... Não tem como ela ser irmã do Kisame! _

- E eu gosto de fazer levantamento de piano... - disse simplesmente 

_RETIRO O QUÊ DISSE: ELA É TOTAL IRMÃ DO KISAME!!! ­_- pensou lembrando-se de quando tentou levantar a Samehada, não conseguindo nem levantá-la do solo, conseguindo belos arranhões na mão. - _Mas, tirando a força de lado, a beleza, a forma, a fortuna, a linhagem... Tudo perfeito! É a primavera? Será que chegou a primavera na minha vida?!_ - Catherine, gostaria de aproveitar a situação e te pedir em namoro!

- Os dois formam um belo casal. - comentou a senhora Hoshigake. 

- E ele aparenta ser um bom rapaz... - comentou o pai de Kisame. (**N/A: **Tirando o fato dele ser um terrorista, deve ser um bom rapaz mesmo...)

- D-Deidara-san... - murmurou colocando as mãos no rosto e sentindo a temperatura do mesmo.

- Sim? - perguntou sério

- Eu gosto de homens como o meu irmão. - Som de uma faca atravessando a testa de alguém. - Perdoe-me, mas o senhor não faz o meu tipo. - disse simplesmente, fazendo a faca atravessar as intenções e a testa do loiro - Por favor, esqueça essa proposta...

**Uma semana depois **

- Ultimamente, não estou vendo o Deidara por aí... - comentou Sakura enquanto pegava uma pilha de papéis e colocava em cima da mesinha de escritório, vendo o Uchiha suspirar desanimado com tanta coisa pra assinar. 

- As relações entre homens e mulheres são complicadas, não acha Sakura? - perguntou num outro suspiro sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Como assim?

- Uff, eu simplesmente agradeço de ter uma subordinada tão leal como você. - disse simplesmente, levantando e colocando as mãos sobre os ombros da garota - Literalmente, não posso ter desejado mais nada a deus. - disse saindo da sala. - Pode adiantar um pouco para mim?

- Posso... - disse um tanto corada. Ele sorriu e saiu para tomar um ar, enquanto Sakura sentava-se à mesa, lia os papéis e copiava a assinatura do líder - que Itachi por sua vez copiara com seu Sharingan.

- Leal? Eu acho que ela é muito boba, isso sim... ¬¬ - murmurou Kisame do outro lado da porta, por ter ouvido a conversa entre os dois Akatsukis.

- Como ele está? - perguntou ignorando o comentário

- De cama, se perguntando onde ele errou. - respondeu caindo na gargalhada.

- ...¬¬ Cada coisa...

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** Técnica de invocação  
**Ikuso, Aka-ryuu: **Vamos, dragão vermelho.

* * *

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH U.U!!! Meu pc foi pra formatação mas voltou pior que antes!  
Filhos duma pxxx!!! Juro que vou ligar lá pra reclamar e fazer eles fazerem um trabalho decente! Fora que me levaram o teclado e me deixaram outro! PQP!!!  
Baum, deixando isso de lado, vou responder as reviews na zen, na paciência e ô barulhinho dos inferno u.u...  
Respondendo reviews: _

**Tea Modoki:** Huahhahaha, somos duas machos no meio de viados XD! Principalmente que hoje eu tava P da vida e queria sair da sala, mas um dos moleques ficou interditando o caminho, eu simplesmente trombei com ele, ou simplesmente joguei ele longe XD.  
T.T não se preocupe, as coisas entre esses dois estão se acertando ;D e eu pretendo fazer o Sasuke apanhar mais u.u!  
Que bom que gostou do cap 8D! 

**Hatake Sakura XD:** Um homem faz escolhas difíceis na vida, e ele fez aquela pela felicidade da Saku-chan ' acho que ele fez em pról da felicidade da mesma, foi uma grandíssima prova de amor n.n' Ita-kun é um deus grego, deveria ser venerado na Grécia!

- depois de assistir a discussão de vc e do Ita-kun o.o -  
Obrigada pelos elogios, e seu sei que decepcionei muita gente com essa cena do SasuxSaku x.x... Mas vai compensar futuramente XD.  
- assisti a discussão novamente o.o -  
Hããn... o.O que bom que gostou, realmente '  
Ja ne!

**Neko Sombria:** Claro que ele e Saku tem que ficar juntos! Se não, não teria graça e essa fic seria como outras comuns por aí e totalmente sem graça x.x/  
Pode deixar, vai ter muitas pitadas de ItaxSaku daqui pra frente!  
Bjoooos!

**Srta Hatake:** OOOOW XD de tantas reviews, todas sempre dizem coitado do Itachi, ou algo similar... Tô começando a me arrepender de ter escrito esse flagra xD! E bem, a Sakura por ela não saia, mas ela teve um empurrãozinho ;D.  
Eu e vc temos o mesmo pensamento em relação ao Sasuke O.o  
Continue com a sua fic tbm ;D  
Kssus!

**Rahfa-san:** O.O cara, franca: vc tem que procurar um psicólogo O.O  
Zoeras XD  
Se vc vai fazer isso mesmo com Kishimoto-san, faça ele fazer um ItaxSaku, ou então, que o Itachi mate o Sasuke e o nome do mangá passe a ser "Itachi" XD.  
Cara, vc é do mal i.i manda a bomba pra cá que eu não continuo XD  
aUHAUSHAHSHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAA XDDD!!!  
Ja ne!

**- Yuuko -:** HUUHAHAHHAHAHAHA, eu sou do mal XD  
Nossa, quantos desejos bondosos para o Sasuke o.o' no começo, eu aposto q para todas ele era o ser perfeito, até aparecer o Gaara, o Itachi, o Deidara, entre outros XD  
Não se sabe o quê um ser tão ridículo aparece num mangá com tanta gente maneira u.u inaceitável! Tomare que o Sasuke morra na luta dele com o Itachi ù.u

Realmente, se o Sasuke aparecesse na minha frente eu acho que seria uma fã dele como muitas outras, mas se o Itachi aparecesse, MORRA O SASUKE XD!!!  
Não se preocupe, eu tbm já fiquei com preguiça de mandar reviews a fics excelentes! Como eu me arrependo x.x  
Nossa, uns já perderam o sono, outros estão sob tortura XD eu acho que estaria no mesmo estado se não fosse eu que escrevesse a fic XD  
Bye Bye \o!

**Naty-nee-chan:** Olha, eu já fiquei com apenas "entre aspas", "tipo assim", "ai", entre outros no meu vocabulário XD  
Curiosidaaaade ;D espero que fique mais aliviada em saber que pelo menos a Sakura fugiu, o Sai levou porrada e os dois vão se encontrar XD!  
Fique curiosa (novamente) quanto ao resto XD  
Bjos!

**Haruka's Onigiri:** O.O cara, vc é tarada o.o estrupo ao Ita-kun O.O?! Pelo menos vc não iria se decepcionar 8P...E tbm é tarada por leitura o.o zoeras, eu tbm sou XD já li até diário de moleque da minha sala --"... Era conversa p/ boi dormir xD! Tomare que goste dessa one-shot assim como a homenagem aos ficwiters! (cara, eu não sabia escrever essa palavra o.o'). WOOOOW o.o vc esculachou a sua fessora hein XD o meu caso é outro: Eu vivo dizendo que vou viciar em matemática, q vou prestar atenção na aula: dá nada, quando eu menos vendo, tô desenhando --"... Cada coisa xD  
Pode deixar, eu vou dar uma olhada nas suas fics ;D é o mínimo q eu posso fazer...  
Ja ne!

**Meygan Kaname:** Gomen ne, é que eu me sinto preocupada com o q os leitores sentem ao ler minha fic XD... HAHAHAHAHHA, se fosse o Ibiki? Eu tive a suprema vontade de por o Capitão Nascimento e fazer ele chamar "Traz o saco!", cara, seria demais, mas talvez com o Sasuke ;D não é má idéia, neéééé? O quê será que o Sasuke-baka-kun trama hãããn XD? O quê será? Coisa boa num ééé...  
Nos vemos por aí! Ja ne!  
- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUÊ ÉÉ??! TU É MENINA! ME-NI-NA!!! DELETA ESSA MERDA QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE IR ASSISTIR AS MENINAS SUPER PODEROSAS Ò.Ó!!!  
- O.O Capitão Nascimento! Eu sou a tua fã número 1!!!  
- Senhor numero 02, trás o saco u.u  
- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH \O.O/

**Lucia Almeida Martins:** Hehe, pode deixar, separar esses dois nope! Se não eu me mato e sou morta tbm xD.  
Bjos!!!

**Sasah-chan:** Com certeza!!! Faz um bem polííííítico XD.  
Olha, eu acho, sinceramente, que eu coloquei o Itachi p/ abandonar a Sakura pq ele se preocupou com a felicidade dela... Eu acho que isso foi uma grande prova de amor! hahahahaha, temos pais loucos XD o meu já tacou um carvão em cima dos meus cachorros pq ele tava comendo as frutinhas (?) da planta dele o.o' cada coisa que acontece nesse mundo XD.  
Espero que goste desse cap!  
Ja ne!

**Yuki Blackwell:** Hãããn... Quanto a parada do sub-mundo, do mundo, vc é bem otimista o.o' e bem mão aberta xD eu daria toda a minha mesada para ver o Ita-kun, mesmo que fosse por um minuto o.o... Sinceramente, acho que a Hinata teve com quem aprender - referência a Anko-kun XD -  
Pô, quem não gosta de ver o seu nick? Ele é tão charmoso, perfeitoso, tipo... Tipo... Elegante 8D.  
Hããn... Se vc quiser, pode colocar a homenagem no seu profile 8D fico feliz que muita gente tenha gostado .  
Cara, vc conhece Rozen Maiden? Alice Game? Otou-sama? Mediuns? Cara, emocionante!!! Eu só conheçoo UMA pessoa que conhecia RM, e agora conheço outra!! Yaaaay 8D Quando vc escrever a fic, eu irei ler!  
Beijinhos!!

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** o.ò sua mãe tbm não te deixa ir na Lan House? Super proteção é dahora mas é um saco tbm, né? Hehe, as fics em inglês são ótimas, e principamente: tem bastante ItaxSaku!!!  
Olha, pra vc postar fics, vc tem q se cadastrar, se vc já fez isso, me avisa que eu te ensino a postar certinhn, ok?  
Ja ne!

**Saya-oneechan:** O.O vc é violenta. Outra lá em cima é tarada. E a outra precisa de um psicólogo. No que eu transformei meus leitores Ô.Ô... Bom, pelo menos, acredito eu q vc gostou o.o'  
Hahaha, is girl power, ela foge sozinha o/ - teve uma ajudinha, mas belê...  
Que bom que gostaste da homenagem, tomare que goste mais ainda dessa oneshot.  
Nooossa! Obrigada! "É a fic mais linda e perfeita de todos os tempos". Me sinto lisonjeada XD

**Paty Modesto 1/2:** (Já que você deixou duas reviews XD)  
Caminho livre não! O Itachi não se rebaixaria a isso u.u... Ele só quis o melhor pra ela, pensamento de apaixonado, sabe ;/...  
Haha, o Itachi ainda vai receber o quê merece ;D  
Obrigada pelo elogio à homenagem aos autores, espero que goste desta minioneshot.

**Milla Chan:** Eu tbm achei que a Sakura fez bem, mas fez pouco ;/ antes pouco do que nada né ' mas ele vai sofrer mais muhaahahahahahahaha!  
Kyaaa! Sua primeira review é pra minha fic?! Sinto-me contente, feliz e honrada! Yokata! Concordo, autor que abandona fic é o carma...  
Bjos Bjos!!!

**Kuroyama Hikari:** Hehehe, muitas surpresas aguardam nessa fic ;D Os dois são o melhor casal dos animes!  
Espero que esteje gostando da fic!  
Inté!

**Sabaku no Hikari:** Literalmente, foi um golpe espetacular com poucos resultados ;/ mas blza, ele leva mais. Estou muito feliz que esteje gostando do cap! Muito mesmo!  
Bjão e continue acompanhando!  
Inté!


	10. Lago

**No lago

* * *

**

Sakura saiu do esconderijo e foi atrás do mesmo, onde havia um enorme lago, que era costumeiramente chamado de lago das estrelas, por causa do reflexo do sol que fazia com que a superfície azulada ficasse incrivelmente brilhante.

Concentrando chackra nos pés, atravessou a superfície do mesmo, mas olhando para baixo, pois aparentemente, os lindos peixes do lago gostavam de ficar por perto, fazendo com que se distraísse. Depois de atravessar o lado, subiu a colina, que ficava entre várias e muitas árvores altas, imponentes. Num suspiro, Sakura apoiou seu braço numa delas.

Tantas coisas aconteceram nos últimos sete meses... Entrada na Akatsuki, tão forte ou mais que Sasuke, invasão em Konoha, Orochimaru, Itachi que salvara a Hokage, o abandono... Queria tanto colocar todos esses pensamentos para fora de sua cabeça. A mesma estava lotada e dificultava seu raciocínio, fazendo com que muitas vezes acabasse numa dor de cabeça pior que a de ressacas...

_Queria ser como vocês..._ - pensou com um olhar tristonho enquanto colocava uma mão em cima do tronco de uma árvore... Arvores eram altas, imponentes, majestosas...

- Acho que não... - disse uma pessoa aparecendo ao seu lado, vestindo uma capa da akatsuki.

- I-Itachi... - disse virando-se rapidamente e assustada. - C-Como...

- Tá escrito na sua cara. - respondeu antes que ela formulasse uma frase. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que conversavam assim - Escute as árvores não são esse poço de grandeza que você pensa.

Vendo-a prestar atenção, continuou.

- Por mais imponentes, por mais fortes, por maior que seje a imagem que elas passam, a idade as vence, os animais as vence, as chamas as vence, um homem as vence.

- Um homem... - murmurou a garota - Precisamos delas, e elas não podem fazer nada quanto a isso...

-... Também... - disse tocando na árvore, com sua mão por cima da kunoichi, fazendo-a corar - E então árvore? Se eu fosse um lenhador? Se você tivesse pernas, você correria. Se você tivesse olhos, você choraria... Mas você não pode fazer nada...

Eles ficaram temporariamente quietos. Sakura refletiu sobre tudo. Mesmo que ela aparentasse ser uma grandiosa árvore, por dentro ela realmente não era aquela grandeza toda.

Por mais fria que fosse ela não era assim por dentro. Ela simplesmente não conseguia abandonar seu lado fraco. Era como uma árvore. De esguelha, observou seu sensei. Aquela regra valia para ele também?

Antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa, ele retirou sua mão sobre a dela e pegou um envelope amarelado de dentro do sobretudo, entregando a ela.

- ...

- ...? - a menina pegou o envelope e o abriu.

_Não treinaremos hoje, necessito muito falar com você.  
Encontre-me na colina do lago daqui a dez minutos  
Não se atrase.  
Beijos, Sakura._

- M-Mas...! O quê é isso?! - perguntou dando um leve tapinha na folha branca escrita, indignada.

- ... - ele ficou quieto, mostrando que, se ela não sabia, como ele poderia saber?! Sakura tirou da sua bolsa de agulhas um envelope amarelo e o entregou para Itachi, contendo a mesma mensagem que acima - sem todas aquelas paparicadas femininas.

- Alguém armou pra nós, ou alguém armou para você perder seu treino, e conseguiu. - disse simplesmente. O rapaz era muito pontual, e dez minutos de atraso era perder um dia para ele.

- B-Bem... - disse corando um pouco - Já que estamos aqui, vamos pelo menos... Fazer alguma coisa...

- Alguma coisa? - perguntou com seus olhos ônix fitando-a. Ela enrubesceu, mas ficou quieta. Tonta! Que tipo de coisa se faz com um homem em uma colina deserta?! Em um suspiro, ele simplesmente foi até onde ela estava e sentou-se na grama, observando o lago.

Sakura deu um alto suspiro discreto e sentou-se ao lado dele. Abraçou os joelhos e apoiou o queixo nos mesmos.

- ...Bonito, não? - perguntou, afinal, ela já havia ido várias vezes com Tobi e Konan ali para fazerem piqueniques, mas nunca havia reparado verdadeiramente na paisagem local.

- ...Hnm... - murmurou o rapaz, tipicamente, como qualquer Uchiha. Como se ela também tivesse conhecido muitos Uchihas na vida. Desconfortável com a pose que estava Sakura esticou suas pernas para frente e apoiou os braços para trás, no entanto, rapidamente tirou a mão direita de lá.

- Ai!! - disse baixinho, levantando a mão e olhando para a mesma, coisa que não passou despercebida pelo seu sensei.

- Machucou? - perguntou pegando a mão dela e aproximando-a de si, para poder vê-la, enquanto Sakura corava novamente - Você foi picada por uma formiga.

- A... Ah... - murmurou, não por causa de ele ter pegado em sua mão ou por estar dando essa atenção a ela, mas sim por estarem próximos demais. E ela sabia que ele percebeu isso.

O rapaz tirou a mão que estava na mão dela e passou a afagar seus cabelos. A Haruno permitiu a si mesma um suspiro, e percebeu também que ele se aproximava mais de seu rosto, fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha que Hinata. Ela virou o rosto, impedindo mais a aproximação.

- A... Ah! B-Bem! V-Vamos treinar! - disse levantando-se de repente - Velocidade! Pegue-me se puder! - gritou saindo a mil, deixando Itachi com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Sakura correu rapidamente uma boa distância, indo parar um tanto longe do esconderijo da akatsuki, para o seu alívio. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e passou a observar desta, enquanto curava sua picada pelo inseto.

Certa que o Uchiha a perdeu de vista, virou-se para continuar fugindo.

Até dar de cara com dois orbes vermelhos fitando-a intensamente.

- Você perdeu. - disse colocando os dois braços na árvore, na altura da cabeça da menina. Sakura agora, definitivamente, estava sem saída (**N/A:** Pra quê ficar fugindo criatura?! Se entrega u.u!). Nisso, notou que ele se aproximava demais de seu rosto. Apesar de ir para trás - sem sucesso, afinal, a tão elogiada árvore de antes estava atrás dela! - queria se aproximar, mas no fundo, se xingava por isso... Era incerta, estava indecisa...

Sem sucessos, e desistindo, fechou os olhos, esperando o momento. Afinal de contas, Sasuke era página virada, e ela estava aberta à novas sensações.

Os lábios de ambos se colaram em um beijo calmo e carinhoso, contendo sentimentos há muito tempo retidos. O Uchiha pediu a permissão para aprofundar tal ousado ato, o que Sakura não importou em dar, afinal, ela era submissa a ele desde que aceitou entrar na Akatsuki. Ela era dele todo esse tempo e sabia muito bem.

Ambos se separaram pela falta de ar. A Haruno encontrava-se violentamente corada, o quê deixou um sorriso brincar nos lábios de Itachi.

- E-Eu... - disse desviando o olhar

- Sakura. - chamou ele com sua voz grave, quase num murmúrio - Não aconteceu nada do quê você não quisera. - e dito isso, desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

A Haruno continuou estática. Pousou os dedos sobre os lábios, ainda sentindo o calor dos lábios do Uchiha nos seus próprios. Suspirou e enconstou-se na árvore. Será que estava, definitivamente esquecendo Sasuke?

- EU-VI-TUDO!!!

- HÃ O.O??! - gritou Sakura vendo Konan pulando da árvore que estava encostada no chão, visivelmente feliz e com uma filmadora na mão. - Acabei de gravar "Uma nova chance para Sakura Haruno"! Isso com certeza vai fazer sucesso no meu blog e no Youtube!!! Parece que tudo saiu como planejado, né não, Hidan?!

- ...

- Hidan!

- ...

- Hidan...

- ...ZzZ...

- ACORDA POHA! - gritou batendo na árvore, fazendo o rapaz se desequilibrar e cair no chão de cabeça.

- ONDE?! CADÊ?! - perguntou o religioso se levantando e olhando pros lados.

- Você dormiu no meio do plano ò.o?!

- Ah, é que aquele papo meia boca de árvore, aquela cena melosa de pega-pega me deu um sono o.o - disse simplesmente como se fosse a coisa mais normal e óbvia do mundo. (**N/A: **Era de se esperar de alguém como ele...) – Mas vocês literalmente "pegaram" o.o?

- Antes de tudo, Konan, como pode fazer isso comigo?! - gritou a rosada. (**N/A: **Pô Konan, faz comigo ç.ç!)

- Eeeeeeh?! - perguntou a garota dos origamis infantilmente - Como assiiiiim?! Não era você mesma que andava choramingando pelos cantos e dizendo que iria esquecer o "Sasuke-baka-kun"?

- E-Eu sei, mas...! - contestou

- Ah, Sakura! - brigou a azulada - Você tem a chance de mudança! Agarre essa oportunidade! Fora, que foi como o Itachi disse, não aconteceu nada do quê vocês dois não quisessem! - disse sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça com Hidan, deixando-a sozinha entre as árvores da colina com seus pensamentos.

**

* * *

**

- AAAAAH!!! - disse, ou melhor, gritou Konan levantando os braços, em um alongamento - Estou tããão feliz que as coisas estão dando certo para a Sakura!

- Eu estou tão enjoado com aquelas cenas românticas que eu acho que vou ter náuseas.

- Ai, Hidan! Não seje grosso! Tudo tão romântico, e eu digo que ela merece tudo isso! Lutou muito nessa vida, muito mesmo! Acho que está na hora dela merecer uma recompensa por agüentar tanto tempo sozinha! Digo sozinha não, afinal, o Itachi sempre esteve com ela... Ah, entendeu né?

- Uhum... - disse bocejando - Tem um ditado assim: Ama a quem te ama, e não a quem te sorri, pois quem te sorri te engana, e quem te ama, sofre por ti.

- Humm... - refletiu a azulada - Deve ser isso que está acontecendo com o Sasuke-baka-kun... Afinal, por estar tentando levá-la de volta para Konoha, ele deve estar apaixonado por ela.

- Ou apeixonado, como diz o Kisame.

- Hidan, não seje grosso! - replicou novamente - Fala isso porque a primavera ainda não chegou na sua vida u.u

- Aí que se engana, a primavera chegou a mim desde que eu me entreguei de corpo e alma a Jashin-sama... - disse o platinado

- ... - Konan pareceu pensar um pouco - Isso é nojento, mas cá entre nós Hidan, você tende a esse lado? - perguntou

- CLARO QUE NÃO SUA IDIOTA Ò.Ó!!!

**

* * *

**

Sakura já havia retornado ao esconderijo da Akatsuki, no entanto, não havia encontrado Itachi. Foi até o corredor onde ficavam os quartos e pensou em bater na porta do quarto do mesmo, mas desistiu. Sua cabeça estava muito embaralhada para dizer alguma coisa. Seguiu andando pelos corredores, e foi até o quarto de Sasori, onde possivelmente, Deidara e Tobi também estariam. Eram companhias... Deveras agradáveis.

A Haruno bateu na porta, sem resultados. Suspirou e foi abrindo-a lentamente, entrando no enorme quarto do ruivo. Adentrou o cômodo e antes que falasse mais algo, Deidara passou por ela na velocidade da luz e escondeu-se atrás da mesma.

- DEIDARA!!! - gritou mais alguém adiante, literalmente irado - EU TE MATO SEU EMO FILHO DUMA PUTA!!! - disse aproximando-se lentamente, arrastando Tobi em seu pé que tentava sem sucesso pará-lo.

- Puxa! Sasori-danna é literalmente educado, mas quando bota pra xingar sai de baixo!!! - disse o loiro atrás da rosada que tentava literalmente impedir que o rapaz ruivo se aproximasse mais, com gestos mudos das mãos.

- EU VOU TE MATAR, SEU MERDA!!!

- Me matar? Ha ha! Você não consegue nem me derrubar numa luta, danna, imagine então me matar!!! - comentou

- Ei, Ei!!! Gente! O quê você fez, Deidara?! - perguntou ainda de frente para o ruivo e na frente do loiro.

- Como assim o quê eu fi...

- Não vem que não tem! De santo você não tem nada, nem cara!! - retrucou cortando-o.

- Isso mesmo! Tem cara de mulher!!! - caçou Tobi.

- CALA BOCA, UN Ò.\)

- O quê você fez?! - perguntou novamente

- Nada de mais. - respondeu passando os braços por trás da cabeça e virando o rosto.

- Nada de mais? Nada de mais? NADA DE MAIS??! AH SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! - gritou Sasori visivelmente alterado - POIS EU VOU TE MATAR!!! - disse avançando num soco pra cima de Sakura e Deidara.

Antes que algo acontecesse, Sakura "abraçou" Sasori e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. Alguns minutos depois, ela reaparece visivelmente cansada e surpresa.

- Mas o quê aconteceu?!

Nisso, sai da cozinha (**N/A: **Cada quarto tinha cozinha, sala, banheiro, essas coisas XD) Kisame com os braços cruzados e se apóia na parede, com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Sakura ajudou Tobi a levantar, que agradeceu sua "nee-chan", e logo percebeu que o tubarão havia desatado no riso.

- Não tem jeito não viu! Você estragou a receita do Sasori!

- Não enche! - disse Deidara

- Pela mor de deus! Vocês estão com hormônio em alta! Tem que aparecer alguém destruindo tudo aqui para pararem de brigar entre si! - reclamou - Ou então isso é falta de mulher! Mas alguém me explica, e eu pergunto pela enésima vez: O quê foi que aconteceu?!

- Esse animal estragou o Bouillabaisse**1** do Akasuna... - explicou finalmente o Hoshigake.

- O quê?! Deidara, eu não acredito que você fez isso! Tadinho do Sasori-danna! Ele deve ter tido o maior trabalho pra encontrar os ingredientes! Fora o dinheiro que ele gastou! Tenho certeza que o Kakuzu-sempai vai reclamar com ele depois!

- Credo! Que exagero! Eu só coloquei uma pimentinha a mais!

- Pimentinha a mais?! Olha, eu gosto de pimenta, mas aquilo ali eu tenho certeza que nem a Kyuubi come!

Antes que a discussão continuasse, Sasori abriu a porta num estrondo. Tobi se escondeu atrás de Sakura, que por sua vez deu alguns passos para trás. Sasori olhou com cara de pouquíssimos amigos para a Haruno, puxou o ar pelo nariz e expeliu-o.

- Sakura... - começou - Você tinha que me mandar justo para o centro da cidade? - perguntou

- Aro? Doushite? Não me diga que ficou com preguiça de vir.

- Esse não foi o problema. O problema É QUE EU ACABEI DE PASSAR MINHA TINTA NOVA PARA RUIVOS SEDUTORES E EU TOMEI UM PUTA PÉ D'GUA!!!

- E...E-Eu...B...Bem... - tentou explicar-se

- Antes de mais nada. DEIDARA EU VOU TE MATAR!!! - gritou novamente, indo pra cima do loiro até a garota interferir.

- Aí, tipo, na boa... - começou - Vocês não estão pensando em resolver isso hoje, não? Porque eu tô doida pra ir pro meu quarto, tomar banho, dormir até de noite e não tô a fim de SEPARAR MAIS DOIS MARMANJOS COM TESTOSTERONA EM ALTA!!! FUI! - e nisso saiu e fechou a porta, enraivecida.

- ... - Todos - O.O...TPM...

* * *

Muito longe do país da chuva, no país do fogo, mais precisamente na floresta onde apenas os herdeiros do clã Nara podem ir. (**N/A:** A floresta em que Shikamaru derrotou Hidan). Um rapaz de madeixas negras com reflexos azulados esperava sentado em uma pedra. Em seu ombro, pousou um pequeno passarinho amarelo, possivelmente um canário.

- Yo. - murmurou ele para o nada.

- ... - um garoto relativamente alto, de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis acinzentados saiu atrás de algumas árvores. Sua face era pacífica, no entanto, por dentro não era baseadamente desse jeito para Juugo. - Yo. - respondeu ele.

- Onde estão os outros? - perguntou o rapaz que agora continha um brilho escarlate em seus olhos, no entanto, impossível de se ver para o loiro, já que Sasuke estava de cabeça baixa, fitando um ponto qualquer no chão.

- ... - Ele nada respondeu, apenas esperou uma ave que se assemelhava com uma pequena águia sair de uma árvore e pousar calmamente em seu braço. Logo alguns segundos, voltou sua atenção para o Uchiha - Estão vindo.

Um pequeno minuto se passou e do lado deles pousou uma kunoichi. Pele branca, mas não pálida, cabelos ruivos, quase em um bordô. Usava um corte de cabelo bastante original, deixando o cabelo crescer de apenas um lado, em camadas. Olhos negros, com óculos da mesma cor. Karin não aparentava ter pudor de andar por aí com sua blusa rosa-bordô com um "decote" na barriga, nem seu minúsculo shorts preto, que exibiam - e muito - suas pernas.

- Sasuke! - chamou ela feliz.

- ... - Ele nada disse, afinal, apenas utilizava ela, do mesmo jeito que muitas putas que usara e se aproveitava na época que estava com Orochimaru. No final, apenas iria descartá-la como um objeto, deixando-a seguir sua vida.

Nem dois minutos passou-se corretamente e uma terceira pessoa chegou ao local. Quase que automaticamente, o rosto de felicidade de Karin foi trocado por um de repulsa. Afinal, os melhores momentos duram pouco...

- Tsc! - praguejou ela.

- ...? - Ou a terceira pessoa não entendeu, ou ela fingiu que não entendeu. Cabelos escorridos, curtos, cor-de-água, olhos do mesmo tom. Pele pálida, e dentes serrilhados, como se fosse um tubarão. Nem mesmo sua camiseta preta com a calça comprida em um azul mais celeste escuro conseguia evitar que vários olhares caíssem sobre Suigetsu. O mesmo, que estava abaixado, levantou-se, aconchegando melhor a enorme espada de Zabuza que estava guardada em suas costas.

- Ótimo. - disse Sasuke levantando-se - Eu chamei todos aqui, reunidos, para dar continuação ao plano Hebi. Encontrar e matar Uchiha Itachi. E quero que fique bem claro que apenas eu irei enfrentá-lo. Vocês darão cabo de outras coisas.

- Outras coisas, no sentido pessoas...? - perguntou Suigetsu

- Deixe o Sasuke terminar e depois pergunte baka! - gritou Karin.

- Aaaai! - disse o rapaz de cabelos cor-de-água, afinando a voz - "Deixe o Sasuke terminar e depois pergunte baka!" Haha! - riu no mesmo instante.

Antes que conseguisse concluir sua risada, Karin, em um movimento, acertou um chute na cara de Suigetsu, no entanto, o mesmo virou água e materializou-se com a cabeça do lado da perna da garota e um braço segurando o pé da mesma. Com a outra mão livre, pegou o cabo da espada que estava em suas costas.

- Acho que quando fomos buscar Juugo, você me desviou do caminho certo para ficar a sós com o Sasuke. - disse - Lembrei que tinha dito "O quê é teu tá guardado". Acertemos nossas diferenças agora para que não tenhamos problemas no desempenho da missão.

- Ugh! - rosnou a garota percebendo a intenção do garoto. Ele simplesmente iria cortar sua perna de apoio com a espada, se Sasuke não tivesse jogado a própria espada Kusanagi no caminho da lendária espada de Zabuza.

- Quem briga se ama. - essas simples quatro palavras ditas pelo Uchiha foram o bastante para que Suigetsu largasse o pé da ruiva e ambos pulassem um metro e meio de distância do outro.

- Prosseguimos com nossa antiga missão. Quanto mais rápido formos, melhor. - disse Sasuke pulando num galho de árvore e seguindo para fora do país do fogo, sendo seguidos pelos outros integrantes do time Hebi.

* * *

**Mini-oneshot  
It's Love! (Não correspondido, mas It's Love!)  
(Seção-atendendo-pedidos) **

_- Prazer! Sou Haruno Sakura! Pode me dizer o seu nome? _

Paralisado. Olhos verdes, pele branca, cabelos em um único, maravilhoso e excêntrico cor-de-rosa. Corpo invejável a qualquer garota e um sorriso único. Quem era aquela linda ninfa que se perdera no caminho para o céu?

- Ano...? O senhor está bem?

- Não é por nada não... Você é uma das "amiguinhas" do Deid...

- _**Amaterasu.**_

- UUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEH O.O/ - gritou Hidan caindo para o lado e felizmente, conseguindo desviar das chamas negras do jutsu também negro do rapaz de cabelos negros e personalidade obscura. (_**N/A: **__Isso foi um belo dum trocadilho XD!) _

- Ela é a nova integrante da Akatsuki. Tenha respeito com ela. - disse Itachi virando as costas e seguindo caminho.

- Môô... Itachi é muito malvado! - disse Sakura ajudando o religioso a se levantar e vendo um pequeno corte no braço do mesmo - Oh! Machucou! Deixa comigo! - disse concentrando o chackra em sua mão e curando o machucado. - Aro? - perguntou enquanto sentia algo alisar suas pernas. - S...Seu... Eu tentei ser educada... IDIOTA!!! - soco e ele voa.

_**Itachi passando, Hidan passa por ele voando. Suspiro**_

_- Podia ter pelo menos esperado fazer amizade com ela... - comentou o Uchiha _

_**Algum tempo depois **_

_- Você não receberá apenas treinamento do Itachi, mas também o de todos nós. - explicou Konan, uma garota na qual Sakura simpatizara bastante. _

- Então, de quem receberei hoje?

- Do Hidan.

- O.O??! WTF?

- o.o?

_**Mais tarde **_

Hidan: _- estripado _

_**Kakuzu:**__ Porque eu tenho que costurar esse teu braço? - perguntou o integrante enquanto o fazia, afinal, seu braço arrancado pela nova kunoichi da organização que nada simpatizara com o religioso. De uma coisa ela estava absolutamente certa: ele era chato demais! _

- Sf vfge gão fixer iddo, geu faglo qye fgoi vobe que degou a valvinha deha gue suhiu! - disse simplesmente (Se você não fizer isso, eu falo que foi você que pegou a calcinha dela que sumiu!) 

- ¬¬

**Atualmente **

- Hidan-sempai, por quê você ainda gosta da Sakura-chan se ela te maltrata tanto? - chamou Tobi 

- Isso já é um caso, perdido, un u.\)

- ¬¬

- Sasori danna ainda acha que vocês dois podem ter alguma coisa, mas eu já joguei a toalha. - retornou o loiro enquanto fazia uma de suas novas artes em sua mão.

- ... - sai do quarto sem dizer nada. Todos se entreolham maldosamente.

- Pronta, Konan? - perguntou Sasori, até mesmo ele estava interessado no que viria a acontecer, pois lhe rendiam alguns minutos de felicidade em saber que existe idiotas como ele dispostos a tentarem algo com a Haruno... - Coitado...

- Bom, gravando: "Conquista fracassada de Hidan, o imortal 782 231 038". - disse aparecendo no corredor com uma câmera.

Hidan foi caminhando até a garota galanteador. A menina já estava com seus cabelos um pouco mais longos, abaixo do ombro e já vestia um manto negro da Akatsuki e um par novo de luvas.

- Para A flor entre as flores. - disse dando ênfase ao A e entregando a ela um ramalhete de margaridas.

- ... - ela olhou torto para ele. Não havia perdoado-o por causa das últimas piadas dele. Virou o rosto e nem atreveu-se a tocar nas plantas, para desgosto do religioso - Você não é a Taís Araújo, mas é da cor do pecado.

Veia na Sakura

- ORA SEU ID...

- **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. **

- AIÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! O.O// - sai voando 

- O.O

- ...

- Ara... Eu queria poder dar mais um soco nele... - murmurou Sakura enquanto socava o ar e ficava mais próximo do Uchiha, que colocou a mão em seu ombro e ambos saíram andando para uma missão.

**Um tempo depois **

- Ouch... Ai... Queimei meu braço... - disse enquanto saia de seu quarto e seguia andando pelos corredores. Em um havia um facão com um bilhete. Não ligou e seguiu adiante, enquanto a cena se repetia. Irritado, resolveu ler um dos malditos bilhetes. 

"_Uso clássico e único para matar Hidan caso ele chateie a Sakura. Caso você ver esta cena ocorrer, por gentileza, utilizar o material descrito para castigá-lo das seguintes maneiras: _

- Cortando em pedacinhos.  
- Abrir sua cabeça e arrancar seu cérebro (se ele tiver)  
- Forçá-lo a fazer o Kage Bushin e matar cada um de maneira diferente.  
- Arrancando as jóias da família  
- Arrancando outra coisa de herança (se ele tiver)  
- Cortando a cabeça do mesmo e colocando-a dentro de um aquário  
- Dar o corpo para o Sasori, ele vai saber o quê fazer.  
- Sugestões? Não me diga, FAÇA!

Obrigado pela atenção  
Uchiha Itachi"

Sem esperar, saiu do esconderijo. Estava meio nevando naquele dia. Bufou e seguiu o caminho pela neve, enquanto suas pegadas ficavam nas mesmas. 

- ...Uh... - ele ouviu um barulho. Parecia... Soluços? Andou mais um pouco e encontrou uma enorme árvore. Provavelmente, era uma cerejeira japonesa, mas a mesma estava seca e sem nenhuma flor, apenas um brotinho, mas fechado.

Aproximou-se e viu uma figura sentada ao pé da árvore, abraçando os joelhos e com a face enterrada nos mesmos. Vestia um manto negro que no momento estava coberto de neve e seus cabelos rosas estavam caídos em seus ombros.

- Sakura? - chamou aproximando-se. Ela levantou o rosto e virou-o para que ele não visse as lágrimas.

- Quié? - perguntou grossa

- Tá chorando? - perguntou sentando-se do lado dela

- Acha que eu estou com cara de quem está rindo?! - perguntou um pouco mais alto, ríspida.

- Desculpe... - murmurou. Não era típico dele. - É por causa do irmãozinho tolo do Itachi? - perguntou

Sakura virou-se de sopetão, querendo enfiar o murro na cara daquele desgraçado. No entanto, o mesmo, rapidamente, bloqueou com a lâmina de três pontas, sua principal arma.

- Não pense que por ser a mais forte fisicamente de todos aqui é a melhor, _menininha_. Você ainda é um brotinho. - disse sério, como ela nunca o viu. Ela baixou o punho e sentou-se mais confortávelmente. Ela baixou o olhar e novamente, lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

- Um cara que te faz chorar não é quem te merece... - murmurou simplesmente, querendo cofortá-la. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Obrigada... Até que você é um cara legal... - disse virando-se para levantar, até sentir algo tocando um pouco mais acima de suas coxas. - Mas... NÃO APRENDE!!! TOMA ISSO! TAIJUTSU SUPREMO DA VILA DA FOLHA OCULTA!!! MIL ANOS DE DOR!!!

- O.O UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! - gritou sentindo a pontada da garota combinada com a sua super-força, fazendo-o voar longe.

**Um tempo depois **

- IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! (42x) 

- i.i mas aquela pose estava muito convidativa, Konan!

* * *

**Dicionário: **

**Bouillabaisse:** Sopa francesa. É uma receita que leva ingredientes caros e até difíceis de encontrar, como garoupa, badejo, lula, camarões míudos frescos e etc. Receita completa aqui: (http://)www(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)culinaria(barra)internacional(barra)fra(underline)048(ponto)htm . Se vc for rico o bastante para fazer a sopa, me manda um pouquinho por Sedex XD!

* * *

_Hehe, atendendo pedidos, eu tentei fazer uma HidanxSakura, mas como o foco principal é ItaxSaku, só deu pra ficar nisso mesmo XD espero que tenham gostado, eu particularmente adorei. E argh, ainda tenho que estudar para a minha maldita prova de Filosofia --" Maldito colégio...  
Respondendo Reviews: _

**Yuki Blackwell:** Toda a mesada?! Eu daria meu pc e um pouco mais XD - sorriso malicioso - zoeras o.o' OMG!!! Eu tenho uma fã!!! Só não boto os asteriscos pq eu sei que a birosca desse site vai tirar u.u...  
Cara, Rozen Maiden é uma obra de arte! Eu sou fã de todas as bonecas, especialmente das Sekis (Sousei e Suisei XD) e da Suigintou! Minhas ídolas!  
Noossa, vc já filmou Yaoi O.O?! OMG XD! Na minha sala tem tanto isso, pq só tem 2 meninas e o resto é tudo homem, e eles ficam passando a mão um no outro O.o mó estranho bixo...  
Beijos sabor Ferrero Rocher! 

**Sabaku no Hikari:** Obrigada! Eu escrevo cada vez melhor pensando nos leitores, é verdade! Muita gente reclama das continuações, mas infelizmente, eu só posso postar um cap. por semana 8/ é o tempo que tenho disponível. Minha escola é um saco ¬¬!  
hahahahahahaha, se o Deidara não levasse o fora seria sem-graça xD!  
Ja ne!

**Lucia Almeida Martins:** OoO vc tem uma inner! Minha inner não me ajuda poha nenhuma xD! Eu não tenho nada contra emos, mas o Sasuke é um caso único, exclusivo e à parte ¬¬. Cara, se eu fosse a Godaime, eu simplesmente diria "Eu o condeno à morte instântanea, imediata e já!"... Seria muito dez, a Tsunade seria minha ídola!  
Quanto ao hentai, eu queria fazer algo mais profundo, mais picante, mas tipo, eu estou indecisa entre o lime e o lemon...  
Lúcia: Lime.  
Inner: Lemon.  
Lúcia: Lime ¬¬  
Inner: Lemooooon ¬¬!  
Ana: Quando vocês terminarem, me avisem x-x!

**Sasah-chan:** Meus cachorros são uns capetas ¬¬! Esses dias eu vi uma pedra enorme no meio do quintal, e eu perguntei pro meu pai o que era. Ele disse que era um obstáculo, pq os cachorros quando brincavam, passavam por cima do limoeirozinho, mas agora que a pedra foi colocada recentemente, quando eles saírem a mil, pelo menos um vai quebrar a perna e ir reclamar e xingar lá em casa o.o' mó paranóia... Esse caso de amor entre os jovens é uma confusão, não? Mas é demais ver tudo assim xD!  
Hahahaha, que bom que gosta dos especiais 8D espero que este te agrade também!  
Ja ne!

**Haruka's Onigiri:** Epaaaa XD! Se for levar o Deida-kun deixa o Itachi! Não seje egoísta XD!  
Bom, não vejo mal vc dizer "minha one-shot" já que eu fiz à seu pedido xD! Eu me inspirei exactamente em FMA, era uma situação TÃO perfeita pro Deidei xD! Mas eu peguei do especial que veio no mangá.  
Baum, não foi exatamente um "pega", mas o Itachi e a Sakura... Hã... Ah, vc sabe XD!  
Ja ne!

**Sacerdotisa:** Sim, você sumiu XD! Bem que estava sentindo a falta de alguém... Baum, voltando... Aquele ANBU não presta, é um mal amado, parente e aluno do Sasuke, só pode...  
Hehe, espero que esse cap. mate a sua anciedade de ver o Itachi e Sakura juntinhos!  
Bjos!

**Milla Chan:** XD normalmente despedidas são tristes, mas você gostou! Isso me deixa tããão feliz! Hehe, a Sakura não, mas o Itachi, como irmão mais velho, vai ferrar o Sasuke um pouquinho uhhahahahha... Cê acredita que eu terei que levar a pindaíba do pc no concerto de novo --"? Cara, eu nunca mais deixo um caipira mexer na minha máquina... NUNCA MAIS ¬¬! Espero que goste deste cap  
Kssus!

**Dantes:** Hehehe, não foi bem um "MEU DEUS QUE AMOR" mas... Acho que eles foram bem XD!  
Cara, quanto à sua idéia de mandar a fic pro Kishimoto-sensei, será que dá certo .o.? Tipo, até agora, o nome do anime deveria ser "Sasuke", mas daqui em diante deveria ser "Sakura" XD... Bah, eu acho que não tenho criatividade o suficiente para dar continuidade de uma série tão maravilhosa como essa, infelizmente 8/!  
Ja ne!

**Saya-oneechan: **o.o' vc me deu um susto quando disse toda a sequência de ataques especiais feitas por vc... Cara, eu fiquei realmente assustada! Uma vez, um moleque não queria me deixar sair da sala, eu empurrei ele, passei por cima e até hj não sei pq me chamam de menina-touro o.o!  
Omg, o.o' baum, matei a curiosidade das duas em saber o quê ia acontecer lá em cima... Bem, acho que não foram só vcs que pensaram no segundo sentido XD!  
Ja ne!

**Lary-Hyuuga:** Eu não resisto a um mistério! Espero que goste deste cap. Bjs!

**Hatake Sakura XD:** Espero que goste da sua one-shot! Fiz especialmente à seu pedido XD! O Deidara levou um puta dum fora, mandei essa fic pro meu pai alterando os nomes, e ele diz "Filha, se vc for desse jeito, eu não irei precisar espantar os urubus que tentarem chegar perto de você!"  
Espero que goste deste cap!  
pS: por favor, continue a sua fic i.i! by: Leitora mais fiel à sua fic do que p/ o Corinthians XD!  
Ja ne!

**Hika456:** Hehe, aparentemente eles iriam colocar tudo em pratos limpos... Baum, deixem eles se acertarem... Bjos!

**Tea Modoki:**Oh, eu não sabia q vc era tão fã assim do Sai o.o Eu tenho o chaveiro dele XD... Mas queria do Itachi ou do Sasori ç.ç! Cara, eu amo parar NA parte xD! É tãããão legal... Tomare q vc goste da mini-one-shot ;D  
Beijo dois mil XD!

**Isah:** Todo mundo torcendo pra ter Hentai, mas eu acho que vou por algo mais picante sim XD...  
Nooossa, véspera de prova x.x? Boa sorte... Meio atrasado... Espero que goste do cap '  
Bjos!

**Dora Delacour [Clã Uchiha:** Caaara! Que bom que gostas tanto da minha fic! Isso me motiva a escrever cada vez melhor e me deixa muito feliz! Bom, espero que eu não tenha demorado, e que esse cap. também lhe agrade! Fiz ele com muito carinho!  
Bxs!

**Meygan Kaname:** UHUM O.O! Caracas, eu sou fã número 1 do Capitão Nascimento! Meu, vc me deu uma excelente idéia!!! Te adoro e vlw por isso XD!!! Adorei "Soltar suas asinhas cheias de purpurina"... Parece um "ui" meio gay xD!  
Eles vão formatar de novo, mas eu tenho que tirar tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo do pc... Dá uma preguiça...  
Ah sim, eu me inspirei em FMA pra poder fazer a oneshot... Era tão a cara dele XD!  
Espero que goste da nova oneshot (essa é especial XD!)  
Ja ne!

**Neko Sombria:** Pruma pessoa como ele, deve estar no mínimo traumatizado!  
Espero que goste da nova oneshot  
E vcs dois, parem de brigar ù.u eu irei mandar o Dei prum Orfanato!  
Bjos!

**Susan:** Obrigada por todos os elogios! Isso me incentiva a continuar e a escrever cada vez melhor! Obrigada mesmo!  
Bjos!

**Emanuelle:** Claro que senti saudades! Eu sei quando os leitores não vêem comentar aqui u.u tenho olhos biônicos, mistura do rinnegan, do sharingan, byakugan e do olho do Death Note ù.u... aiai...  
Anota aê; vc também precisa de tratamento quanto a ciúme possessivo .o.'  
Bjoooos!

**Celinha Uchiha:** Hehehe, passei uma impressão meio assustadora nééééé XD? a Sakura não pode ficar com ninguém mais além do mestre do sharingan...uiui... é tão sexy falar assim do Itachi XD  
Lógico que eles vão ter romance! Depois dessa, não acontecer nada é sacanagem!  
Depois de ler ItaxSaku, se apaixona véio XD  
Bjos!


	11. Missão

**Missão **

Na manhã do outro dia...

Sakura mal conseguira dormir a noite. Acordou com suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto, limpando-o com o dorso da mão. Havia sonhado com o Uchiha mais velho, e não era o sonho de contos de fadas, ou então um sonho que uma criança poderia ver. Diga-se de passagem que ele estava sendo tão romântico, tão gentil... E fazendo loucuras junto a ela...

Levantou-se um pouco corada e dando-lhe uma bronca mental, seguiu para o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e fez sua higiene bucal. Logo em seguida, olhou para o relógio. Se não se apressasse, chegaria atrasada, o quê ela definitivamente não queria, afinal, tinha vendido sua liberdade, literalmente para tornar-se mais forte, não?

Lembrou-se de um fato o tanto anormal em sua vida: ontem ele não viera jantar com ela... Como esperado, o Uchiha não era um rapaz muito prendado. Por isso, Sakura propôs que ele almoçasse e jantasse todo dia com ela. E justo ontem que havia feito os dangos que ele tanto gostava...

Num suspiro, arrumou-se apressadamente e saiu de seu quarto. 

* * *

Era uma manhã de alta neblina em Konoha. Hinata acabara de sair do escritório da Hokage, com vários pensamentos em sua mente. O principal deles era na invasão de Konoha, quando entrara na frente de Naruto para protegê-lo... Ficou satisfeita consigo mesma, era a maior prova que amava o loiro e isso a enchia de orgulho imensamente. O segundo era o fato da recente traidora de Konoha têr-lhe salvo a vida. Era imensamente grata, mas infelizmente, era algo duvidoso até mesmo para ela.

Sabia sim que Sakura havia deixado a vila para proteger o jinchuuriki da Akatsuki e a própria vila, no entanto, o assassino do clã Uchiha havia voltado com ela. E se ele estivesse vindo com a desculpa de ajudar no salvamento de Konoha, mas estivesse observando algo a mando da Organização criminosa?

Num suspiro, a Hyuuga continuou a andar.

- Hinata! 

- Aro? - perguntou-se observando que estava em frente ao Ichiraku, e quem lhe chamava era justamente seu namorado. - N... Naruto-kun... - corou

- Aaaah! Tio! Estou satisfeito! - disse pagando e retirando-se do local, seguindo até a morena - O quê está fazendo, andando por aí tão cedo? - perguntou

- T-Tsunade-sama me deu uma missão Rank-C... - explicou.

- Hã? C? É baixo para uma jounnin especial como você, não?

- É que... Eu tenho que ir até a casa de Sasuke-kun lhe dizer uma coisa muito importante, a pedido da Hokage-sama. - completou, mostrando que não era uma missão tão baixa assim. Aliás, para ter coragem de bater na casa do Uchiha, tinha que ser uma missão, no mínimo, Rank-B.

- Aaah... Yosh! Eu vou com você! - disse ficando de lado com ela e caminhando em direção ao bairro dos Uchihas - Você vem? - perguntou, vendo-a assentir positivamente e ir junto com ele.

Andaram por uns bons 20 minutos conversando sobre várias coisas, como os clãs, a prioridade em Konoha, e principalmente o futuro dos dois. Naruto queria ter pelo menos uns 6 filhos, enquanto Hinata sonhava com um lindo casal de gêmeos: um menino e uma menina.

Chegaram ao bairro e seguiram até a casa do moreno. Chegaram até uma casa grande, que aparentava ter uns bons dois andares. Parados em frente ao portão de madeira, se entreolharam. Vendo que não viria nenhuma atitude por parte da moça, o loiro bateu leves três vezes na porta.

Nada.

Com um pouco mais de força, o Uzumaki bateu novamente, só que dessa vez mais vezes. Nada.

- Ah! Esse teme vai ver só! Dê passagem, Hinata! Eu vou arrombar essa porta! - gritou furioso, até Hinata segurá-lo.

- N-Não, Naruto-kun! - disse - Eu mesma faço isso! - disse um tanto vermelha, e o rapaz passou a imaginar como seria a delicada Hyuuga derrubando a superfície de madeira que lhes impedia a passagem. - Byakugan! - gritou.

- Ah... - exclamou, entendendo...

- ... - Hinata olhou a casa demorada três vezes, até confirmar realmente que ele não estava ali. - Naruto-kun... - começou, temendo a reação do rapaz - Sasuke-kun não está aqui...

- ...! - o rapaz ficou completamente sem palavras, até conseguir pronunciar algo - A-Ainda é cedo... Deve ter ido à padaria... - murmurou tentando enganar a si mesmo.

- ... - Hinata nada falou, apenas olhou em todos os locais de Konoha, demorando mais uns bons dez minutos. Olhou de esguelha para seu namorado que esperava uma resposta positiva por parte da garota. Ela apenas desfez o in, abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente. O loiro socou a parede da casa com força, provocando um buraco onde havia acertado e que agora estava com sua mão enterrado na mesma.

- Teme...! - disse rangendo entre os dentes, mas desapontado por dentro - Hinata, temos que avisar à obaa-chan!

Ela apenas assentiu e em segundos, os dois shinobis desapareceram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Saiu? Como assim!

- Saindo, ué. - explicou simplesmente - Tivemos um imprevisto de ultima hora e Itachi simplesmente teve que ir "cobrir". - falou Konan pela nonagésima vez.

- Mas... - insistiu Sakura, como se a ficha ainda não tivesse caído para ela. Estava preocupada sim, mas tinha que disfarçar a todo custo. Apesar de ser boa amiga, Konan se entusiasmava demais com seus assuntos, e quando se entusiasmava, era sinônimo que no dia seguinte ela provavelmente estaria presa em uma sala com o sensei e Konan mais algum integrante burro da organização estaria filmando... Procurando uma desculpa qualquer, apenas uma veio-lhe a mente - E o meu treinamento!

- Hãn? Você leva ele muito a sério... Pensei que estava preocupada com o Itachi, e não o treinamento... 

_Kuso, Konan! _- gritou em pensamentos - Faz dois dias que eu não treino, e o quê aconteceu ontem foi mero acidente. - disse ficando rubra com tal declaração.

- Sei, sei, mero acidente... Acho que um de nós da organização podemos improvisar com isso. E mais um dia não mata. Fora que estamos todos ocupados, mas o Hidan pode cuidar disso...

- Não obrigada, não quero ver mais ninguém tendo uma crise overdose só de lamber o meu sangue e vira os olhos u.u. - disse lembrando-se do último treinamento com o religioso - fora que eu não quero ver mais uma cena masoquista na minha frente que também me envolve.

- Ah, então tá. Eu tenho que ir, tenho um trabalho a fazer. - disse virando vários aviões de papel e saindo pela janela do corredor em direção ao Norte, mais precisamente em direção à Suna.

- Tsc! - praguejou Sakura colocando as mãos dentro do bolso do manto negro da Akatsuki que vestia, até alguém chamar-lhe.

- Sakura-chan! - gritou tal pessoa.

- Ah, o quê é, Naruto! - perguntou enraivecida.

- Naruto? - perguntou Tobi sem entender nada, pois por ser um dos mais novos - Kyuubi?

- Ah! Tobi-sempai! Nada não! O quê você queria falar comigo? - perguntou trocando de assunto rapidamente, fazendo o inocente rapaz voltar ao que queria dizer à rosada.

- O líder nos chama! - disse simplesmente, seguindo um caminho em direção ao ruivo, sendo seguido juntamente com ela.

Ambos chegaram em frente à estátua de extração dos bijuus. Sakura odiava aquele lugar, porque por mais que se esforçasse, a cena do Uzumaki sendo extraído lhe vinha à mente. Mexeu levemente a cabeça, tratando de se esquecer do assunto e prestar atenção nas palavras do ruivo a sua frente.

- Estarei mandando vocês dois para o sul. Darão reforços à Itachi. - disse simplesmente.

- Itachi! O quê aconteceu com ele! - perguntou agarrando o líder pela gola do manto negro, assustando tanto ele quanto Tobi - Responde!

- Sakura-chan! - disse Tobi apertando o pulso da mesma, fazendo-a soltar o rapaz de piercings - Calma! O quê deu em você! - perguntou levemente desconfiado.

- ... - Sakura queimava por dentro de preocupação, raiva, medo, fúria, entre outros sentimentos.

- Sakura. - chamou o líder - Você e o Itachi tem alguma coisa o:.:o? - perguntou, recebendo um olhar similar ao do Uchiha, mas pode jurar que tinha mais promessas dolorosas de assassinato ali.

- :O - Tobi.

- **Nada.** - respondeu puxando Tobi pela gola. - Repetindo: aconteceu alguma coisa com ele!

- Não. Mas ele prevê uma batalha complicada e precisa de suporte para cuidar de terceiros. - respondeu novamente o ruivo, vendo-a sair da sala puxando o moreno pelo manto. Ainda aflita, começou a raciocinar enquanto caminhava em direção à saída da caverna.

_"Suporte para cuidar de terceiros"? Isso não cheira ao Itachi. Não mesmo. Ah não ser que seje o Hebi... Com certeza os outros três integrantes vão tentar ajudar o Sasuk... Mas... O Sasuke-kun não estava em Konoha! Espera... _- disse parando e praticamente largando Tobi no chão, que bateu a cabeça no mesmo e grunhiu de dor - _Sasuke abandonou Konoha novamente! Não, não... Ele vai pagar se estiver realiado com Orochimaru e fizer algo contra Naruto/Itachi/Konoha... Ah vai... _

Sakura amarrou os seus longos cabelos rosados em um coque mal feito, deixando várias mexas caindo, deixando-a com uma aparência mais madura. Olhou rapidamente ao Sul, direção onde deveria ir com Tobi. Suspirou e olhou de relance para o moreno.

- Vamos, Tobi! - disse ajudando-o a levantar.

- Unhm... Hai, hai... - disse, e nisso saíram pulando.

Enquanto isso, mais ao sul, um rapaz de madeixas negras e longas, amarradas em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo pulava de árvore em árvore pela floresta, em total alta velocidade. Era tanta, que se alguém estivesse passando por ali, nem o notaria. No entanto, sua idéia de executar sua missão rapidamente não saíra como o planejado.

Um vulto aparecera na sua frente, e junto com eles, várias bolas de fogo, como o Goukakyu, no entanto, menores. Bem menores, mas ainda assim, destrutivas.

- Esse truque é muito velho. - murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para seu agressor, e pegando várias kunais, acertou uma em cada bola de fogo, fazendo com que as shurikens escondidas dentro das mesmas fossem rebatidas e caissem ao solo.

- Mas funciona. - disse uma voz atrás de si. Tal shinobi aparecera atrás do Uchiha, aproveitando sua distração e tentou aplicar-lhe um chute no rosto, mas falhou, pois Itachi bloqueou-o, segurou-o pelo pé, rodou-o e jogou-o contra uma árvore, mas para seu desânimo não demonstrado, o ninja caiu em pé em um galho próximo.

- ... - o moreno de cabelos compridos nada disse, apenas olhou a pessoa à sua frente indiferentemente.

- Não tem ninguém para nos atrapalhar. - disse com um sorriso no rosto. - Nem Sakura, nem Naruto... Não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por este momento... 

- Literalmente, não faço e nem quero ter noção. - respondeu o Uchiha à Sasuke.

A última vez que confrontaram, no esconderijo dos Uchihas, foram pertubados pela Haruno e pelo Uzumaki. Naruto, já transformado deu cabo de Itachi, e Sakura tratou de parar o Uchiha mais novo com seus punhos, o quê não foi a tarefa mais fácil. Só conseguiu pará-lo quando, fazendo bisturis de chackras na mão, cortou os músculos próximos ao coração do rapaz, mas isso lhe custara uma espada fincada no estômago.

No entanto, eles estavam ali, lutando sozinhos e com a mínima probabilidade de algo pararem-nos. E não era apenas a vingança que estava em jogo...

Sakura e Tobi corriam pelas árvores em direção ao sul em altíssima velocidade para ambos. Pararam em um galho próximo e apoiaram-se ambos nos joelhos, arfando. Estavam mais rápidos do que de costume, aquela velocidade ainda não era para eles.

- Estamos... indo... rápido... demais... - disse o moreno, que olhou de relance para trás e observou as marcas de pés nas árvores, algumas levemente marcadas, outras visivelmente quebradas. Era falta de controle de chakra... Nervosismo, até mesmo para a Haruno.

- Mas... Avançamos bastante. - disse pôndo-se de pé. - Ikuso, Tobi! - disse autoritária. Ele apenas assentiu e ambos voltaram a correr. Logo, a vasta vegetação de florestas e matas foram trocadas por uma longa campina com várias pedras e algumas árvores retorcidas.

- Estou sentindo um chackra! - disse Tobi enquanto pulava em uma pedra e seguia em frente.

- Preste atenç...AAAAH!

Sakura estava no auge de um salto, e por causa disso, fora acertada nas costas por alguém com os punhos fechados e que tinha uma força sobrehumana. O local de impacto logo virou uma grande cratera.

- Sakura-chan! - gritou o moreno, mas logo a garota apareceu atrás do mesmo. Ele voltou-se confuso para ela, e ela lhe correspondeu com um sorriso, ainda olhando séria a observar atenta.

- Kawarimi no Jutsu. Uma técnica básica. Não é preciso tanto por nada... Né? - perguntou cínica. O rapaz sorriu por trás da máscara.

- Matar... Tem que ser um garoto! - disse o tal desconhecido. 

* * *

**Mini One-shot  
Lendas sobre Pain. **

Hidan: 

Sabe du quê que eu fiquei sabendo? Que o Pain já foi lá no Maracanã, foi fazê mó show pros cara da comunidade carente mano...

**Deidara: **É, eu fiquei sabendo, lotô o estádio, vendeu tudo os ingresso... Fiquei sabendo também que os penetra foram perseguidos pelos "crones" dele que ficavam dizendo "Eu sou Pain..."

**Tobi: **Mas não era o líder que estava dando o show, era o Pain-1-sama, ou será que era o Pain-2-sama?

**Hidan: **É verdade, o Pain tem vários irmãos pelo mundo inteiro, tá ligado? Em cada canto, cada beco que cê vai tem um ruivo metido a Chuck Nórris cheio dos piercings dizendo que é o Pain...

**Deidara:** Cês sabe como o Pain começô cara? Pô, mó história... Eu me lembro, eu me lembro que quando ele era pequenininho cara, de pequenininho, ele largo a família e foi batalha sozinho. Foi lá pros States...

**Hidan: **Pode crê cara, aí ele chegô lá já com três anos de idade, monto uma gangue e foi assalta banco, entendeu? O truta nem segurava o revólver direito e ficava "Unhééé... Unhéééé!" e conseguia assalta o banco mano... O cara é o capeta...

**Tobi: **É Jashin-sama 8D

**Hidan: **NÃO OUSE COMPARAR Ò.Ó!

**Tobi: ****- se encolhe no cantinho -**

**Deidara: **Affe Hidan, para de fala besteira! Que três anos o quê! Ninguém começa com três anos meu! Pra tê a fama que o Pain tem, tem que começa com dois anos don! Com dois anos ele já catô várias minas da área. Cê tá ligado que ele saiu com a minha mãe! Eu posso ser filho do Pain don!

**Hidan: **Cala boca Deidara, já tá se crescendo aí em cima do Pain u.u ... Se ele ouve bixo, ele te ferra cara o.o! Ele lê a mente dos outros mano, e cê sabe que o cara está super-poderoso agora! Se junta tudo as casa que ele tem aí meu, dá três voltas na terra.

**Deidara: **E as arma do Pain então, cara! Cê tá ligado que é ele que empresta pra Holywood pra fazê os filme, tá ligado? O Exterminador tem as arma tudo do Pain... Tô sabendo também que o Pain que mandou mata o Hitle...

**Hidan: **Não viaja mano! O Pain é o Hitle!

**Deidara: **PODE CRÊ MANO O.O! Ele rapô o bigode e ninguém reconhece mais o cara!

**Hidan: **Aí cara, desde quando você já viu o Pain! Quantas garantias nós temos que esse que está mandando na gente é o verdadeiro Pain e não um dos crones dele!

**Deidara: **Eu já não disse que a minha mãe saiu com o Pain meu!

**Hidan: **Aí, o meu pai também saiu com o Pain ù.u!

**Tobi: ****- reaparecendo -**O meu pai namora com o Pain 8D

**Deidara: **Aí Don, se o teu pai namora com o Pain, pq ele fica pagando mó pau pra mim mano!

**Hidan: **Não viaja poha! Desde quando um cara do calibre do Pain vai namora com um traveco meu!

**Deidara:** É mesmo Tobi, se o Pain fica sabendo, ele vai passa o teu pai o.o

**Tobi: **Vai não n.n o bom Kami-sama o tem...

**Deidara/Hidan: **_¬¬ _

**Sakura: ****- que estava passando por aí -** Como vocês tem a imaginação fértil, meninos _¬¬ _**Deidara/Hidan/Tobi: **o.o?

_Enquanto isso _

**Pain: **ATCHOO!

**Konan: ****- deitada junto com o Pain -**Nani wo o.o?

**Pain: **Alguém deve estar falando mal de mim o.o

**Konan: **BEM QUE EU SUSPEITAVA Ò.Ó! QUEM É A SIRIGAITA! **- cata a havaiana e sai tacando - **

**Pain: **AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \O.O/ 

* * *

_Huhahahaahahahahaha, enquanto eu relia a mini-oneshot eu me matava de rir XD! Acho que essa foi a melhor que eu escrevi, mas não vem ao caso. E meu, eu já disse que odeio o pessoal da minha escola 8D? Saca só: 11 alunos (e os professores toda santa vez dizem COMO A SALA CRESCEU _¬¬) _sendo 9 moleques e 2 meninas (Entre elas,eu, ou vocês achavam que era um menino que escrevia isso aqui O.o!) sendo que: os moleques simplesmente fazem as piadinhas mais sem-graças do mundo tipo "Precisa de sacola, não a minha bike é vermelha"_¬¬ _Deus me ajude viu... Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: _

**MAIS DE 200 REVIEWS!  
Muito, muito, muito mesmo, Muito obrigada a todos que leram, comentam e gostam da fic! Eu não continuaria ela sem vocês!  
Honto ni Arigatou! **_Mudando de assunto, tô vendo aqui minha gaveta de cabos-de-tudo-quanto-é-tipo e caracas, eu tenho 7 cabos USB o.o! Na falta de um, tem outro xD!  
Respondendo Reviews: _**Cerejeira:** Obrigada pelos seus elogios! (argh, pena q no não funciona o asterisco u.u!)  
Adoro suas reviews, sabia xD?  
Bjos!

**Sasah-chan:** Hidan é depravado meu xD!  
Acho mais que o Hidan e a Konan são companheiros nas tramas e planos da organização, tipo, amigos forever XD, ou algo mais profundo xD bota profundidade nisso!  
Cara, agora q vc falou, um Itachi que seje enganado é foda viu XD  
Kssys!

**Paty Modesto:** Puxa, Obrigada pelos elogios n.n!  
O Hidan é dez, pena que a aparição dele no mangá foi tão... Mínima..? É, algo por aí xD!  
AAAAFFE, ATÉ QUE EMFIM U.U! A bateria do meu Mp4 acabou, agora posso carregá-lo n.n - não falando coisa com coisa -  
Olha, sai um cap. por semana do mangá, e no outro dia do lançamento, ele já é traduzido e disponibilizado em sites. O quê eu uso p/ baixar é o www(ponto)kousen(ponto)com(ponto)br Lá também tem vários títulos!  
Espero que tenha te ajudado  
Ja ne!

**Lucia Almeida Martins:**

Ana: Affe, desanimei! Sem hentai u.u  
Lúcia/Inner: - aponta um compasso pra mim-  
Ana: T-Talvez um lime o.o'  
Inner: - ainda com o compasso apontado -  
Ana: Um lemon...  
Lúcia: - aponta o compasso -  
Ana: Então decidam-se ò.ó!  
Lúcia: Lime  
Inne: Lemon  
Lúcia: Lime  
Inne: Lemon  
Ô meu pai, lá vão elas x-x/

**Hatake Sakura:** O Hidan é um monge pervertid... Epa o.o! Mais alguém recebe esse título XD  
Recomece a escrever sim viu! Estarei sempre dando um pulinho nas suas fics  
Espero que goste desse cap, tá ;D  
Bjos!

**Saya-oneechan:** Pô, a Konan fez um belo dum favor, ou se não aqueles dois ia ficar no molha mas não chove XD, putz, nem me lembro quem disse isso pra mim numa review, mas blza XD  
Nossa, nariz quebrado e traumatismo craniano são fichinhas o.o' a pessoa nem sente, né? XD  
Olha, não posso revelar quem mata quem, mas pelo menos uma boa surra ele leva XD!  
Ja ne!

**Yuki Blackwell:** Wooow, eu não conheço super-cola-de-sapateiro XD! É no suprebronde mesmo xD! ÔôÔ, eu quero ser... A... A Suisei Seki quando crescer xD!  
Se fosse pelo menos homens lindos ou então a akatsuki ç.ç mas NÃO! São um bando de ignóbeis quase analfabetos! Fora que TODOS eles vivem passando a mão um no outro ou levando tudo por trás... É uma tristeza viu XD  
Espero que goste deste cap!  
Ja ne!

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** Vou tentar expricar como posta no escreva num documento do word sua fic bunitinha n.n com negrito, sublinhado, itálico, o quê te der na telha XD!  
2- depois, vá na sua conta, na pag. inicial, no menuzinho do lado esquerdo e vá no "Documents". Quando abrir a pag, vá lá em baixo e na caixinha do Label, vc tipo dá um título pro arquivo ficar guardado, pode ser qualquer um. Depois procura o documento no PC e clica no Submit Document  
3- Agora, sua fic está upada no Numa caixinha azul escrita "Document Manager" como título são os documentos q vc tem hospedados. Clicando no Edit/Preview, vc pode editar, mudar alguma coisa, colocar as "linhas" (é só apertar o quadradinho que tem uma linha, o último" e etc...  
4- Agora, criando a história. Para criar uma nova história, vc tem que aceitar os termos do Guidelines. Quando vc clica no menu lá "Stories" aparece a lista de fics q vc tem publicada. Para criar uma nova, ali no menu em cima (mais abaixo do login) vc clica em Guidelines, abaixa tudo e clica em "Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines". Depois disso, vai aparecer uma mensagem numa caixa cinza escrita em verde. Clica no link "New Story" Aí vc escolhe a categoria e etc. Depois de tudo isso feito, vai aparecer tipo um formulário. O título da fic, o sumário, a língua (port) e o Rank. Lembrando: K é livre, K e o sinal de mais para maiores de 12, T é pra maiores de 16 e M para maiores de 18. Depois de preencher tudo, é só ir ali no Document e selecionar o título que a gente deu no passo 2. Depois vc clica no submit a Story e alguns minutos felizes depois, sua fic está no XD!  
Nota: Toda vez q vc for criar uma fic, é esse procedimento.  
Espero que tenha ajudado n.n'  
Ja ne!

**Kuroyama Hikari:** Hehe, espero que goste desta oneshot tbm! E do cap, lógicamente. Tobi, Hidan e Deidara são os palhaços do anime xD!  
Bjos!

**Mah-chan Uchiha:** Hehe, ué, até mesmo um assassino como o Sasori tem permissão para se cuidar! Ou como vc acha que ele sacode aqueles cabelos ruivos magníficos dele toda santa hora com o maior charme do mundo XD!  
Espero que goste deste cap xD!  
Kssus!

**Sakura-EvansPotter:** Que bom que gostou!  
Tomare que goste deste cap!  
E da oneshot tbm!  
Bjos!

**Sabaku no Hikari**: Hahahahaha, as pessoas que aprendem da forma mais difícil são as teimosas humorísticas XD! Acho que tbm sou meio assim xD.  
Zóia, o outras coisas é em relação a Akatsuki, afinal, o Ita-kun é um membro preciosíssimo! Perdê-lo seria humilhação, então, ele estaria dizendo isso numa maneira meio generalizada.  
Bjão!

**Sacerdotisa:** A Konan foi o "empurrão" que faltava praqueles dois, foi a gota d'gua que fez o copo transbordar, XD!  
A Sakura é forte meu, chega de Sakura a lá "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" AAAARGH ¬¬!  
Espero que goste deste cap, tá ;D!  
Ja ne!

**Milla Chan:** eu IA levar para o conserto. Caham:  
"Seu pc trava demais 8D!  
Lento!  
Dando mensagens estranhas!  
Ou até mesmo fazendo coisas que você nunca viu!  
Seus problemas acabaram! (fazendo sinal de Ok com as duas mãos)  
Chegou o Advanced Windows care V2 Personal!"  
Cara, essa propaganda de um software no UOL foi tudo para evitar que eu mandasse pra formatar! Se o seu pc apresenta uma das características acima, leva que é sua salvação XD!  
Kssus!

**Uchiha Polyana:** Nem me fala, que garota não gostaria de estar no lugar da Sakura, fora as Sasuke-fan-girls XD?  
Bjs!

**Celinha Uchiha:** Claro que vão ficar juntos! Colocar Sasuke e Sakura é muita cara-de-pau u.u!  
Espero que goste deste cap!  
Bjos!

**Neko Sombria:** putz grila, vai ficar que nem aquele trio da novela, uma grávida com dois pais XD! SakuxHidan não é lá o casal mais comum do mundo, mas é q, sabe como o Hidan tava numa fissura por ela, não achei má idéia escrever sobre eles rsrsrs...  
Ja ne!

**Bellatrix B.:** Eu era como vc: quando vi um ItaxSaku na minha frente eu fiquei pensando "Affe, dá um tempo, a Sakura é só do Sasuke etc, etc, etc" mas a curiosidade também bateu mais alto e foi XD!  
Obrigado pela sua dica! Tentarei segui-la, muito obrigada mesmo !  
Ja ne!

**Meygan Kaname:** O mundo não é injusto, é a justiça que é cega T.T! Com certeza, eles estavam meio chove mas não molha XD O Hidan me lembrou o Mirok de InuYasha mesmo... Inspiração veio dele!  
Acho que coisas a se fazer com Hidan vai virar fic... Aguarde XD!  
Obrigada pelos elogios!  
Ja ne!

**Haruka's Onigiri:** Eu tenho a fic escrita até o cap. 14, se vc explodir o pc, vai tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo por água abaixo MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Cara, uma oneshot - decidindo - Nyaaaaa... Pode ser qualquer coisa XD! Aceito uma TenxNeji, são um dos meus casais favoritos! Favoritos MEEEESMO!  
Ja ne!

**Susan:** Muitos beijos? Vai ter muita agarração XD! E sim, tem uma coisa que muita gente - e eu acho que, principalmente vc - vai entrar em fúria e vai querer me matar, maaas, é pra fic ficar mais interessante!  
Obrigada pelos elogios, eles me fazem ter vontade de continuar a fic!  
Bjos!

**Rahfa-san:** OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
TUDO BAUM CONTIGO XD!  
Séquisse! Amei XD!  
O Itachi é Sexy elevado a todas as potências, dividido em todas as raízes e multiplicado em todas as equações (?)  
Ele é o moreno mais gato de todos os tempos n.n! E bota gato nisso, miau XD!  
Tudo bem, eu tbm fico "estranha" quando me empolgo xD!  
Bjooooooooooooooooooooos!

**Naty-nee-chan:** Ufa! Eu tinha achado que tinha ficado meio meloso! Ainda bem que não! Eu tbm quero uma amiga quebra-galho assim, afinal, quem não gostaria não é mesmo? Mas eu acho que se partisse do Itachi, a coisa tbm andava, só dependia da Sakura XD  
Bjos!


	12. Fight! Tobi e Sakura vs !

**Fight! Tobi e Sakura vs. ...?!**

* * *

Tobi e Sakura ficaram em posição de luta para não serem pegos de surpresa, assim como acontecera com a garota. Esperavam a fumaça abaixar, e logo a Haruno sentiu o estrago que recebera do golpe.

_Unh... Minhas costas! Ai que droga, pareço uma velha..._ - reclamou e levou uma das mãos até as costas, e rapidamente sua mão brilhou em verde, mas apenas por um momento. Se tornara uma ninja médica tão boa que apenas um toque de sua mão curava fraturas e feridas.

- Machucou?

- Fraturou o osso, mas já estou bem. - explicou rapidamente, vendo uma sombra se mexer no meio da poeira - _Droga! Tenho que evitar ser acertada... Medicina gasta muito chackra... _- Tobi-sempai.

- Hnm?

- Evite ser acertado. - disse dura - Medicina gasta muito chackra, e não sabemos o quê pode acontecer futuramente.

- Certo. - respondeu sem desviar o olhar da poeira. Antes que a mesma abaixasse, perceberam uma grande movimentação no meio da mesma. E antes que algo acontecesse, viram uma enorme mão vindo na direção dos mesmos - Lá vem!

Ambos desviaram do ataque pulando para o alto e parando atrás do estranho.

- M-Mas você é...! - exclamou vendo o loiro que a atacara.

- BINGO!! EU VOU TE MATAR!! - gritou avançando pra cima dos dois novamente.

_Juugo?! Então a minha suspeita não está errada! Sasuke-kun saiu de Konoha!! _

_Qual é a desse cara?! E porque ele tá olhando pra mim de um jeito estranho?? _- perguntou-se Tobi olhando para o integrante do Hebi que ia atacar-lhe com uma expressão assasina. Ia lhe matar! - _Não mesmo! _- pensou em pensamentos fazendo alguns selos. - Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**1**

Logo uma enorme, sim, uma enooooorme bola de fogo fora cuspida pelo rapaz que levantou levemente sua máscara, permitindo que seus lábios ficassem à mostra e cuspindo a enorme labareda de chamas.

- Boa, Tobi! - comemorou Sakura vendo o loiro sumir entre as chamas do fogo. Tobi escondeu novamente a parte de seu rosto que estava à mostra. Logo que as chamas cessaram, ambos procuraram em todas as direções visíveis. - Será que fez um kawarimi?

- Não sei... - respondeu seriamente o rapaz, de um modo que Sakura nunca ouviu - É melhor averiguarmos. - e saíram as buscas novamente. Enquanto procuravam, atrás dos dois, a terra se mexia estranhamente.

- Não tô gostando desse barulho... - murmurou a rosada virando-se para fitar o chão que agora tinha um braço pra fora, mas logo revelando o rosto, ombros e busto de Juugo - Aliás, detestei! - gritou vendo o enorme gigante pular para o alto e fazer alguns nins que ela não pode identificar.

_Tsc! Não vou mais ficar parada! _- pensou, mas quando ia pular em direção ao loiro, sentiu as pernas amarradas. Eram cobras que estavam enroladas em sua perna e nem percebera. - E-Estou presa!

- Quê?! - perguntou Tobi, mas logo vendo a situação da Haruno, fez alguns selos - Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**2 **- e levantou novamente a máscara na altura dos lábios e soprou várias e pequenas bolas de fogo nos pés da menina, mais precisamente nas serpentes. Logo, as mesmas começaram a aderir um aspecto negro e desmancharam.

- N...Nossa... - murmurou - _Não sabia que o Tobi-sempai era tão forte... Ele não aparenta ser... Quem está por baixo dessa máscara...?_- SAKURA-CHAN!! - gritou ele pulando até a mesma e a empurrando violentamente. Sakura foi jogada alguns metros longe - poucos - e Tobi levou o murro que a mesma levaria. Juugo o acertara em cheio na cara e agora quem se encontrava voando muitos metros era o moreno.

- ... - Juugo nada dizia, apenas tremia como se estivesse numa overdose.

_Desse jeito, quando ele encostar no chão, será letal! _- pensou a Haruno fazendo nins e desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça, reaparecendo atrás de Tobi que ainda não havia parado ao chão. Com isso, quase num strike, o corpo do moreno se chocou com o da garota, e ambos voaram mais alguns metros, mais lentamente.

Com Sakura atrás de si, o impacto da queda diminuiu e no final cairam ambos ao solo - ele de costas, mas em cima dela.

- Ugh... - gemeu Sakura ao sentir que tudo havia parado e que a dor começava agora - Ai... Minhas pernas... Meus braços... Minhas costas... Uuh... - a Haruno saiu de baixo de Tobi e engatinhou até o mesmo - Tobi-sempai, tudo bem...? - perguntou um tanto rouca

**

* * *

**Já fazia algum tempo que Itachi e Sasuke travavam uma luta. Ambos estavam apenas desafiando-se com genjutsus e raramente, taijutsu. Itachi sacara sua katana de seu manto e Sasuke desembanhou a Kusanagi e ambos atacaram um ao outro.

Como de esperado, os golpes dos dois foram defendidos pelos mesmos e logo Itachi pousou perfeitamente em pé num galho, enquanto Sasuke manobrava um pouco no ar e fazia o mesmo que o irmão mais velho.

- ... - O mais novo tentava esconder, mas estava esgotado e arfando, e pode perceber que Itachi também estava levemente cansado. O mais velho sorriu de canto e fez alguns ins.

- Se quiser acabar com isso, me encontre no esconderijo dos Uchihas em meia hora. - disse simplesmente e logo seu corpo virou várias penas de corvo. Sasuke sorriu vitorioso. Já estava de embate igual com o seu irmão, não tardaria para matá-lo. Estava tão forte que nem seu irmão conseguira ferí-lo!

Doce engano.

O rapaz sentiu uma ardência no abdômen. Observou o mesmo e deparou-se com parte de sua roupa manchada de sangue e rasgada. Como não percebera isso antes?!

_Não pode ser... Eu fiquei mais forte! Itachi também não pode ter ficado mais forte também! Não pode!! _(**N/A: **Pode sim benhê!)

Tobi nada disse quanto a pergunta da garota, apenas sentou-se. A Haruno o olhou preocupada e logo percebeu algo diferente no rapaz.

Sua estranha - e característica - máscara laranja estava rachando-se... As linhas que definiam os pedaços que se quebrariam estavam ficando cada vez mais evidenciadas... Primeiro pedaço, o da testa, partindo logo para o olho direito, indo em seguida para o queixo e por último o esquerdo... Ele virou-se lentamente, mas sério para a garota.

- Desculpe. Eu te machuquei. - murmurou simplesmente e levantou-se. Sakura levantou-se logo em seguida e ele, um tanto desconcertado virou-se para ela - Quê foi?

- T... Tobi... - murmurou

- Hm? - e começou tateando o próprio rosto e definindo que a máscara não estava ali. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! SAKURA-CHAN, NÃO OLHE!!

- ...! Doushite? - perguntou

Vendo que ela praticamente já tinha observado-o por bastante tempo, definiu que não adiantava mais nada continuar escondendo o rosto. A Haruno pode perceber que um dos olhos do rapaz era fechado, como de Kakashi-sensei o outro era negro ébano, aberto.

- Não diga a ninguém o quê você verá aqui ou eu serei forçado a matá-la, Itachi e Akatsuki querendo ou não. - disse simplesmente, com um tom de voz insensível e frio, desconhecido por parte dela.

- C-Como assim?! O quê ouve, Tobi?! - disse entre o assustada e o bravo levemente alterado.

Logo, as feições do rapaz se tornaram mais leves, como antigamente, mais gentil e infantil. No entanto, no lugar da linda cor-de-ébano de seu único olho aberto, estava rubi.

- T... Tobi... Isso é...? É o quê eu estou pensando quê é? - perguntou

- É sim... - disse simplesmente e virou-se para encarar Juugo que corria até os dois. - Lá vem. - Sakura colocou-se em posição de combate e calçou suas luvas negras rapidamente, esperando o ataque inimigo. - Sakura-chan. - chamou o rapaz - Use Genjutsu. - e simplesmente desapareceu da vista da garota. Bom, era melhor obedecer.

- Vamos lá! - e começou a fazer selos longos e rápidos, logo o ambiente tornou-se um vasto campo florido. - _O cheiro das flores atrapalha os sentidos e oculta minha presença... Você é meu..._ - pensou e logo apareceu na frente do loiro.

- Eu... - murmurou o rapaz - Acabei de me decidir... Eu vou matar uma...GAROTA!! - e partiu pra cima de Sakura.

_Não, não vai. _- pensou com certo pesar - _No momento que tocar em mim, milhares de venenos diferentes atacarão seu organismo. Sem um excelente médico no nível de Tsunade-sama, é impossível sobreviver._ - e fechou os olhos, lamentando pelo rapaz, esperando o golpe. Era a primeira pessoa que iria matar em sua vida.

Demorou.

A Haruno abriu os olhos. Para sua surpresa, o punho enorme de Juugo estava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Não entendia mais nada. Percebeu que o azul puro e celeste voltava aos olhos do garoto. Estava ele assumindo o controle de sua conciência?

- Q... - Começou ele - Quê...?!

Sakura não entendia mais nada, mas aquele era um jutsu de paralisação usado pelos ANBU's, disso, ela sabia, e muito bem!

Antes de mais nada, o braço do loiro desceu com tudo, mas por sorte, ela estava preparada e pulou para trás, fazendo com que um buraco abrisse no chão. Pousou um pouco mais para trás. Que situação!

_Droga... _- pensou - _O Tobi deve estar usando o jutsu... Mas o Juugo quebrou o ninjutsu com a própria força física! Nesse caso, nem os venenos adiantariam contra ele! Tsc! Só me resta cancelar o genjutsu! Estarei gastando Chackra a toa!! _- rangeu entre os dentes.

Juugo correu até ela, mas já tinha um plano arquitetado. Iria cancelar o genjutsu e usar o taijutsu sobre-humano que aprendeu com Tsunade. Preparou-se esperando o momento certo, até que algumas agulhas passaram de raspão pelo pescoço e pela perna da menina. Outro inimigo?

_Veio de trás! Será Karin?! Ou o Suigetsu?! _- Sakura virou-se e deparou-se com Tobi. - O quê pensa que estava fazendo?!

- ... - inicialmente, ele nada disse - Imobilizando-o. Assim como você, eu não gosto de matar pessoas. A nossa única diferença é que você nunca matou e eu sim. - disse simplesmente.

- Hnf. - ela fez uma birra mas ficou com o in do tigre feito em suas mãos - _Kai! _- Logo o campo de flores, sumiu e voltou a ser a aberta campina, estando de pé apenas os dois Akatsukis e Juugo caído com algumas agulhas no pescoço. O vento soprou e levou os longos cabelos amarrados de Sakura e os curtos de Tobi.

- Tobi. - chamou - Quero explicações.

- ...uff... - ele suspirou - Por onde começo? - perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para ela, cinicamente.

- Do começo. - disse simplesmente. Tobi fez uma careta e bufou insatisfeito e irritado.

- Como se fosse fácil. Bom, eu era um feliz shinobi de Konoha, uma pessoa do clã Uchiha, e tinha como companheiro de time o chato do metido do Kakashi e a minha doce Rin, e como sensei o feliz Minato. Um dia, numa missão mal sucedida eu fiquei soterrado por pedras e como o chato, metido, exibido do Kakashi tinha acabado de se tornar Jounnin, eu não tinha dado meu presente a ele ainda. Por isso, eu dei um dos meus olhos "sharingan" e por isso ele pode usar o Sharingan. - disse apontando para o próprio olho - Eu fui considerado como morto, mas estou vivo. É por isso que este meu outro olho é fechado, entendeu?!

- ...!! - Sakura estava boquiaberta

- Aliás, meu nome não é Tobi... - disse simplesmente - Inverta Tobi e acrescente O no começo. Como fica?

- ... O... Obi...to? - perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Acertou! - disse com um simples sorriso feliz e bobo, dando sinais de "Ok". - Você veio também de Konoha, não é Sakura-chan? - perguntou - Vejemos, hoje em dia o Kakashi-baka-chato deve estar com uns... 28 anos... Por aí... - disse mexendo a mão em sinal de mais ou menos - Felizmente, eu, nos meus bem conservados 25 anos, sou muito mais bonito que ele! Hã? Sakura-chan, o quê foi?! - perguntou estranhando a palidez da garota e a surpresa estampada no rosto da mesma.

- COMO ASSIM O QUÊ FOI?! PÁRA! Você era colega de time do Kakashi-sensei!! - gritou

- Kakashi-"sensei"...? - perguntou com uma expressão meia a lá Naruto, mas logo arregalando os olhos - NÃO ME DIGA QUE ELE ERA O SEU SENSEI!! - ela apenas assentiu - OMG!! Sakura-chan, que pena de você...

- Nem me fale... - murmurou lembrando-se dos duros treinamentos impostos pelo Hatake

- Hehe, e como anda a Rin? - perguntou ele com o único olho que possuía brilhando mais escarlate ainda. Sakura jurou serem estrelinhas.

- Não a conheço. - respondeu simplesmente. - Vamos prosseguir com a missão.

- Aaaah... Yare yare...?! - ambos prosseguiam calmamente até uma mão sair do chão e puxar o corpo do moreno pra baixo do mesmo. - UAAAAH!!

- O-Obito-sempai?? - chamou a garota inutilmente tentando segurá-lo - _E-Esse é o Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu__**3**_

No momento, Obito estava com apenas a cabeça para fora da terra e Juugo saiu debaixo do solo para atingir o Uchiha. Sakura tentou mexer-se, mas novamente, estava amarrada com cobras pelos pés.

- OBITO-SEMPAI!! - gritou ao ver o rapaz ser atingido bruscamente por um soco do inimigo. **POOOF**. - _K-Kawarimi? Não... Um Kage Bushin! _- Sem saber, suspirou alíviada. Pelo menos o moreno havia conseguido escapar.

Mas a Haruno não.

Por possuir ótimos reflexos, ser treinada pela Godaime e por Itachi, a rosada conseguiu abaixar-se a tempo e desviar de um chute do loiro, mas estava com movimentos limitados devido as cobras.

- Sakura-chaaaaaaan!! - gritou uma pessoa em cima de ambos - Feche os olhos!!

Era algum tipo de ninjutsu? Genjutsu? Não quis saber, obedeceu o rapaz prontamente. Obito fez vários selos no ar, terminando com o in do tigre nas mãos. Levou seus dedos aos lábios e encheu o pulmão de ar.

- Katon: Sokatsui no jutsu!**4 **- e soltou pela boca uma enorme bola de fogo de cor azul, fazendo com que o gigante integrante do Hebi esquivasse para trás, mas por causa da intencidade da luz, não viu para onde parou. Era exatamente essa a intenção do Uchiha. Juugo pulou para uma área repleta de tarjas explosivas, que reagiram à presença de um estranho. As tarjas foram espalhadas ali pela rosada desde que a mesma sentiu uma presença desconhecida, e aplicou-as por precaução.

A Haruno nada viu o quê aconteceu, pois percebeu que o intuito do jutsu não era atacar, e sim cegar o inimigo por causa de sua luz, que mesmo estando de olhos fechados, queimava as retinas, mas, desde o começo, colocou os braços em frente ao rosto. Ouviu um alto barulho de explosão não muito longe de si. Abriu seus olhos cor de jade lentamente e observou o Hebi caído a vários metros de si. Levou um susto ao sentir alguém parar em pé ao seu lado.

- Vitóóóóória minha!! Tutututururututuru! - cantou levantando os braços e girando em seu próprio eixo, cantarolando.

- ... Obito... Temos que ficar alertas, não se esqueça que a resistência dele é algo fora do comum. Ele está nos dando trabalho estando com agulhas em pontos de imobilização do corpo! - comentou a rosada.

- Tá, tá... AAAAAAAH!! - gritou ele apontando para frente - O QUÊ É AQUILO?? - perguntou com o dedo estirado para o "corpo" de Juugo que no momento estava se transformando algo que que lembrava lama...?

- Aquilo deveria ser algum tipo de bushin!

- Como assim?! Sakura-chan, se eu continuar a usar jutsus e eles não fizerem efeito, estaremos lascados em pouco tempo!

- Argh... - rangeu entre os dentes e fechou os olhos fortemente, pensando em uma estratégia. - Obito.

- Quê? - perguntou também pensando em alguma coisa e vendo a "lama" negra ir para debaixo da terra, tentando recompor o corpo do gigante em baixo do solo. - Conseguiu pensar em algum plano?

- Sim, e você?

- Eu?! Como assim?! O cérebro dessa dupla é você! - retrucou

- Hu. - murmurou abrindo os olhos com um sorriso cantando vitória - Obito-sempai, você vai na frente. Eu vou ficar aqui para deter o Juugo e logo logo alcançarei você.

- EH?! Nem pensar!! Se algo te acontecesse o Itachi me come o couro assado antes do banho! - "gritou" pensando futuramente na tortura que seria submetido pelo mestre do sharingan.

- Eu prometo que te alcanço. Lembra? Eu sou a pupila do Itachi! O quê pode acontecer? Vai indo que eu te alcanço. Não demoro. - disse ajustando uma de suas luvas. - Vai! Agora!

- T... Tá! - disse virando-se de costas - Eu vou bem devagar! - e nisso saiu pulando.

Juugo saíra debaixo da terra e esticou seu braço esquerdo um tanto sujo para o moreno, e rapidamente o membro do loiro virou centenas de cobras que seguiram adiante para alcançar seu alvo, até parerem no meio do caminho.

Destroçadas.

- A sua luta é comigo. - disse Sakura entre as serpentes conjuradas pelo Hebi, mortas, e em suas mãos, duas enormes lâminas de chackra.

- Keh... - praguejou seu inimigo - Faz muito tempo que não vejo o doce sangue de uma garota escorrendo pelas minhas mãos... - disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha, com uma face quase assassina, tarada em direção a ela.

* * *

  
**Oneshot especial  
Big Bac**  
****

- OE!! Hidan! Tobi! (**N/A: **Q eles não sabiam que era Obito) - gritou Deidara

- OMG... - murmuraram os dois - Quié?

- Vocês viram a promoção 8DD?! - perguntou animado - Se a gente cantar a música do comercial do Big Bac lá no Mc Donald's, ganhamos um de graça 8DDD

- Wooow O.O shoooow! Tava sem money mesmo! - exclamou Tobi

- Mas não sabemos a música da promoção u.u... - respondeu Hidan

- Hehe, elementar, meu caro Watson... - disse simplesmente, tirando dois papéizinhos do bolso e entregando aos dois integrantes da organização - gravem isso até chegarmos lá.

- Yosh n.n! - disseram ambos.

**Alguns minutos depois**- Pqp, ô fila grande dos infernos... - reclamou Hidan

- Hidan-sempai, pra encontrar Jashin-sama, vc também teve que passar por uma fila dessa O.O?!

- MUuuuuuito maior, Tobi...

- Principalmente para segundas intenções... - comentou Deidara baixinho

- CUMÉ Ò.Ó??

**Mais alguns minutos depois...**- Finalmente, está chegando a nossa vez... - disse Deidara sem um pedaço da franja do cabelo, resultante da briga.

- Amém u.u! - disse Hidan que continuava impecável.

- n.n

- O lá, Ó lá, é a nossa vez... Tão ligado na música, né? - perguntou o loiro enquanto observava uma senhora e seu filho sairem com uma bandeja com algumas coisas em cima, e provavelmente, eles sairiam do mesmo jeito.

- Nem sei viu, tua letra é mó garrancho agarranchado...

- ESTÃO OU NÃO ESTÃO PRONTOS?? - perguntou se esquecendo do comentário do platinado

- Sim! - disseram com determinação

- Em que posso te ajudar, meu jovem? - perguntou o atendente.

- Aí tio, é o seguinte: eu vim aqui pra cantar a musiquinha do Big Bac e ganhar os três lanche de graça, tá ligado? E não é só eu, eu e meus companheiros... - disse apontando levemente para Hidan e Tobi.

- Certo, certo. Sabem a letra?

- Sim! - responderam juntos

- Comecem.

- Hehe - riu o loiro - Bora lá, três quatro: Dois hambúrgueres de sapo, queijo molho espacial cebola picles e um pão com pingulin...

**Atendente: **O.O

**Os três: **8D

- Desculpe, senhor, pode repetir?

- Eita, vai limpar os ouvidos. Três quatro: Dois hambúrgueres de sapo queijo molho espacial cebola picles e um pão com pingulin...

- O.O não, não, pessoal, venham cá ver... - amontoa um monte de gente ali - Pode cantar novamente, senhor n.n?

- ù.u quero três Big Bac pra cada um hein... Três quatro: Dois hambúrgueres de sapo queijo molho espacial cebola picles e um pão com pingulin...

**Todos: **O.O UAHSDAISHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA - chorando de dar risada - Pode ir meu rapaz, já já lhe entregaremos...

- Yosh ò.ó! - saem - Cara, ótimo, ótimo ótimo!

- Só tem uma coisa Deidara... - começou Hidan

- Quié? - perguntou

- Olha, eu não gosto muito de pingulin, então pega o do meu e bota no teu...

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu: **Elemento fogo: Jutsu da bola de fogo  
**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu: **Elemento fogo: Jutsu da flor da fênix. Esse jutsu é similar ao katon, mas com bolas de fogo do tamanho de shurikens.**  
Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu: **Elemento terra: Técnica da decapitação do Duplo suicídio. Com essa técnica, o ninja se esconde debaixo da terra e puxa o pé do inimigo, enterrando-o e saindo logo depois. Pra quem não sabe, essa técnica foi usada pelo Kakashi contra o Sasuke nos primeiros episódios do anime.  
**Katon: Sokatsui no jutsu: **Elemento fogo: Técnica da queda do fogo azul. Pra quem lê/assisti Bleach, é uma magia Shinigami usada pela Rukia, em que consiste soltar pelas mãos chamas azuis. No caso da fic, é como se fosse um Goukakyu, mas as chamas são azuis.

* * *

_Hehe, essa musiquinha do Bic Mac passava uns quatro anos atrás, mas eu me lembro certinho xD. Aí eu tava cantando ela baixinho e um trouxa da minha sala veio falando merda pra mim. Então eu distorci a música XD e foi xD  
Espero que gostem e desculpe a demora. Ontem eu fiquei fazendo trabalho o dia inteiro e hj era prova de mat. E como eu sou ruim demais em mat, eu estudei o resto do meu tempo e fui ótima. Tirei 5 (mas a nota da prova só vale 7 :B)  
Respondendo Reviews:_

**Sacerdotisa:** A Sakura é bem de descontar a raiva nos outros, bem isso... Justamente (cara, eu odeio o Juvenal Antena --') Desculpe a demora, mas a minha escola, definitivamente, completamente, totalmente é um saco xD  
E tomare q vc dê boas risadas com essa one-shot 8D  
Ja ne!

**Sakura-EvansPotter:** Obrigada! ó.ò enfrentando dificuldades? Rir é sempre um bom remédio 8 espero q essa fic te ajude novamente a sorrir xD  
A demora foi por causa do meu templo do saber escolar... (já disse q odeio o meu colégio e ñ saio de lá pq o ensino é muito bom?)  
Bjos!

**Lucia Almeida Martins:** - começa a descer uma luz do céu e começa a tocar aleluia ao fundo - Aleeeeeeeeluia! Eu já estava pensando em pular o hentai ou pular quando começasse as coisas picantes sabe o.o...? Ainda bem q vcs se decidiram xD! Então, quando for a hora de escrever, eu vou começar levinhhn levinhn e depois... MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Kisses!

**Yoru-chaan 8D:** OE!  
Que bom que gostas tanto! Assim q eu terminar de postar este cap, darei um pulo no seu profile, ok? É q eu ando com a agenda meio WOOOOOW montanha russa desenfreada xx/  
Bjos e até mais

**Hatake Sakura XD:** Outra tiete do Jashin-sama o.o'  
Olha, eu não resisti em fazer essa, mas a próxima eu posso fazer sobre a infância dos Akas xD Eu não sabia q vc além de ser tiete do Jashin era do Hidan tbm o.o' zoeras 8P  
\O\O/O/ Torcidona! É do Corinthians xD!  
Ja ne!

**Sabaku no Hikari:** Huahahahahahaa, a próxima vítima são todos os akas em geral xD uma oneshot GIGANTE XD falando sobre o passado deles... Esse é o meu prano xD  
O amor faz loucuras ;D  
T adoro tbm 8D/  
Ja ne!

**Uchiha Polyana:** É, fan girls em geral XD (meu deus, hj é o dia geral de escrever errado, eu ia escrever feral, em vez de escrever girafa na prova eu escrevi Jiraiya xD)  
Espero q goste do cap  
Inté o/

**Milla-Chan:** Meus problemas acabaram 8DD! AMÉM! XD q bom que gostas da oneshot, espero q essa tbm caia no seu conceito xD  
o.o meu, tá certo q o Sasuke vai se ferrar legal, mas vc é tão... expressiva o.o'  
Feliz Páscoa p/ vc tbm! Como a páscoa já passou à algum tempo, achei q não ia ter mais graça em fazer uma oneshot sobre a páscoa 8/  
Haaan, se vc pegar o Ita, a Sakura te pega o.o'  
Bjo!

**Neko Sombria:** Exclusiva do Itachi o.o? Tá importante hein xD!  
Huahhahaha, do jeito q a Sakura tava, dava mesmo p/ ela matar ele de jeito xD aí ela seria a nova líder da Akatsuki e finalmente ia se consolidar o GIRL'S POWER!!  
Tomare q goste deste cap tbm xD!  
Ja ne!

**Cellinha Uchiha:** O Itachi tem q ganhar do Sasuke no anime/mangá, mas q ele ganhará na minha fic é um fato XD.  
ItaxSaku é maravilhoso...Espero q goste desta fic  
Bjooos!

**Anala Blackwell:** Olha, o Itachi é realmente O cara, MAAAS, ele compete seriamente contra os personagens de Final Fantasy como o Cloud e o Vicent, e até mesmo com o Roy de FMA (torturada por tanta blza em sua vida xD)  
xD outros pq por exemplo: Pq a Konan consegue usar uma Rosa de origamis no cabelo e eu não? Pq a Tsunade é MUITO charmosa sendo TÃO peituda i.i? Como o Deidara pode ser tão lindo com aquela franja ENORME?! E tbm, como alguém pode ser tão sexy como o Pein tendo TANTO piercing?? Como o Lee consegue ser tão cavalheiro sendo tão feio? E como o Itachi não tem um fã clube? Entre outras perguntas q dificilmente serão respondidas.  
Apesar dos olhos das Seki's serem lindos, eu prefiro os do Itachi (brilhos e brilhos)

**Débora-chan:** Hãããn... O Hidan fala muito de morte, mas acho q vc usou tantas vezes numa frase só XD  
E bem, se eu responder a todas as suas perguntas, serão spoilers XD então, aguarde anciosa os próximos caps!  
Bjooos!

**Sasah-chan:** O dia q um cara como ele for enganado será o dia em que o Sasuke ficará com a Ino u.u HÃÃÃÃAN XDDDD A Ino merece alguém mais como o Sai ou como o Gaara xD  
Q o Pain e o Chuck Norris tem uma alta semelhança é inegável, mas veremos se eles não tem algum tipo de parentesco xD  
Espero que goste deste Cap 8D  
Inté né!

* * *


	13. Ideais

**Ideais**

As duas lâminas azuis formadas em suas mãos cortavam até mesmo o mais rígido dos minérios. No momento, as duas armas formadas por chackras estavam rente ao corpo da menina, esperando por qualquer movimento brusco do adversário. As duas esmeraldas que adornavam seu rosto eram frias e sérias, exatas para aquele momento.

Obito pulou até uma das poucas árvores e ficou a observar. Um minuto, dois minutos, cinco minutos... Quando percebeu que pra começar algo, iria demorar, pegou do bolso de seu manto preto um óculos de aviador de vidro alaranjado e o colocou na testa.

_Como nos velhos tempos... _- pensou sorrindo cinicamente e seguindo adiante.

_Finalmente..._ - concluiu a Haruno em pensamentos ao sentir a presença do chackra do Uchiha ir se afastando. Finalmente, voltou sua atenção para o Hebi à sua frente e lançou-lhe o seu olhar mais frio, o mais intenso - que infelizmente, não funcionava, afinal, frieza não era uma característica típica da moça!

Como num piscar dos olhos, ambos avançaram ao ataque. Usando as lâminas de chackra, ela mirou em seus pontos vitais, e ele, focalizando em acertá-la de algum jeito.

- Há! - gritou ao acertá-lo no pescoço, cortando os músculos locais. **Poof!** - _Um Kage Bushin?!_ - olhou em volta, procurando a presença do loiro - _Em volta? Direita, esquerda? Embaixo?! Em cima!!_ - e movimentou seus olhos de acordo com a única direção não verificada.

Juugo vinha com o punho fechado na direção da garota, muito rapidamente. Se ela ainda fosse a fraca garota de antes, provavelmente seria acertada pela força do gigante, no entanto, seu nível de força agora comparava-se à de um dez ou mais ANBU's juntos. Jurou a si mesma que chegaria ao nível do mestre, a força de dois missing-nin**1**, mas por enquanto, se contentava com isso.

Pulou para trás e o Hebi acertou o chão. Uma enorme cratera abriu-se e com isso, boa parte do solo ao redor despedaçou-se.

_Q-Que absurdo... Eu pensei que apenas eu, Shizune-neechan, Ino e Tsunade-sama pudéssemos usar uma força como essa! Fora que..._ - comentou em pensamentos vendo-o avançar para ela novamente - _A velocidade dele aumentou absurdamente!!_O loiro mirou novamente seu punho à ela. Era uma briga em taijutsu. Sakura segurou o pulso do gigante, e usando um pouco de chackra, sustentou-o no ar e passou-o por cima de si, fazendo-o cair atrás de si. Sem soltar o pulso, arrastou-o pelo chão, em grande velocidade, girando em seu próprio eixo e jogando-o longe.

Juugo vôou uma boa distância, em relação à pouca força que usou. Logo, no caminho percorrido por ele, estava uma grande erosão por causa do rastro do contato do seu corpo com o solo.

_Ele não se feri gravemente, desse jeito, não dá pra continuar... Ele só pode estar querendo que eu use todo o meu chackra para depois me atacar! Só pode ser isso!_E lá veio ele novamente. A Haruno segurou de novo em seu pulso, mas, assim como uma ginasta, girou para o alto, equilibrando-se no braço do gigante e mirando sua perna no ombro dele, querendo inutilizar o membro. Dito e feito, assim que o acertou, o rapaz fora derrubado no chão e uma longa poera cobriu o local, no local do golpe, uma enorme cratera, tão grande quanto à provocada pelo inimigo.

_N-Não pode ser...!_

* * *

Obito continuou seu percurso, em direção ao sul, sempre ao sul. Logo, logo, a longa e vasta campina transformou-se em um local mais quente. Sem se importar, prosseguiu, até quase cair de um penhasco.

- W... Woooh!! - murmurou tentando se equilibrar na ponta do mesmo e mexendo os braços frenéticamente, como se quisesse voar. - Ufa! Foi por pouco! - comentou consigo mesmo. Olhou para baixo e observou o tamanho da montanha, soltando um longo assobio como surpresa. Entre as várias montanhas, corriam vários braços de rio. (**N/A: **Alguém aí já assistiu Spirit, o corcel indomável? Sabe a parte em que ele e o índio pulam do penhasco e no final os dois caem do outro lado? Bem, é esse tipo de paisagem que falo)

Balançando a cabeça, recuou alguns passos e foi correndo até a ponta do penhasco. Concentrou chackra nos pés e com impulso foi até a frente.

- GERONIMÔÔÔÔÔ!! - gritou enquanto voava, até a outra ponta. Vendo que não iria conseguir, concentrou chackra nas mãos e segurou-se na outra ponta, e com um pouco de dificuldade, subiu. Levantou-se e observou. As próximas "montanhas" eram mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho, e não eram tão distantes assim uma da outra. Dava pra seguir tranquilo... Por enquanto.

- Hehe, não aguentava mais esperar... - murmurou uma pessoa saindo de um pedaço da montanha, enquanto observava o moreno seguir em frente. Um sorriso assassino desenhou-se em seus lábios.

* * *

- Então, era isso... - murmurou Sakura enquanto sentia a base de sua perna sendo segurada pela enorme mão de Juugo.

O rapaz encontrava-se deitado no chão, em meio a cratera. Conseguiu segurar o pé da rosada e desvia-lo um pouco para o lado. Sakura ainda encontrava-se de pé, mas sentindo um pouco o membro segurado sendo apertado pelas enormes mãos do inimigo. Rapidamente, começou a fazer selos e deu um pulo para trás.

- Ninpou: Doku Kiri!**2 **- a Haruno abriu a boca e uma enorme névoa venenosa de cor roxa saiu. Era veneno, teria tempo para cuidar de seu pé fraturado e ainda envenaria o inimigo. Pulou alguns metros para o lado e levantou levemente o pé, curando-o. Como de esperado, quando a névoa se dissipou, Juugo não estava lá. - _Ele é muito bom em se esconder..._No entanto, já não fazia parte dos planos da garota se esconder. Avançou contra o chão e aplicou-lhe um soco relativamente fraco, revelando o inimigo escondido no mesmo.

- Seus truques não funcionam mais comigo. - disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Avançou novamente contra ele, mas para sua surpresa, ele cuspiu para fora várias senbons**3**. - _Fácil demais... _- murmurou consigo mesma desviando dos ataques e pulando para o alto.

Foi aí que percebeu o plano inimigo: como era de se esperar de um "aluno" de Orochimaru, ele abriu a boca e sua enorme língua de cobra enroscou-se no pé da Haruno. Ele a balançou duas vezes no ar e a jogou no chão, duramente.

- Ugh... - murmurou sentindo nas costas as dores do impacto. O membro que até a pouco tempo atrás segurava sua perna avançou para seu pescoço, enroscando-se no mesmo e apertando-o, deixando-a sem ar. - _D-Droga...!_Agilmente, a rosada fez uma pequena lâmina de chackra em uma das mãos e começou a atingir pontos específicos da língua de Juugo. Ele soltou uma exclamação e Sakura aproveitou para soltar-se e segurar a "corda" com as duas mãos.

- Engole! Ninpou: Souryuu Boufuusetsu!**4** - dois dragões negros de olhos vermelhos saíram das mangas do sobretudo da Haruno, enroscando-se na língua que a garota segurava. Os dois animais avançaram até o corpo do portador e se enrolaram no mesmo. Aproveitando isso, Sakura começou a girá-lo e acertou-o com tudo no chão.

Rapidamente, os dragões voltaram aos seus braços e ela observou, pela enésima vez, Juugo vir correndo em sua direção. Fez o mesmo, era uma briga em taijutsu para valer. Mais ou menos 10 minutos de luta depois, ele finalmente acertou-a, relativamente fraco, no estômago, mas o suficiente para fazê-la cuspir sangue.

Sem esperar, ela chutou terra nos olhos do rapaz que não enchergou nada e ela aproveitou o momento para acertar um soco no rosto do loiro. Ele vôou alguns metros e caiu no chão.

- Sua... trapaceira... - disse tentando tirar a areia com suas enormes garras, por causa do selo amaldiçoado.

- Vou contar um segredinho que só você e o Itachi sabe... Eu, sou a herdeira do clã Haruno de Konoha, o melhor em força bruta sem uso de chackra, medicina e inteligência. Obviamente, eu fui muito cobiçada por outros clãs, por isso, desde pequena, tive que aprender a me defender, ou a morte estaria a espreita...

- Se for pela minha vida, não me importo de usar truques sujos! - disse com um amigável sorriso - Vou te mostrar uma coisa que aprendi com o Itachi. - disse terminando de fazer os ins - Aproveite e mostre para o Sasuke-kun.

Juugo não entendia nada. Até alguns momentos atrás, ela apenas desviava. Agora, estava atacando com tudo. Aparentemente ela queria poupar chackra, mas agora estava indo com tudo para cima dele! Observou a garota terminar os selos e ficou surpreso. Poderia ser?

- Magen: Jigoku Kouka no Jutsu!**4**

Do nada, para a visão do loiro, o local ficou escuro. O céu fazia um barulho... Que se ele não estivesse em tal situação, ele diria... Deveras engraçado... O céu escuro estava preenchido com grandes nuvens negras. Logo, elas começaram a abrir caminho para uma enorme bola de fogo que vinha em direção ao solo. Procurou pela Haruno, mas ela não estava ali.

Sentiu o corpo real e a pele ficar mais escura, o calor penetrando-o... Se ficasse ali, morreria... Sem sobra de dúvidas, estaria morto em poucos segundos! Como estava caído no chão, ele começou a andar para trás e a gemer e gritar aterrorizado.

A rosada apenas o olhava, como se ele fosse o mais patético das criaturas. Juugo estava com os olhos terrivelmente arregalados e observava para o alto céu azul com medo. Sakura sorriu.

- Vamos dar um fim nisso. - disse aproximando-se dele - Teve muita sorte que eu não sou como os outros akatsukis. - disse formando um bisturi de chackra e a cortou os músculos do braço, pernas e apagou-o, deixando-o desacordado. - Caso contrário, estaria morto. Creio que aquela tal de Karin tenha algum conhecimento médico... - disse andando alguns passos para frente e logo, seguindo correndo.

* * *

Obito parou em cima de uma montanha e limpou o suor com o dorso da mão. Sorriu.

- Pôô, você acha mesmo que dá pra enganar um Akatsuki com essa habilidade patética de se esconder? Fala sério! - disse olhando de relance por cima do ombro. - Você é pior que o Deidara-sempai nisso! E ó que ele é muito ruim hein!

- ... Quem diria...

- Ah! - exclamou - Você é um dos integrantes do Hebi, né não? - perguntou infantilmente, como só ele sabia fazer.

- Juuura? - perguntou irônicamente Juugo enquanto tirava a lendária espada de Zabuza (**N/A: **Que é idêntica à do Cloud de Final Fantasy ò.o) e colocando-se em posição. - Que demora da sua colega. O Juugo já deve ter dado cabo dela... Sinto um chackra se aproximando...

- ...! - ele tinha que admitir, mas quanto à localização de chackra, era muuuuito ruim...

- Mas, eu não estou afim de te dividir com ele. Isso é chato, sabia? - perguntou avançando pra ele

- Nem me diga. - murmurou também sacando uma kunai e algumas agulhas, avançando contra o azulado. Ambas armas - kunai e espada - chocaram-se. Obito sorriu.

- Você está muito confiante... - murmurou Suigetsu

- É que estou com uma grande vantagem, e isso me deixa muito feliz. - disse sorrindo inocentemente, como quando ainda era "Tobi". Agilmente, lançou as agulhas que estavam em sua mão em direção aos olhos do inimigo. Prontamente, o mesmo se abaixou e desviou das armas. Aproveitando a pouca mobilidade do mesmo, chutou-o junto com sua espada para longe.

- Kugh! - gemeu caindo no chão com sua pesada espada em cima do mesmo - Tsc! - e nisso, começou a fazer vários nins. - Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu!**5 **- E levando os dedos aos lábios, cuspiu uma enorme quantidade de água pra cima do moreno.

- Ugh! - Obito pulou para o outro lado, mas as águas cuspidas pelo azulado o perseguiam.

- Suiton: Mizu no Muchi no jutsu!**6 **- de repente, um... Chicote? Uma corda? Pode-se dizer que era algo similar a isso, mas feita de água, apareceu e segurou ambas as mãos do Hebi, atando-as junto ao corpo. Logo depois disso, uma parte da água que o prendia desceu para os pés, atando-os também e derrubando o rapaz no chão, que não entendia nada...

- SHINE!! - gritou uma garota de longos cabelos róseos prendidos em um coque - que já estava muito mal feito, aliás, mas não deixando-a menos bela - e mirando seu punho fechado na direção do mesmo. Suigetsu rolou para o lado e Sakura acertou o chão, rente à cabeça do mesmo.

- Obito, você está bem?! - perguntou olhando-o por cima do ombro.

- T-Tive mais medo de você agora O.O... Como não quebrou a montanha?! - perguntou vendo um buraco fundo, mas não largo, estreito o suficiente para um braço passar no chão.

- Eu não usei chackra. - explicou rapidamente.

- N-Não usou chackra?!

- Não... - respondeu simplesmente - Doushitano?**7**- Então essa é sua força física sem chackra?! - perguntou surpreso, juntamente com Suigetsu.

- É... - respondeu

- O.O Sakura-chan, em nome da nossa amizade, por qualquer motivo que eu fizer algo de ruim a você, não se vingue de mim desse jeito!! - implorou, enquanto recuava dois passos.

Pela falta de concentração de Sakura, a corda que segurava Suigetsu foi ficando mais fraca e, sem os dois akatsukis perceberem, se soltou e passou uma rasteira na Haruno, que, distraidamente, caiu de costas no chão.

- Iau!! - gritou a menina

Suigetsu pareceu não se importar. Enquanto Obito ajudava a garota a se levantar, o azulado fazia longos nins, e ambos ficaram atentos, até vê-lo encerrar os selos:

- Suiton: Baku Suishouha no Jutsu!**8** - ele abriu a boca e dela saiu uma enorme quantidade de água.

- Oh-oh... Corre! - gritou Obito enquanto puxava Sakura pelo braço e ambos saíram pulando entre as montanhas, enquanto observavam por cima de seus ombros a enorme onda vindo atrás deles. - Woooah!! - gritou o moreno sentindo o solo abaixo de si ceder entre seus pés e entre os de sua companheira. Ambos agora seguiam entre as estreitas galerias que eram inundadas de água.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu! - murmurou a Haruno fazendo o selo e logo uma cópia igual a ela surgir e no momento eram três seguindo entre as montanhas e pulando em suas laterais.

- S-Sakura-chan?!

- Segura aê... - ela disse baixinho enquanto fazia alguns nins. Eram demorados e ela sabia que boa parte de sua quantidade de chackra iria embora com o jutsu que realizaria. Alguns minutos depois, ela terminou os selos.

- Tá chegando! - gritou o Uchiha olhando por cima do ombro e, distraidamente, desconcetrar-se e o chackra acabando pela momentânea falta de chackra! - UWAAAAH!!

- HENGE!!**9** - gritou Sakura que, em um impulso, pulou para baixo e pegou o garoto, mas logo, ela mesma foi envolta em uma grande nuvem de fumaça branca, como um Kage Bushin que acaba de desaparecer.

- ...! Já morri... Já morri... Já morri... Já morri... - murmurava continuadamente

- Para com isso, Obito! - reclamou a kunoichi

Ele rapidamente levantou a cabeça de onde a mesma estava encostada, ficando sentado.

- Sakura-chan??

- Não, sou o Kage Bushin. - respondeu imediatamente. - **Esta** é a Sakura. - disse apontando levemente para baixo, onde estavam sentados. logo que a fumaça se tornou menor, pode perceber o motivo de não ter caído e espatifado-se no chão: o henge havia transformado a delicada kunoichi de formosas e generosas curvas em um dragão negro de olhos verdes! - surpreso? Itachi disse que não é nada anormal. Ele me ensinou essa técnica. (**N/A: **DRAGÃO NA ÁREA Ò.Ó! UAHSUAHUHSAHHAHAXDDD)

- B-Bom... Eu acho que era pra você estar surpresa se eu não estivesse surpreso... - respondeu - Mas... Porque você está aqui como um Kage Bushin?

- Para poder me comunicar com você! - explicou um tanto irritada - Ou acha mesmo que entenderia a língua dos dragões? Ou pior: acha mesmo que eu teria tempo de me comunicar com você? Então, para isto aqui estou.

- Haããããn... Legal, então, pode comunicar à Sakura-chan que tem um dilúvio vindo na nossa direção? Desviar serve... - disse irônico apontando na direção de uma enorme onda que vinha pra cima do grupo - Uwaaa!! - gritou sentindo o animal indo mais rápido e voando a galeria - Sakura-chan! Esquerda! Esquerda! Não! A sua outra esquerda! Mais rápido!!

- Não dá pra ir mais rápido que isso! - retrucou o Kage Bushin

- Então pouco adiantou fazer esse Henge! Quanta incopetência! - respondeu desesperado. Rapidamente, a cauda do dragão negro levantou-se e deu um bom supapo na cara de Obito, que nada entendeu.

- Ela disse que depois é pior. - murmurou a "inner", praticamente feliz com a vingança na qual ele seria submetido.

- Kami-sama! Se eu escapar dessa, aceito duas vezes o castigo de Sakura-chan! - disse rezando enquanto sentia-se ceder para um lado devido à uma brusca manobra do vôo.

- Temos que fugir, esse jutsu não aguenta por muito tempo... - propôs o Kage Bushin, enquanto observava caminhos e chances possíveis que pudessem levar à vitória.

- Quanto tempo ainda temos? - perguntou o Uchiha

- Uns vinte minutos... Essa técnica ainda estava em testes, usá-la agora foi prematuro... - pensou a falsa Haruno.

- O quê faremos até lá?! - perguntou nervoso

Nesse exato momento, o Uchiha pode perceber um sorriso... Maníaco desenhando-se no rosto da bela Sakura falsa. Ela pareceu analisar a distância, a velocidade, a força, entre outras características. Sorriu mais ainda e ficou de pé em pleno vôo, mesmo sobre os alertas do rapaz sobre ser perigoso.

- Vamos contra-atacar! Obito, ative o seu sharingan! - disse

- Grande utilidade... - murmurou para si mesmo atendendo a ordem da garota

- Agora você pode prever os movimentos do adversário. Duh! - respondeu duramente enquanto a verdadeira Haruno voava para o alto e viravá-se para a grande onda e enchia os pulmões, fazendo um enorme Goukakyu a lá dragon.

- Kami! Agora sim deu medo! Isso foi coisa de monstro!

- Coisa de monstro uma ova!! - gritou a réplica

- ...! Sakura-chan, vá para baixo! É uma cilada! - gritou prevendo os movimentos que eram controlados pelo Hebi em relação com as ondas. A kunoichi obedeceu e vôo para o fundo, enquanto uma ontra enchente de ondas que vinham da frente se chocavam com as de trás, fazendo várias pedras voarem para cima dos Akatsukis.

- WOOW! Direita! Esquerda! Esquerda de novo! - disse já sabendo os locais que as pedras iriam cair. O Kage Bushin também observava atentamente.

- Obito... Abaixa! - gritou puxando-o para a direção dita pela mesma e fazendo com quê uma enorme rocha atingisse a verdadeira Haruno. Uma enorme nuvem branca envolveu o dragão e de lá saiu a kunoichi, desmaiada. O moreno pegou-a pela mão e a trouxe mais para perto, enquanto o Kage Bushin se desfazia.

_Vamos morrer! Não! Não! _- pensou o rapaz concentrando chackra na mão e tentando segurar alguma rocha, inultimente, pois acaba escorregando. - _Gomen, Sakura-chan! Itachi, pelo amor de deus, pelo menos me deixe descansar em paz no inferno ç.ç/_O Uchiha fecha os olhos e abraça o corpo desfalecido da rosada, como se, pelo menos ela, quisesse proteger. Alguns segundos depois, sente o corpo cair em algo... Duro, mas não era o chão. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma estranha cena.

- Ai ai - suspiro - Se não fosse por mim... - murmurou tal pessoa colocando a garota deitada em cima do pássaro.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Missing Nin: **Nível superior a um Hokage

**Ninpou: Doku Kiri: **Arte ninja: Névoa venenosa.  
**Senbons: **Agulhas  
**Ninpou: Souryuu Boofuusetsu: **Arte ninja: Tempestade de Neve do Dragão Gêmeo. Esse jutsu é usado no primeiro filme da série, mas eu vou usá-lo aqui, já que agora, o Kuchiyose no Jutsu da Sakura é dragões. De dentro do sobretudo da Akatsuki, saem dois dragões negros.  
**Magen: Jigoku Kouha no Jutsu: **Ilusão demoníaca: Técnica da descida do inferno. Técnica Rank-B usada pelo Ita-kun. Um genjutsu que faz com que o oponente veja uma grande bola de fogo que cai do céu e queima tudo. O inimigo imagina o calor e as queimaduras, sendo que nada disso é real.  
**Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu: **Elemento água: Técnica das ondas de caos. É como se fosse um goukakyu, mas é de água '  
**Suiton: Mizu no Muchi no Jutsu: **Elemento água: Técnica do chicote d'gua. Acho que não preciso dizer nada quanto a isso o.o'  
**Doushitano: **Por que motivo? Por que? Entre outros...  
**Suiton: Baku Suishouha no Jutsu: **Libertação de Água: Ondas de Colisão de Água. O ninja cria uma grande quantidade água, mesmo não tendo o elemento no local.  
**Henge: **Transformar.

* * *

**Mini-oneshot especial (atendendo pedidos)  
O passado**

Sakura: Tédio

Konan: Idem.

Sakura: Perdi de novo.

Konan: Quem será que você puxou hein?

Sakura: ¬¬

Hidan: Já sei algo divertido para fazermos galerinha 8D!

Todos, feriadão, jogados em casa. Ninguém poderia sair para curtir uma praia por exemplo, afinal, eles eram bandidos e no primeiro pedágio seriam capturados, torturados e mortos ù.u... E isso num é legal não o.o. Caham, todos estavam na sala da Akatsuki.

Sakura e Konan jogavam um jogo de cartas na mesinha de centro. Itachi estava deitado em um dos sofás lendo uma revista da Veja!. Tobi e Hidan assistiam à um canal de clips de música. Deidara tentava criar um novo design para suas artes e Sasori pensava em como fazer uma boneca. Kakuzu fazia contas para cortar os gastos surpléfuos e o líder estava simplesmente deitado no tapete, ao lado de Konan.

Kisame cuidava do lago do jardim enquanto Zetsu cuidava duma samambaia

Sakura: Não ù.u

Hidan: Mas eu nem falei i.i

Sakura: Por isso mesmo. É merda.

Hidan: Não é não ù.u _É hoje q eu vou para a enfermaria i.i_ Que tal falarmos mais sobre nós, a nossa vida 8D??

Sakura: ...

Hidan: Morri?

Sakura: ÓTIMA IDÉIA! MUITO BOA VINDA DE ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ O.O!

Konan: Falous, quem começa? - olhando em volta - Algum candidato? - ninguém - Ordem alfabética u.u

Deidara: Sou eu então u.u? Affe, bora... Vejamos... Eu nasci na Iwakagure. País da Terra.

Sakura: Nossa O.O!

Deidara: Quié ¬¬? Algo contra o meu país? EU SOU IWAKAGURENSEEEEE COM MUITO ORGUUUUULHO, COM MUITO AMÔÔÔÔÔ!!

Sakura: ¬¬ é que você é tão estranho que eu pensei que tinha vindo de outro planeta. Mas, prossiga...

Deidara: ¬¬' PROSSEGUINDO, meus pais eram dois caras comuns. A nossa vida era praticamente plantar rabanete, cuidar de rabanete e colher rabanete... Plantar rabanete, cuidar de rabanete e colher rabanete...

Itachi: Vai ver que é por isso que você tem cara e mente de um rabanete.

Konan: Que nada, ele nasceu numa rapidinha na horta, Itachi-san ;D

Todos: - abafando risos, menos Itachi que só tinha um sorriso no rosto -

Deidara: Ok, ok, na vez de VOCÊS, vocês falam quem nasceu no rabanete e quem parece horta ù.u... Continuando...

Tobi: -comentando com o Hidan- Vai ver que é por isso que ele nasceu com aquelas deformidades na mão, sabe o.o?

Deidara: EU POSSO OU NÃO POSSO CONTINUAR, UN?? -silêncio- Obrigado. Continuando, era uma vida tediosa, muito tedioooosa. Então, eu resolvi ser um ninja è.é!

Todos: ...

Pain: Quanta motivação ¬¬

Deidara: Cala boca, un ¬¬! Bem, aí eu me formei na academia com dez aninhos, ainda tenho fotos da minha formatura n.n... E com 13 anos eu me tornei um chuunin... E aí... Aconteceu...

Konan: VAPU!! O.O

Deidara: SE MATA DESGRAÇA ¬¬!!

Hidan: Tá tá, o quê aconteceu ù.u?

Deidara: A Tsuchikage era... Era... Meu, ela era do nível da Tsunade o.o...

Hidan/Pain/Kakuzu: NANI O.O??

Deidara: SIM O.O! Ela era tão linda... Tão... gostosa... Tão... Tão...

Konan/Sakura: ¬¬

Deidara: Que na primeira oportunidade eu explodi ela... Ela era uma arte! Por isso, tive que fugir da vila e.e'

Sakura: Quantos anos 'cê tem?

Deidara: Eu?

Sakura: Não, eu ¬¬.

Deidara: Você tem 16 não é õ.o?

Sakura: É VOCÊ SEU LERDO ¬¬!

Deidara: AAAAH OoO! Eu tenho 19 o.o'

Sakura: E está fugindo todos esses anos? Inacreditável como ninguém te achou ¬¬ próximo. - esperando o Hidan dá as caras - Oe, é você ¬¬

Hidan: Eu?

Sakura: Não, eu ¬¬

Hidan: Eu pensei que era o Tobi ¬¬ Bom, começando. Eu nasci no molusco país da Cachoeira.

Konan: Você não quis dizer minúsculo --'?

Hidan: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, e eu disse o quê ¬¬? Affe, esquece, você cansa a minha beleza nega ù.u

Konan: ¬¬

Hidan: ù.u a minha família inteira era devota a Jashin-sama...

Kakuzu: Muito me surpreenderia se não fosse ¬¬

Hidan: ¬¬. Bom, eu nasci no meio de uma aura de profecias e magia negra o.o/ quando eu nasci, minha mãe fez um ritual. Eu só lembro que eu tava no meio de um círculo e ela ficava pulando de um lado para o outro com uma lamparina õ.o mó doidona...

Sasori: Teve a quem puxar...

Hidan: CAHAM, aí eu só lembro também que eu desmaiei õ.o... E depois quando eu acordei eu tava com a pele toda preta, parecia que tinham me jogado no carvão õ.o mas beleza, eu só lembro que fui cortar as unhas uma vez e doeu e era dazora o.o!

Todos: ...

Hidan: Aí eu desenvolvi uma técnica para que eu sentisse aquele prazer sem me machucar ù.u

Sakura: Sim, Asuma-sensei que o diga ¬¬

Hidan: o.o aaaaaaaah! Cara, ele me deu um trabalho e ele usou uma técnica Katon... Mel Dels, era uma delícia sentir a pele queimando!

Sakura: Isso é puro masoquismo ¬¬! Próximo!

Hidan: Mas eu não terminei o.o!

Konan: Não há necessidade... Próximo!

Itachi: Eu.

Konan: Próximo ¬¬!

Itachi: Sou eu ¬¬

Hidan: Você não precisa, é a história mais famosa do anime ù.u. O prodígio que vivia na pressão e resolveu matar a família para abrir as asas. Cabou.

Itachi: ¬¬ - volta a ler -

Kakuzu: Eu?

Konan: Acho que é...

Kakuzu: - anotando mais alguma coisa - Bem, eu era um feliz shinobi de algum canto que não interessa a vocês. E fugi da vila quando assaltei o banco, o escritório, o cartório e os carros forte da vila ù.u...

Pain: É a história mais simplória que eu ouvi...

Todos: Realmente o.o

Sakura: Líder-sama, é o senhor.

Pain: Quem é o próximo ù.u? - ignorando a Sakura - Sakura ù.u

Sakura: Eu?! É a Konan ò.ó! Na verdade, ela seria antes de você!

Konan: Da minha vida nada lhes dizem respeito u.u

Deidara: Fora os barulhos da cama no quarto, os gemidos de sexta e as rapidinhas na cozinha õ.o?

Konan: MORRA!! -usando shurikens de papel no Deidara-

Sakura: Tá, tá, sou eu ¬¬. Bom, nasci em Konoha e com 12 anos me graduei na academia ninja...

Sasori: Surpreendente como você entrou na Akatsuki se graduando tão tarde... o.o

Sakura: ¬¬Eu SOU a mais inteligente da classe e da escola, e no meu time também estavam Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke ù.u O meu sensei se chamava Hatake Kakashi e também era conhecido como o Copy Ninja

Tobi: Ui, senti um arrepio na espinha o.o (N/A: Apesar do mangá acabar de revelar que o Tobi é o Madara ù.u)

Sakura: Nossa primeira missão foi no País da Água contra um dos Sete Spadachins Ninjas, Zabuza e blá blá blá blá...

Uma hora e meia depois...

Itachi/Kakuzu: -dormindo-

Sakura: E então ele apareceu atrás de mim e disse "Sakura... Arigatou..." e nisso eu desmaiei e ele me deixou adormecida no banco de Konoha i.i

Deidara/Tobi/Pain: -comovidos-

Sasori e Hidan: - fazendo qualquer coisa, menos prestando atenção-

Sakura: No outro dia, eu e o Naruto decidimos ir procurar pelo Sasuke-kun no País do Arroz quando...

Kakuzu/Sasori/Hidan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! CHEGA!! JÁ OUVIMOS DEMAIS DA SUA VIDA!!

Kakuzu/Hidan: PRÓXIMO Ò.Ó!

Sasori: -suspiro- Eu nasci em Sunakagure, tive meus pais mortos pelo Canino branco de Konoha quando era pequeno e fui criado pela minha avó Chiyo. Ela me ensinou a usar marionetes e hoje eu sou o maior ventriloquo do mundo. Acho que a véia morreu, sei lá ¬¬

Sakura: oooooooooooh OoO

Konan: Mas sem comparação, a sua história foi comovente Sakura. Até hoje você não descontou naquele corno a sua dor ò.ó??

Sakura: Não tive oportunidades i.i

Hidan: Mas assim não pode ù.u o cara que tinha o seu amor e te menospreza deve morrer! Olhe o meu caso! Eu me rendendo aos seus pés e não tenho oportunidade de receber uma simples lágrima sua u.u!

Sasori: Se você entregar o Uchiha mais novo para mim, transformo-o em um boneco de vudu...

Kakuzu: Eu posso vendê-lo no mercado negro... Vai dar uma grana... Você fica livre dele e eu ainda ganho um bônus.

Deidara: Você também poderia deixar eu explodi-lo com uma técnica nova minha... Isso também faz parte da minha vingança...

Sakura: Gente... Obrigada pelo apoio i.i

Tobi: ...Não seria a minha vez de contar?

Pain: Fica na tua...

Itachi: -ainda dormindo no sofá com a revista na cara-

* * *

Yooooooooooo 8D!  
Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, quase não posto essa semana x.x/ mel, amanhã (sim, sábado) eu tenho prova u.u É um carma, eles fazem de tudo hj em dia para que percamos aula u.u  
Aliás, espero que tenham gostado da oneshot o.o/  
E putz, o mangá me decepcionou com a morte do Itachi e também com a revelação do Tobi ser o Madara. Tscha ù.ú!  
Respondendo Reviews:

Sacerdotisa: Gomen pela demora i.i escola, escola, escola... COMO EU ODEIO A ESCOLA ¬¬! Bem que todo mundo poderia nascer feliz e sabendo ù.u  
Surpresa com o Obito? Bem que eu queria que fosse u.u... Mas como o mangá diz, é Madara ¬¬! Affe, eu q não vou mudar u.u  
Espero que vc também ria com esta one-shot 8D!  
Bjoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!

Giulia Angel: Gomen pela demora... Culpa da escola --'

Hatake Sakura XD: Jashinista o.o cuidado com um grupo aí que nem o da novela das nove que quase linchou o casal de três lá e tals... Rsrsrs...  
Meu, acho q vc tbm vai rir com essa fic (ou não xD)  
Bjoooooooos!

Yoru-chaan 8D: Eu tinha percebido essa do O no começo e do Tobi ao contrário enquanto defendia que o Tobi era literalmente o Obito. Mas aí me decepciono com o mangá descobrindo que é o Madara, tsch tsch tsch u.u...  
O Tobi (Obito) é um gnomo feliz xD Tipo vc e eu 8D!  
Kssus!

Milla-Chan: Bem, a minha vista vc é bastante expressiva o.o' gosto de pessoas assim n.n  
Somos duas da seita anti-sasuke ù.u  
É, realmente a Sakura ficou paradona... Mas agora ela agiu ò.o/ e como agiu xD!  
Entaum, vc já catou o Itachi, pq tipo, a Sakura está um tanto lenta XD e daqui a alguns caps vai ter um pingo de SasuxSaku, mas o foco principal é ItaxSaku u.u  
Bjooooooooooooooooooooos!

Sakura-Evans Potter: Que bom que gostou do cap. e ainda mais da one-shot 8D! Obrigada pelo parabéns, muito mesmo n.n! Espero que goste deste cap/oneshot  
Kssus!

Sasah-chan: Hehehe, parece q essa foi a melhor oneshot xD recebi tantas "risadas" por ela  
Aqui o Ita-kun é imortal u.u mas no mangá ¬¬... Kishimoto-san, decepcionei...  
Baum, não sei muito bem se a Sakura matou o Juugo, mas ele levou um pau xD  
Kissus ;D

Borboleta Escarlate: Pode deixar, vai ter ItaxSaku e um certo emo cortador de pulsos vai mÓrrer de ciúmes ;D aguarde!  
Bjokas!

Lucia Almeida Martins: Infelizmente, o Tobi é Madara i.i! Desencantei com o Kishimoto-san i.i... Olha, eu também não estou mais vendo Naruto, tipo, sei lá, meio que perdeu a graça, ainda mais agora que vai começar o treinamento dele e tals o.o treinamentos sempre são um saco, eles esticam até dizer chega ¬¬. Acho que só quando aparecer o Hidan e o Kakuzu que eu vou voltar a jogar o.o  
Bjokas!

Tea Modoki: Infelizmente, aparentemente, e tomare que seje falsamente, o Tobi é o Madara i.i nunca gostei daquele cara dos cabelo arrepiado cumprido u.u e ainda mais que colocaram o Itachi como um salvador de Konoha ¬¬ ele perdeu a graça. Mas não para mim que ainda o vejo como um cruel assassino ù.ú!  
Aguardo sua review hein xD vou cobrar XD!  
Beijos!

Saya-oneechan: Que bom que gostou da teoria, mas parece que o Tobi é o Madara i.i infelizmente, completamente infelizmente i.i  
Desculpe a demora, culpa da escola ¬¬ mel, pq ninguém nasce sabendo i.i?!

Haruka's Onigiri: O q é Gambate o.o?  
E yeah, esse cap e os próximos vão ter muita porrada ù.u  
SHANAYOOOO Ò.Ó!!

Anala Blackwell: Nem te reconheci o.o! Vc mudou o Yuki pelo Anala 8D ficou bom!Cara, o Roy é um pedaço de mal caminho... Só podia ser a Riza pra aguentar ter ele por perto e nem tentar dar umas rapidinhas/pegas nele o.o o cara é demais...  
E MEL DELS, O VICENT E O CLOUD DE FINAL FANTASY ESTÃO NO MESMO PATAMAR QUE O ITACHI O.O SEM PALAVRAS XD!!  
É verdade O.o a Tsunade deve andar pendendo para trás e depois os 'tributos' dela dão conta do recado o.o Acho que os emos não tem uma mente doidona que nem a do Dei xD  
Ainda bem q a maioria das pessoas amam o Sasuke-emo, sobra mais Ita mesmo ;D credo, o Lee apesar de fofo é o cão chupando manga o.o!  
Tobi is a Good Boy ever e forever xD!  
Beijinhn!

Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: Hehe, a curiosidade foi resolvida :B  
Mel, vc leu o mangá i.i o Tobi é o Madara! Cara, me decepcionei legal demais, fora a aparente morte do Ita-kun ¬¬

Debora-chan: Hehe, apesar daquela carinha de tutor do bem e fofo o Kakashi-sensei é do mal ú.u... E como o Obito sofreu com o Kakashi! Foi de chorar viu, nunca vi alguém passar tanta humilhação na vida xD! Nem o Naruto!  
Mals a demora, culpa da escola --'  
MEU DEUS XD essa carta dum louco para um maluco é de rachar xD!! Imprimir e levar para a escola xD  
Kssus!

Sabaku no Hikari: HOhohohoho, espero que goste desta one-shot 8D se bem que eu acho que a do Big Bac é a melhor xD Apesar do Tobi is a good boy, o Itachi não parece se importar muito com isso xD O Obito ficou sério, não sei xD  
Tipo, vai ver q o Sasuke era o favorito do Kakashi (ui!) pq os dois tem sharingan sabe ¬¬? É fogo...  
Espero que goste deste cap 83  
Ja ne!

Tsunay Nami: Seu pai tbm cantava XD?? O meu dizia que cantava uma músiquinha que o cara da mercearia cantava pra ganhar um pacote de bala por dia xD deve ser por isso que ele não aguenta mais ver na frente, se não dá uns troços nele xD.  
Kssus!

Neko Sombria: É, sem dúvida essa deve ter sido a melhor one-shot q escrevi... Mel dels xD! Te adicionarei no MSN sim, assim q a escola der uma folga... Cara, ainda não creio que amanhã, sábado, eu estarei fazendo uma prova no colégio --! Argh, que merda...  
Bjos...!

Lary-Hyuuga: Eu não resisto xD! Eu amo deixar as pessoas na curiosidade, e tbm, se eu for revelando tudo por agora fica meio sem graça 8/.  
A demora foi por causa da escola --'  
Bjos

Meygan Kaname: Aqui eu não tenho nem a do sorvete --! Eu tenho que andar 40km pra ir no mais próximo, que não tem nem o praygroud pro meu irmão brincar e me deixar comer em paz u.u mas eu não sei se teria a mesma coragem q vc para cantar essa música xD!  
Desculpe a demora, mel dels, a escola pegou no pé e não largou -- e lá vou eu amanhã (sábado) fazer prova no colégio. Ngm merece...  
Espero que goste deste cap e principalmente da oneshot, e que a descrição das lutas esteje boa o bastante para que sua imaginação corra solta xD  
Ja ne!

Mandy Uchiha Ryuga: Obrigada (só não coloco o asterisco pq o fanfiction corta)!! Nunca tive uma fic chamada de perfeita! Muito obrigada, mesmo mesmo mesmo mesmo!!  
Nya, vamos responder as perguntas: sim, daqui à alguns caps, a coisa vai tender um pouco, tipo, vai dar uma BIG reviravolta. Aí talvez, aparentemente, vai ficar realmente itaxsakuxsasu.  
Não sei se o Obito e o Kakashi vão se encontrar, mas se quiser, eu posso 'pranejar' um encontro n.n  
Agora, quanto a SuigetsuxKarin eu já estava planejando. Vamos ver xD  
Bjos!

Rah-sensei: Obrigada pelos elogios! (só não coloco o asterisco pq o fanfiction corta)!!  
Tomare que goste tbm desta mini-oneshot (apesar dela estar com uma cara um tanto sem-graça.. E nossa, ItaxSaku realmente vicia! Não consigo ver ela com nenhum fora ele xD! Mas eles ficam lindos assim...  
Espero que goste deste cap e oneshot 8D!  
Ja ne!


	14. Fight! Karin vs!

**Fight! Karin vs ...?!**

- Deidara-sempai!! O quê você está fazendo aqui?! - berrou Obito apontando o dedo para o loiro que acabara de ajeitar direito o corpo da kunoichi em cima do pássaro. - Pain-sama mandou você?! Sacanagem! Ele não confia nas minhas habilidades?!

- Humm... Bem...

**Flashback Deidara on**

_- COMO É?? A SAKURA FOI ENFRENTAR O HEBI COM... COM... COM... COM O TOBI??__- Sim senhor. - disse Konan enquanto tomava mais uma xícara de chá. Ambos estavam na sala em um atípico chá da tarde, até que o assunto focou-se no beijo de Sakura e Itachi e consequentemente, sobre a missão._

_- MEU DEUS!! ELA ESTÁ MORTA!! - berrou o ruivo jogando-se no sofá e suspirando pesadamente._

_- Que barulheira é essa, un? - perguntou Deidara que por coincidência estava passando._

_Pain e Konan se olharam._

_- O QUÊ?? EU IR NESSA MISSÃO? PODE TIRAR O CAVALINHO DA CHUVA! MANDA O HIDAN!! - escandalizou o loiro ao ficar à par da situação._

_- Há, aí que ela morre mesmo! - exclamou Konan._

_- Mas por quê o Tobi foi junto, un?! - perguntou irado - Belo líder você se saí!_

_- Olha aqui, estamos mandando você porque não confiamos na capacidade do Tobi, e a Sakura sozinha pra enfrentar o time Hebi morre! Entendeu?! Se você não for eu conto pra ela pra onde vai toda a lingerie que ela perde semanalmente..._

_- Chantagem..._

_- Prefiro extorsão... - finalizou o ruivo_

_- Mas vocês sabem: o Sasuke quase me matou da última vez!!_

_- E daí? Não é contra ele que você vai lutar mesmo... - disse a azulada dando ombros._

_- Ai ai... Já sei que possivelmente eu vou morrer de novo... Então, me façam um favor: a minha coleção de lingerie deixem para o Hidan, tá? Fala pra ele que tem que lavar semanalmente pra não mofar i.i..._

_- ¬¬_

**Flashback Deidara Off**

- Magina, não foi isso... Ele só quer que... que...

- Quê...?

- Estejamos empatados! Quatro contra quatro... - mentiu

- Aaaaah táááá... - disse sentando-se na famosa perninha de índio em cima do pássaro - E agora?

- E agora o quê?

- Se você veio, eu imagino que seje para derrotar um dos inimigos, não? - o loiro assentiu - Então, simplesmente vá e enfrente ele, oras! - disse o moreno irritadiço.

- Vá plantar batata no meio da estrada... - disse o terrorista chutando o Uchiha em cima de uma montanha - Itachi está se afastando e logo seu chackra não será perceptível. Conto com você pra cuidar de tudo aqui, un.

- O QUÊ?? EU?? POR QUÊ NÃO VOCÊ??

- Hellooooo (**N/A:** Hello de patty XD) Você tem algum meio de transporte rápido e eficaz para ir atrás do cara? Não! Então cala a boca, ameixa! (**N/A:** Pra quem não sabe, Tobi em japonês significa ameixa) - disse saindo voando com seu pássaro e a Haruno desmaiada no mesmo.

- PERA AÊ!! DEIDARA-SEMPAAAAAI!! DEIDARA-SEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAI!! - gritou fazendo um escândalo

- Você não tem tempo para ficar olhando para os lados, quando eu sou seu adversário... - disse Suigetsu saindo da terra com sua espada. Obito assustou-se e olhou por cima do ombro. No mesmo segundo, o azulado cortou-o no meio com sua arma.

* * *

- Ai ai... - murmurou Sakura acordando e percebendo a presença de outro Akatsuki. Observou tal pessoa de costas e pode perceber que não estavam no solo, pois a longa cabeleira loira de tal ninja esvoaçava com o vento.

- Acordou, un?

- Não, estou dormindo... - disse ela irônicamente - Onde estamos indo? Por quê está aqui? Onde está Ob... Digo, Tobi...? - perguntou corrigindo-se, ele estranhou mais não comentou nada.

- Estamos indo na direção do chackra de Itachi. Estou aqui para que fiquemos empatados em quatro à quatro. Tobi está enfrentado o Suigetsu. - disse respondendo suas perguntas uma a uma.

- Hnm... - disse ela abaixando a cabeça, mas logo levantando-a - Deidara... Você acha que o Itachi foi atrás do Sasuke-kun? - perguntou um tanto hesitante

- ..."-kun"? Você ainda gosta daquele cara? - perguntou

- B-Bem... Não é isso... Eu... Quando menos vejo, já disse o "-kun"... Eu não consigo mudar isso... - começou um tanto envergonhada. Sua fraqueza interior não era a mulher-muralha que ela era exteriormente.

- Sei, sei... Olha, franc-!! - ele ia começar uma discussão mas, quando se deu conta, cobras enormes com grandes chifres enrolaram-se em seu pássaro e o puxaram para baixo. - Sakura! Pule!

- M-Mas...!

- CALA A BOCA E PULA, UN! - gritou já exasperado - _Se algo te acontece o Itachi mandam me estrupar pra depois me come o lombo antes do banho ¬¬_Atendendo as exigências do loiro, ela pulou no primeiro galho de árvore que estava ao seu alcance, até sentir um cheio como se fosse... Fumaça? Olhou no tronco e logo pulou para outra área. _Tarjas explosivas??_

Ao tocar o galho de outra árvore, sentiu novamente o cheiro de algo se queimando. Antes que ela visse alguma coisa, Deidara fora mais rápido e jogou-se em cima dela, fazendo ambos despencarem, mas ele graciosamente segurou-se em um galho com o leve peso da menina, segurou-a e girou, pousando perfeitamente.

- O-Obrigada... Mas não precisava me salvar, posso cuidar de mim mesma...

- Acredite, não foi por você... - _Não estou a fim de ser violado e depois ter o lombo arrancado e cozinhado ¬¬_

- Hnm... Certo, ela está mais rápida. Mas se não fosse pelo outro, estaria em pedacinhos...

_Ah não, essa voz __**irritante**__ não..._

* * *

- Uaaaaaaaaaaeh!!

- Fica quieto para que eu te corte direito, vai... - reclamou Suigetsu antecipando-se e pulando na frente do moreno e virando-se rapidamente para cortá-lo ao meio. - Malditos reflexos ligeiros... - reclamou vendo-o pular rapidamente

- ... - Obito estava suando e soltou um belo suspiro - Cara, larga do meu pé!

- ... - o azulado riu cinicamente - Falando nisso, tem um outro cara que tem uma espada interessante na Akatsuki. O nome dele é Hoshigake Kisame, estou certo?

- Não sou autorizado à dar informações à _reles_... - disse ele debochado

- Não é?

- É...

- O jeito é arrancar a força então?

- Acho que sim... Acho que não... Ah, sinceramente, eu não estou afim de lutar, eu não estou afim de falar, eu só quero sentar aqui e curtir o sol ou de preferência da um mergulho no rio ali em baixo.

- Oh, eu te levo até lá...

- Séééério??

- Sim! Depois que eu arrancar a sua cabeça!! - gritou o Hebi indo pra cima dele

- Não, pode deixar que eu faço o serviço de arrancar a sua! - gritou o Uchiha sacando duas kunais e correndo até o inimigo com um sorriso de glória desenhado em seus lábios.

- Karin! - disse Sakura entre os dentes

- ... - ela apenas sorriu. Sakura deveria ser como Tsunade, um pavio-curto que bastava uma ou duas palavras para estourar - E então, como vai a vida entre criminosos?

- Oh, obrigada, melhor do quê a vida entre os _re_-traidores... - disse com um sorriso vitorioso. Não cairia no mesmo truque que a fez perder uma última luta com a ruiva. Viu a mesma abafar um riso com as costas da mão.

- Legal. Sabes, entende muito bem que, já faz dois anos que nos enfrentamos...

_Quê que essas __**doidas**__ estão conversando? Elas se conhecem? Meu Deus, esta ruiva tem mais perna que a geração feminina da minha família!_ - babou o loiro observando as coxas expostas de Karin em seu minúsculo shorts.

- Sim, sei bem.

- Então, sabes também que não somos mais as mesmas. Eu aprendi alguns truques novos.

- **Truques?** Eu aprendi _técnicas_ novas, Karin querida...

Karin não conseguiu segurar desta vez e pode-se ver claramente que ela não havia gostado do termo usado pela Haruno. Ela franziu o cenho e rangeu os dentes.

- Certo, vamos ver então qual o Uchiha é o melhor sensei?

- Claro, querida. - respondeu a rosada com cinismo.

_Essa não..._ Sakura! O chackra de Itachi está se afastando mais! - gritou Deidara enquanto ela ajustava suas luvas de couro em seus dedos. - Vai e siga-o!

- O quê?? - questionaram ambas ao mesmo tempo, indignadas.

- Vai fugir de novo, covarde?? - perguntou Karin

- NEM MAIS UM PIO VOCÊS DUAS! Sakura! Isso é uma ordem de um sempai! Vai!!

- ... - Ela hesitou e tentou contestar, mas nunca viu os olhos azuis de Deidara tão determinados, raivosos e desesperados. Talvez porque normalmente, ela quem punha medo nele! Assentiu e seguiu correndo.

- Não vai escapar!

- KATSU!

A ruiva não viu que o pássaro de argila que caíra atrás dela na hora em que a mesma usou as cobras para puxá-lo para trás. Um shinobi deve usar tudo em sua vantagem, não?

A explosão foi extremamente intensa. Sakura que ia pulando em alta velocidade e que já havia se afastado ao menos em muitos metros fora arremessada vários metros à frente, caindo no chão. Ela reclamou e massageou com um pouco de chackra a barriga, pois acertara-a com tudo contra uma pedra.

Quando notou que já dava para ir, prosseguiu, ainda que a dor inssitisse.

* * *

Obito avançou contra Suigetsu, defendendo a enorme espada do garoto com as duas kunais, mas ainda assim, o Hebi pressionava sua arma contra à dele. Incrível como ele conseguia colocar tanta força no braço.

- E então, se você não aguentar, eu vou te cortar no meio...

- Vai sonhando... - retrucou imediatamente o Uchiha. Sem nem esperar um intervalo, chutou a espada do azulado para cima. Ainda que não demorasse para ele recuperá-la, empurrou-o para longe. Pulou para cima e desta vez, com mais força, chutou a espada e a mesma fincou-se em um morro de terra à alguns metros de ambos. - Agora sim, empatados.

- Droga... - praguejou o outro segurando-se em uma rocha na parte de baixo da montanha e girando para o alto, parando perfeitamente em pé em cima da mesma

- Se você não carrega outras armas, problema teu! - gritou o moreno avançando, mas estranhando a indiferença de Suigetsu. Tinha algo estranho por ali... Muuuuuito estranho...

Obito acertou-o no rosto com as kunais, mas para a sua surpresa, ele virou água! Incorfomado, aplicou-lhe um bem dado soco na boca do estômago, que, aparentemente, não surtiu efeito nenhum.

Para sua surpresa, Suigetsu acertou um soco em seu rosto e ele vôou longe, e logo observou o rosto do azulado voltar a ser "sólido".

- M-Meus óculos! - murmurou indignado retirando-os e observando a lente - Ah, DROGA! QUE MERDA! É SEMPRE A MESMA HISTÓRIA! EU NÃO TERMINEI DE PAGAR ESSES ÓCULOS, SABIA?? QUE DROGA! É DE MARCA! EU TRABALHO SEIS MESES PRA COMPRAR UM E VEM ALGUM FILHO DUMA ÉGUA E QUEBRA! MERDA!

- ... - o Hebi nada disse, apenas observou de relance sua espada - _Está à 50 ou 60m... Não, mesmo que eu fosse mais rápido, ele conseguiria me desarmar novamente... Tsc..._

- Droga! - sibilou Sasuke percebendo que tudo era um genjutsu quando tentou acertar seu irmão. Olhou para trás e o viu sentado, como um rei em um trono observando um reles camponês. Ele sorriu.

- O quê você vê, Sasuke?

- O quê eu vejo? É algo muito simples... Eu te vejo.

- Me vê? - perguntou o mais velho curioso

- Sim, te vejo. Morto. - continuou friamente. Itachi enclinou sua cabeça levemente para trás, como se tentasse associar tudo ou se lembrasse de um fato passado.

- Então... Vamos ver quão boa sua visão está. - disse parado ao lado do irmão, de costas. Rapidamente sacou uma kunai e virou-se para acertar seu irmão, no entanto, o mais novo defendeu-se com uma das mãos.

_Desse jeito a coisa não anda. Vamos ver o quão sua mente está controlada..._ - pensou Sasuke. - Agora eu entendo o porque de você zelar tanto pela Sakura... - disse com um sorrisinho.

- É mesmo?

- Até o Naruto vai entender se analisar direito. Ela é como um simples brinquedo seu. Caso saia ferido, ela te cura. Caso não precisa lutar, ela vai por você. Ah, a que ponto aquela mente brilhante se definhou...? - perguntou fingindo decepção.

- Pense o quê quiser.

- Então, eu também diria que ela está vindo aqui por causa da sua falta de capacidade de me enfrentar...?

- A Sakura está no esconderijo da Akatsuki, não tenho com o quê me preocupar. - disse afastando-se e atacando novamente, mas rapidamente, Sasuke desembainhou sua espada e defendeu-se, mantendo seus olhos fixos ao do irmão.

- Claro, você está tão desesperado que não percebeu a aproximação dela, certo?

- ... - Não era exatamente desespero que Itachi sentia. Não queria que Sakura se aproximasse. Iria acabar com Sasuke ali e agora e apagaria todas as memórias dela em relação a ele. Era uma preocupação, não queria que ela interfirisse.

Itachi deu um leve chute na espada do irmão, encaixou seus pés na arma e tomou um impulsso, chutando o rosto de seu irmão que tinha até segundos atrás um sorriso cínico.

- Keh! - Sasuke retomou o equilíbrio e pegou sua espada, tentando em vão cortar o irmão no meio, mas ele segurou-o pelo o ombro e tomando um novo impulsso, posicionou-se atrás do mesmo. Tocou seus pés no chão e, como se tivesse tido algumas aulas sobre super-força com Sakura, jogou Sasuke longe.

* * *

_Droga... Perdi o controle da situação..._ - praguejou Karin escondida atrás de uma árvore, em um galho relativamente alto. Ainda bem que, mesmo ocultando o chackra, ela poderia saber onde o loiro estava. Esta era sua carta escondida debaixo da manga. - _Excelente..._

Rapidamente e com cuidado, retirou uma kunai de seu bolso e enrolou um fio na mesma. Pulou de um galho para o outro e acertou a árvore em que Deidara estava. Ao pisar no galho, ouviu um pequeno barulho e percebeu uma aranha de argila ali. Novamente, pulou para o outro galho e lançou uma kunai com um fio.

E assim prosseguiu-se, até totalizar mais de 300 kunais fincadas (**N/A:** Sim, eu sei, é um tanto exagerado, ela usou pergaminhos Tenten Style xD). Lançou a kunai número 301 e finalmente seu plano estava pronto.

_Desgraçada, fica me fazendo de idiota..._ - pensou o loiro amargamente enquanto a via acertar outro ponto com a arma.

- Agora sim, tudo pronto. - comentou ela lançando uma kunai com uma tarja explosiva no cabo. Facilmente, o Akatsuki desviou, pulando para cima. Estranhou, não ouve nenhuma explosão...

_Que merda é es... Ai!_ - comentou sentindo algo apertar-se contra sua bochecha esquerda, deixando um fino filete de sangue escorrer até o fim de seu rosto. - _Droga! Percebi tarde demais!_- Você deve ser o mais burro da Akatsuki... Até mesmo o Naruto perceberia uma armadilha tão óbvia!

O loiro parou no mesmo galho que estava, agaichado. Observou de esguelha e viu todos os fios quase entrelaçados entre si. Era quase uma teia de aranha.

- Você não tem tempo para ficar observando depois que já caiu na armadilha! - gritou ativando o selo da kunai que estava ao pé do loiro. Ele foi arremessado à alguns metros.

_Uff... Normalmente eu diria essa frase..._ - pensou trantando de se levantar e colocando a mão dentro da pochete que tinha amarrada à sua cintura, alimentando suas mãos. Pulou novamente em um galho na altura do galho da ruiva e esperou uma ação dela.

E ela lançou três shurikens em sua direção. E ele defendeu com uma kunai.

_Só mais um pouco..._ - pensou olhando para cima atento, vendo nenhum dos finos fios ali.

_Ele ainda não entendeu..._ - pensou a ruiva movendo um de seus dedos. Todos eles estavam enrolados com vários fios. Ela mexeu o médio esquerdo, esperando uma reação de sua técnica. Sorriu. - _Bye Bye..._

* * *

Três batalhas se impunham. Caminhos se entrelaçam, mesmo não querendo, mesmo não percebendo.

Era esse o pensamento que estava em sua mente. Eram todas pessoas comuns, lutando por ideais e sonhos. Mas, pensando de um ângulo, todos estavam se machucando por ela.

E novamente, ela não foi capaz de proteger ninguém.

E novamente, todos estavam lutando para protegê-la, para ajudá-la. As suas escolhas foram corretas? Os caminhos que seguiu estavam certos? Em um momento viu aquela estrada iluminada e tinha certeza que ali seria feliz, mas novamente, ela se dirigia para as sombras.

- ... - Sakura parou em um galho e apoiou sua mão no tronco da árvore e olhou cabisbaixa para seus pés. - Será que... Eu poderei encontrar um caminho iluminado no final...?

Enxugou algumas lágrimas que estavam se formando. Não, desta vez protegeria a pessoa mais importante para ela. Nem que tivesse que dar sua vida em troca para isso.

_Talvez nós não sejamos otimistas o bastante para perceber que todo final é feliz, se ainda não, é porque definitivamente não é o final._

* * *

**Cena mentirosa do próximo cap.  
(oneshot logo em seguida)**

Sakura: Ah! Obito, você conseguiu vencer o Suiget... OBITO O.O!!

Obito/Tobi: Tobi é um bom garoto n.n! - com a cabeça do Suigetsu na mão -

* * *

**Vamos a oneshot --'  
Mini oneshot especial - Rebeldes (ARGH!)**

Deidara: Nassa mano, essas mina do Rebelde é mó gostosa mano o.o! Elas vive tomando um monte de encoxada dos mano lá, dá licença...

Pain: Ô, o q você tá assistindo aê muleque? U QUÊ MANO, TÁ ASSISTINDO FILME PORNÔ O.O!!

Deidara: Não Líder-sama, não é pornô não, é... É... É os Rebeldes!

Pain: QUE PORCARIA DE REBELDE O QUÊ MALUCO! UM MONTE DE MENINAS DE MINI-SAIA, CHEIAS DOS BATOM, LÁPIS NO OLHO MANO E OS PEITÃO DE FORA, ISSO É FILME PORNÔ POHA!

Deidara: N-N-Não é filme pornô não Líder-sama O.O! Deixa eu tenta expricar procê! I-Isso aí é do Sílvio Santos!

Pain: U QUÊ MANO, O ABRAVANEL (N/A: Nome original do sílvio) FAZENDO FILME PORNÔ TAMBÉM MANO?? TAVA SABENDO DO FROTA, DO MATEUS CARRIOLA, MAS O SÍLVIO SANTOS MANO O.O!! O MUNDO TÁ ACABANDO! PUTA QUE PARIU! O MUNDO TÁ ACABANDO!! O SÍLVIO SANTOS ESTÁ FAZENDO FILME PORNÔ!

Deidara: Não Líder-sama ;-; deixa eu tenta te expricar: ele só paga esse pessoal aí pra...

Pain: Tô ligado mano, tô ligado... Então o Sílvio Santos é o cafetão então mano...

Deidara: Não líder-sama, deixa eu tentar re-re-expricar procê: Isso aí é um pograma...

Pain: EU SEI POHA Ù.Ú! DUZENTOS CONTO OS PROGRAMA COM ESSAS MINA! Aê, essas loirinha aí cobra quinhentos paus na internet ù.u Aí, esses sicranos não são os boboboy? Ficam dançando lá enchendo a sunga de dólar...

Deidara: Não, líder-sama --' Deixa eu tenta expricar DE NOVO...

Pain: Aê, que expricar o quê, rala pro seu quarto ù.ú nós somos assassinos que se dão ao respeito, nada de filme pornô aqui u.u Era só essa que me faltava, u muleque vendo pornografia na minha fuça e eu aí andando pela rua sem ver ù.ú! Será que faz tempo q começo...?

Deidara: Tsc, mas que merda u.u... - indo pro quarto - Agora eu nem sei mais quem vai encoxar quem

Algum tempinho depois o.o...Pain-kun, cheguei n.n! QUE POHA É ESSA QUE CÊ TÁ VENDO NA TV O.O?? FILME PORNÔ Ò.Ó!

Konan:

Pain: Não O.O! I-Isso aqui é do Sílvio Santos!

Konan: Pornô do Sílvio Santos õ.o? Ah, então eu já assisti!

Pain: U QUÊ O.O??

Konan: Será q ele vai tirar essa peruca o.o?

Pain: Konan O.O! Você é a primeira dama entre as assassinas, tenha respeito!

Konan: Quié õ.o e como você sabe que existem outras assassinas por aí Ò.Ó??

Pain: É-É que...

Konan: COMO SABE QUE EXISTEM OUTRAS ORGANIZAÇÕES MENORES QUE A AKATSUKI??

Pain: Oh não...

Konan: QUEM ERA A SIRIGAITA??

Pain: Lá vamos nós de novo

* * *

**A PARTIR DO PRÓXIMO CAP EU RESPONDEREI AS REVIEWS PELO SISTEMA DE RESPOSTAS DO SITE! NÃO ESTRANHEM SE NÃO ENCONTRAREM AS RESPOSTAS AQUI XD! Acreditem, fica muito mais fácil para que eu poste os caps!  
**_Por isso, este é o último cap. q isso acontece \o\o/o/  
E chega de atrasos ;D, ah sim, se vcs estranharem a falta de negritos, a separação de linhas, é culpa do editor chula do site...  
Respondendo reviews ;D:_

Lary-Hyuuga: Legal 8D Eu não consigo postar por causa da escola (entre algumas preguiças ou outras) e tenho uma mensagem assassina (se você achou essa mensagem assassina, você não tem vocação para ser humorista XD)... Que demais 8DD! XD  
Acho q os motivos das minhas demoras estão aí acima.  
Tomare que goste deste cap.  
Bjos!

Débora-chan: Fora explodir o esconderijo da Akatsuki, discutir com o Sasori sobre a arte, pegar semanalmente alguns conjuntos de roupa íntima da Sakura e da Konan e servir de saco de pancada para as duas, não, ele não serve pra mais nada XD. Pô, a carta foi tiro e queda XD! Dá pra fazer uma carta de adeus de algum personagem, especialmente o Sasori ou o Itachi, que aos meus olhos são meio melodramáticos XD. DHM õ.o é uma boa sigla, melhor do que a que eu dei p/ o grupo de desenho com a minha amiga (não é bem sigla, mas no Deviant Art td vale né..): Colchetes... Tem coisinha melhor --'?  
Ja ne!

Sacerdotisa: Concordo contigo: a Tsunade lutando com tudo pra valer seria a ápice do mangá, mas eu acho que não vai demorar muito pra acontecer, afinal, o Jiraiya morreu, o Orochimaru morreu, de Sannin só falta ela... E acho que vai ser defendendo Konoha, já que ela jurou que daria sua vida para isso caso fosse necessário... E acho q futuramente, com todos os sannins mortos, os alunos que aprenderam tudo (ou quase tudo) serão os futuros sannins... Ou algo assim '  
Escola é a pior coisa que inventaram nessa vida ù.u eu juro que vou comer o cara que inventou a escola u.u (no bom sentido hein XD!) espero que goste deste cap e a sua oneshot XD e a ceninha especial. Não resisti à ela XD.  
Kssus!

Borboleta Escarlate: Pô, a morte do Ita-kun foi maldade do Kishimoto! Morte mais digina? Ele não deveria morrer! Ele é imortal! ELE É UM DEUS GREGO Ò.Ó!! Mas continuando... Bem, eu não pretendia colocar o 'un', mas, eu acho q descaractezaria muito o personagem ú.u bem, aguarde o próximo cap ;D  
Bjos!

Saya-oneechan: Eu achei o Spirit tão... Emocionante i.i quando eles bota ele no trem e leva ele lá e deixa a Chuva eu chorei xD ah, eu choro em uma par de filme ó.o... Tbm suspeitava seriamente do Tobi ser Madara, afinal, p/ ser o Obito é pensar demais x.x. Mas aqui é o Obito mesmo XD. Espero que goste tbm da oneshot e da ceninha especial, e sim, a escola acha que a gente fica com a bunda pro ar a tarde inteira ¬¬ bando de ignorantes... No final, fazer uma BIG oneshot não seria uma má idéia 8DDD  
Ja ne!

Lucia Almeida Martins: Lúcia: Com romance, toques delicados, cheio de carinho e afeto...

Inner: Com estocadas violentas, sem drama e muitos êxtases ò.ó!!

Ana: - escrevendo o cap. hentai - õ.o e então...

Lúcia: Com romance, carinho, toques delicados, pureza...

Inner: Não! Com direito à roupas rasgadas, múltiplas posições e a lugares indiscretos! E de quatro!

Ana: - horrorizada - Hãaa õ.o vou pensar a respeito...

Inner: Não tem que pensar! A Sakura é desse renomado clã Haruno, então ela TEM que aprender sobre a educação sex... Hunm! Humm! - calada pela lúcia

Lúcia: deixa ela, vai escrevendo, vai escrevendo... E bota romance aí!

Ana: T-Tá o.o... - escrevendo -

Haruka Taichou: Eu sabia que a forma q eu escrevia Shannaro estava errado, mas nunca encontrei um canto que estivesse escrito certo ú.u gomen ne... Mas agora eu sei como escreve! SHANNARO!!  
Arigatou, e espero que goste do cap 8D  
Bjos!

Neko Sombria:

Também teve aula? Que carma, aula de sábado deveria ser crime... Como se já não bastasse as de dia de semana e as de tarde (depende)... Tomare q essa oneshot tbm tenha ficado legal 8D Apesar do Pain ter ficado um tanto... Estranho õ.o Mas deixando, isso, Ja ne XD!

Anala Blackwell: Achou mesmo essa oneshot a melhor? (a do cap. 12) que ótimo XD Fico muito feliz! Espero que essa lhe faça rir bastante tbm XD! Impressos na bunda e em muitos outros cantos (perva). A Tsunade é o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher! Mesmo passando a vida inteira na academia acho q nenhuma conseguiria XD! Eu não quero q o Tobi seje o Madara i.i! Ele tem q ser o Obito! Com certeza, as fics de RM tão crescendo e eu tentei achar no Google esse tal de Fórum Alice Game, mas não encontrei ó.o o site q eu encontrei é um lá e é de RM, mas não tem fics...  
Kssus!

Juja-senpai (reviews 1 e 2 XD): oOo vc leu a fic em MEIA HORA?? CACETE O.O! VC REALMENTE SE INTERESSOU O.O GANHOU MINHA ADMIRAÇÃO E RESPEITO O.O recorde sul-americano XD! Nossa, que livro é esse de mínimas e invisíveis letras a olho nu é esse O.o ô doido...  
Quanto às lutas, é por q quando leio fics de ação nunca entendo o q acontece! Incrível! Só de raiva decidi fazer algo que o pessoal entenda! E nossa, gosto dos seus pensamentos 8DD Não é a toa q comecei a admirar vc, não só pelo seu recorde XD!  
E como vc sabe que as coisas vão esquentar õ.o sim, vai rolar um lime (bom, estou numa puta discussão com uma leitora pq ela quer lime e a inner dela quer lemon XD) Hehe, se bobear o Itachi q vai puxar a Sakura pro lado malícia da força XD. Bem vindo à sede das Itachetes e Itachetos XDDDD.  
Obrigada pela sua super review, tomare q goste deste cap. e q e eu tenho satisfazido sua anciedade, e cuidado com as caixas de bis, elas lhe farão procurar uma academia ó.o'  
Ja ne!

Paty Modesto: Obrigada! É por eu ler fics de ação (que na maioria eu não entendo nada, o cara apanha, gira, voa e quando vc menos vê, ele tá morto õ.o sinistro) q eu decidi escrever algo que o povo entenda ò.o detalhado e sem cortes (SBT XD)  
Bom, espero q goste do cap!  
Bjos!

Hatake Sakura XD: O Sasori q o diga ò.ó vudu neles, Sasô! Ah, nem sei se o Ita-kun era do bem ou do mal, mas sei lá, não combina com ele esse papel de salvador... Ele era melhor como um bandido cruel (tá, nem tanto), mas como um criminoso sabe o.o? Combina mais com a beleza dele XD  
Bjos!

Rah-sensei (review 1(incompleta) e 2 8D): Eu entendo, o efe efe ponto net é uma merda. Ele corta tudo, tudo, só não corta o próprio (censurado) pq não pode né u.u... Meu, o Hidan e o Malfoy são iguais O.O IGUAIS!! Nussa, eu me surpreendi mesmo quando vc falou O.o foi de matar viu XD... Ah, eu não acompanho mais o anime, sei lá, tô assistindo Bleach, é mais interessante XD.  
Aulas de sábado deveriam ser crimes...  
Bjokas!

Mandy Uchiha Ryuga: O certo é mini oneshots, mas short em inglês é pequeno, então creio q tbm está certo, se bem q aqui no site o povo fala Oneshots, mas blza XD Acho q o Obito na fic gosta da Sakura como uma irmã, sabe? Tipo o relacionamento NaruxSaku. Mandei o recado pro Ita-kun, mas ele está em luta contra o Sasuke ;D mas o recado tá entregue, só falta a resposta XD. E flando nele, ele apareceu neste cap. \o\o/o/  
O Sasuke está lutando contra o Itachi è.e  
A Tsunade está dormindo na sala dela  
E quanto à Sakura, não posso fla o q vai acontecer XD tipo, continue lendo :B (propaganda)  
O Pain e a Konan são oficiais namorados, embora tentem esconder...  
Ja ne!

Melody: Vc não quis dizer ItaxSaku o.o? Bom, tomare q goste deste cap  
Ja ne!

* * *


	15. Tempo

_Antes que o cap comece, gomen, hontou gomen, minna-san. Eu literalmente não tive tempo pra nada (acredite, nem pra desenhar ou conversar direito no MSN) e pqp, eu estou respirando bem apenas nesta sexta-feira (amém). Além do mais, estou ainda preparando algumas coisas para o AnimeFriends que vai acontecer. Se vc vai, me avisa 8D! E também, agradeço de coração todas as reviews, as que deram eu respondi por email, mas se eu respondesse aqui demoraria mais pro cap. sair 8/_

* * *

**Tempo**

_Deus..._

As folhas e árvores passavam por si como um borrão. Nada enxergava, apenas o caminho reto à sua frente, concentrada no chackra que sentia. Estava perto e isso era um calmante para seu agitado coração...

_Deus..._

Pisou com força no galho e foi mais rapidamente para frente. Mais, mais, mais, mais... Mais rápido! Ela necessitava ir mais rápido! Segurou em um galho e seguiu para a frente. Estava sufocando por dentro...

_Deus..._

Ainda não estava veloz o suficiente. Tratou de concentrar mais chackra em seus pés, não se emportando com os fios de seu exótico cabelo que ficavam presos em alguns pequenos ramos, ou até mesmo com as folhas que se perdiam em sua cabeleira cor-de-rosa. Seguiu correndo até tropeçar em um galho e cair no chão, dolorosamente.

_Deus..._

- Droga! - praguejou Sakura levantando-se rapidamente e subindo na árvore. Como podia cometer deslizes como aquele?! Isso era imperdoável! Para uma aluna de um dos mais renomados assasinos existentes, isso era imperdoavel!

_Deus... Por favor... Até eu chegar... Proteja-o... Meu Deus!!_

Tocou levemente a jóia cor-de-grama que trazia em seu pescoço. O colar amaldiçoado de Tsunade. Sempre soube que era um colar da morte que sempre trazia a morte a quem usava, aceitando apenas sua mestra como dona. Aparentemente, ele havia aceitado-a.

Ou seria nos próximos momentos que morreria?

Afastou esses pensamentos e prosseguiu em alta velocidade. Iria tirar toda aquela história a limpo.

* * *

Não acreditava. Acabara de tentar acerta-lo com o Chidori Nagashi**1** e ele estava ali, sentado observando-o do mesmo jeito: um rei, um ser superior olhando um reles camponês, um reles mortal.

Voltou seu olhar ao corpo aparentemente morto do irmão que estava abaixo de seus joelhos. Como mágica, ele virou várias penas negras. Um corvo? Odiava esses animais...

_É como antes... Criando os mesmos genjutsus e dizendo as mesmas coisas..._ - pensou Sasuke ainda ajoelhado.

- O quê você quer saber? Pergunte. - disse Itachi como se ele fosse um carinhoso irmão mais velho resolvendo as curiosidades de seu irmãozinho mais novo.

- Você é surdo? - perguntou o mais novo franzindo o cenho. O mais velho nada entendeu, até sentir uma afiada lâmina atravessar seu abdômen. Olhou de relance para trás, vendo Sasuke atrás do "trono" onde estava sentado. Olhou para onde seu irmão estava, até a imagem do mesmo virar várias serpentes, até desmancharem.

- Gen... Genjutsu...

* * *

Enquanto isso, Obito pensava amargamente como deter Suigetsu e sua estranha capacidade de virar água. Como acertaria-o?? Desviou de mais alguns ataques e tomou uma distância.

_O quê a Sakura-chan faria...?_ - pensou tentando solucionar o caso - _Médica... Agulhas... Super-força... Já ganhou do Sasori... Aluna da Sannin e Godaime de Konoha... Sábia em venenos e cur... É ISSO!_ (**N/A:** oOOOOOOOOOOH ¬¬ -desce uma luz do céu e cobre Tobi/Obito-)

- Você não parece estar se dando bem com a situação...

- Talvez... - disse o moreno sorrindo malandro e puxando uma pequena bomba de fumaça, sem que o mesmo visse, estorou-a no chão, fazendo com que a nuvem roxa cobrisse o ambiente rapidamente, ocultado tudo.

_Miserável...! Usou uma bomba de fumaça para fugir..??_ - pensou o Hebi tentando correr para fora da névoa de fumaça. O Uchiha apareceu na frente dele com algumas kunais e lançou-as em seu peito, mas ele virou água e elas passaram por ele.

A nuvem dissipou-se e logo eles poderam se encontrar novamente. Foi quando Obito percebeu que Suigetsu estava com sua espada já em mãos apontando para ele.

- Idiota. Deveria ter fugido quando pode. - disse monossilábicamente, pronto para cortar-lhe o pescoço - Andei pensando, renderia mais te usar como refém para conseguir a Sameh...!

* * *

Deidara esperava suas mãos terminarem de fazer a argila, para logo moldá-la e dar um fim naquela brincadeira. Tinha que ganhar tempo até lá, afinal, aquela ruiva homicida não estava com cara de quem estava brincando.

Ele pulou para cima, pretendendo alcançar um galho mais alto. Olhou para os lados e passou longe de todos os fios que estavam próximos. Não entendeu quando ela lhe acenou em um pequeno tchau.

Até sentir algo ser preensado contra suas costas.

Era um fio?? Tinha certeza que havia verificado se ela tinha colocado algum por ali! Não era possível... Apenas se ela...

_Controla os fios?_ - pensou a ruiva mexendo mais um dedo e outra linha vir pela frente do loiro. Agilmente, ele segurou no que vinha pela frente e girou no ar, parando no galho que pretendia.

Parece que ele entendeu...

_Droga! Finalmente terminou!_ - pensou escondendo as mãos enquanto moldava sua argila, formando sete aranhas e jogando-as para trás, tentando distrair a garota enquanto sua arte sigilosamente seguia para seu alvo.

- Yare Yare, até que você é bom... Mas precisa ser melhor... - murmurou a Hebi enquanto movia vários dedos, simultaneamente.

Deidara viu pelo menos uma boa parte das linhas virem para cima de si e foi desviando de todas, deixando a garota muito surpresa. Ele sempre precisou, afinal ele era um Akatsuki e principalmente para poder escapar dos golpes de Sakura quando ia acorda-la pela manhã.

- Ai! - gritou quando foi acertado por um no braço, cortando seu manto negro e pele, fazendo-o cair no chão. - Droga...!

- Acho que é o fim... - disse Karin descendo alguns galhos e pulando num galho dois metros acima dele - Foi divertido brincar com você. Sabe, se eu não gostasse do Sasuke, tenho certeza que você daria para o gasto...

- Diferente de você. - disse uma pessoa atrás da ruiva empurrando-a e fazendo-a cair no chão, mas, (in)felizmente, ela conseguiu segurar-se em um galho de árvore.

- Quem é você??

- Eu? Ora... Eu sou...

* * *

- M... Meu Deus... - murmurou Sakura observando o rastro de destruição da luta de Sasuke e Itachi na floresta. Observou as várias marcas de galhos quebrados, árvores marcadas pelo excesso de chackra usada na mesma... Sangue em um galho. Pulou até ele já prevendo o pior.

Com os dedos, tocou levemente o líquido de cor brilhante que estava na árvore. Imediatamente seus dedos aderiram a mesma cor e ela esfregou um no outro, como se procurasse alguma textura. Sua face aliviou-se ao examinar qual era o tipo sanguinio e a quantidade de chacka que cada célula possuía.

_Não é de Itachi... Nos encontramos com todos os integrantes do Hebi. Então, ele está mesmo lutando com o Sasuke?_ - perguntou-se ainda observando a mancha vermelha na árvore. Imediatamente, ao olhar para o céu, viu uma enorme bola de fogo em formato de dragão. Estranhou. Já vira muitas vezes seu sensei em ação, contra Orochimaru, contra kages de pequenas vilas ou até mesmo piores... Mas nunca o vira usando um jutsu como aquele. Então, seria de Sasuke?

Sem perder mais tempo, seguiu para o local, prestando atenção no barulho e nas poeiras que se levantavam. Era o sinal que precisava para seguir em frente. E seguiu.

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Foi a única coisa que Obito ouviu: um grito de pavor de Suigetsu. Não sabia que a técnica q usara causaria tanto efeito!

- Seu... Desgraçado! - disse o azulado sentindo dor até mesmo nas partes mais profundas de seu ser, não estava conseguindo voltar à ser sólido, ele era água, e apenas isso! - O qu... você... Fe...?!

- Eu? Sabe, Sakura-chan é uma médica excelente. No dia em que conclui meu treinamento, ela me deu... - começou ele retirando um pequeno pote da sua bolsa de kunais - esse veneno.

- E esse veneno, ela me disse que é extremamente exótico, que nem mesmo a grande Tsunade-sama conseguiria descifrá-lo! Eu já o usei duas vezes. Uma contra uma bijuu e agora uma contra você. - começou retirando uma grande quantidade do veneno com os dedos, retirando sua luva com os dentes e passando o líquido em toda sua mão - Mas talvez ele acabe agora...

Nisso, o Uchiha avançou contra Suigetsu, dando-lhe um soco certeiro no coração, que agora se contaminava com o veneno produzido pela Akatsuki-nin. Ele deu mais um rugido de dor e começou a desmanchar-se, cair ao solo como se realmente fosse água, que logo a seca terra da montanha absorveu, como nutrientes.

- Uff... - disse sentando - Venci.

Olhou para o lugar que os dois outros companheiros seguiram. Olhou para Suigetsu e para o local. Sorriu e começou a desabotoar o manto negro da Akatsuki.

- Sakura-chan está com o Deidara-senpai, logo, se algo acontecer com ela, é culpa dele... - pensou retirando o manto de seus braços, juntamente com a camiseta e as sandálias ninja. Caminhou até a beira da montanha e olhou o vasto e belo rio azul que ali corria

_Atendendo pedidos... Duh, os MEUS pedidos..._ GERONIMÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ!!

E pulou no rio, atendendo finalmente seus desejos.

* * *

- Susano...?

- A terceira e última técnica, junto com o Tsukuyomi e Amaterasu, essa acorda com esses olhos nesse dia faditico. - respondeu Itachi calmamente, não se importando com o braço queimado devido aos grandes dragões de fogo, nem aos sangramentos constantes que inssistiam em continuar a derramar o líquido que lhe preenchia o corpo.

Sasuke se mexeu ligeiramente, tentando levantar-se, mas a dor por ter usado o Kiri era insuportável.

- Você está sem técnicas? Se tem alguma carta na manga, eu sugiro que pare de guardá-la. A verdadeira batalha começa agora.

À alguns metros dali, bem escondido no chão, estava outro akatsuki; Zetsu. Enquanto tentava proteger-se da forte luz do sol que aparecia entre as nuvens, anotava qualquer e todo os movimentos dos Uchihas.

_O céu está clareando..._ - pensou sua parte branca - **Parece que aquele jutsu de trovão é bom para apenas um golpe.** - completou o lado negro. Ambos os lados olharam para o "algo" que envolvia Itachi. Lembrava vagamente um esqueleto, semi-transparente, pois era possível observar o mestre do Sharingan dentro dos ossos.

_O quê é aquilo...?_ - pensou Zetsu.

Sasuke observou assustado. Até mesmo a força do selo nível 2 estava sendo anulada! Franziu o cenho, sentindo a dor da perda da luta e pela dor.

Mas uma voz ecôou dentro de si.

**Eu posso te dar o quê você quer**... - disse ela - **Eu devo lhe emprestar o meu poder?**

- Merda... Não... - murmurou o ex-subordinado de Orochimaru, abraçando ao próprio corpo.

**Admita Sasuke-kun... Você precisa de mim...** - disse a voz dentro da sua cabeça, fazendo com quê caísse sobre os joelhos - **Você quer sua vingança sobre Itachi, não? Venha... Me desamarre... Seu desejo será realizado...**

- Ah...! - Sasuke tombou para o lado, com a mão sobre o lugar onde estava a marca do selo. Observou seu irmão fitá-lo com cuidado, esperando um ataque ou movimento brusco. Mas antes que pudesse pensar ou analisar a situação, de dentro de seu inimigo saiu... Cobras? Ou uma cobra branca de nove cabeças, talvez...

Já tinha visto-as em algum canto... Uma delas voltou seu olhar à ele e fez um guincho, como se estivesse chamando-o para um combate.

- Eu conheço essa sensação... É a técnica de Hydra de Orochimaru... - comentou Itachi, não para si mesmo, mas para Sasuke, se ele ainda tivesse sua consciência no lugar.

- E agora?! - falou o Zetsu branco para o negro - **Sasuke tentou extrair mais chackra para fora, mesmo sabendo que não tinha mais. Com nada para sigurá-lo, o chackra de Orochimaru fluiu...**

* * *

- Finalmente! - gritou Sakura na entrada do esconderijo dos Uchihas. - Finalmente, cheguei!

Adentrou correndo os corredores escuros do local que era tido como secreto, conhecido apenas pelos membros do consagrado clã Uchiha. Clã na qual ela nada conhecia, praticamente. Chegou ao final de um dos corredores, na qual tinha uma continuidade para frente, uma para a esquerda e uma para a direita.

As paredes eram espelhadas, podendo dar a ela mesma a vista de si mesma.

Concluiu por conta própria que havia crescido nesse um ano na Akatsuki. E como havia crescido! Não era mais aquela garota que chorava pelo amor dos outros, ou então aquela que precisava se esconder atrás dos outros.

Era ela quem protegia, era ela a muralha que separava os inimigos de quem mais desejava bem.

Continuou a avaliar-se, até lembrar-se o porque de estar ali. Não sentia chackras, então concluiu que em nenhum daqueles caminhos à levaria ao seu mestre. Pensou um pouco e seguiu pelo caminho da direita.

Era um corredor normal, mas não menos assustador. Conforme pisava, concluia que aquele labirinto havia sido construído à muito tempo. Distraída, chutou uma pedra, e debaixo dela saíram vários insetos fazendo pequenos barulhos, e eles seguiram se espalhando, causando nojo à menina.

Prosseguiu, chegando à uma sala. As paredes eram todas portas de vidro, com uma bela paisagem da floresta. Havia algumas pilastras de sustentação e no meio do cômodo, algo similar à um canal de água. Perto dali tinha um lago, então, era por isso que aquilo estava cheio até agora. Olhou em outro lado, na única parede de tijolos que ali havia.

Tinha alguns "quadros" de madeira, retangulares, alguns com escrituras vermelhas e outro, o do meio, com o símbolo do Mangekyou Sharingan. Chegou mais perto, e pode ver uma mesinha ali, com um futon e um grande livro no mesmo. Sentou-se e com um pouco de dificuldade, abriu o livro.

- Que diabos é isso...? - perguntou-se vendo a primeira página. - "Antigamente, no ínicio dos tempos, no início do mundo shinobi, no início das vilas ocultas, havia um homem chamado Madara, que, junto de seu irmão mais novo, formavam a dupla de irmãos especiais." Será que é algo sobre o sharingan?

Sakura concentrou seu chackra novamente e sentiu o de seu mestre, vendo que estava perto e aparentemente bem, prosseguiu a leitura.

- "Esse foi o começo do clã Uchiha; como uma família honrada da Vila da Folha Oculta (Konoha), tinham por excelência e especialidade os katons, jutsus que tem como base o elemento fogo e seu doojutsu**2**: Sharingan. O Sharingan tem como capacidades as de copiar qualquer técnica, sendo taijutsu, genjutsu ou ninjutsu. O sharingan também tem como capacidade utilizar as técnicas uma vez já vistas, desde que se haja um bom físico, e, ainda, tem a capacidade de desviar de qualquer ataque, prevêendo-o."

Virou a folha.

- "No entanto, o sharingan tem como "defeito" a incapacidade de copiar linhagens sanguíneas exclusivas, as chamadas Kekkei Genkai." Ah, que saco, Itachi já me ensinou tudo isso... - falou para si mesma passando várias páginas para frente, a fim de procurar algo mais interessante.

Parou numa página que possuia a imagem do Mangekyou Sharingan. Já ouvira falar, mas nunca teve qualquer informação.

- "O Mangekyou Sharingan é um estágio acima do sharingan. Para consegui-lo, no entanto, é necessário aceitar uma condição. Matar com as próprias mãos o melhor amigo." Que horror... - pensou a rosada enojada - "Depois de aceitar os termos de condição, o usuário passa a ter acesso à técnicas exclusivas, como o Susanoo, o Tsukuyomi e o Amaterasu..." Amaterasu...?

Sakura pensou um pouco.

- Isso quer dizer então que o Itachi tem o Mangekyou Sharingan?! - pensou amarga, lembrando-se das duas vezes em que fora protegida pelo moreno. Voltou rapidamente seus olhos ao livro - "Mais futuramente, mais como um efeito colateral, o Mangekyou Sharingan retira qualquer luz da vida de seu portador, mergulhando-o em trevas, escuridão profunda." Mas... O quê isso quer dizer?

Levantou-se emburrada e fez alguns selos. Não perderia mais tempo ali, e assim que abriu os olhos, seu corpo virou várias pétalas de Sakura e vôou para fora.

* * *

- Quem é você...?!

- Melhor: QUÊ DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, KONAN?? - gritou Deidara apontando um dedo para a Akatsuki que ajustava as mangas de seu manto.

- O quê? Eu venho te salvar e é assim que agradece?! - perguntou indignada

- Aliás: quem pediu para você vir me salvar?!

**Flashback Konan on**_-_

_ O QUÊ?? - o esconderijo inteiro da Akatsuki vibra com o berro._

_- Sim, Deidara foi como você pediu._

_- NÃO ACREDITO! IMPOSSÍVEL! ATÉ PARECE QUE ELE VAI CONSEGUIR GANHAR DE ALGUÉM DO HEBI!_

_- Não estás confiando na força de seus próprios homens, Pain-sama. - disse a garota calmamente - Lembre-se que Deidara sozinho conseguiu ganhar do Ichibi em sua forma original._

_- Ah claro, e lembre-se que o tal de Sasuke praticamente matou o Deidara, na sua forma original_

_- Então vá o senhor mesmo._

_- Eu? Acabei de fazer as unhas, desculpe mas não u.u_

_- ¬¬_

_- Tem que ser alguém forte... Determinado... Experiente... Que não morra e ainda traga todos os integrantes __**vivos**__._¬¬_ Você!_¬¬_ claro que é você._¬¬

_- O Sasori?_

_- Não_

_- Eu?_

_- Não, eu_

_- Nossa, obrigada pelo "forte, determinado e experiente". Fico feliz em saber o quanto o senhor confia em mim._

_- Não é isso, eu apenas queria fazer um suspense para ver se você pelo menos poderia suspeitar de quem se trata u.u'_

_- ¬¬_

**Flashback Konan off**

- Impressão sua, ele sabe muito bem que a Sakura fica absurdamente preocupada com o Itachi, e nada como uma mulher para entender os problemas de outra mulher, entende?

- Hããn... Não, mas falou, cuida que o pacote é teu. - disse sumindo numa nuvem de fumaça.

- Idiota...! Não é pra ir embora e me deixar aqui no vazio! IMBECIL! - gritou Konan batendo um pé no galho - Ok ok, vamos cuidar de tudo e eu vou embora e todos vivem felizes para sempre!

- Idiota... Quem você pensa que é para me empurrar assim da árvore?! - gritou Karin

- Eu? - perguntou Konan estreitando os olhos e com um leve toque de ironia - Sou o _Anjo de Deus_... - murmurou mais para si mesma enquanto abria suas asas de papel.

_Essa garota tá se achando!_ - comentou Karin consigo mesma - SHINE**3**! - gritou movendo todos seus dedos, simultâneamente, fazendo todos os fios indo para cima da azulada, cortando várias folhas, galhos, entre outros, que estavam no meio do caminho. A ruiva sorriu ao ver os fios destroçarem a imagem da Akatsuki à sua frente - Idiota! Ficou se achando a boazona!

- Não se mexa. - disse uma voz atrás da Hebi, arrepiando-a, enquanto uma gota de suor deslizava por seu rosto. Karin olhou de esguelha para baixo, sentindo um metal prensado contra seu pescoço, uma kunai.

- DROGA! - gritou Karin virando-se tão rapidamente que a kunai vôou longe e aproveitou para acertar um chute no rosto da garota com a rosa em seu cabelo. Acertou-a, mas ela virou um monte de papéis, que se juntaram na frente da ruiva e materializaram Konan, que já possuia uma lança em suas mãos.

- Morra você. - disse simplóriamente, mirando sua arma na cintura da inimiga, mas a mesma desviou e segurou a lança, firmemente.

- Ora... Pelo menos, você parece ser mais forte do quê aquele loiro sem graça... Vamos lá, me divirta um pouco...

- Vai se arrepender de dizer isso...

* * *

- Itachi?! Itachi? Onde está você?? - gritou Sakura andando no local onde acontecia a luta. Não acreditava como poderia ser tudo tão imensamente grande.

- Sakura.

Ela virou-se assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Sabia muito bem de quem era aquele tom de voz que tantas vezes lhe dera brutas ordens e também difíceis treinamentos, a voz do homem que levantou-a quando estava caída em meio a sua depressão... A voz que acordava-a sempre que estavam em missões com doces sussurros, e também a voz que atormentava seus sonhos quando ele tocava-a intimamente, amando-a.

- Itachi...?

* * *

**Mini Oneshot  
Kakuzu em: 6 horas de vida o.o...**

Kakuzu: Aê Sakura, fala logo mano! Quié qui eu tenho u.u?

Dia da rotina. Acontece uma vez por mês. Sakura avalia todos os akatsukis para saber se eles estão sim ou não bem de saúde...

Sakura: Olha, Kakuzu-san, na verdade, eu tenho muito pesar... De estar passando essa informação para você, mas seu problema é realmente gravíssimo ú.u... E você tem aí por volta de 8 horas de vida... Quer dizer, 6, sinto muito por fazer você esperar, é que Itachi exige que eu o avalie muito bem u.u

Kakuzu: E o quê quê eu vou fazer O.O?? Com quem eu deixo a minha fortuna?! Como eu vou terminar de contar o pagamento pelo último defunto?! O QUÊ EU FAÇO??

Sakura: Se eu estivesse na sua pele, eu tentaria ser uma pessoa boa... Eu seria a melhor dos seres humanos nessas últimas horas... Tenta cara ú.u...

_No supermercado o.o_

Konan: Kakuzu, já enchemos dois carrinhos O.O! (na verdade, eles dois são responsáveis pelo mercado, ela pela lista e administração e ele pelo money XD)

Kakuzu: DOIS?? Então bora enchê mais um! Aí Menezes, amanhã eu te pago, sem falta n.n! Pendura aê!

_Na missão de infiltração junto com Hidan o.o (ambos trabalhando de pedreiro)_

Kakuzu: Aí, quê que tu tá pensando?? Que só tem pião nessa obra?! Eu quero os meus direitos ò.ó! Vá se cata o lazarento ù.u!

Hidan: O.O

Chefe: Ah é?! Então cê tá despedido u.u

Kakuzu: Nem pretendia vir amanhã mesmo u.u palhaçada...

_No bar o.o_

Kakuzu: Aê rapaziada, hoje é aniversário do Abravanel 8D! Hoje é por minha conta!

Rapaziada: AÊÊÊêêêêÊÊÊ!!

Kakuzu: Aí tio, hoje não, mas amanhã eu acerto a minha conta n.n!

_No quarto o.o_

Kakuzu: Nossa mano o.o! Só tenho mais uma hora de vida! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa pelo Tobi, afinal eu já bati no Hidan, deixei uma parte da minha herança pro casamento não tão distante da Sakura e do Itachi, o resto com o líder e a Konan, comprei as flor do cafetão pro Zetsu, o aquário nacional pro Kisame o.o a lojinha de artesanato pro Deidara e o Sasori... É, só falta ele o.o! Mas o quê eu faço ú.u eu tenho que ser um homem bom, não posso bater nele... (N/A: VAPU O.O!!)

_Mais tarde na lanchonete o.o_

Atendente: Olha um super milkshake triplo saindo no capricho n.n!

Tobi: Pra mim, Kakuzu-san o.o?!

Kakuzu: Fica a vontade, é craro que é prucê o.o! Agora senta aê e toma logo u.u Tô precisando troca uma idéia contigo.

Tobi: Kakuzu-san, eu não peguei os seus trocados pra compra bala! Não vai bater em mim não! Eu juro i.i!!

Kakuzu: Cala boca muleque ¬¬! É um papo cabeça, poha u.u, tipo... De pai pra filho, tá ligado...? Tá bom pápai o.o x.x/ Eu não sou seu pai, mas deixa eu continuar pq falta meia hora u.u... Bem, cê tá ligado que eu sei que em vários momentos aí dessa geração eu fui muito duro com ocê, muita falta de consideração ú.u Mas eu tenho que fla uma coisa sabe, quando o amor brotou no meu coração, aí cara, aí a sensibilidade aflorô as frô da pele tá ligado? E eu queria te pedir um negócio...

Tobi: O.o - temeroso -

Kakuzu: Deixa eu escova teus cabelo aê u.u

Tobi: .-.

Kakuzu: Ah, é que eu sempre vejo a Sakura e a Konan lá, puxando seus cabelo, mó troca de afeto, tá ligado? Cês ali no mó love style mãe e filho... Pode não parecer, mas eu sinto falta disso também ú.u

Tobi: Não parece nem a pau o.o Mas tudo bem n.n - Kakuzu começa a pentear -

Kakuzu: Pqp cara, que cabelo duro o.o!

Sakura: -acabou de chegar- Ah, Kakuzu-san, você tá por aqui?!

Tobi: Sakura-chan! O quê cê tá fazendo aqui 8D?

Sakura: É que o Itachi me convidou para tomar um sorvete e eu aceitei n.n! Bem, olha, Kakuzu-san, graças a deus eu te achei. Na verdade... É... Você está bem de saúde, o equívoco foi meu viu n.n' cê não tem nada, cê não vai morrer coisa nenhuma.

Kakuzu: AÊêÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!! EU SABIA! SABIA! -bate a mão na mesa- VÔ VIVE PRA SEMPRE MANO! EU SOU IMORTAL MANO!!

Sakura: Certo, certo, fiquei contente que nada te aconteceu e você não aprontou nada nessas últimas horas que você vá vir a se arrepender, né n.n? Tipo, aquelas coisas que todo imbecil faz né, xingar o chefe, compra pra paga lá na frente...

Kakuzu: Aí doutora, craro que não né u.u!

Sakura: Certo, certo, então deixa eu ir que eu estou no meio de um compromisso... Bom divertimento n.n Ja ne!

Kakuzu: Bom divertimento a poha u.u

Tobi: Kakuzu-san, o milkshake acabou! Quero uma banana split! E a risca do meu cabelo é no meio ó.o! Tá dividindo errado!

Kakuzu: Então deixa que eu vou dividir bem no meio! -soco no Tobi (tadinho)-

Tobi: UAEEEE!!

Kakuzu: Assim tá bom mano ù.ú?? É mano, o mal NUNCA MORRE!!

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Chidori Nagashi:** Corrente Chidori.  
**Doojutsu:** Jutsus oculares (sharingan, byakugan)  
**Shine:** Morra!


	16. Re e encontro

**Re e Encontro**

* * *

- ...Ita...chi...

As palavras da jovem kunoichi morreram. Em sua frente, estava seu venerado sensei, sem a veste da Akatsuki - que provavelmente não resistiram a longa batalha que ele tivera -, com muitos machucados ao redor de seu corpo. Ele sangrava de todos os cantos que observava, e pelo que fitou, um de seus braços estava com belas queimaduras.

- Itachi!! - gritou já não sustentando mais as lágrimas. Corrreu até ele e abraçôo-o, chorando desesperadamente em seu peito - I.. Idiota! Porque não me levou junto na sua missão?? Porque desafiou o Sasuke-kun?? Porque... Porque...?? - perguntou abraçando-o mais ainda

- S... Sakura... - murmurou ele - Isso... dói... - disse tombando para o lado, sendo amparado pela dedicada aluna que colocou um de seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e começou a andar, chegando até a uma árvore próxima e ajudando-o a sentar nas raízes da mesma.

- Está doendo muito? Droga, por quê não me levou com você?? - perguntou segurando um de seus braços e começando a curar vários arranhões.

- ...Você... Está chorando...

- Porquê está triste? - perguntou

- Bobo... Eu também choro de alegria, sabia?

- Desculpe. - disse ele com a voz fraca - Você está chorando por mim... Saber disso... Dói mais do que todas as minhas feridas juntas... - disse ele fechando os olhos momentaneamente.

**Flashback Itachi on**

_- Levante-se._

_O primeiro treinamento de verdade que Sakura recebia. Todos seus músculos doiam, imploravam por descanso ou para que ela caísse morta, dando finalmente alívio à seu corpo inteiro._

_- Levante-se. - ele ordenou novamente. Ela obedeceu e colocou-se em posição._

_Ele pode ver claramente que a garota não aguentava. Sim, ele disse que seriam treinamentos árduos, sem igual, mas a intenção não era matá-la logo no começo, não?_

_- Já é o bastante por hora. Minha intenção é que você se fortaleça com saúde. Vamos dar uma pausa._

_Normalmente, ela pediria que ele continuasse, sem dó nem piedade, mas era agora sua alma que implorava por descanso. Seguiu o conselho de seu novo sensei, e segui-o até uma árvore, onde embaixo da mesma havia um banco._**1** _que pareciam apetitosos ao seu ver. Pegou-os cuidadosamente e começou a comer, sendo observada por Itachi._

_- Ai... - disse ela colocando as mãos nas costas e sentando-se ao lado dele no banco de pedra - Como isso dói..._

_- Você fala..._

_- ...? Como assim?_

_- Desde que chegou, ficou tão calada que pensei que havia perdido a língua. Por um momento, me assustei. - disse ele sorrindo gentilmente. Era o contrário que sempre ouvira. Ele não era aquela pessoa que todos recomendavam "encontrou, ou se esconda, ou fuja ou espere a morte". Se mostrava totalmente diferente, assim como a maioria dos Akatsukis... De alguma forma, eles exalavam certa ternura ao seu olhar._

_- Eu... Estou bem... - disse olhando um ponto no chão, mas sua voz saiu pesada._

_Ele preferiu não pertubá-la. Retirou do bolso do manto negro algo enrolado em um pano azul claro. Entregou à ela, que perguntou com o olhar curiosa._

_- Pedi para Kisame preparar para você. Não parece, mas ele é bom de cozinha e ultimamente suas pesquisas nessa área lhe renderam alguns pratos calóricos e saudáveis. Coma._

_Ela desenrolou e observou o conteúdo. Alguns simples onigiris_

_A cada mordida, sentia que suas tentativas de segurar as lágrimas eram em vão. Foram caíndo uma a uma, e agora, escorriam livremente por sua face. Ela terminou de comer e mexeu os dedos, para que os pequenos grãos de arroz ali grudados saíssem._

_- Uh... - ela não aguentou mais. Colocou as mãos no rosto e desatou em seu choro. Não sabia o certo porque estava chorando, mas de fato, era bom colocar aquela sensação de desconforto para fora._

_O moreno colocou uma mão no ombro que estava mais afastado, abraçando-a com um braço pelos ombros. Sentiu-se ruim por não poder confortá-la._

_- Coma mais um pouco, vai te fazer bem._

_Ela obedeceu e agora atacava os outros onigiris. Tinha que se habituar a isso, sabia bem que nas primeiras semanas aquela sensação de nostalgia iria bater em várias horas, principalmente durante suas derrotas nos treinamentos._

**Flashback Itachi off**

Abriu seus olhos e fitou o céu chuvoso, que agora derramava suas lágrimas sem misericórdia.

Seu rosto não sangrava mais, provavelmente enquanto tinha sua pequena lembraça ao passado ela curou suas feridas, e agora cuidava do seu outro braço, o queimado. Sentiu que, mesmo machucado, a delicadeza que a mesma usava neutralizava a dor, como um santo remédio.

- Sakura.

- O quê?

- Olhe para mim. - ordenou, quase autoritário. Ela estranhou, mas obedeceu. Ele tocou-lhe o rosto, observando-a como se quisesse desenha-la em sua mente e sorriu ao vê-la corar.

- O-O quê foi, Itachi? Está se sentindo bem? - perguntou desconcertada.

- Sempre soube que você era bonita. - disse passando as mãos pelos seus fios róseos - Mas nunca imaginei que fosse tanto assim... - completou, sorrindo e novamente, ela corou. (**N/A**:Pra quem não sabe, antes da luta com o Sasuke, Itachi só tinha trinta por cento de sua visão).

- Eu... Obrigada... - disse terminando de curar o machucado de seu braço, mas ela fitou o chão abaixo de si, como se tivesse medo de encará-lo. - Ele... Ainda está lá?

- ... Sim... Eu acho que ele precisa mais de você do que eu. - disse carinhosamente, entendendo a confusão de sentimentos da Haruno, mas ainda assim, sentiu inveja de seu irmão.

- Mas...

- Eu ficarei bem.

A kunoichi sorriu, agradecida e sumiu rapidamente, para dentro do templo. Ele encostou sua cabeça na árvore num suspiro e fechou os olhos, até ouvir uma voz ao seu lado.

- Um romance mal solucionado. Quem diria, o grande Itachi sofrendo por amor?

- Cala boca, Deidara. - disse autoritário

- Oh, desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Então suma logo.

- Mal agradecido... - disse jogando em cima do moreno um manto negro com nuvens vermelhas - Pain disse que temos que usar nosso uniforme 24 horas por dia, então me _ordenou_ para trazer o seu. Fui. - e como apareceu, sumiu.

* * *

Sakura procurava entre o resto do templo algum vestígio do Uchiha mais novo, sem sucesso.

- S... Sasuke-kun?? - perguntou empurrando com o corpo uma pedra, deixando-a cair na trilha de água que formava-se agora por causa do estado degradante do teto, que permitia a chuva entrar. - Sasuke-kun?? Apareça, onde quer que este esteja!

Empurrou mais algumas pedras, até ouvir algo que parecia um murmúrio.

- S...a...ku...ra...?

- Sasuke-kun! - gritou pulando várias pedras e indo até o corpo do moreno, caído em meio ao solo úmido. - Não se preocupe. Vim aqui para curar suas feridas.

Ela pôs uma de suas mãos sobre um de seus olhos e uma luz verde emanou da palma da mesma. Ele sentiu-se alivíado, e tocou, como pode, o rosto da menina.

- É você mesma... Voltou... Pra mim...

A rosada sentiu seus olhos encher de lágrimas. Sabia bem que seu coração estava preenchido por outro, no entanto, mais que qualquer um, sabia a dor da rejeição.

- Não, Sasuke-kun... Eu não voltarei para você.

- ...!? Por quê?? Eu... Eu...

- Sasuke-kun, eu... Sempre fui muito sensível ao sentimento dos outros. Quando soube que você gostava de mim, fiquei feliz... Mas... Quando eu percebi que você estava me deixando pela sua vingança... Fiquei... Desesperada...

- Como? Você sabe! Eu... Eu fiquei mais forte por você... Eu aprendi as coisas da vida por você...! Eu estou vivendo por você...! Então... Viva por mim!

Sasuke sentiu uma gota cair em seu rosto, e pode sentir que não era da chuva.

- Então... É isso...

- Te roubaram de mim... É isso...

- Não te roubaram, Sasuke-kun... Eu nunca pertenci a você... Eu... Eu... **Eu** me apaixonei por outro... Uma pessoa... Diferente... Gentil, carinhosa... Nunca me faria sofrer...

- Me perdoe... - disse cortando-a - Eu... Fiz... Eu... - ele colocou sua mão na nuca da mesma e a puxou lentamente para si, tocando muito levemente seus lábios com os dela - Por favor...

- Não... - ela murmurou afastando-se - Itachi havia me pedido para que eu desenvolvesse uma técnica que restaurasse alguém que perdesse totalmetne seus olhos. Eu não entendi na época, mas eu o fiz. Hoje eu entendo. Seus olhos estão curados e você pode usa-los normalmente. Sem o sharingan. Adeus. - disse dando as costas e seguindo para a saída - _Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun... Eu... Não quero esquecer... O beijo de Itachi..._

* * *

- ATCHO!!

- Saúde.

- ATCHO!!

- Deus te abençoe.

- A... A... ATCHO!!

- Deus te crie.

- A..ATCHIM!!

- ...

- Não vai dizer mais nada, Konan-senpai? - perguntou Tobi assoando o nariz e fungando pela quinquagésima nona vez, sendo olhado com piedade pela Akatsuki Hime que suspirou.

- Não se tem mais nada a dizer, já gastei todo o meu vocabulário quando se trata de espirros. - retrucou ela olhando para Itachi que estava ao seu lado, devidamente vestido como um Akatsuki. Já haviam chegado ali à algum tempo, depois da simplória derrota de Karin e o resfriado repentino de Tobi/Obito. - Itachi..?

- Itachi?

**Flashback Itachi on**

_- Doton: Dosu ne no jutsu!! _

_No momento seguinte, várias raízes ergueram-se do solo e prenderam Itachi contra a parede. O som de um Kage Bushin se desfazendo pode ser ouvido. A menina virou-se para seu sensei com um sorriso bobo no rosto, enquanto ele, de braços cruzados, assentiu positivamente com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios._

_- EU CONSEGUI! FINALMENTE! EU APERFEIÇOEI O JUTSU!! - gritou ela pulando sobre a água do lago que estava, erguendo os braços feliz - Eu... Eu... Eu..!_

- Sim, você conseguiu Sakura. Muito bem. - disse Itachi sorrindo, na certa ela estava esperando reconhecimento dele. Ela sorriu mais abertamente ainda e voltou a pular.

- EU CONSEGUI!! EU CONSEGUI!!

_- Sakura-san! Itachi-senpai!! - gritou Tobi vindo correndo - Missão urgente: a Akatsuki perdeu pergaminhos preciosos e só vocês estão disponíveis para buscá-los. - disse arfando um pouco._

_- ... - Ele refletiu um pouco. Sakura estava cansada devido ao seu treino, mas ele estava inteiro e duvidava que fossem ninjas ou ladrões do nível no mínimo, de um Anbu. - Certo. Eu e Sakura iremos._

_- ... - O sorriso de Sakura sumiu. Tinha medo de ser encaminhada para alguma missão da Akatsuki. Eram perigosas... Se bem que era a primeira missão dela._

_- Ikuso, Sakura._

_- Hai!_

**Flashback Itachi off**

- Oe, Itachi! - gritou Konan - Está me ouvindo?!

- Até demais.

- Não acha melhor ir ver a Sakura?

- Não. - disse ele levantando-se - Vamos indo.

- O quê?? E a Sakura-chan?? - gritou Tobi alarmando-se, mas impossível de se ver pois usava o velho chapéu da Akatsuki para que ninguém visse seu rosto.

- Ela sabe o caminho de volta. - disse ele seguindo até uma árvore e pulando no galho da mesma. Konan o seguiu.

- Sei que você confia nela, mas... O quê você fará se o Sasuke convênce-la a voltar?

- ...

**Flashback Itachi on**

_No mesmo dia da missão, Itachi e Sakura recuperaram os "pergaminhos preciosíssimos" da Akatsuki estavam nas mãos de Sakura. Quer dizer, apenas um, os outros três estavam na mochila branca que carregava, enquanto analisava com curiosidade o pergaminho branco com desenhos que ela julgou ser de uma vila chinesa, negros._

_Ele caminhava a frente e ela logo atrás. Ele com passos duros e um tanto desacelerados, ela com passos leves, infantis e animados, como uma criança que acabava de ganhar um doce._

_Itachi andava sem se preocupar e pensando sobre a menina. Ficou surpreso que o treinamento diário da rosada daria um resultado daqueles, e ainda conseguisse dominar o primeiro jutsu no quarto ou quinto dia._

_Sentiu a presença de dois chackras que julgou serem razoáveis, mas fingiu não perceber. Iria testar a real capacidade da aluna. Será que poderia confiar nela, ou ele teria que salvá-la? Sorriu discretamente e seguiu._

_Não demorou muito para dois vultos saírem das árvores e pularem para o alto, fazendo selos apressadamente._

_- Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! - murmuraram os inimigos lançando as bolas de fogo no moreno. - A menina não importa, pegue o Uchiha! - gritou um deles e o outro assentiu._

_A bola de fogo abriu uma imensa cratera no chão. Quando a fumaça e as chamas diminuiram, os inimigos perceberam a falta dos alvos. Rapidamente, de uma árvore, Itachi saltou e cortou a garganta de um deles, pousando no chão, de costas para seu adversário. Pretendia matar o outro com a mesma kunai, até uma cabeleira rosada aparecer na sua frente._

_Agilmente, com uma kunai, Sakura desarmou o bandido que por sua vez usava uma katana, e rapidamente usou um genjutsu simples, fazendo o homem desacordar e cair no chão. Ela suspirou aliviada, até sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Ela virou-se para ele._

_- ...Sou orgulhoso de você._

_- Fico feliz em saber que posso confiar minhas costas à alguém._

_Sakura corou com a afirmação. Mas abriu um sorriso gentil._

_- Obrigada, sensei... Fico feliz em saber que você confia em mim..._

**Flashback Off**

- Ela não voltará para Konoha.

- ..? Será? - perguntou a Akatsuki Hime duvidosa. Sakura era sua melhor amiga, mas nessas horas sabia que tinha que usar o pensamento lógico, e não o emotivo.

- Ela é alguém que podemos confiar as costas.

- ...Acho que sim... - concordou a azulada - Ela não é uma pessoa de se iludir por tão pouco... Né?

**Flashback Konan on**

_- Han? Como assim?_

_- Como assim "Como assim"?! - perguntou Konan para Sakura que cuidava de um pequeno canteiro de flores brancas que criou como passatempo por um tempo - Já ouviu falar na Akatsuki Hime?_

_- J-Já..._

_- Então. Trata-se da primeira mulher e a participar da Akatsuki. No caso eu. - disse ela simplóriamente_

_- Você?!_

_- Não, o Papai Noel... Claro né! O mais importante: dizem as más linguas populares que perto da Lua Vermelha cresceu uma pequena flor cor-de-rosa. - disse a Akatsuki Hime enigmaticamente, sendo observada com curiosidade pela Haruno. - Quando dizem Lua Vermelha, estão falando de Itachi. E quando estão falando de uma flor cor-de-rosa... Estão falando de você._

_- E... Eu?_

_- Sim. Somos uma grande organização composta por integrantes desconhecidos. Por isso somos "entitulados" pela população com algo que tenha a ver com nossa habilidade, ou aparência._

_- Por isso... - disse Konan abaixando-se perto das flores que Sakura cuidava - Prazer em conhecer-te, Akatsuki no Hana..._

**Flashback Konan Off**

- Pelo jeito você regou aquela flor com muito carinho, Itachi...

- ...? - ele não entendeu ou fingiu não entender o quê a Akatsuki Hime disse. Entediado, fitou seu caminho a frente e seguiu para a base da Akatsuki, sendo seguido por Tobi e Konan.

* * *

_Parece que não parou de chover..._Sakura pulou de uma pedra a outra, evitando assim molhar o salto de suas sandálias (**N/A:** Pra quem não sabe, as integrantes femininas da Aka usam sandálias de salto alto). Olhou mais uma vez para o céu cinzento e pode sentir o chackra de Konan, Itachi e Tobi se afastando. Deveriam estar indo na frente, ou então surgiu uma última missão de urgência... Não sabia... Seguiu seu rumo.

* * *

- Ótimo. - murmurou Sasuke para si mesmo enquanto enfaixava um machucado do braço não curado pela médica nin. Levantou-se com dificuldades não aparentes, pegou sua espada e seguiu silenciosamente atrás do chackra de Sakura.

Não demorou muito para avistar uma longa cabeleira cor-de-rosa balançando graciosamente, junto com o corpo da dona. Sem pressa e com cuidado, a kunoichi seguia para fora do templo em ruínas, tomando cuidado para não pisar na lama e ir de vez para o chão.

Sasuke aproximou-se da mesma, até ficar extremamente próximo. Não pode acreditar como deixou um tesouro daquele escorregar entre suas mãos e cair na lábia de seu irmão mais velho. Determinado, resolveu recuperar o quê perdeu.

Antes que Sakura saísse, desembanhou sua espada e com o punho da mesma, acertou-a com uma delicada força na nuca da Akatsuki no Hana, fazendo-a sucumbir desacordada. Antes que caísse dura contra o solo, amparou-a em um de seus braços.

- Eu não vou deixar você escapar mais de mim, Sakura...

Segurou-a como uma noiva (desacordada o.o) em seus braços e saiu andando para fora do templo. Ao sair, sentiu as gotas d'gua caírem mais nitidamente em si, mas isso não diminuiu sua capacidade ninja.

- Suigetsu?

- ... É... - disse o azulado saindo de uma poça d'gua formada ali perto e assumindo sua forma humana e sólida. Podia-se ver claramente que respirava com um pouco de dificuldades e sentia dores ao mexer seus músculos - Essazinha me paga...

- "Essazinha" é quem vai reconstruir o clã Uchiha comigo, por isso exijo respeito.

- ...Que seja... - disse o Hebi mal educado - Vamos pegar a Karin e o Juugo?

- ...Não será de grande utilidade, mas vamos. - disse pulando em um galho de árvore, sendo seguido pelo outro rapaz.

_Eu sabia..._ - pensou ele amargamente ao perceber como fora utlizado.

* * *

- ...n... rin... Karin...! Karin!

- ...Sa...suke...?

- ...Infelizmente não... - disse Suigetsu fincando sua enorme espada no chão e ajudando a garota a encostar-se em uma árvore. Ela possuia cortes espalhados por todo seu corpo, mostrando que havia perdido a batalha.

- E... E o Juugo? - perguntou preocupada

- Melhor que você. Aquilo parece um touro. - disse debochado, enquanto ela olhava para o céu chuvoso com uma expressão vazia em seu rosto. Logo, fechou os olhos e levantou.

- E o Sasuke?

- Bem... Aquela ninja médica foi uma tonta mesmo, curou as feridas dele e ele nocauteou ela... Simples assim...

- Nocauteou?

- É... Tanto que ele está tentando acordá-la... - disse notando a chuva que acabara de parar e o sol frágil que surgia entre as nuvens. - Parece que ele quer reconstruir o clã.

- R-Reconstruir o clã Uchiha?! Reconstruir... Você quer dizer, reconstruir tendo filhos?!

- Acho que é assim que se constrói um família, né? - perguntou debochado - Pelo menos, ele me disse isso. Esse Sasuke tá assanhado, né? - disse tentando reanimar a ruiva que estava um tanto... Calada... Ela era uma pessoa tão ativa, que não suportava vê-lo por perto e agora estava ali, com a cara mais deprimida deste mundo.

- É... Eu... Vou limpar essas minhas feridas... - disse caminhando até onde imaginava ter um lago.

Suigetsu deu ombros e deixou ela ir, seguindo para onde Sasuke tentava acordar Sakura.

Chegando lá viu a garota ninja encostada numa árvore e o Uchiha chamando-a calmamente. Segundos mais tarde, ela abre seus orbes verdes e olha para os dois sujeitos a sua frente.

- S... Sasu... Sasuke...-kun...?! - pergunta quase que assustada, tocando o rosto dele - É você mesmo?? Porque estamos aqui? E porque estou vestindo uma roupa da Akatsuki??

Os dois se entreolharam, não entendendo patatifa nenhuma.

- ...Ih rapaz, a guria perdeu a memória...

* * *

**Mini-oneshot  
As brigas/traições no relacionamento KonanxPain o.o!**

_A muito tempo atrás... Tá, não tanto tempo assim pq esses dois não são sannins u.u... Mesmo assim, a algum tempo atrás, Pain resolveu se casar com sua amiga de infância, Konan (diga-se casar de passagem, eles tão é "amarrados" o.o/) Mas como os emprego tava em baixa, eles se revoltaram e resolveram dominar o bairro ò.ó/ Depois de ir subindo as escalas (bairro, região, cidade, estado :P) Eles resolveram ir pra Brasíl... Digo, resolveram ir lá no governo e tals e resolveram dominar o mundo ò.ó!!_

Mas, como todo casamento mal cuidado, em pouco tempo eles caíram na rotina :O (se é que me entendem...)

**Konan:** Amoooor, a pia quebrou ó.ò... Conserta lá...

**Pain:** -se arrumando pra uma pelada- Eu tenho cara de encanador?? Aaaah ¬¬...

_Um tempo depois_

**Konan:** Amooooor, o banheiro está com alguns azulejos saindo do lugar ó.ò... Conserta lá...

**Pain:** -assistindo futebol- Eu tenho cara de pedreiro? Aaaaah ¬¬

_Um tempo depois_

**Konan:** Amoooor, a porta do nosso guarda-roupa tá quase caindo... Conserta lá ó.ò...

**Pain:** -saindo prum shop com os amigos- Eu tenho cara de marceneiro? Aaaaah ¬¬...

_Passou-se algum tempo e Pain teve que viajar pra uma missão importantééééérrima. Maaaas, como o coração apaixonado fala mais alto _(¬¬) _ele resolveu comprar um presente para Konan, um finíssimo par de luvas feitas com tecido turco o.o Chique pra cacete..._(?)_ e romântico então, resolveu mandar um bilhete carinhoso para a amada:_

"Querida, para mostrar que, mesmo estando longe, não me esqueço de você, envio-lhe esta surpresa; mesmo sabendo que você não usa, pois sempre que saímos juntos, nunca vi. Gostaria de estar aí para ajudá-la a vestir. Fiquei em dúvida quanto à cor, mas a balconista disse que esta não descolora nem mancha. Ela experimentou para eu ver e ficou muito boa apenas um pouco larga na frente, mas ela disse que é para os dedos mexerem mais à vontade e a mão entrar mais facilmente. Depois de usá-la, vire pelo avesso e ponha talco para evitar o mau cheiro. Espero que fique satisfeita tanto quanto eu, pois ela vai cobrir aquilo que em breve lhe pedirei!"

No entanto, na hora de embalar, a tia da loja em vez de entregar o pacote cas luva entregou o pacote com uma calcinha de nylon o-o/ Pain que é muito inteligente

_Enquanto isso, na casa do casal onde no momento está apenas a Konan 8D_**Konan:** -horrorizada- O.O WTF?? Ò.Ó ME TRAIU! FUI TRAÍDA! MEU DEUS! ESSA É A DOR DA PRIMEIRA GALHADA O.O?? AAAAH, MAS BARATO NÃO FICA ¬¬!!

_Quando Pain voltou pra casa 8D_**Pain:** Ué, quem consertou a pia o.o?

**Konan:** O Paulão

**Pain:** Ué, quem consertou os azulejos?

**Konan:** O Paulão

**Pain:** Quem concertou a porta do guarda-roupa o.o?

**Konan:** O Paulão

**Pain:** o.õ mas como se eu não te deixei dinheiro nem nada?

**Konan:** Ah, ele disse que eu podia fazer uns pastéizinhos ou outra coisa

**Pain:** O.O EU NÃO CREIO QUE ELE FEZ ISSO! CACHORRO! SAFADO! COMO PODE FAZER UM PEDIDO DESSES A MINHA MULHER?? QUANTOS PASTÉIZINHOS ELE COMEU Ò.Ó??

**Konan: **Cê tá louco? Eu não sou cozinheira u.u...

* * *

**Dicionário  
****  
Onigiri:** "Eu sou um bolinho de arroz... Meus bracinhos vieram depois... Não tenho pernas nem uma boquinha para poder sorrir" ;D  
**Doton: Dosu ne no Jutsu: **Elemento terra: técnica da dança das raízes. (jutsu usado no cap. 4)


	17. Mentiras

**Mentiras**

* * *

_- S... Sasu... Sasuke...-kun...?! - pergunta quase que assustada, tocando o rosto dele - É você mesmo?? Porque estamos aqui? E porque estou vestindo uma roupa da Akatsuki??_

_Os dois se entreolharam, não entendendo patatifa nenhuma._

- ...Ih rapaz, a guria perdeu a memória...

- O quê está acontecendo? Aqui não é perto de Konoha, é? Porque o Suigetsu que é do Hebi está aqui?! Porque EU estou vestindo uma roupa da Akatsuki?? Aaaah, o quê está acontecendo??

- Pff... HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! - Suigetsu não se aguentou e rolou o chão de rir, abraçando a barriga, recebendo uma fuzilada de olhar por parte de Sasuke, mas não ligou muito. (N/A: Issaê ò.ó liberdade de expressão u.u)

- Ufa, fico feliz que nada tenha acontecido com você, querida. - disse o moreno docemente.

- Q-Querida??

- Ora Sakura, não se lembra? Eu reuni novamente o Hebi e sai atrás de Itachi, mas levei você junto comigo... Lembra? Estavamos namorando! E hoje foi minha luta contra Itachi, mas aquele covarde foi atrás de você...

- N...Namorando??

- Parece que você perdeu a memória... Mas não se preocupe, eu farei você se lembrar... - disse abraçando-a. Sakura até se sentia feliz, mas demorou um pouco para retribuir, estranhando um contato tão repentino. Suigetsu observava a cena e apenas sorriu como se fosse cair novamente no riso.

_Caraaaaaca, que cara de pau!_

* * *

- Acho que está tudo bem agora... - murmurou Karin para si mesma enquanto terminava de enfaixar a perna. Estava com vários lugares enfaixados, mas dava pra se mexer e até que não doía tanto... Levantou-se e foi até onde estavam.

Chegando lá encontrou a situação: uma Sakura confusa e com cara de quê "Beleza, tá acontecendo, mas tá estranho" e um Sasuke sorrindo vitorioso, com a mão na cintura da rosada.

Sentiu o coração apertar, ou pior: sentiu-se humilhada, trocada e jogada fora. Queria chorar mas não daria esse gostinho de vitória a outra, então, apenas fez a pose esnobe de sempre.

- Pra quem ficava se arrastando atrás do Itachi, até que você se deu bem no final... - disse debochada, recebendo outro olhar confuso da garota e uma fuzilada do rapaz.

- Eu? Atrás de Itachi??

- É... É que quando você foi atrás do Itachi para pegá-lo ele acabou te acertando. É pura inveja da Karin, não ligue para isso...

- ...Tá... - murmurou ela

- Vamos arranjar um lugar para ficarmos. - disse Sasuke andando a frente, junto dos outros integrantes do Hebi. Sakura ia atrás mas parou ao observar as costas do Uchiha.

**Flashback Sakura on**

_- As suas pernas ainda não estão com movimentos firmes!!_

_- Ahh... Ah... - Sakura, mais uma vez, estava caída perante ao seu mestre. Levantou os olhos para observa-lhe o rosto, mais o mesmo estava escuro, embaçado e ela não conseguia deduzir quem é. Ele abaixou-se sobre as pernas, ajudando-a a sentar-se e disse calmamente:_

_- Escute, se você não tiver movimentos firmes, decididos, será muito fácil para o inimigo desviar-se de seus ataques. Será fácil decifrá-los._

_- Desculpe... Sensei... - murmurou ela ainda arfando_

_- ... De pé, nosso treinamento ainda nem começou._

_- Certo! - exclamou levantando-se animada. Não sabia porque, mas sentia muito mais incentivo e determinação a fazer as coisas do que antes. Concentrou chackra nos punhos e avançou até seu mestre, que estava de costas. Mesmo sabendo que talvez o golpe não acertasse, poderia dizer com orgulho que pelo menos era ensinada por uma pessoa tão grandiosa como ele._

**Flashback Sakura off**

- Ei garota!

- ...Hãn? - murmurou caindo na realidade novamente.

- Você vem ou não vem hein? - perguntou Karin grosseira. Não estava gostando nada nada do posto de "A Kunoichi mais forte reconhecida por Sasuke" ser ocupado por ela. Grunhiu. Aquilo não ficaria assim.

- Ah, desculpe-me boas maneiras. - disse no mesmo tom que a ruiva.

* * *

- Ei, Itachi, se você não se importa, eu tenho um horário para seguir. - disse Konan voltando-se para o Uchiha mais velho que estava olhando para o caminho que acabaram de passar.

- Desculpe, Konan-san. - respondeu educadamente - Sigam sem mim.

- O QUÊ?? - exclamaram os dois Akatsukis

- Onde você vai, Itachi-senpai?? - perguntou Tobi, que usava o chápeu da Akatsuki para que seu rosto não fosse visto, estranhando as ações do moreno.

- Buscar Sakura. - ele disse sumindo logo em seguida.

* * *

- Está anoitecendo... - murmurou Juugo que havia sido "salvo" pelo grupo.

- Vamos acampar naquela caverna. - sugeriu Sakura apontando para uma que estava no final da clareira. Parecia funda, era escura e assustadora, mas nada que pudesse ser resolvido.

- Boa sugestão, amor... - disse Sasuke pegando na mão da rosada, que corou com o ato. Droga! O fato de ter ficado namorada do rapaz em dois tempos estava embaralhando sua cabeça! Seu coração dizia que algo estava errado, mas a mente mentia dizendo que estava tudo bem. E no final, acabava com dor-de-cabeça.

- ... - Karin cerrou os punhos, se corroendo de raiva por dentro. Pode jurar ter visto Juugo se afastar rapidamente de si.

Não demorou muito para que o véu noturno encrustado de estrelas caísse sobre a floresta. E não demorou muito para que todos estivessem acomodados na antes escura e suja caverna. Sakura havia se dado bem com todos do time, com exceção da ruiva, é claro**.**

- Sakura. - chamou a kunoichi - Porque não tira essa roupa da Akatsuki? Vão te confundir daqui a pouco...

- Ah, tudo bem, ela é quentinha! - murmurou corando um pouco, olhando para as mangas do manto negro.

E mais uma vez, seus olhos se perderam no tempo.

**Flashback Sakura on**

_- Olhe, olhe para isso, xxxx-senpai!! - murmurou uma garota de longos cabelos cor-de-rosa pulando de um lado para o outro com uma roupa negra dobrada em mãos. Apesar de suas memórias estarem vivendo aquele momento, ela não conseguia ouvir o nome do "senpai": ou melhor dizendo, não se lembrava._

_- Parabéns, Sakura-chan! - disse ele contente - Quer dizer que você já tem a força mínima requerida para entrar na Akatsuki??_

- Sim! - disse sorrindo mais abertamente - E mais tarde eu já vou para a minha segunda missão! Como uma verdadeira Akatsuki! Aaaaah, que feliz!! - disse jogando-se na cama do quarto.

- Sabia que eu também serei escalado para essa missão?

_- É? - perguntou ela levantando-se, ainda sentada na cama._

_- Sim! Iremos eu, você e o xxxxxx para uma vila aqui perto. - disse ele sorrindo por trás da máscara laranja. E novamente, ela não conseguiu ouvir o nome da terceira pessoa._

**Flashback Sakura off**

- kura... Sakura??

- Hãn? O quê??

- Tá avoada guria... - murmurou Suigetsu comendo a janta como um... Canibal. Sasuke ofereceu a ela também, mas ela não aceitou e disse que queria caminhar um pouco. Ele insistiu, mas ela preferiu sair.

- Akatsuki... Eu... Na Akatsuki? - murmurou um pouco, fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar.

Andou mais um pouco até encontrar um campo aberto, coberto por um vasto tapete de flores amarelas. Jogou-se entre elas e fechou os olhos, imaginando os últimos acontecimentos. Tudo estava confuso demais não só em sua cabeça mas como também em seu coração. Respirou profundamente e mais memórias ressaltaram em sua mente.

**Flashback Sakura on**

_- É essa pousada que ficaremos. - disse o outro 'Akatsuki' da máscara laranja animado - Venha Sakura-chan, venha venha ver seu quarto! - disse puxando-a entre as escadas. Subiram e ele escancarou a porta do quarto._

_- Que lindo!! - gritou a Haruno entrando aos saltos no recinto - Nossa, deve ter sido caro a diária!_

_- Sendo caro ou não, xxxxxx-san sempre consegue extorquir Kakuzu-san! - disse ele colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo pose - Eu vou até o xxxxxx-san, fique aí que eu não demoro. - disse ele fechando a porta._

_Sakura deitou-se na cama e resolveu tirar um cochilo. Não tardou para ouvir barulhentos passos virem em sua direção e arrombarem - literalmente - a porta._

_- Sakura-chan!! Olha, olha! Ixxxxx-san deixou um presente para você!_

_- O QUÊ?? - disse ela sentando-se - PRA MIM??_

_- Sim, sim! - disse ele entregando a ela um pacote - Abra, abra! - disse animado sentando-se na cama também_ (N/A: o Tobi parece o meu primo õ.o)

_- Tá mais entusiasmado que eu... - disse ela sorrindo ligeiramente e puxando a fita do laço do embrulho - ...!_

_- ...U...Uaaaaau... Vai lá provar, vai lá, Sakura-chan! Não demora! - disse ele empurrando a garota para o banheiro e fechando ele mesmo a porta do cômodo. Sentou-se na cama e esperou._

_Alguns minutos depois a Haruno saiu do banheiro com um kimono em um branco meio tom de lavanda, estampado com um pequeno dragão em um tom roxo escuro nas costas. A estampa do mesmo era de algum tipo de flor trepadeira lilás, que ia subindo da barra até em cima, parando antes da faixa, que era roxa com alguns desenhos abstratos em lavanda._

_- Uaaaaaaaaaau...! Sakura-chan, foi feito para você! - disse o moreno observando-a. - Quem diria, Ixxxxx é um dos poucos homens que conheço que sabe escolher um presente para uma dama! Mas... Tá faltando alguma coisa... - murmurou ele pensando um pouco - Já sei!!_

_E puxou-a pela mão, fazendo-a ficar de frente para o espelho e logo começou a mexer nos seus cabelos. Primeiro fez uma trança. Não gostou. Depois, um rabo de cavalo. Também não gostou. Maria-xiquinha? Credo e cruz. Aí pensou em um coque. Boa... Pegou as mexas rosadas e tentou ajeitá-las, mas o coque saiu mal feito, com muitas mexas caídas._

_- Ah, vai ficar assim mesmo. - disse ele emburrado, indo até a mesinha de centro que havia no quarto e roubando a flor branca que havia no vaso e ajeitando-a nos cabelos da Haruno._

_- No... Nossa...! - murmurou a kunoichi - Eu acho que... nunca me senti tão bonita...! - disse um tanto corada_

_- Ah, bonita você sempre foi, o que nunca teve foi cuidado. - disse ele 'sabiamente'. - Vem, agora a gente tem que ir em um lugar!_

_- Lugar? Onde? - perguntou sendo novamente arrastada para fora_

_- No festival que está acontecendo aqui perto. - disse ele puxando-a pela mão. - Aliás, gostou do meu kimono? - perguntou a ela_

_- ... Desculpe, nem reparei... - murmurou sem graça ouvindo um "Aaaaaah" dele._

_- Então repare agora! - disse ele mostrando-se todo. Era um kimono em um tom marrom escuro, com várias estampas desenhadas de libélulas amarelas claríssimas pelo tecido. Não tinha faixa. - E então?_

_- Bonito... - ela murmurou._

_- Então vamos logo, não podemos deixar ele esperando! - disse virando uma esquina ainda puxando-a e avistando o começo das barraquinhas do festival. Tocava uma música alegre, de uma bandinha que estava sentada nos bancos da praça tocando. Ela sorriu. A última vez que fora a um vestival desses fora com Naruto e Hinata, mas 'sem querer' se perdeu dos dois. Não queria ficar segurando vela._

_Entraram na praça bem movimentada e foram até a fonte que havia ali. Sentada na mesma, estava um homem alto, de pele um tanto morena e de cabelos compridos amarrado num baixo rabo-de-cavalo. Ele vestia um kimono também, mas negro grafite e listrado com alguns tons escuros negros mais claros._

_- Itxxxx-saaaaaaan! - gritou o shinobi acenando - Olha, olha como ela ficou bonita! - disse trazendo-a para mais perto do moreno que virou-se para a Haruno. Ela pouco podia enxergar de seu rosto, mas foi o bastante para presumir que ele era maravilhoso._

_Sentiu um arrepio quando ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Corou um pouco quando ele sorriu e pegou sua mão, beijando-a._

_- Ficou maravilhosa. Não imaginava que ficaria tão perfeita... - ele sussurrou com os lábios um pouco afastados da mão dela. Ela corou e ele sorriu novamente. Ele ofereceu seu braço a ela._

_- Vamos?_

_- ... - ela hesitou um pouco - Sim... - e enganchou seu braço ao dele e sorriu, seguindo juntos para o festival._

**Flashback off**

- Itachi... - murmurou ela ainda de olhos fechados, sem perceber - Quem é você...?

Sentiu um vulto perto de si. Abriu seus olhos assustada e colocou-se em posição de defesa; em um canto mais afastado, onde a relva era mais alva, algo se mexeu, e rapidamente jogou shurikens em seu alvo, que pulou e revelou ser alguém que possuía o mesmo manto negro que o dela.

Recuou dois passos e colocou suas luvas rapidamente.

- ... Que reação é essa, Sakura? - perguntou o vulto

- Itachi! - gritou a garota espantada e com um pouco de ódio na voz - O quê quer aqui, desgraçado??

- ...? - Quem não entendia batatas agora era ele! Como assim? O que ele quer? Desgraçado? Meu Deus! Que educação essa menina recebeu de casa? Ah é, ela era uma adolescente de seus quase dezoito anos que convivia com bandidos. Nada demais.

- RESPONDA!! - gritou ela sacando uma kunai - Quais são seus negócios por aqui, Uchiha??

- ...Não estou compreendendo. - ele respondeu secamente

- Ah não? - perguntou irônica - Pois então eu vou te dar um motivo: a sua morte! - gritou avançando até ele numa velocidade incrivelmente assustadora. Itachi não se surpreendeu, mas defendeu-se naturalmente.

- Esqueceu quem te ensinou isso, Sakura? Você treinou esse golpe debaixo do meu nariz...

- ...Keh! Não vou perguntar de novo: O quê quer aqui?? VEIO MAGOAR O SASUKE-KUN NOVAMENTE, É?? - gritou empurrando-o para trás e logo indo para cima do moreno com socos e chutes, que foram facilmente desviados por ele, mas distraíu-se ao ver o olhar de ódio da aluna.

Ela estava falando sério?

Tão sério que acabou sendo acertado por um soco da Haruno e caiu um tanto longe, mas perfeitamente em pé. Limpou o rastro de sangue dos seus lábios com a mão e sorriu.

- Você... É uma adversária terrível...

- Você não viu nada... - disse ela fazendo alguns selos manuais rapidamente - Doton: Dosu ne no Jutsu!1

As raízes levantaram rapidamente e avançaram contra o Akatsuki, que apenas desviou-se e seguiu em frente, imobilizando a garota. Murmurou sensualmente em seu ouvido:

- Já esqueceu de mim, Sakura?

- Não encoste em mim, seu maldito!! - urrou soltando-se e acertando um outro golpe no moreno, fazendo-o cair dentro do lago que ali havia. Lentamente caminhou em direção à água, desejando terminar o serviço - Se você imaginasse...

- ...?

- Se você imaginasse... Quanto o Sasuke-kun sofreu... Não... O quanto eu sofri! - disse sentindo a vista nublar por causa das lágrimas que teimavam em tomar conta dos seus olhos - Mas um assassino sangue-frio com você não deve ter noção disso...

- ... Diga-me, não está notando nada de estranho?

- ...? Você cortou o cabelo o.o?

- Não ¬¬. Mas ainda assim, você não acha que essa sua nova 'situação' não é muito repentina? - perguntou colocando-se de pé sobre a água - Sinto o chackra de meu irmão daqui, então, possivelmente você está com eles.

- Então vou sugerir uma situação; você acorda e de repente, não se lembra de situações de dois minutos atrás. Não acha estranho acordar nas mãos do Hebi? Ou melhor dizendo, nas mãos do Sasuke?

- ...S-Sasuke-kun fez isso porque se importa comigo! - disse ela amargamente

- Será...?

- Ora seu... - gritou avançando novamente - VOU FAZER VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA PRA SEMPRE!!

* * *

**Mini Oneshot n.n/  
O Show do TPM22 8D!**

Hidan: Aí Don, tá tudo pronto pro show do TPM22 8D Beleza essa fila aqui, vamo indo ò.ó/

Tobi: Vamos rápido porque o Deidara-senpai está guardando nosso lugar na fila lá na frente n.n O show vai ser dahora 8D

Hidan: Háhá, o melhor é que eu não tive que troca uns lances com o Kakuzu-mala, a entrada é um kg de alimento ;D Fora que a gente nem ia ter grana pra entrar nessa poha ¬¬

Deidara: Aí mano, chega aí, chega aí o.o/

Hidan: Aí Deidara, táqui a parada, um kilo de alimento meu e um do cabeçudo aqui ù.u

Tobi: n.n

Deidara: Aí mano, eu não tô acreditando no que eu tô vendo, cadê o kilo de alimento mano O.O??

Hidan: Táki Deidara n.n

Deidara: ...

Hidan: Na panela 8D hahahahhahahauhahahaha... E nem precisou trazer um kilo, só a panela tem uns trezentas gramas XD

Deidara: MANO, CÊS CUZINHARAM A COMIDA O.O?? Não meu, não é possível, não tô acreditando mano O.O!

Hidan: Aí mano, é lógico, não é um kilo de alimento ò.ó?? A Sakura-chan fez os arroz e a Konan os feijão, nóis botô na panela e olha aí mano, tá mó cheirinho dahora! Demu até umas colherada no buzão mano!

Deidara: AFFE MARIA MANO, ISSO É MÓ ABERRAÇÃO Ò.Ó!! Tá ligado, era pra trazer os alimento dentro do saco mano, cês fica trazendo alimento pronto estraga caraio ò.ó! NUss, Mais eu num acredito mano, num acredito!

Segurança: Aí muleque, vamo indo vamu andando que eu já vou abrir os portão. Cadê o seu kilo de alimento u.u?

Deidara: Aí doutor, táki ó n.n

Segurança: Aí muleque, que poha é essa ò.ó??

Deidara: Aí mano, tem um kilo de candangos aí ò.ó!

Segurança: Ô muleque, mas candangos é salgadinho, não é alimento ú.u

Deidara: Aí mano, posso entrar com eles então o.o?? Eles trouxeram uma panela de comida o.o! -aponta- Já tá até pronta! Qué dá uma garfada manu n.n?

Segurança/Tobi/Hidan: ¬¬

* * *

**Dicionário  
**

**Doton: Dosu ne no Jutsu:** Elemento terra: técnica da dança das raízes. (jutsu usado no cap. 4)

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews que não deram pra ser respondidas por MP:**

Nathy-sama: Obrigada n.n! Espero que goste desta mini-oneshot, embora ela tenha ficado um tanto pequena 8/ Ja ne!

Lúcia Almeida Martins: Eu: Eu posso explicar i.i tá vendo? Eles se encontraram e coisa boa vai sair daí ;-;  
Lúcia ù.ú  
Inner: Esquece, ela chatiou ¬¬  
Eu: ò.ó então eu vou fazer a Sakura matar o Itachi e ela e o Sasuke vivem felizes numa cela em Konoha ò.ó!  
Lúcia/Inner: -armadas com facas, punhais e tudo que se imagina- NEM TENTE Ò.Ó  
Eu: hai hai ¬¬

Patty Black: Acredite, não é apenas eu que morrerei se o Sasuke ficar com a Sakura no final ¬¬ mas não vai virar um ItaxSakuxSasu se o emo não fazer alguma coisa que pelo menos a Sakura fique perto dele né -- mas enfim, as coisas vão melhorar, acredite xD. Bjos!

Nise: Wooooow 8DD que Big Review! Vamos lá: 1- Obrigada!! (não coloco os asteriskos pq o site bloqueia 8/) Muito obrigada mesmo, fiquei muito feliz com os seus elogios n.n! Muito mesmo mesmo mesmo! - 2- Eu tento postar regularmente (semanalmente) mas infelizmente estou entrando em semana de provas, sem falar os mil trabalhos e resumos q a tia de história passa -- 3- Sim, moro no interior interiorado dos intérios (ui!) em Matão (te admirarei eternamente se vc souber onde é esse fim do finado mundo) 4- Eu possivelmente irei no AF, mas tá um tanto longe né (a casa da minha vó é na zona sul e o evento na zona norte) e bem, meu pai não quer me levar, mas a minha mãe quer ir huahahahahahahahaha xD continue acompanhando o/ bjos e Ja ne!


	18. Aviso

**Aviso**

_Vamos lá gente. Algum tempo atrás eu tinha lido na_ _**Rádio Blast** uma reportagem com o título de 'ser fã é crime?'_

_Pois bem. Curiosa, eu li._

_O artigo dizia sobre um senador (enfim, político) que quer proibir o trabalho dos fansubs, impedindo assim que os animes cheguem até a gente. Querem proibir os sites como o FF de permitir que fanwitters como nós continuemos nosso trabalho. Querem impedir a livre propagação das informações pela rede, e também o cancelamento das redes PS2._

_Dizendo em poucas e simples palavras; **ele quer encriminar** todas as pessoas que estão envolvidas nessa área. Não é apenas nós os Otakus que aproveitamos os sites, os fansubs e a boa vontade de quem traduz, edita e distribui os mangás na rede. A galera do bem lá das redes PS2 também vai dançar, juntamente com sites de downloads de quadrinhos de outras e quaisquer áreas e etc._

_Me mobilizei também por ter lido o aviso na fic da **Nylleve Cullen** e por ter ficado quieta na primeira vez e por ter me envergonhado por tal atitude. Como ela disse, não vamos deixar 'simplesmente' acontecer. Pode ser que seja apenas três ou cinco leitores e escritores que estejam fazendo um fazurca no momento, mas aí que entramos com tudo e mostramos que eles simplesmentem mandam e a gente baixa o rabo. Nós vivemos numa democracia, onde a opinião de todos formam esse país._

_Investir no treinamento da **exemplar** da polícia do Rio ninguém faz né, mas na hora de inventar lei pra mostrar nas propagandas políticas e dizer 'votem em mim, eu sou o bom' todo mundo corre pra pegar a fatia do bolo._

**Eu amo assistir animes**, não conheço muitas séries, quero continuar assistindo muitos outros, porque eu quero ser mangáka e quero uma inspiração, quero ver como posso criar uma história tão boa para cativar quem assiste.

**Eu amo ler mangás**, quero continuar baixando e sabendo o quê está acontecendo nas séries, ver aquela página e ficar pensando 'Céus, o cara é muito bom pra desenhar assim!' e estudar como ele faz aquilo para o meu próprio desenvolvimento na arte.

Eu moro em um finzinho de mundo onde não se tem nem livraria. **Eu quero continuar **a baixar livros pelas redes PS2, a assistir filmes (porque aqui não tem cinema) e a distribuir e contribuir com as minhas músicas e poder puxar arquivos também.

****

_Eu amo escrever fanfics_

_Creio que graças a isso eu sou a melhor aluna em português e redação da minha classe, quero continuar assim, pois este site não é apenas um hobby para mim, foi um lugar onde conheci muita gente fina, onde aprendi a escrever decentemente e pude chegar com tantos elogios e reviews onde cheguei._

_Graças a tudo isso, eu pude me formar na pessoa que sou e felizmente, não fui procurar outras coisas erradas para fazer que decepcionasse os meus pais ou qualquer coisa similar._

Não esperem acontecer, **CHUTEM O PAU DA BARRACA!!**

-

-

_Aos leitores das minhas fics, me perdoem, muito mesmo, muito muito muito por não ter postado as minhas fics e o cap. da Caminhos/Soul Society High School._

_Acontece que, até hoje, eu já viajei 3 vezes pra São Paulo, e tipo, mais de uma semana fora sem net -o-' e agora o melhor: na última viagem eu fiquei um dia de febre, no outro eu desmaiei, fiquei desde quarta feira (09/07) até hoje (15/07) sem colocar comida na boca! Como eu estou vivendo? De suco, purês, 'papinhas de bebê' e gelatinas... E acho que vou ficar assim, com febre, enjôo e desmaiando até semana que vem porque ontem meu pai resolveu ceder as reclamações minhas e de minha mãe pra me levar no médico e para eu descobrir que eu tenho __**faringite**_

_Sinto muitíssimo gente, eu queria estar postando, mas o cap nem está pronto! Só de estar escrevendo aqui já sinto o meu braço que não está apoiado tremendo e cambaleando. Infelizmente eu estou muito mal, acho que até quinta eu estou mais ou menos bem e amanhã tentarei escrever o cap. da Caminhos, e tomare que até sexta eu esteja bem, porque eu quero dar o melhor de mim no Anime Friends! (sábado dia 19)_

_Desculpe novamente a todos._

_Obrigada pela compreensão._

Copiem e colem no seu profile:

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado. Se você pensa como eu e é contra o projeto de lei para criminalizar as fanfics e os fansubbers, copie e cole esse texto no seu profile colocando seu nome na lista: **_

_Kyra Spring, Hiei-and-shino, Chibi Anne, Nylleve Cullen, Papillon Holie..._

E entrem também no site: www(ponto)safernet(ponto)org(ponto)br(barra)petitioner(barra)projeto(underline)lei(underline)azeredo(barra)

_Obrigada novamente por contribuirem._


	19. Chuva

**Chuva**

-

-

-

-

_- Itachi..._

_- Hãn?_

_- Você gosta da chuva?_

_- ...Nem gosto ou desgosto._

_- Eu... Gosto muito da chuva..._

_- ...Itachi..._

_- Hãn?_

_- Se eu fosse a chuva, eu poderia unir meu coração ao de outro alguém?_

_- Assim como ela une os eternamente separados... Céu e Terra..._

-

-

-

-

- SHINE!!

E mais uma árvore caiu na floresta. Sakura estranhou - e muito - a sua repentina aumento de força, mas descobriria o porque depois. Correu novamente até o inimigo e tentou acertá-lo em vão.

- DROGA! - gritou fustrada

Itachi sorriu de canto. Era exatamente daquele modo que ela sempre reclamava quando não conseguia realizar os treinos com sucesso. E ficava brava. Muito brava. Nem mesmo ele conversando com ela e prometendo ajudá-la mais resolvia.

Sakura era medrosa. Tinha medo de falhar com seu compromisso, falhar com suas promessas, falhar com a expectativa dos outros, falhar consigo mesmo.

Aproveitando o momento que ela usava para recuperar-se, fez selos imperceptíveis para quem não tivesse o sharingan. A kunoichi só sentiu o efeito do jutsu quando o céu escureceu e uma singela gota de água caiu sobre seu ombro.

- Gh... - gemeu sentindo o corpo cair e ficar ajoelhada sobre a água - Droga! Droga! Eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo! Eu não sei mais o quê fazer!!

_Sakura... Arigatou..._

Foram aquelas meras palavras que a fizeram saber de que lado ficar.

No momento.

-

-

-

-

- A Sakura-baka tá demorando.

- ... - Sasuke fuzilou Karin com olhar, mas ela não ligou. Com o passar do tempo, estranhamente havia ficado mais ousada em relação ao moreno, ainda mais com os últimos acontecimentos. Não iria mais se matar por um cara que não a merecia.

- Isso tudo deve ser inveja, afinal, a Sakura é bem mais simpática do quê você. - disse Suigetsu no intuito de provocá-la. Sasuke não ligou para o comentário do azulado sobre a 'namorada' afinal, ele apenas queria provocar a Hebi.

- Ela? Mais simpática do que eu?? - perguntou pasma

- E muito! - disse ele fechando os olhos e segurando uma risada - Muito mais bonita, muito mais legal, muito mais simpática... Hnm... Já disse muito mais bonita?

- Sasuke! - gritou ela incrédula

- Suigetsu, pare de chatear a Karin, faz favor...

- ...kkkkk

-

-

-

-

Sakura estava caída novamente. Estranhou, seus movimentos estavam mais rápidos, sua força, maior, mas mesmo assim ainda não era párea para o jovem Uchiha. O quê mais achava curioso era o fato do moreno não acerta-lhe, apenas indiretamente, como rasteiras e um ou outro genjutsu que ela facilmente quebrava, mas ainda assim era nocauteada.

Levantou-se, sua roupa totalmente encharcada - sem contar os vários 'roxos' que estavam espalhados pelo seu corpo- e embora quisesse se dar por vencida, não conseguia: na verdade, sentia que aquela situação se repetiu várias vezes no passado e sempre levantava-se no final.

_Esse será..._ - começou pensando e acumulando a pouca energia que tinha em seus punhos, já que não possuia mais chackra - _O meu último golpe..._

Correu.

Acertou.

Sakura sorriu vitoriosa novamente ao acertar o estômago de Itachi. Levantou os olhos e viu que o rapaz observava-a com delicadeza e gentileza. E pela primeira vez, reparava como o rapaz era bonito.

Corou.

Ele sorriu.

Um sorriso que ela já havia visto em algum lugar, mas sabia que apenas ele sabia dar. Gentilmente, ele segurou o queixo da rosada e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Um beijo. Ela bem que tentou livrar-se dos seus braços, inutilmente.

A força esvaiu-se do seu corpo, sentiu-se mole e sem apoio. Desabou nos braços do Uchiha, que a acolheu gentilmente.

-

-

-

-

**Enquanto isso, em Konoha...**

- T... Tsunade-sama...

- Tá 'zoiando' o quê, 'Kizune'?

- Tsunade-sama, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir: não beba no expediente! - gritou a morena colocando as mãos na cintura, puxando a garrafa da mão da loira e esvaziando seu líquido, jogando-o pela janela.

- 'Kizune', 'cê' grita demaaaaais... - disse a loira tentando focá-la - Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaata...

- É SHI-ZU-NE!!

- 'Kizune', eu tenho fome!! - disse ela apontando alguma coisa para o alto, mas a kunoichi mais nova não deu atenção, aliás, não devia dar atenção a sua mestra quando ela estivesse bêbada. - 'Kizune', me 'tráis' o presunto, digo, Tonton!

- GUI O.O!!

- 'Kizune', vá pegar o presunto 'Kizune'!!

- Bons os tempos que a senhora ensinava a Sakura e não tinha tempo pra beber ¬¬

**Em um reino tão tão distante...**

- Tonton-kun, o quê você veio fazer aqui o.o?

- Guiiii... - e o porco rosa (**N/A:** Não, azul ¬¬...**Inner:** Mentira, é verde ò.ó!) se escondeuno meio do kimono celeste da herdeira Hyuuga que não entendendo nada, continuou a escrever um importante documento sobre os relacionamentos do clã.

-

-

-

-

**Voltemos ¬¬"**

- Não dê mais nenhum passo.

- ... Quem diria, você? - perguntou Itachi virando-se e encarando a sombra de seu irmão, ainda com a kunoichi de cabelos rosa em seus braços, adormecida, desmaiada.

- ... Deixe-a e vá.

- ...Não.

Se encararam. Sasuke ativou seu sharingan mas Itachi não o fez, afinal, ele não precisaria disso para derrotar o irmão. Sasuke sorriu de lado, um sorriso que faria até o mais corajoso entre os guerreiros se borrar. Mas não Itachi.

- Pensando bem, deixe-a e fique, assim aproveito e acabo com você.

- Estou sem tempo para brincar, Sasuke. - disse ele mostrando que sua paciência estava Zero. O mais novo alargou ainda mais o sorriso; Itachi estava caindo feito um patinho.

- Diga-me, o que pretende fazer com ela?

- ... Não te devo satisfações.

- Ora, mas que resposta fria... Me pergunto se na Akatsuki a Sakura é feliz, afinal, ela está longe da família, dos amigos...

- Como se você fosse levá-la de volta não é? - perguntou sarcástico. Sasuke gargalhou alto, alto, fazendo os pássaros que estavam próximos voar. Itachi virou-se para ir embora, mas o irmão mais novo o empediu.

- Escute...

- Escute você. - disse o Akatsuki terrivelmente baixo, em um murmúrio - Eu realmente não queria fazer isso. - disse virando-se para o irmão mais novo que apenas caiu no chão, de repente. Virou-se, novamente, desativando o Mangekyou Sharingan.

-

-

-

-

- Hnm...

- Oh, acordou, Sakura?

Sakura sentou-se na cama. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em seu quarto, na Akatsuki. Esfregou os olhos e resmungou alguma coisa, olhou para a figura sentada na cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

- Itachi...?

- Você me deixou preocupado. Está dormindo faz quatro dias, sabia?

- QUATRO DIAS?? - gritou pulando da cama - COMO ASSIM QUATRO DIAS??

- Eu também fiquei assustado, já disse! Pensei que tinha entrado em coma, estava pensando seriamente em chamar a Godaime, se ela não nos atacasse com a Anbu, claro... - disse o rapaz irônicamente, na verdade, ela nunca pensaria que ele tivesse esse lado, mas após tanto tempo de convívio, até se acostumara.

Não terminou de dizer, pois a pupila despencou novamente em cima da cama, como uma boneca. Suspirou. Nunca se deu bem com pessoas de nervo à flor da pele ou então hiperativos. Mas com a rosada era diferente. Arrumou-a na cama e cobriu-a com o grosso cobertor, afinal, estava nevando.

- Eu... Estou me sentindo... Muito fraca... - murmurou ela querendo se levantar de novo, mas impedida pelo moreno

- Não é de se surpreender, afinal, você está dormindo a quatro dias... - disse tentando reeprênde-la com um tom mais frio, mas não conseguia. Aqueles olhos verdes o impediam de brigar com a aluna. Levantou-se e inclinou-se até os lábios da Haruno, tocando-os levemente, sentindo sua maciez. - Fique deitada. Tem mais gente querendo te ver.

Levantou e saiu. Ela corou, até demais, pensou que seu rosto iria pegar fogo. Sorriu tímida e feliz, mas isso mudou quando duas pessoas 'chutaram e arrombaram' a porta, voando para cima da sua cama.

- SAKURA!! - gritaram Konan e Hidan juntos

- AI! KONAN! HIDAN! ESTÃO ME SUFOCANDO!!

- Eu pensei que você não ia acordar mais, Sakura!! - disse Hidan apertando-a mais ainda, fazendo alguns ossos das costelas e costas da garota instalarem.

- MENTIRA!! EU ESTAVA MAIS PREOCUPADA AINDA!! ELE QUERIA VIR AQUI DE NOITE PRA TE 'PEGAR'!! EU NÃO DEIXEI!! - gritou a outra Akatsuki com lágrimas nos olhos, emocionada.

- AAAAH!! FORA! FORA! - disse levantando-se e empurrando os dois para fora. Fechou a porta com dificuldades e deitou-se na cama, até a porta ser aberta novamente e ver uma grande máscara laranja na mesma. - _Era só o que me faltava. Deus, só lhe peço meia hora de descanso!_

- Sakura-chan, eu trouxe pra você!

O moreno esticou a mão e entregou uma margarida, colhida recentemente. Sorriu singela. De todos ali, ele era tão singelo, tão meigo, tão inocente... Lembrava-se muito de Naruto...

- Obrigada.

- Sakura-chan, sabia que você está muito bonita hoje?

- Aaaaai Tobi, eu nem pude arrumar o cabelo! São os seus olhos! - disse corando ao máximo e tentando se cobrir com a coberta. Espreitando a porta, estavam os dois Akatsukis expulsos.

- Então é assim que se faz! - e nisso, Hidan arromba, novamente, a porta - SAAAAAAAKURA, SABIA QUE HOJE VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO SEXY n.n??

Soco.

- Saia de perto, praga ¬¬.

-

-

-

-

Sakura voltou a dormir. Cansara demais pelas confusões das últimas horas. Rezava para a Akatsuki não lhe passar nenhuma missão no dia seguinte. A noite estava fria, ainda nevava, mas seu quarto era um recinto muito quentinho.

Repentinamente, levantou-se, sentando na cama, ajeitando um pouco os cabelos desalinhados.

- Me deu uma vontade de tomar um copo de leite...

Dito e feito. A kunoichi levantou-se bocejando várias vezes e passou pelo corredor onde ficavam os quartos. No final do mesmo, havia uma escadaria que dava acesso a sala e a cozinha, que era enorme.

Como uma zumbi, andou arrastando os pés sem querer fazer barulho, mas infelizmente, tropeçou um no outro no final da escada e desceu os últimos degraus com os quadris batendo nos degraus.

- Droga... Tanta coisa para me acontecer e justo isso?! - ralhou furiosa e levantando-se resmungando palavrões.

Abriu a enorme geladeira e puxou uma caixa de leite. Procurou um copo no armário e serviu-se da bebida branca. Sentou-se na cadeira pensando em alguma coisa e olhando pro leite, mas sem demoras bebeu o conteúdo, até o final. Insatisfeita, tomou mais um copo.

Depois de arrumar sua bagunça particular, levantou-se e subiu para os corredores, bocejando várias vezes. Ao entrar no corredor de quartos, deparou-se com um vulto negro de olhos vermelhos.

- ...Itachi? - perguntou piscando - Você não ia voltar da missão da Akatsuki só amanhã?

Não notou quando o rapaz desapareceu do seu campo de visão e reapareceu atrás de si. Arregalou os olhos assustada quando o mesmo puxou suas duas mãos para trás, prendendo-a e colocou a outra mão livre em sua boca, abafando um grito.

- ...Ita...chi! - insistiu olhando para trás mas não visualisando-o. Começou a entrar em desespero. O quê se passava na cabeça do moreno? Tentou soltar-se em vão, era forte, mas não superaria seu mestre nem em mil anos de treino. Fechou os olhos e notou o vento levar seus cabelos violentamente e uma sensação de enjôo.

Desmaiou percebendo que estavam correndo para dentro de uma floresta próxima.

-

-

-

-

_Sem mini-oneshot especial hoje, se eu fosse fazê-la demoraria mais essa semana inteira e ainda eu teria que responder os comentários... Buh! Demoraria demais ú.u e acho que já demorei demais, passando uma semana com uma bendita faringite, outras duas viajando como uma louca, a outra no AnimeFriends e essa com o PC dando uns trembilique ú.u_

_Enfim, espero que curtem o cap. e vou tentar atualizar com frequência. Prometo!_

_Desculpe se o cap. ficou pequeno e desculpe por não poder responder as reviews de quem não é cadastrado/ou não logou na hora de comentar. Ah sim, a frase 'Se eu fosse a chuva, eu poderia unir meu coração com o de outro alguém? Assim como ela une os eternamente separados céu e terra' pertence ao Tite Kubo-sama e foi usada no terceiro volume da série em mangá._

_Bjos e Ja ne o/_


	20. Vermelho

**Chuva**

* * *

Sakura acordara com um cheiro doce no ar. Sentou-se na cama e bocejou, tranquila. Reparou que em sua volta nada era como em seu antigo quarto; sem a penteadeira com seus cosméticos de beleza, sem o tapete elegante no meio do cômodo, sem as cortinas rosas que enfeitavam as janelas... Era apenas um quarto, bonito até, mas não seu quarto.

Foi até a janela fechada e observou casa a fora; um casebre no meio de uma clareira na floresta, bem escondido pelas árvores.

Confusa, desceu as escadas do lugar e chegou até a sala, atravessando-a e indo até a cozinha, onde um homem conhecido parecia fazer um chá.

- Ah, acordou? - perguntou ele servindo a bebida em duas xícaras e sentando-se na mesa, oferecendo a outra a ela - Dormiu bem? - perguntou calmo, mesmo recebendo um olhar de indignação por parte da kunoichi.

- Quer mesmo saber, Itachi? - disse brava - Acha mesmo que alguém pode dormir bem sendo sequestrado no meio da noite? - perguntou sarcástica, cruzando os braços e sentando-se a mesa.

- Era necessário. - ele disse sorrindo de canto. Vê-la brava, era no mínimo, _divertido_.

- ...Por que?

Ele suspirou.

- É uma longa história. - disse o moreno bebendo um pouco de chá. - Eu tenho mesmo que explicar?

- Tem. - disse monossilábica.

- ... - ele suspirou de novo e começou - Quando voltamos para a Akatsuki, você dormiu por um bom tempo. No primeiro dia, o líder me chamou para uma conversa séria. Era a respeito do Hebi.

**Flashback Itachi on**

_- O Hebi está atrás da Akatsuki._

_- ... Isso não é uma novidade... - respondeu Itachi de pé próximo a porta, enquanto Pain estava de costas para uma janela, as mãos para trás, fitando pensativo._

_- ...De fato não é, mas é algo para nos preocuparmos. Você sabe, o Hebi tem um potencial alto. E aliás, você sabe de quem eles provavelmente estão atrás. E eu não me refiro a você._

_- ... Entendo._

_- Ela não pode mais ficar aqui. - disse o ruivo rapidamente - Melhor, uma situação que dê a entender para todos que a garota fugiu da Akatsuki. Um sequestro._

**Flashback Itachi off**-

Um sequestro? - perguntou arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Exatamente.

- M-Mas... Os outros Akatsukis não poderiam fingir que eu não estava mais entre eles?! - perguntou

- Não. Se o Hebi descobrisse o esconderijo e fizessem um ataque surpresa, alguns dos Akatsukis não conseguiriam esconder o fato de você estar lá. Fugir no ápice também não funcionaria. Por isso, nada melhor do quê espalhar a notícia de que você abandonou a Akatsuki e os próprios membros da organização acreditarem... Até para não criar problemas para a própria organização.

- ...Isso quer dizer que além de ser uma fugitiva de vários países, ainda sou perseguida pelo Hebi e pela própria organização que sirvo?!

- ...É... Mas por enquanto, ficarei aqui com você. - disse ele levantando-se e colocando a sua xícara na pia. - Eles não encontrarão esse casebre. Essa floresta possui um tipo de árvore especial que estranhamente consegue esconder chackra's alheios. Como está a sua memória?

Ela colocou a mão esquerda levemente sobre os cabelos, suspirando.

- Consigo me lembrar de muita coisa, mas ainda tem algumas partes 'escuras'... Minha cabeça dói sempre que tento trazer essas lembranças à tona...

Ele virou-se e caminhou até ela, colocando as duas mãos sobre seus ombros. Puxou-a para si em um abraço carinhoso. Embora assustada, a kunoichi aninhou-se entre os braços do rapaz, pensando em como a vida fora generosa lhe dando um homem tão carinhoso. Ele beijou o topo dos cabelos rosados e apertou-a contra si.

- Não se esforce. - pediu afagando a cabeleira peculiar da Haruno. Afastou-se um pouco e levantou o queixo de sua aluna, que estava um tanto nervosa com o que poderia vir a seguir. O moreno tocou os lábios com os seus, capturando delicadamente a boca da pupila.

Se separaram por falta de ar e ele sorriu. Pegou o manto da Akatsuki que estava jogado na cadeira e vestiu-o, saindo logo em seguida.

Para Sakura, a vida que já estava confusa, havia ficado pior ainda. Quando pensava que havia conseguido uma vida estável como uma assassina - embora não atuasse como uma -, acontece algo e tudo fica de pernas para o ar novamente.

Vencida, começou a limpar a casa, enquanto imaginava qual era a verdadeira intenção por trás dos beijos de seu mestre.

-

-

-

-

Já passava da meia-noite. E ele não voltara.

O relógio marcava exatamente meia-noite e dez minutos. Para quê esperá-lo afinal? Parecia uma esposa preocupada com o marido. Riu da própria conclusão e encarou a porta por mais alguns instantes. Dando-se por vencida, subiu, vestiu a camisola e deitou-se para dormir.

Meia-noite e quarenta e três minutos.

Itachi abrira a porta calmamente, como se temesse acordar a aluna adormecida, caso a mesma estivesse na sala. Pensou vagamente que ela havia esperado um pouco e subira para dormir. Caminhou até o sofá e jogou-se nele. Tirou os sapatos com os próprios pés e suspirou. Fazia quanto tempo que não realizava missões tão cansativas como aquela?

A única coisa que faria agora era dormir. Soltou um suspiro de decepção ao imaginar que só poderia ver sua amada no dia seguinte. Subiu para o segundo andar, foi para seu quarto, pegou uma muda de roupas limpas e seguiu para o banheiro, para tomar um banho. Sujeira e sangue ao redor do seu corpo não era o que faltava. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água correr pelo seu corpo.

Uma hora da madrugada.

Finalmente saiu do banho, refrescado e relaxado. Começou a remexer as roupas e procurou no banheiro uma toalha.

- Droga!

Ah, claro. As toalhas ficavam guardadas em uma das gavetas do ENORME armário de Sakura... Era grande mesmo, já que o seu comparado ao dela era o quartinho dos fundos.

- Parabéns, Itachi... Conseguiu! - murmurou irônico, vestindo os boxers e a calça de moletom preta mesmo estando molhado. De fininho, saiu do banheiro e foi até o quarto da rosada.

A primeira coisa que pensou ao pisar lá era que o lugar era preenchido com o cheiro dos cabelos da moça. Não, não era cheiro de shampoo, ou cremes, mas um cheiro único, natural, nem doce demais, nem cítrico ou grosseiro. Cheiro que passava quase despercebido, mas não para ele. Caminhou até o guarda-roupa, abriu a gaveta e puxou uma toalha azul e colocou-a sobre os ombros, secando os pingos de água ali presentes.

Deu uma olhada pelo quarto branco até seus olhos caírem sobre um ponto vermelho em cima da cama.

Seus olhos faíscaram em um brilho que poderia ser julgado como malicioso e pode sentir o calor crescer dentro de si. A garota dormia tranquilamente, os cabelos esparramados sobre o travesseiro. Até aí tudo bem, seria a imagem mais inocente do mundo, se ela não usasse uma camisola vermelha.

Lembrou-se que na fuga, entrou apressado no quarto dela e puxou todas as roupas que couberam na primeira bolsa que encontrara no cômodo. Devia ter pegado umas três camisolas para ela, no mínimo, e lembrou-se que as roupas de dormir da sua pequena eram bem coloridas! Então, por que diabos ela deveria usar a vermelha justo hoje?

Direcionou-se para a porta. Vermelho mexia consigo. Vermelho era cor da paixão, luxúria, desejo, literalmente, mulheres vestidas de vermelho sempre conseguiam mexer com o seu consciente. Lembrava-se quando ia frequentemente até as casas de prostituição e tinha preferência pelas vestidas de vermelho.

- Hum... Itachi...

Ainda com a mão na massaneta, virou-se para direção que vinha o pequeno 'murmúrio', para não dizer gemido.

Sakura revirou-se na cama de novo, suspirou e chamou pelo nome do mestre novamente. Maldita provocação! Diaba! Com esses pensamentos, caminhou até a cama e deitou-se junto com a garota. Encarou o rosto claro e a expressão calma da Haruno.

- I...tachi... - murmurou com um pouco mais de dificuldade. Ele sorriu malicioso. Será que ela tinha _sonhos eróticos_ com ele? Ou alguma imaginação relacionada à algo do tipo? Não sabia, mas notar que a garota nutria aquele tipo de sentimento por ele era animador.

Sem poder controlar seus movimentos, sua mão tocara a da aluna e fora subindo lentamente pelo braço fora do cobertor e parar no ombro da moça. Logo, a mão seguiu para o pescoço e para os lábios rosados. Ela suspirou. Ele sorriu. Aproximou-se e tocou novamente seus lábios com os dela, e rapidamente, como se estivesse acordada, a língua de ambos se enroscaram em um profundo beijo. Apenas aquele gesto fizera sensações diferentes acordarem no corpo de ambos, como se uma carga de energia elétrica atravesasse seu corpo.

Sakura abriu sentiu as pálpebras pesadas, mas abriu-as com um imenso esforço. Sentou-se de supetão, assustada, corada e não entendo a situação. Tentou dizer algo mas ele a silenciou com os próprios lábios. Ela continuou sem entender, mas aceitou de bom gosto a carícia do Uchiha.

Passou seus braços até a nuca do moreno e beijou-o mais apaixonadamente. Ele ficou por cima da rosada e separou-se dos lábios da pequena e começou a traçar uma trilha de beijos até o decote da camisola vermelha que o atiçara tanto, arrancando suspiros doces de Sakura, que apenas incentivavam o mais velho. Abaixou as alças do tecido, expondo os ombros magros que rapidamente foram percorridos pela língua e pelos dentes do moreno.

Ela gemeu mais, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros do rapaz, como se com tal ato, pudesse manter-se sã. Impossível! Parecia que estava deitada na areia do mar, sem poder se mexer e as ondas vinham com frequência, tentando arrastá-la para a imensidão azul. Bem, ela já estava naquela imensidão prazerosa a muito tempo.

Ele puxou a camisola mais para baixo, expondo o busto com seios médios da aluna. Ela corou e até pensou em fazê-lo parar, mas ele não permitiu. Não deixou. O que começara terminaria. Não se importou quando ele passou suas mãos masculinas pelo seu corpo desnudo e seus lábios finos e doces sugaram lentamente um dos mamilos, enquanto massageava o outro seio. Arqueou as costas e tentou abafar um gemido, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas não conseguia, ele provocava, fazendo com que a tarefa ficasse cada vez mais difícil.

E ele foi abaixando, abaixando... Escorregando o seu nariz no ventre, tirando alguns sorrisos e risadas da kunoichi. Rapidamente, preparou-a para recebe-la, ato que a deixou pronfundamente anestesiada de prazer. Não demorou muito para chegar o momento mais aguardado pelos dois.

- ...Tem certeza? - perguntou o rapaz já despido, arfante.

- ...Por que pergunta? - questionou

- ...Não sei. De repente você levava uma vida de paz e eu te tirei dela no pretexto de te deixar mais forte. Faço você lutar contra seus amigos, se tornar uma procurada e sem o direito de ter um lar, uma família. Será que eu sou digno de possuí-la? - perguntou com um pouco de remorso na voz.

- ...Você foi a pessoa que me tirou daquela vida de lamentos pelo passado. Ensinou-me muito, deixou-me forte e junto com isso me mostrou um amor que é puro e sincero. Ainda tens dúvidas? - perguntou calmamente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas perdeu-se nos olhos verdes da Kunoichi. Sem mais lamúrias, decidiu-se e por ali foi-se uma longa noite.

-

-

-

-

Sakura acordou de manhã. Sentou-se na cama, já vazia. A primeira coisa que lhe passou na cabeça era o quê poderia ter acontecido, fazendo com que muitas coisas passassem por sua cabeça, desde uma missão de última hora, um sonho até apenas 'uma noite de sexo e nada mais'.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem e deu um soco no travesseiro, xingando-se de tudo, tudo mesmo. Como podia ser tão idiota? Tão besta?

- Ah, acordou?

Ficara tão entulhada em seus pensamentos que não ouvira o barulho de chuveiro da suíte. Uma lágrima escorreu, de alívio, ao vê-lo ali, de pé, com uma toalha na cintura e secando os cabelos molhados. Ele se aproximou e apoiou um joelho na cama, se aproximando.

- Está chorando? - perguntou preocupado. - Eu te fiz algo? Te machuquei noite passada? Me desculpe Sakura, de verdade... Eu...

Ela o silenciou com os lábios, jogando-se sobre ele, que perdendo o equilíbrio, caiu no chão.

- Bobo... Bobo! Nunca fui tão feliz! Nunca estive tão feliz!

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado de alívio e deixou a cabeça cair para trás, enquanto a garota beijava toda a extensão de seu corpo. Ele deu uma risada e a garota estranhou, levantando o rosto.

- Qual é a graça?

- Ontem você não estava tão fogosa. - disse sentando-se e a rosada rapidamente passou do rosa para o vermelho e deste para o roxo. Ele riu mais alto - Ainda bem, senhora Uchiha.

Ela corou mais, mas logo abriu um sorriso e o beijou.

Como nunca fizera antes.

* * *

**Com a palavra, a descarada da autora:** Bora lá. Cara, desde semana eu estou tendo provas. Esse deveria ser um dos motivos, mas como eu não sou de ficar uma hora em cima do livro (eu só tapeio ele com os olhos), não tenho desculpas para o meu atraso. Deve ter sido a minha falta de criatividade e capacidade para escrever um Hentai, e isso ainda ficou um Lime! Eu realmente não consegui. Sei lá, deu vergonha, falta de coragem, nem sei mais. BAUM, deu isso, e enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem; Eu realmente dei o melhor de mim para fazê-lo! Pelo menos agora descobrimos que eu não presto para hentais ;D

Bjos e Ja ne o\


	21. Busca

**Busca**

* * *

- Como assim?? MORTOS? Duas tropas ANBU's, MORTAS??

- S-Sinto muitíssimo, Tsunade-sama, mas essa é a notícia que um mensageiro nos retornou! - explicou apressadíssima Shizune enquanto mexia freneticamente os braços, procurando uma desculpa.

- DROGA! - gritou a loira cerrando o punho e quebrando a mesa em dois, fazendo os papéis em cima da mesma se espalharem pela sala inteira - Maldito Hebi!

Sua ajudante abaixou-se e começou a recolher um a um os milhares de papéis que a Godaime espalhara pelo recinto.

- O quê faremos, Tsunade-sama? - perguntou hesitante, em uma distância segura o suficiente para não sofrer a fúria da Hokage.

- Mande chamá-lo! - ela disse prontamente - RÁPIDO! - gritou furiosa

- M-Mas Tsunade-sama, já conversamos sobre isso, não queiramos que aquela velha história volte a se repetir e...

- OBEDEÇA-ME, SHIZUNE!! - gritou a loira de uma vez por todas, assustando a morena que saiu correndo da sala. - E mandem me trazer uma mesa nova!! - gritou de longe. Sentou-se na cadeira e suspirou mais pesado do que nunca. Essa nova geração só dava trabalho.

-

-

-

-

Naruto pulou da cama animado, como nunca. Não sabia porque, mas algo lhe dizia que algo grande iria acontecer nesta manhã nublada. Olhou para o lado e viu sua bela noiva dormindo. Fora tão cego... Como nunca percebera o carinho que a Hyuuga lhe dedicara? Era um cego mesmo. Beijou a testa da sua pequena e acariciou levemente sua barriga. Nunca pensou que isso aconteceria em seus dezenove anos de idade, mas estava mais feliz do que nunca.

Saiu do quarto com cautela e desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho. Foi pra cozinha, pegou um copo de leite e foi até a caixa de correio, no pequeno canteiro de sua casa. Puxou todas as correspondências de vez, entrou na casa e as espalhou pela mesa.

_Contas, contas... Conta atrasada, relatório de missão atrasado... De novo o banco cobrando essa dívida? Acho que eu tenho que pedir ajuda pra Hinata-chan..._ - pensou chateado vendo tanta conta chegando e muito dinheiro indo. Entre os envelopes, um laranja lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia uma carta, mas não tinha remetente. Colocou o copo na mesa e abriu-a desinteressado.

_Como será que eu devo começar esta carta, hein?_

_Ah, oi, a quanto tempo! Ainda não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas vai ficar assim mesmo._Aquela letra...

_Estou te mandando essa carta para não deixar-te preocupado, Naruto. Como estão todos em Konoha? Espero que estejam todos bem, porque... Eu posso estar feliz longe, mas a saudade me deixa muito triste. Mas não se preocupe! Eu estou realmente bem! Agora, voltando. Como está você e Hinata-chan? Espero que já tenham se entendido, se é que me entende. Se não, eu juro que irei voltar só para te bater por não percebê-la ainda, baka!!_

_Infelizmente, na situação que estou hoje, eu não posso dizer onde estou para me visitarem, nem posso sair de onde estou para visitar vocês. A situação ficou muito complicada para mim, mas como disse antes, estou bem. Será apenas uma questão de tempo para que eu possa te dizer um 'oi'!_

_Estou escrevendo apenas para que não fique preocupado e para desejar felicidades à você, Hinata-chan e quem sabe, num futuro distante, ou talvez não, seu filho._- Sakura-chan... - murmurou com um olhar vazio, até que ouvir alguém bater em sua porta com uma exagerada violência. - Já vai, já vai.

Beijos  
Sakura.

- Abra essa porta, rápido, Naruto-kun!! - gritou Shizune batendo na mesma com os dois punhos.

- O quê foi, Shizune-neechan?! - perguntou já nervoso.

- Não temos tempo para explicar! Vamos! Rápido! - falou puxando-o no meio da rua.

- SHIZUNE-NEECHAN, EU ESTOU SÓ DE BOXER!! - gritou um ponto vermelho e amarelo no meio da rua.

-

-

-

-

- Qual é a urgência, vovó? - perguntou Naruto terminando de amarrar a bandana em sua testa, depois de vestir um uniforme jounnin que Shizune lhe emprestara. Tsunade não deu ouvidos ao que o garoto disse e apenas fez sinal para que duas pessoas na porta entrassem.

- Vocês irão a uma missão de última hora.

- Hãn? 'Vocês'?

- Claro, nós também, Naruto-kun. - murmurou Sai atrás do garoto como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- AAAAAAH!! NÃO SUSSURRE NO OUVIDO DOS OUTROS, DROGA!! SAI FORA!!

- Eu apenas quis cumprimentá-lo de uma maneira agradável. - disse Sai normalmente, mas com o tom de voz como se estivesse decepcionado.

- Se quer cumprimentar agradavelmente, apenas dê um aperto de mão, louco!

- Sem brigar, em plena manhã, vocês dois, por favor. - disse Kakashi entrando na sala, coçando os cabelos da nuca com sua típica cara de sono. Não esperava missão em pleno sábado, por isso, bebera todas no dia anterior. Os três colocaram-se em linha e a Godaime já foi relatando.

- Mandei duas tropas ANBU's atrás do time Hebi, e ambos não retornaram. A última vez que foram vistos foi na fronteira do país da Terra com o País da Nuvem. Eles me parecem procurar algo, pois estão quase rodando em círculos. A missão de vocês é capturar o time e trazê-lo, entenderam?

- P-Prender? Mas vovó, o Sasuke-!

- O Sasuke se tornou um assassino, enxergue a realidade, Naruto. - disse áspero - O mais importante é que vocês o tragam, como disse, ele parecem estar procurando algo. E estão assassinando quem tente detê-los. É por esse motivo que estamos atrás deles, entenderam?

- Sim!

- Dispensados!

-

-

-

-

Um estrondo podia ser ouvido numa floresta ao longe.

- Levante-se. Você só consegue mais resistência quando toda sua energia se esvai e apenas consegue lutar com sua força de vontade.

Sakura obedeceu. Estava desconcentrada, ainda não acreditava em tudo que aconteceu na noite passada. Agora ela era... 'Companheira' de seu mestre! Mas a vida não seria um mar-de-rosas e ele não deixaria de ser rígido nos treinamentos por causa de seus sentimentos. Ela queria ser forte. Ele a faria.

- HÁ!! - gritou levantando-se subitamente e correndo até o moreno com o punho cerrado. Mas de nada adiantaria, sua visão estava turva e sua velocidade como a de uma criança. Mas teria fé e depositaria parcialmente suas forças nesse último golpe.

Ela atacou, mas ele desviou apenas esgueirando-se para o lado. Antes da mesma cair exausta no chão, ele a empurrou com a palma da mão em seu peito, fazendo-a cair de costas, sem forças, na grama. Abaixou-se, colocou-a entre seus braços e andou até uma árvore, sentando-a ali.

- Como... Fui? - perguntou tentando controlar a respiração.

- Você caiu muito nos últimos tempos. - disse francamente - Desperdiçamos muito tempo. É só uma questão de tempo para que você volte para o nível que est...! - ele ficou quieto, vendo a aluna encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, os cabelos caindo parcialmente como uma cascata rosa em cima de si.

Corou um pouco. Não era o tipo de homem romântico, era um... Galante sedutor, melhor dizendo, aquele que atraia as mocinhas virgens e as encantava com sua experiência e beleza. Mas agora, a antes virgem estava ali, dormindo em seu ombro, tão inocente, e ainda assim tão agradável. Suspirou e olhou para o céu.

_Se eu pudesse fazer um pedido, desejaria que momentos como esse durassem para sempre._

-

-

-

-

- Sai, só podia ser você mesmo para que nós chegássemos em cinco horas aqui no país da Nuvem!! Eu sabia que você não era apenas um cara que aparentava jogar no outro time! - disse Naruto entusiasmado em cima de uma enorme ave que o moreno criara.

_Os livros dizem que ao receber um elogio, você deve agradecê-lo... _- Obrigado, Naruto-kun. - disse Sai com um meio sorriso, sem entender muito bem o que o loiro dissera.

- Esses moleques... - murmurou o Hatake abanando a cabeça negativamente. - Bem, não adianta estarmos aqui. Já posso sentir o chackra do Hebi. O melhor será pegá-los em uma armadilha.

- E como vamos fazer isso? - perguntou o loiro - Se o Shikamaru estivesse aqui... - pensou lamentando-se.

- Isso pode não ser necessário. - sugeriu Sai com uma mão no queixo. - Eu sugiro que...

-

-

-

-

O Time Hebi seguia compenetrado. Sasuke sentiu um chackra bem evoluído, de no mínimo um jounnin. Apertou o passo enquanto os outros integrantes do time o seguiam. Não demorou muito para que avistassem uma longa cabeleira cor-de-rosa no meio da floresta. O Uchiha pousou em um galho enquanto observava.

A esguia figura feminina virou-se para o moreno, com ambas as mãos no coração, formando uma imagem inocente.

- S-Sasuke-kun...

Correu até ela fazendo selos e selos. Não demorou para que o jutsu fosse realizado; um enorme galho de árvore a prendera contra a mesma. Ele aproximou-se e observou a imagem chorosa da garota sério.

- Nossa! Quem diria que fosse assim tão fácil. - murmurou Suigetsu incrédulo. A Sakura que lutara na outra vez com ele era dezenas de vezes mais furiosa!

- Não é ela. - disse Sasuke puxando uma kunai e fincando na testa da garota. Mas a mesma desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Kage Bushin. - Foi como você disse, Suigetsu. A Sakura não é mais aquela irritante chorona. - disse seguindo em frente.

Os outros se entreolharam e deram os ombros, seguindo-o.

Não demorou muito para chegarem em um campo aberto. Entre ele, corria um rio vasto o bastante para levar uma pessoa para longe, matando-a afogada. Ele pousou o pé na grama verde e seus olhos adquiriram um tom vermelho.

- Até quando vai brincar de esconde-esconde, Naruto?

Uma suposta Sakura saiu de trás de uma pedra. Ela possuía olhos maiores que os de costume, mais infantis. Uma cortina de fumaça levantou-se e um rapaz loiro saiu de dentro desta.

- Sasuke...

- ... - Ele nada disse, apenas desembainhou a espada, como se fosse a coisa mais simples de todas. - Vamos pôr um fim nisso. - disse de uma vez por todas e estranhou que o shinobi nada disse. Naruto fez clones e um deles ficou ao seu redor, enquanto os outros atacavam, sendo rapidamente eliminados.

- Só?

- Ainda não viu nada... - disse com um sorriso maroto. O time Hebi ouviu um ruído estranho, mas terrivelmente familiar, um zumbido. Olhou para cima e seus olhos negros se arregalaram ao ver uma enorme esfera branco-azulada vindo em sua direção.

- OODAMA RASENGAN!!

Ou levava, ou desviava.

-

-

-

-

Itachi acordou sobressaltado. Olhou ao horizonte e viu uma enorme luz branca-azulada descendo o céu. Meteoro? Não, idiota. Olhou para o lado e viu sua querida aluna deitada em seu colo, dormindo profundamente. A primeira idéia que lhe veio à mente era acorda-la e mostrar-lhe o feixe de luz antes que o mesmo sumisse, mas desistiu. Não queria que aquela história toda de 'Konoha vs Hebi vs Akatsuki' começasse de novo. Carregando-a no colo, levantou-se e a deitou na cama de seu quarto e a cobrindo com um lençol, já que era uma manhã ensolarada.

Puxou seu manto negro do sofá e saiu.

-

-

-

-

Logicamente, Sasuke preferira desviar. E o fez. Naruto acabara acertando o chão, causando uma cratera terrivelmente grande. Sai, escondido próximo, desenhava o mais rápido que seus dedos pálidos permitiam. E quando terminou a obra de arte, convocou-a. Duas serpentes enormes, que enrolaram o Hebi enquanto uma exclusivamente prendia Sasuke.

A luta seguia acirrada. Os dois grupos lutavam em um perfeito pé de igualdade. Mas ambos já estavam fatigados. E quando se prepararam para algo que se assimilava com um golpe final, uma bomba de fumaça roxa cobrira o campo de batalha. E dali ninguém vira mais nada.

-

-

-

-

**Com a palavra, a re-descarada da autora:** Sim, dessa vez eu tive um motivo plausível pra demora; eu fiquei de recuperação de Matemática! Sim sim, se por um lado eu levo jeito em português, sou uma negação em matemática u.u E tive que estudar como uma louca, pois eu fiquei com _5,5_ de média! Yeah! Se eu falar a nota das provas, vocês não acreditam o.o! Mas enfim, semana passada eu fiz a prova e tirei um incrível e impossível 9,5!! Não, eu não colei ù.u E eu não sei como se cola em matemática, mas blza u.u"""

Respondo as reviews assim que puder.

Bjos e Ja ne \o


End file.
